


Odd's Drabbles and Short Stories

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Series: Undertale One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alphyne, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Babybones (Undertale), But most of this is quite fluffy, Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicberry - Freeform, Death, Doomfanger - Freeform, Errorlust, Fell!Poth, Forced Submission, Genodust, Genofell, Grillby's, Inkmare, Kedgeup, Kitchen utensils used as weapons, Multi, Poisonpuff, Royal Guard (Underfell), Royal Guard (Undertale), Royal Guard Papyrus, Slavery, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapfell Alphys, Swapfell Sans, Swearing, Threats, US Sansby, Underfell Dogi - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Weddings, afterdeath, blackcherry, but also quite a bit of platonic stories, but nothing explicit, drug mention, errotic - Freeform, gang mention, kind of, kustard - Freeform, lots of ships, poth, rottenberry, scifresh - Freeform, so we can see my progress here!, some suggestiveness, spicycinnaroll, the first chapters are of much lower quality than the later, writing requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 85
Words: 150,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: An Undertale drabble/short story collection.I present you with the UFbros, SF Sans and Alphys, a bit of Afterdeath, our classic Snowdin citizens, our daily dose of Swapfell conquering Underswap, Classicberry fluff, US Sansby, Errotic/Errorlust, some Fell Poth, and Doomfanger, among other things.Warnings in every chapter if they're neededA few of these are 16+.





	1. Law and Order (Underfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more a character exploration than an actual story, but the more chapters the more real stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very minor drug mention and mention of gang activities, mentions of death (it's a Fellverse)

The lieutnant of the Royal Guard looked over the saluting dogs, as well as the rest of those town denizens who bothered to come, in front of him. It was their second day in his new domain, and his first day meeting his new subordinates – the Canine Unit of Snowdin, more commonly known as the Dogi. They were behaving well enough, but Papyrus knew better than to trust it, and them. He could feel their valuating glances, trying to decide whether they should try to attack or not. If it was worth it. It was not. Papyrus smirked as he met the gaze of Dogamy, who yelped in surprise and looked away. They had already played this game once, and he had already defeated Greater Dog. He _had_ spared Greater, to all everyone’s but Sans’ surprise, but it was simply from a tactical point of view. They were dogs – pack animals – and killing one before ensuring their loyalty would make them his enemies. Anyway, it wasn’t like Papyrus couldn’t simply kill one at any time, he was one of the most powerful monsters Underground after all, both magically, physically and politically.

”LISTEN UP, MONSTERS.” He commanded, and the dogs' ears perked up to show that they were indeed listening closely. ”MY NAME, AS YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW BY NOW, IS PAPYRUS GASTER. LIEUTNANT AND SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD – AND AS YOU WILL LEARN, THAT IS NOT A POSITION I GOT BECAUSE THE GASTER FAMILY IS INFLUENTAL, IT WAS _PURELY_ BECAUSE OF SKILL AND HARD WORK. I AM YOUR NEW COMMANDING OFFICER AND HEAD OF SNOWDIN TOWN, AS CAPTAIN UNDYNE DECIDED THIS PLACE WAS IN THE NEED OF SOMEONE TO CLEAN IT UP.”

He pointed at his grinning brother who stood behind him, posture and demeanor lazy and relaxed. He gave a slothful wave to their audience. Still, Papyrus knew better. If needed, Sans would be ready to turn everyone here to dust, or simpy  _teach them a lesson,_ in less than a second. His brother was not the Royal Judge as well as a Royal Scientist for no reason, after all. Sans gave him an encouraging smile disguised as a smirk, and the lieutnant nodded once.

”THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS GASTER. HE WORKS AS A SCIENTIST IN THE ROYAL LABS IN HOTLAND. THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECCESSARY FOR ME TO SAY, AS SANS IS FULLY CAPABLE OF DUSTING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, BUT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU STILL; IF I FIND ANYONE BOTHERING HIM, THERE WILL BE A _HELL_ TO PAY. I WILL NOT SHOW ANY MERCY, AND HIS ROYAL MAJESTY WOULD NOT BE HAPPY TO LOOSE ONE OF HIS BEST SCIENTISTS.”

”I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT NOT NEARLY EVERY CITIZEN OF THIS DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF A TOWN IS HERE TODAY, SO MAKE SURE TO FORWARD WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. THIS TOWN IS INFAMOUS FOR BEING THE WORST DRUG DEN AND RULED BY GANGS. THIS IS WHAT I AM HERE TO PUT A STOP FOR. UNTIL THINGS HAVE BEEN CLEANED UP THE TOWN WILL BE FLOODED BY ROYAL GUARDS; NOT ONLY YOUR DOGI BUT ALSO A COUPLE TROOPS FROM THE CAPITAL HIS MAJESTY AND THE CAPTAIN HAVE BEEN KIND ENOUGH TO GRANT ME. WE WILL ALSO HAVE THE ROYAL JUDGE HERE.”

A murmur broke out. The Royal Judge, the Judge of Monsters, was almost a mythlike creature, and no one but the highest ups of the monarchy knew of their identity; the royals, the captain of the Guard, the King’s most trusted advisors – such as his Royal Scientist Dr. Gaster - as well as Papyrus, who wasn’t actually high enough up to know but as Sans’ brother and with his proven loyalty to the Crown it had been allowed. So even the rumor that they would be here was enough to rattle people. Papyrus smirked. If only they had known that the slouching skeleton standing behind him was said myth. Papyrus would have to have him put on his official robes and take a few walks around the town to prove his presence. Perhaps, with the King’s permission, they could even have a public trial and execution at his brother’s hands.

”THE TROOPS WILL ARRIVE TODAY, AND YOU WILL HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY TO CLEAN UP YOUR FILTHY BUSINESSES. IF YOU ARE CLEAN BY TOMORROW YOU WILL NOT BE PUNISHED. BUT AFTER THIS DAY SNOWDIN WILL CHANGE, AND THERE _WILL_ COME LAW AND ORDER TO THIS PLACE. YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED. GUARDS, REPORT TO ME BY DAWN.”

The Canines saluted again, even though it was obvious they were still evaluating them. Very well. Papyrus would have all the time in the world to win their loyalty. Stepping of the podium he had been standing on and walking away he felt Sans following him before falling into step next to him.

”that went p good, boss.” Sans muttered, so silently only he could hear.

”OF COURSE IT DID, BROTHER.” Papyrus replied, even though he knew Sans could see his slight relief everything had been so easy - even if it wouldn't stay that way. ”I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL.”

Sans chuckled as they entered their new home, his smile growing more real within the safety of thick walls, gold tooth gleaming.

”you sure are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Underfell Gaster isn't all that awful of a parent. The Gasters are rich and influental at the court, and the skelebros grew up with everything they could ever need (I love urchins Sans & Papyrus but...). No medical experimenting or abuse either (well, they got beat up and stuff, but nothing above the expected Underfell abuse). That is not to say they weren't forced to fight. Gaster does love them, but he had high expectations when they grew up (which was kind of good because otherwise they would have a hard time surviving) so they're both formidable fighters and then were more or less forced to pursue the careers they were deemed fit for by Gaster and their teachers. Royal Guard for Papyrus, science for Sans. Asgore later on found good use for Sans as the Judge. Neither is complaining though, they're content with where they are as two of the most important parts of the Underground monarchy. Papyrus because he both has a job which allows him to help people (he's still a Papyrus despite his LV) and gives him prestige - he also met his best friend Undyne through this job, and Sans because he really does not have to do much except the fun and easy stuff; science, judging and killing. Both has positions that give the other brother protection.


	2. Alternative weapons (Swapfell)

Sans glared at the lizard standing in front of him, lifting up the wooden spoon he held in his hand. His mouth curled into a slight grin as Alphys’ face morphed into confusion instead of the feriocity that had been there before.

”A s-spoon?” She asked, blinking like she couldn’t really understand what was going on here.

”A SPOON.” Sans confirmed. ”AND DON’T BELIEVE I WILL NOT USE IT.”

”You… you’re th-threatening m-me with a _w-wooden spoon?_ ” She repeated.

Sans grinned at how she could not believe it, even though it was slightly annoying that she did not think it a threat. Quickly he broke the handle in half, making it splinter, before he threw it hard enough into the wall next to her face that it got stuck.

The captain of the Royal Guard stared at the spoon, then at him, in shock.

”SANS! WHAT THE F-FUCK?” She roared.

Her second-in-command just laughed. It was malicious but held an edge of actual mirth.

”I TOLD YOU I WOULD USE IT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short.
> 
> I do love a Berry being best friends with Captain Alphys. Both Blueberry and Raspberry. The Swapfells' friendship are just a bit more violent, just like Fell's friendship with Undyne is more violent than Papyrus Classic's.


	3. Kissing beneath the mistletoe (UT Alphyne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find this chapter in my other collection: "My SOUL beats for you". It's only Alphyne there.

Alphys was sitting in the couch in her and her girlfriend’s shared apartment, a science book in her lap. She had been trying to read it for about an hour, but she just couldn’t focus when Undyne was standing there in the door, under the plant she had hung in the roof for some reason, trying to look so innocent. The scientist couldn’t for her life understand what she was doing. It was frankly almost worrying.

Undyne kept staring at her pretty girlfriend who was sitting on the other side of the room, openly staring at her. She was proud that Alphys had gotten the guts to do that, only a few months earlier she would’ve been almost scared when being caught staring like that. The depression therapy, medication and support the lizard had gotten really did help.

Undyne had been out shopping for Christmas gifts – there was only two days left after all – when she had come upon a human selling mistletoes. When she asked the human why they were selling those things she had gotten to know there was a Christmas traditions in many parts of the world that if two people met beneath the mistletoe they had to kiss. So obviously she could not pass up on this wonderful opportunity. Now she was only waiting for Alphys to pass her so she could give a holiday kiss. What an awesome tradition.

Alphys frowned when she saw Undyne giggle where she was standing. What was even going on here? This was incredibly confusing. Sighing, she put down the book. She would get no reading done this way. She sighed and stood up, planning to go get some hot cocoa. Neither part of the couple did very well in the cold of winter, but they had wanted to stay here for their first Christmas on the Surface. With their family and friends. In future years there was a possibility they would migrate to a warmer place during the cold months, though.

”U-Undyne?” She asked while moving toward her girlfriend. Undyne’s grin was growing the closer she got and it was starting to feel very odd. ”C-could you move? You’re blocking the d-doorway.”

Undyne just shook her head, grinning wider. Raising an eyebrow, or what constituted as an eyebrow on a lizard, Alphys made a move to press past the taller monster, if she refused to get out of the way. But just as she passed beneath the plant – a mistletoe, Alphys was pretty sure now when she saw it closer - Undyne leaned down and pressed her mouth to Alphys’, hard.

Surprised, she struggled for a moment before melting into the kiss. Kissing Undyne really was one of the best things ever. Better than science, even! She threw her arms around her girlfriend, who held her face in place.

As they finally broke the kiss out of a need to breathe Alphys blushed and looked up at Undyne.

”What was t-that for?”

”Mistletoe! It’s a human tradition!” Undyne exclaimed, looking breathless but extremely satisfied with herself. ”If you meet under one you have to kiss! Awesome, right?”

Alphys couldn’t help but smile brightly. She put her arms around the other’s waist, snuggling into her stomach.

”Yeah. That is an amazing tradition.”

At least half of the remains of the evening was spent beneath the mistletoe, as every time one of them walked into the living room they would stop until the other came as well.

Kissing beneath the mistletoe most certainly was a _lovely_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undyne hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Alphys doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Undyne has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.
> 
> Yeah, Christmas fanfiction in July. But I just used a prompt generator and wrote the first that came up - except the first which was playing in the snow, and with fish and lizard monsters that didn't really work. I've been listening to romantic Christmas music the whole time writing this and now I kind of long for this wonderful holiday. In July.
> 
> Headcanon: Once on the Surface, Alphys & Undyne spend half their winters and Christmases at home and half in a cottage in some warm country, since neither of them does very well in the cold. Once they have children, though, the kids get to decide where to celebrate.


	4. Fireworks (US Sansby)

It was a lovely evening. It was no wind, relatively warm – even though cold would not be of any issue this time – and the night sky was completely cloudless. It stretched endlessly, past the horizon, stars splattered over it. Sans marvelled in how gorgeous it was. The moon was not out tonight, which was making the stars shine brighter than ever. The stars in his own eyes grew bigger as he counted the constellations he could find whilst they walked toward the hill they were going to spend the coming hours.

”I see your amazement over them haven’t shrunk, my sweet.”

The warm voice woke Sans out of his haze, and he turned to the fire elemental who accompanied him here tonight. Grillby’s flames was dimmed so they wouldn’t make their night vision worse than necessary, just for Sans’ sake. The thought made him smile even more. Grillby did not much like to dim his glowing flare, and normally there was few things he adored more than the beaming light and warmth they gave away, but when watching the stars it was bound to get difficult if they were as bright as they usual were.

”Of course not.” He breathed, voice much quieter than normal. Looking up at the sky once more his eyelights looked more like explosions than stars. ”How could it? The stars are infinite, there are so many more than even I can count. Who knows what could be up there? Perhaps someone lives out there, watching us like we are watching them. And even if not, they’re so beautiful.”

”Not half as beautiful as you, firefly.”

The line was delivered quickly, smoothly, and with what sounded like complete sincerity. Sans fought the blue blush lightning up his face, making his boyfriend chuckle. Grillby couldn’t just say things like that, and Sans told him that.

The elemental laughed and kissed his skull. It was a warm sound – like all his sounds around the skeleton – and he straightened out his turqoise suit. Not even stargazing on the grass had been enough to get him to change from suits to something more comfortable.

Nothing more was said, or needed to be said, as they in comfortable silence came to the place they had decided on earlier the same day. Sans put out the picnic blanket and his boyfriend pulled out the food basket from his inventory. Together they unpacked and put out everything on its correct places before taking place on it, close together.

The basket had all of both their favourite things – except mexican, as Grillby had decided they could not eat mexican every single day. Greasy burgers, fruity drinks, onion rings, deep-fried fruits of different kinds. None of that sugary stuff Papy liked. Sans couldn’t stand the sweet (and Papy couldn’t stand the grease, which was one of the reasons they mostly ate tacos and other mexican foods at home).

Sans sipped at his drink; some might think it an odd mix with all this greasy bar food and then these luxurious drinks, but it worked well and Sans didn’t really get the chance to drink alcoholic beverages too often since Grillby more or less was the only one who remembered that he most certainly was old enough to drink – not even Papy seemed to do that, and Sans _raised_ him _on his own_. It was very frustrating, but anything for Papyrus’ mental health. So he had to take the chance when with his boyfriend.

”IT’S DELICIOUS AS ALWAYS, GRILLBZ,” he commented, pressing a skeleton kiss to the other’s cheek. ”STARS, I LOVE YOU.”

”I love you as well, Sans.” Grillby’s flames burned a little hotter, even though they did not get brighter. Sans laughed quietly. He knew the other well enough to know that the other was blushing, and he loved it. Grillby almost never lost his calm, the flame was extremely smooth and graceful, but whenever Sans said those three words he always grew hotter. In both senses. He chuckled at the pun. And then there was one more way he knew of to make the other blush.

”HEY, GRILLBY.” He waited for the other to turn to look at him before he let his grin grow wider. ”IS IT HOT OUT HERE, OR IS IT JUST YOU?”

”I REALLY LIKE YOUR _FLAME_ BOYANT CLOTHES.”

”WE ALWAYS TELL CHILDREN NOT TO _PLAY WITH FIRE_ , BUT I THINK I’D LIKE TO DO THAT ONCE WE GET HOME.”

Especially the last one had the other hiding his face in his hands, in both embarrassment and annoyance, and Sans was almost rolling on the ground with laughter. Complimenting with puns _always_ worked.

Half an hour later they had almost finished their food, and Sans had showed the other all his favourite constellations when light dots showed up at the foot of the hill.

”LOOK!” he said excitedly. ”I THINK IT’S STARTING!”

True enough, within a minute the first one was heard, and soon the sky was filled with explosions of light in different colours.

”I love fireworks.” Grillby sighed. Sans had to agree. These light shows were one of the best things about the Surface.

”YEAH,” he sighed, smiling. ”THEY’RE VERY PRETTY, AREN’T THEY? ALMOST AS RADIANT AS YOU.”

”Oh, firefly.” He could hear the other’s affection and it made his soul glow in pure happiness.

They cuddled close together while watching the splendid display in front of them, not saying much. Sans pressed himself closer to the other, basking in the comfortable heat. After what felt like both hours and minutes at the same time the fireworks eventually stopped, but neither of them felt like moving.

”I COULD TELEPORT YOU HOME,” Sans noted hesitantly, sitting up, but Grillby broke him off before he could continue.

”I say we stay here tonight. No one would dare to rob us, and I can have some firelings take on guard duty for safety’s sake, if you want. What do you say, beloved?”

Sans sighed happily and leaned down on the fire elemental once more. He couldn’t help but smile, and the stars in his eyes changed to hearts.

”I’D LIKE THAT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my interpretation of Underswap Sans is still the one who can teleport and loves puns. I mostly like to change their views on life, and have Papyrus remember the RESETs (even though my Classic Sans doesn't do that), and et voila! Underswap. Blueberry is energic, cheerful and wants to be a Royal Guard (but is also realistic although optimistic and knows perfectly well everyone sees him as a child, but still acts the part because it's keeping his Papyrus relatively functional and mentally healthy when he thinks he has to protect Blue) while Stretch is kind of apathic, relies waaay to much on Sans for his own happiness and probably has depression. Blue is still a prodigy within theoretical science and math, and Stretch has the mechanical genius I'm sure Papyrus Classic has. Blue loves puns, Stretch puts up with them and even makes them because it makes his Sans happy. And Sans loves mexican food and grease (but only eats moderately of the last, because he's also healthy), Papyrus loves sugar and italian food. But since it's only Sans who cooks (he's a good cook) they mostly eat mexican at home.
> 
> Also. Sansby. Especially Underswap Sansby. It's the best thing.


	5. To Bow or not to Bow, that is the Question (SF, US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably something of the darkest I've written. Still, not all that dark compared to much else in Fandom.
> 
> Warnings: death, forced submission, implied future brainwashing/conditioning, threats, begging. Swearing, if I should put that as a warning.

”Kill me if you want, but I will not bow to anyone who proudly tells the stories of everyone they have killed.” The voice was quiet, but sounding like it was used to being loud.

Sans sat at his new throne. The dust of the dead queen was still at his feet. He smirked, looking at the copy of himself who was standing in front of him, held by his guards.  This new universe they had invaded was so precious. And pathetic. The ’him’ of this world was honestly really cute. Bright blue eyes and unscarred bone. Sans wondered briefly if he would have looked like that, had he lived in a peaceful world like this. Sorry. Formerly peaceful.

”WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT.” He grinned, his sharp teeth gleaming. ” _MUTT_.”  
Sans snapped his fingers. His brother, who had been standing quietly but smugly at the side of his throne, bowed his head quickly. He strode forward, and the guard holding the other Sans quickly let go of the copy as Papyrus grabbed him.

”m’lord?” He asked, obedient and attentative. Sans nodded, and Papyrus immediately forced the copy to his knees. The copy but up a valiant fight, Sans had to give him that, but in the end he had no chance against the much bigger skeleton. Especially as Undyne’s new magic suppressors seemed to work perfectly. Which was lucky for her. He had promised Alphys to not hurt her too much, but failure still had to be punished – even the captain understood that.

”SEE?” Sans asked, voice smug. He loved this, loved to show that he was the one with power here. Everyone else would just have to get out of the way. ”THAT WAS NOT SO HARD, WAS IT?”

The other him – this was getting annoying – grinded his teeth and fought back even more as Papyrus put his boot to his back, forcing his face toward the floor. Sans’ grin grew wider. He would have to reward his dog for that wonderful idea. Other Sans – okay, he was just going to call him… Blueberry. That was a good name, seemed to fit him – did not have any other choice but to press his face toward the dead flowers growing here.

”I LIKE YOU.” Sans said, abruptly. He gestured to Papyrus to let him look up. ”YOU’VE GOT SPIRIT. I THINK I AM GOING TO KEEP YOU. WHERE IS YOUR PAPYRUS?”

Blueberry’s face got an expression of fear on it, and his eye lights went out completely. It was really fun to watch. Sans quite enjoyed that look on him, even though he already knew a look of adoration would be even better. He’d get both.

”NO. PLEASE. NO.” Blueberry sounded terrified. ”I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO, BUT PLEASE. LET MY BROTHER BE.”

Sans laughed. This was priceless. This little thing actually thought he had something to bargain with?  
”FUCKING STARS. HOW PATHETIC. BUT YOU’RE CUTE WHEN YOU BEG. SO I WON’T USE YOU TO FIND HIM. WE WILL STILL DO SO, BUT AT LEAST YOU WILL BE INNOCENT. AND PERHAPS I WILL TAKE YOU UP ON YOUR WORD. IF YOU ARE OBEDIENT, I WILL NOT LET HIM GET HURT. TOO MUCH. WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT, PAPYRUS?

”sounds fair, m’lord.” Sans could hear the amusement in his brother’s voice. He found this funny as well.

”AND YOU?”

The skeleton was silent, his eyes closed. He did not seem to be breathing. Then, he let out some air through his teeth, and nodded. He seemed subdued. Sans grinned again. This would be entertaining, he knew it.

”YEAH. ALRIGHT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this shows how I imagine the Swapfell-brothers quite well? And their relationship?
> 
> I don't even know what this is, seriously. Like I said, I just saw that first line and wrote this. I don't know what I think about it, but I'm posting it anyway because I did not have time to write anything yesterday and haven't managed to come up with anything to write today. So have this.
> 
> EDIT: This is now continued in chapter 10.


	6. Snowstorm (UT)

” _The snowstorm is only getting worse, and the entrance to Snowdin has long since been snowed over. There is now no way of leaving or entering the town. Not even the King’s fire magic was enough to affect it. There is no way of getting food and other necessities into Snowdin and the workers at the Core believes it a possibility that they will loose electricity if it keeps raging. The situation will soon be critical if it does not stop snowing within the next few days._ ”

Half of Snowdin was huddled together in Grillby’s, savouring the warmth the bartender gave them and watching the news in frightened uncertainty. The snow storm had been raging for days and they all had to dig their way out of their houses every morning – multiple times a day if they wanted to leave, even. Everyone was scared; food transports were blocked and the food would soon run out, if electricity disappeared they would have no other warmth than fire and they would soon get isolated even from each other. For now, Grillby’s was the safest place in town as he had the largest food supplies and did not need electricity for warmth or light.

The denizens of the small town watched the news monster with faces full with dread. It was the worst storm in hundreds of years, and they had no idea when it would stop raging. And if they really run out on food and lost power many risked to dust, especially the children.

”DO WE HAVE ANY IDEA WHEN THE STORM WILL END?” Papyrus was sitting next to his brother, by the bar. He wringled his hands together. He knew the two of them probably would manage; they had lived on little food before and weren’t really affected by the cold, but the fear was still there. Especially for Sans with his low HP.

”i’m ’fraid not, pap.” Sans replied, grabbing his jacket for comfort. ”with the strenght of it, and no signs of it calming down, it could be weeks. even months.”

The last part was said quietly, but most heard it anyway. Nathan the Wolf clutched his daughter closer to his chest, and a couple monsters looked close to tears.

The snow flying by outside the windows made everything feel slightly unreal, and their voices felt hushed despite them speaking normally. It was like they had been transported to another world.

”… I would give you all hot chocolate but we need to save our resources.” Grillby spoke for once, probably wanting to calm everyone down but unable to.

”THANKS, GRILLBY.” Papyrus tried to hold up a brave front, but his voice wavered a little. ”BUT I THINK IT’S TIME TO GO HOME. COME ON, BROTHER.” He picked his brother up, and Sans immediately fell asleep. It was practically a conditioned response by now. In Papyrus’ arms he slept, because there he was safe.

Their fellow monsters muttered agreements, and most went out in the storm to get home to theirs.

It was hell. The snow whipped Papyrus’ face so hard it hurt, and the wind was enough to lift a bunny child from the ground. He quickly caught it with blue magic, and their mother sent him a silent thanks. It was lucky he was carrying his brother, because otherwise the smaller skeleton would likely have drowned in the snow. He himself had trouble getting through it, and he was almost two meters tall.

Wrestling the front door open was a task in itself, but eventually he managed to get it open enough to get in and close it once again. The door mat now held a layer of snow. He should clean it up, but he didn’t actually have the energy to do it. He’d fix that later, once it was water instead.

He put Sans on the couch before sinking down himself, exhausted.

Sans soon woke up again now when he no longer was being held, and his soul almost broke at seeing the tired and worried look on Papyrus’ face. It was not odd, though. They had already been cut off from the rest of the Underground for two weeks. He sighed as he looked out the window. No signs of it getting better. Sans moved closer to his brother, hugging him with one arm.

”don’t worry, papyrus.” He told him, trying to look reassuring. ”we’ll get through this. everyone’ll get through this. i can still take shortcuts, so at least food won’t run out. if it gets bad i’ll get it, okay? we’ll get through this.”

Papyrus sighed as well, but nodded, forcing a smile. He had to believe it.

 

There had now been four weeks since the entrance to Waterfall was barricaded by the snow. Electricity had disappeared yesterday. The monsters who were strong and courageous enough braved the weather and cut down the town’s firs to get wood so they could all warm up their houses, but otherwise no one left their houses other than for going to Grillby’s – for news, company and food as they all had agreed that the bar was the right place to keep their resources. Also for the warmth. The fire elemental was glowing brighter than ever in an effort to keep his bar in a comfortable temperature despite the weather. Everyone appreciated it, especially as they knew it took a toll on him. Grillby got more and more tired every day, but did not stop even when they told him to.

A thank you was muttered by Tom, the librarian, as he recieved his family’s bi-weekly ration of food from the bartender and Hanna, the inn-keeper, who helped him. Sans watched as it was their turn and Papyrus went to get their food. He held no doubt that he would be forced to eat the majority of it, just like he had forced Pap to eat the majority of their food when they were babybones. His brother was very careful with his fragile health, after all.

If things got much worse he would stop to care about keeping his shortcuts secret. He would teleport Papyrus the heck out of here. Perhaps they could move in with Undyne for a while – she certainly owed them that for all the times she had crashed on their couch when her house was burning down. He could also get out a couple other Snowdin residents, but his magic would not be enough to teleport everybody. He supposed he’d start with the children.

Two days ago Undyne had called. She had called at least once a week to check up on them – mostly on Papyrus, but on him too, and also the rest of Snowdin – and to make sure they were okay. He held no doubt she would be frantic now when there was no power, no signal, no way of reaching them. Nothing to do but hope for the best. He could teleport out to get food when it was starting to run out, but no one but Papyrus and Asgore knew of his teleporting so he could not meet up with her and tell her they were fine. Especially since they were not fine. They could not get sick of cold, per se, but they did most definitely feel it. It found its way deep into their bones, making them feel like they never would be warm again. The food was slowly running out and everyone despaired.

They had taken to sleeping in the same bed, to hope preserve some body warmth. Not that skeletons had much body warmth to begin with, but anything to get a little more comfortable. He knew everyone in the town did the same. They were all basking in the warmth of the bar, for once feeling themselves relax relatively much, but they could not stay. Everyone could not fit, and Grillby would not be able to keep the heat up for such long whiles.

”SANS, THE RATIONS ARE GETTING SMALLER.” Papyrus’ voice woke him up from his train of thought. He nodded.

”i… i’ll figure somethin’ out, bro.” He spoke quiet so only his brother would hear. It wasn’t hard with the storm howling outside, drowning out most of the quieter sounds. ”i’ll shortcut to new home later to ask the king for food, ’kay?”

”OKAY.”

…

Grillby hadn’t asked where the food had come from, had simply given him a look that wasn’t quite as worried as earlier and gotten to put everything in it’s rightful places.

Sans was grateful for the little things.

 

The snowing was getting lighter. They had all been gathered at Grillby’s again when Björn, the bear who thought about running for mayor, commented that ”didn’t it look like there was less snow?” and everyone had rushed to the windows to watch. They had been able to confirm that, yes, indeed was there less snow falling than it had been yesterday. After two months of raging snowstorm, the _snowing seemed to be stopping_.

No one had dared to say as much, because what if there was just a temporary thing and it would get worse again, but by the next day it had almost stopped entirely. Everyone was celebrating, even though they still had to ration the food as they did not know how long it would take for the snow to melt.

Then, a week later when Sans had moved back to his own room, the skeleton brothers woke to the sound of their door slamming down. Sans hurried out of bed, but apparently not quick enough because the next thing he heard was:

”PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”

He had to laugh in relief. Undyne. _Undyne was here_. That meant the _entrance to Waterfall was open_.

”Don’t you _dare_ frighten me like that again!” The captain of the Royal Guard’s voice came. ”I was so _worried_ , Papyrus!”

Slowly making his way to his brother’s room the sight that met him almost had him coo. Papyrus was swept up in Undyne’s arms, completely off the ground, as she hugged him tightly. It was lucky Pap was such a tough and cool guy, most would’ve not been able to handle her grip on him. As she saw him she let go of him, and before Sans could react he was up in the air as well.

”Sans!” Undyne did not like him nearly as much as she liked his brother – which he could not fault her for, anyone who liked him more than _Papyrus_ must be mad, his brother was the coolest – but they were kind-of-friends, bonding over their jobs within the kingdom’s Justice and Papyrus. So he got his share of her relief as well.

”undyne,” he wheezed. ”can’t breathe.”

”Oops,” she chuckled and put him down. ”You mollycoddle.”

Together they went out in the snow, Undyne carefully wrapped in multiple layers of clothes as she could not stand the cold, and both brothers couldn’t help but smile as they watched all the activity. Snowdin was filled with guards and emergency workers, with food, warmth, clothes and everything else the people of the town could need. Engineers and technicians were everywhere as well, working on getting the power back on. The streets of Snowdin were once again filled with outsiders and townspeople who talked, helped each other or got help and children who played.

It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify "their jobs within the kingdom's Justice": Yes, Undyne knows about Sans being the Judge. She's the Captain of the Royal Guard after all, and the one to bring him the monsters who are facing a trial. In my headcanon, there is three monsters who knows the identity of the Royal Judge; Asgore (obviously. Toriel would've known too if she hadn't left for the Ruins), Undyne and Papyrus (because he's Sans' brother). Possibly one or two more, if the king has any advisors he trusts enough to let them know.


	7. The Void (Afterdeath)

 The Void was endless. It was cold, and dark, and lonely. Only three things existed there, and one of them might not even be real. It was simply Nothing, in the purest meaning of the word. Black and silent did not describe it. The Void was simply the absence of _everything_. Light, sound, life.

Sometimes Geno thought he might go mad here, alone except for the company of a human child and the goopy remains of Gaster. He could almost hear the insanity press its way into his skull, into his mind. But then he would remember, and would force it away. He did not want get delusional. He still had things to live for. Not many, but they were worth it. _He_ was worth it.

So Geno would do what he could to keep the darkness out of his head. He played with Frisk, thought about Papyrus and even spoke with Gaster.

There was no way of keeping track of time in the Void. There probably was no such thing as Time here. With how neither he nor Frisk aged, nor died, it would not surprise him. In the Void, they were immortal. This place seemed to exist outside of all normalcy. Although he had been here for such a long time by now that this _was_ normalcy now, and everything else would be deviant.

Geno did not want to disappear, but he _did_ want to die. Not because he yearned for death, but because he longed for Death. Thus far, it had not been much. A few stolen minutes and touches, preciously few moments, before the god had been forced to return back to his universe. Anyone could stay in the Void, but the Balance in Reapertale was disturbed if one of its gods was gone for a longer time. And Geno could not leave, or he would die for real.

The God of Violent Death did his best to find a way to kill him without his soul joining the Realm of the Dead and Geno disappearing, or reincarnating, but until now he had not been successful.

Yet, this very day, he and the Goddess of Life had managed to achieve his goal.

Death and the immortal faced each other.

”Well." Death murmured. ”Here we are, alone at last.”

”Have you come to sweep me off my feet?” Geno offered up his hand with a smile. ”You always promised me you would.”

”I did, and I have.” Death smiled back. Most people would be scared if the Grim Reaper himself smiled at them, but there was no reason. There was never a reason, for anyone. If the Reaper smiles at you, you have no reason to fear death. ”Come meet Paps.”

Geno looked around, at the place where he had lived for longer than he cared to remember. Longer than he was _able_ to remember, because one’s grip on time disappeared in the Void. Most people would say that a place where one had lived for such a long time automatically became one’s home, but it was not true. The Void was not his home. It never could be. He had not had a place to call home in more timelines than he was able to count. The compactness of it felt lighter, somehow, when he turned back to Death. His hand was still stretched out. Perhaps he could once more have someplace to call home.

But no matter if that would come true or not, he did have a home. Home was with the god who was gently floating in front of him.

Upon seeing that the other was ready, Death took his hand, and the vastness of the Void was no more.

”Welcome home, Geno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Death and the Immortal faced each other.  
> “Well,” Death murmured. “Here we are, alone at last.”.  
> “Have you come to sweep me off my feet?” The Immortal offered up their hand with a smile. “You always promised me you would.”"– the-modern-typewriter


	8. Doomfanger (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an addition to the household
> 
> Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence, references to death, swearing

In another life, Sans was sure that they could’ve walked the streets of their home town without giving away a threatening aura. Without scowling at anyone who looked at them the wrong way, with magic building up. Without having even their most loyal subordinates fear them. In another life, the Underground could’ve been happy, he was sure of it. And in another life, his brother wouldn’t have had to grow up to the ruthless soldier he was today.

Not that Sans wasn’t incredibly proud of Papyrus. The way monsters cowered when he glared at them, the way they got out of his way – both their ways – as they stalked down the street, and the way no one but the stupidest attacked the skeleton brothers. It was wonderful, to see the person he loved the most reach his full potential, and the way he was – they both were – safe. As safe as one could be in this hellhole at least. What was even more wonderful was the way Papyrus still held a fast grip of that glimmer of kindness, of goodness, he always had held, and despite having to hide it he brightened the Underground with it. How Papyrus dusted Snowdrake’s father for abusing his son and then gave the kid a job, how he petted the Dogi when they had done good, and how he never took a life without a reason.

Yeah, Papyrus was everything that was good here.

Which only made the picture of his brother sitting in their couch and petting a mangled, starved cat less surprising. Still, Sans could hardly believe his eyes. Where did he find a cat in _Snowdin_? The town where every dog Underground lived? How did that thing even stay alive to adult age?

”uhhh, boss?”

Papyrus looked up when hearing the pet name that had more or less become Sans’ actual name for him. He raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed at the other’s non-plussed face.

”YES, SANS? WHAT IS IT?”

”where did the cat come from? and why’s it ’ere?”

”HE GOT INTO THE HOUSE SOMEHOW, DESPITE THE SAFETY MEASURES AND MY TRAPS. THEREFORE, I AM GOING TO KEEP HIM. HIS NAME IS DOOMFANGER.”

Sans blinked. Wait what? Had he heard that right? Sure, Papyrus had always wanted a pet – which their father had not allowed (”I will have no hair or dirt staining my manor.”) – but this came out of the blue. He was just going to keep the cat who crept into their home? Again, in a _town full of dogs_?

”what about the dogs?”

The Canines came here once a week to give their report, and sometimes to tell them about something unusual going on, and would most certainly not react well at having a cat in their presence.

”IF THEY AS MUCH AS TOUCH DOOMFANGER I AM GOING TO BE VERY CROSS WITH THEM. THEY DO NOT WANT THEIR LIEUTNANT TO HAVE A REASON TO PUNISH THEM.”

Sans shrugged.

”alright. fair enough.”

 

From that day on the white cat became a regular occurance in their home. Sans couldn’t say he liked the thing, but it did make Papyrus happy, so he couldn’t really complain.

When he woke up a morning and found half his sock collection shredded to pieces by a cat’s claws he did feel compelled to do so, though. All the same, he forced himself to keep his mouth shut and made extra sure to keep his door closed during the night.

Doomfanger still found his way in, somehow.

Luckily it still spend most of its time either in Papyrus’ room or the living room. Their father had been right though; it shed _everywhere_. It was a long-haired breed, and Sans had actually had to speak up when he found those hairs in his coat. Not even Papyrus touched his coat, which he had made himself – it had taken ages to find all the material needed. Sans took care of it like it was his own child, and no cat would be allowed soil it. Luckily his brother had understood, and somehow gotten the thing to understand that the coat was off-limits.

Once Doomfanger licked up some blood Sans had spilled on the floor on his way to wash it away and got very sick. It would’ve almost been funny if Papyrus hadn’t been so worried. It almost reminded him of when one of them got ill when they were babybones. Additionally; hairballs. Doomfanger vomited hairballs _everywhere_. And despite Papyrus’ obsession with cleanliness he had been too distressed to clean them up, so Sans had been forced to. Luckily it only lasted a week.

The worst thing, however, had probably been that accident in the beginning of the lieutnant’s possession of a house pet. They had both been out that day – Papyrus had been meeting with Undyne and Sans had been visiting Grillby’s. When Sans had came home later that day, not drunk for once, it had been to an open door, and crashing sounds from the inside.

When he hurried inside with his eye blazing he had been expecting some stupid burglar or someone stupider who didn’t like the new laws and the order Papyrus had enforced.

He had not expected to find Dogamy hurling axes, trying to hit the cat, and more or less climbing their walls in his need to catch the honestly-impressingly-swift cat. Sans had just been staring at the scene in front of him for a moment, his eye going out in pure surprise, before it began to burn again.

” _bad_ dog!” He yelled, catching Dogamy’s soul with blue magic and hurling him into the wall next to Sans. ”what the hell do ya think yer doin’, ya _brainless mutt_?! fuckin’ stars on fuckin’ fire, _what have ya done to our house?!_ ”

Just for good measture he threw the dog into the roof and then down on the floor again, hard. The dog was whimpering, his tail between his legs, even though it was obvious some of his attention was still on the cat.

Dogamy whined, and showed off his throat in submission.

”Cat. Cats are wicked. Smelled cat. In the lieutnant and sir’s home. Need to _kill it_.” He explained, posture lowering even more in his eagerness to show submission.

Snarling, Sans shoved him into the ground, grinding his sneaker into the dog’s side.

”unfortunately for ya, that’s doomfanger. boss’ cat.”

A small gasp of fear mixed with pain escaped the soldier, and Dogamy’s eyes widened in realisation. He still avoided eye contact to every prize, though, and would do so unless he got a direct order to look Sans in the eyeholes.

Still angry for the destruction of his house Sans sighed and let go of the other’s soul. A small look of relief filled the dog’s face before he schooled it back into pure submission. He sighed again as he gave Dogamy a quick pet on the head.

”i guess yer good fer tryin’ to protect our house.”

A happy pant.

”but that doesn’t ’scuse the fact that ya _completely trashed it_.” Sans continued, glaring both at the dog and at the cat who had come up to them, stroking against his leg. It was quite obvious that the cat was taunting Dogamy. Heh. Perhaps the thing wasn’t as bad as he thought.

It was Papyrus who cleaned their house and owned the cat, so Sans sent Dogamy home with orders to report to them for punishment the next day, and to tell the rest of the Dogi that it was forbidden to harm or even threaten the cat living there, but not before adding another scar to Dogamy’s collection.

The best thing had come an evening a couple week later, when the brothers were sitting in the couch. Papyrus was watching Mettaton’s new show (monsters fought the amalgamates to death, or if they managed to survive an hour won ten thousand g, it was awesome) and Sans was embalming the leather in his collar and polishing the spikes. Doomfanger suddenly had stood up from Papyrus’ lap where the other had been absently petting him to go lie down in Sans’ instead. The cat started purring, and somehow it was calming. It was already one of those few peaceful evenings, but it somehow released tension Sans hadn’t even known he had. He smiled down at the cat who was peacefully resting in his lap, and petted it.

Perhaps having a cat wasn’t that bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Doomfanger. Doomfanger is amazing. Does anyone know who invented Doomfanger?
> 
> Headcanon: UF Sans wears a collar, but it's not because of Papyrus (be it dominance or protection). It's simply an accessory, like a hardcore choker necklace. Because Sans thinks it looks badass.  
> And I read a headcanon on Tumblr a while ago which I'm going with; that the reason Sans calls Papyrus "boss" is because he began using that when they were babybones as a pet name since Pap was a demanding little shit ("SANS! GET ME JUICE!" "pfft. whatever ya want, boss."), and then it just kind of stuck. So it's a term of endearment more than a title (even though it's quite an effective thing in public to make the masses get more respect for Papyrus since Sans is one scary monster and still calls Pap "boss").


	9. Always on my mind, forever in my soul (Classicberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classicberry fluff because I read a Classicberry fic earlier today and its end crushed me and this is what I did to heal the emotional wounds that fic gave me.

Blue smiled as he rolled around where he was resting in Sans’ arms. Looking at his husband’s – _his husband, how amazing was that, he was married and soul-bonded to Sans_ – peaceful face. Sans never looked quite as peaceful as he did when he slept next to Blue, and he adored it. He knew that Sans still had awful nightmares sometimes, about dust and blood and RESETs, despite them having ended a long time ago but Sans had told him he never slept as well as he did when he either held Blue or was being held by Blue.

Blue believed him. Both because he trusted that Sans told him nothing but the truth and because Sans’ Papyrus – his brother-in-law now – had commented on it as well.

Sans began to stir, and Blue smiled as his husband slowly opened his eyeholes and the white orbs in them began to shine. His own were mirrors; simple white orbs instead of his usual blue stars, because he was too relaxed, too serene and too quietly happy to show that kind of excitement.

”Hey.” He whispered. ”You know what?”

Sans yawned and held him closer, a wonderful, wonderful smile on his face.

”what?”

”I love you.”

Sans’ smile grew wider and he nuzzled into Blue’s skull, pressing a kiss there.

”you know what?” He imitated, and Blue giggled quietly as he nodded slightly. He knew.

”i love you too.” Sans told him anyway, and Blue’s souls soared with happiness.

He had never dreamed about being this happy. He hadn’t even know one could. But _stars_ , he was more grateful than he ever could express that he had been given the possibility to learn, and taken it.

-

It was raining. No, it was pouring. The ground was covered with at least a centimeter water, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, with how dark the sky was. Anyone with any sense stayed inside a day like this, when the gods seemed intent on drowning the Earth.

”COME ON, SANS. PLAY WITH ME!” Blueberry was quickly putting on his raincoat and rainboots, and looking so excited that his husband couldn’t help but smile and nod, doing the same. As soon as the coat was in place the shorter skeleton grabbed his hand, dragging him out in the rain. They were drenched within seconds, but neither could bother to care.

Blue did a spin, looking up at the clouds and letting the rain fall into his face and eyesockets, before he jumped as high as he could. The water splashed everywhere when he landed, and Sans spluttered as it got into his face.

”hey!” He complained, but wasn’t able to act annoyed for more than two seconds before his wide grin came back as his husband laughed. _His husband_. He still couldn’t understand how someone like Blue had wanted to marry and get a soul-bond with someone like him, but Blue had made it his mission to show him, so _perhaps_ he could understand in the future. But still. The fact that Blueberry, _loving, caring, simply-a-good-person Blue_ , had wanted to marry _him_ … Stars, he was so lucky. There could not be anyone happier than him on or in this planet.

Blue pressed a kiss to his cheek before getting that devious look in his eyeholes that Sans loved so much, and bowed down and threw water on Sans’ face.

Sans let out a little shriek as it went into his eyesocket.

”blue!”

Blue just laughed, grinning widely.

”ADMIT I AM THE MOST MAGNIFICENT EVER, BUT THAT YOU ARE ALMOST AS BRILLIANT!” He shouted, proud of himself.

”i’ll gladly admit the first, but the second part is simply not true, love. i can never come even close to your awesomeness.”

”THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY. BUT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS A PLAN!”

He threw himself on Sans, throwing him to the ground, although he made sure they hit it gently. Sans’ health was still fragile even though it had gotten better. Then he simply produced a cup made of bone and scoped up water, pouring it over Sans’ face while holding him in a steady grip.

”ahhh!” Sans yelled, but couldn’t help but laugh. ”i’m being attacked! tell my brother i love him!”

”ADMIT IT!”

”okay okay!” Blue stopped for a moment, but still held the water-filled cup menancingly above Sans’ head. ”you’re the most magnificent ever, but i am almost as brilliant!”

”HA!” Blue exclaimed as he stood up before helping Sans back to his feet. ”I WON! AS ALWAYS!”

Still laughing, Sans threw his arm around his husband and pressed a kiss to his teeth.

-

”blue?”

Blue turned to where his significant other was standing, holding a hand above his stomach. He smiled, but felt a little concerned. Sans looked happy, but worried. What did the other have to be worried for? He put his physics book down and stood up, walking up to the other.

”YES?”

Sans seemed to take a deep breath, and then he spoke.

”i’m pregnant.”

Blue’s mouth fell open, and he stared at the other in complete disbelief. Sans opened his hoodie, and sure thing, his blue ecto stomach was materalized and in there a tiny, white souling rested. He looked a little worried, even though the happiness never left his eyeholes. Blue felt tears fill his own sockets, and just as Sans seemed like he was about to say something he broke out into a great smile, throwing himself around his husband’s neck.

”THAT’S WONDERFUL!” Blue cried out, hardly believeing what he was hearing. ”SANS, I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER! I’M GOING TO BE A PARENT WITH YOU! OH MY STARS, I’M SO HAPPY.”

Sans began to smile, and kissed Blue’s skull. Gently he took one of Blue’s hands, discarded the glove on it and guided it to his ecto-stomach. Blue gasped when he felt the pulsing. The souling was far too young to be noticed by anyone except the mother – and only because of the stomach, so for a monster who normally had a stomach it wouldn’t be noticed at all – but he could feel Sans’ magic. And the tiny souling was beautiful.

”WHEN CAN WE GO BABYSHOPPING?”

-

Stars. Sans was so filled with love for this little babybones that was resting in his arms. He had never been happier in his life; his Blue sitting next to him, Papyrus and Stretch there as well to meet their nibling, and his and Blue’s own child in his arms. Outside the delivery room Sans’ Frisk and her parents – Sans’ Tori and Agore – and Blue’s Chara and her parents were waiting, as well as both Alphynes, and all their other friends as well as Papyrus’ and Stretch’s significant others.

The baby was so beautiful. As expected they looked more or less exactly like their parents, as he and Blue were almost identical, but somehow they appeared even prettier than Blue.

”Do you know their font yet, brothers?” Papyrus’ voice was hushed so he wouldn’t wake up the newborn, but filled with such love and pride.

Blue nodded, smiling bigger than he ever had done before.

”Yeah. They screamed enough during their birth, so it was easy to identify. Their name is Monotype Corsiva. I’m thinking Mono for short, if that’s okay for Sans, until they’re old enough to give their opinion.”

Sans smiled. He hadn’t had enough presence of mind during the delivery to recognize any fonts, so it was lucky Blue had. Their child. Their Mono. He kissed their still soft skull.

”welcome to the family, mono.”

-

Sans was _exhausted_. He had been at work the entire day – he was getting closer to a breakthrough and therefore worked harder than ever – and then picked up Mono at school and the twins at daycare before coming home to cook supper. Blue had a meeting with one of his oldest clients who had needed a few hours extra, and therefore Sans was alone at home with both household chores and three children – an eight year old and two five year olds upon that. He wasn’t even used to cooking, it was normally Blue who did that.

”please, mistral,” he pleaded to the little girl clinging onto his apron. ”go play with fleurie. i need to cook. i’m sure your brother is doing something fun.”

The oldest twin did not seem to be inclined to listen, only twisting her legs around his, to keep him from moving. Sans sighed.

”okay, that’s enough.” Picking her up with blue magic she stopped struggling. It was real lucky all skeleton children seemed to find the presence of blue magic on their souls calming. But Sans was so tired even using blue magic was effortful. ”i love you, lil’ rascal, but you must let me cook. your father will need food when he gets home.”

”Mama!” Mono came running into the kitchen just as Sans had managed to get Mistral to play with her twin brother in the corner. ”I need help with my homework!”

Mono was extremely bright. She had inherited the combined intellects of her parents, and was already doing school work four years above her age group.

”later, darling.” Her mother replied while shaking around the contents of a pan. ”i’m really busy. which subject is it?”

”Religion.”

”call tori. i think she’s got the day off, and she’s the best at the humanitarian subjects, y’know.”

”’Kay.”

Then he was alone with the toddlers again. Luckily Fleurie seemed to have distracted his sister, so for the moment Sans could focus on his cooking. Then Fleurie began to cry, because his tower had toppled over.

”stars.” Shortcutting to the other side of the kitchen he picked up their youngest, rocking him. ”shh. it’s okay, sweetheart. we’ll build your tower again, ok?”

Then suddendly the door in the next room got throw up, just as Fleurie was rubbing his tear-stained face into his mother’s apron.

”I’M HOME.” Blue announced, and soon enough he walked into the kitchen. ”OH DEAR.”

Sans could only laugh at the picture Blue had to be seeing. The kitchen was a mess since Mono had decided to play with the spices earlier while he was distracted with the twins and he hadn’t had time to clean, his cooking was everywhere, Mistral was once again clinging to his legs and he had a crying babybones in his arms.

”EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?”

Sans chuckled as he walked up to his husband, kissing him lightly, while he petted the skull of the child in his arms.

”everything’s perfect.”

And it really was. He might be exhausted and the kitchen may be a mess, but he had a job he loved, his brother had an amazing life, he had a wonderful husband, his kids were the most wondrous and extraordinary kids in the whole world despite being tiny demons sometimes, and Sans couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, I headcanon Sans as a quantum physics professor at a university, both doing his own research and teaching, and Blue as a therapist (who, if he's got time, sometimes works as a substitute teacher in math and physics).  
> And honestly, this fic is so self-indulgent so it's not even funny, because what's in this fic is not only what I wish more than anything for my favourite characters, but also what I wish more than anything for myself.  
> For some reason I keep writing Cherryberry instead of Classicberry.


	10. To Bow or not to Bow pt. 2 (SF, US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a request:  
> Continuation of Chapter 5: To Bow or not to Bow, that is the Question
> 
> WARNINGS: Kidnapping, mental/psychological abuse, physical abuse, what can be read as references to non-consensual sexual situations (depends on your own mind, I didn't mean to write it as such but it can be interpreted that way), slavery, slight violence, heavy conditioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if someone cares enough, feel free to leave a request here or at my Tumblr (odderancyart.tumblr.com) (I don't know how links in the Notes works)

Sans grinned widely as Alphys whispered the news to him. Finally. Filled with triumph he petted the head of his double, Blueberry, who was kneeling at the floor next to his desk. Blue purred and leaned into his hand, savouring every kind touch. Sans stood up, discarding the paperwork he had been doing, and began to make his way out of his working room, but not before putting the heavy crown of white gold on his head.

”COME, PET.” He ordered, and didn’t spare the other a second glance as he fought to get to his feet quickly enough. It still took too long, as he had been sitting in the same position for hours – on his knees, hands in his lap, head bowed.

Blueberry breathed a sigh of relief when Master did not say anything about it. He hated punishments, even though he knew that he deserved every one. But Master seemed to be in a good mood after whatever the Captain had told him, so perhaps things would go well today. He felt a glimmer of fear over whatever had made Master happy enough to ignore his faults, but quickly pressed those feelings down. Master’s happiness was the most important thing.

Sans’ grin only grew as he sensed his double’s emotions. It was extremely easy to do so today, as he still had Blueberry’s soul in his ribcage. It was a punishment and it would not be returned to the other before he proved that he deserved it. It was little more than a year since Underswap Sans had been taken to him, and both he and his brother had had great fun breaking him into the obedient pet he was slowly turning into. And now they were going to test how loyal Blue was. Something told him that the result would turn out well.

During the walk he caught up with Alphys, who had spent the last two months in their colony. It was quite nice to have someone who would tell him things like they were again, even if she knew to still guard her tongue. She may be his best friend, but he was still the king. Alphys didn’t mind, knowing it would’ve been the exact same way but reversed if she had taken the crown. Sure, Papyrus told him how it was too, but only if asked, and so would Blueberry, but Blue still had a weird way to see ’how it was’.

They arrived and Sans took his place upon the grand throne. They had been forced to change it when he took over from Queen Toriel, since the old one was way to big, but this one did look about a hundred times more royal and menacing with it’s high back and dark spider silk. Alphys stood on his right side while Blue, who had walked two meters behind them, kneeled down on his place to the throne’s left. Close enough for Sans to be capable of gripping the metal collar around his neck without problems, but far away enough to not get in the way.

Almost as soon as they had taken positions the doors got thrown up and an unit of the Swapfell Royal Guard marched in, dragging a couple of chained monsters behind them. The lack of old scars revealed them as Underswap monsters. Almost at the back Papyrus walked in, slouching as usual, but this time there was something like victory in his stature. Sans grinned in anticipation, keeping part of his attention on Blueberry as the mutt smirked and did a gesture with his fingers. Upon that gesture a hue of blue magic shone up the room, and through the door floated a heavily chained, less scarred, version of Sans’ brother.

Finally.

Blueberry’s Papyrus had been almost impossible to find, and they had gotten reports that he was one of the leaders of the Underswap Resistance. But they had _finally_ caught him.

Blue hadn’t noticed him yet, too busy staring on the ground.

”Your majesty.” The leader of the Guard’s unit spoke up. ”These are all rebels. And we now leave their fate in your royal majesty’s hands.”

”GOOD JOB, CORPORAL.” The soldier stood a little straighter at the praise from her king. Sans turned down to look at his pet, gently lifting his head so they looked each other in the eyes.

”LOOK HERE, BLUEBERRY. IT SEEMS MY BROTHER HAS FOUND YOU A PRESENT.”

A small light made the blue stars that were a constant in Blue’s eyes nowadays look brighter. The king smirked at Blue’s excitement.

”PAPYRUS.”

Chuckling quietly the younger skeleton brother made his way to the front, everyone parting for him. He bowed his head for his brother, lord and king as he reached the front of the room.  
”m’lord.”

For Blue it was almost painful to be close to the taller. His aura was so violent, pure malice in every movement. The only time there was something else was when he was with his brother. Those times there were also adoration, submission, pride and love in it. It made it easier to stand, but not by much. Still, he had been forced to spend many days and nights alone together with Papyrus, when he had to be trained but Master couldn’t be bothered, or if Master wanted to reward Papyrus. Blue still had wounds from the last time he spent time with only him.

”LOOK UP, PET.” Sans knew that this would be interesting. As soon as Blueberry was looking at the Guard he nodded to Papyrus, who moved the chained, magic suppressor-ed US Papyrus to the front. Sans could only let out a laugh when he saw the exact moment the other recognized his oh-so-beloved brother who was kneeling at his feet. Eyes filled with sorrow, fear, regret and so much anger.

For Blueberry, on the other hand, it took a few moments to recognize his little brother. Then he was on his feet, the other’s name at his metaphorical tongue before he could stop himself.

”PAPY-”

 _Smack!_ Sans was on his feet quicker than a hare and the back of his hand hit Blueberry’s cheek hard enough to leave a mark.

”I CAN’T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK. OR MOVE. I TOLD YOU TO _LOOK,_ NOTHING ELSE.”

Blue immediately fell to his knees, looking regretful. He made a small gesture which meant he was asking for permission to speak, and Sans nodded.

”I apologize, Master.” His voice was meek. ”But may I greet my brother?”

The terrified, absolutely wrathful look in other Papyrus’ eyeholes were most definitely worth granting his pet this favour. Sans nodded again, and Blueberry was on his feet again quicker than Sans had ever seen him move. He signed to the mutt to put his double down, and other Papyrus tumbled to the floor. It was probably quite painful with all those chains, but not enough to damage his HP more than a few points.

”Papyrus! Papy!” Blueberry’s voice was still subdued, having learnt that the only ones allowed to be that loud were Master and the Captain. ”Oh stars, Papy.”

Papyrus quickly took the gag out of his double’s mouth, and other Papyrus took a deep breath before starting to fuss.

”sans! fricking stars above, i’ve been so worried. what have they _done_ to you?” His eyes moved over Sans’ scarred, hardly dressed body. The stars that never left his eyes, no matter how exhausted it made him, because Master liked them. His bandanna was still there, but it was torn and there was marrow on it.

Blueberry didn’t understand what he meant. He was fine. Sure, Master and Papyrus could get a little rough sometimes, but most of the time he deserved it. And when he was being good, then Master was wonderful. He told Papy this, and cocked his head to the side in confusion when his brother’s eyeholes began to fill with tears.

Sans felt how the victory made his soul pulse, and he knew Blue was being completely sincere. With Blueberry’s soul inside him it was easy to tell. He grinned toward his brother, who returned it.

”good job with that one, m’lord.” His brother said, voice gloating but also full of pride.

”THANK YOU, BROTHER. YOU DID PRETTY GOOD AS WELL.”

Sans allowed the US brothers speak for another five minutes before he had a guard drag other Papyrus away again. He’d have to find a name for other Papyrus, this would simply not do. When he ordered Blueberry back to his side the other knelt silently, without complaint.

”I THINK, PET, THAT WE WILL MAKE USE OF YOUR DEAR BROTHER. HE’S STRONG. PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE HIM A SOLDIER? AN ASSASSIN? AS LONG AS HE OBEYS, HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO MEET YOU. IF YOU’RE GOOD, OF COURSE. IF HE DOES NOT OBEY, MAKES TROUBLE OR LETS HIS VICTIMS GET AWAY-” Sans turned to the other Papyrus, who was being forced to kneel a few meters away. ”-WELL. THEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WILL REGRET IT. BUT IF HE LOVES YOU ENOUGH I THINK YOU’VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT.”

”DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS, PET?”

A slight tremor of fear went through Blueberry’s body as he looked into his owner’s eyes, but other than that he showed no hesitance before answering.

”You know best, Master.”

Sans felt a shudder of pleasure go through him at those words. Stars. Blueberry really was a perfect pet – or soon would be, at least. He was infinitely pleased that he had decided to show MERCY to this weak version of himself instead of killing him. And after all these good answers, he’d probably have to give Blueberry back his soul tonight. He really had been good.

”I DO, DON’T I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the worst thing I've written, and I probably won't write something like this again for a long time, because I honestly had anxiety over it yesterday night after writing it. It isn't as astrocious as I thought (I was quite tired and it was late), now when I re-read it, but it's still a little more than I'm actually comfortable with writing at the moment.
> 
> EDIT: Okay, thanks to a comment I got a lot of motivation, so there's a *possibility* of me actually continuing this. During the day, though, so I won't be tired enough to get anxiety. No promises, but keep it in mind. 
> 
> EDIT2: I will continue this in it's own fic; "Conquest". So if you're interested, go check it out. It's too dark to continue here.
> 
> My SFbros really are awful. At least they love each other, and Sans is great friends with Alphys, so he cares for her. No one else though, except for Blueberry in some twister, possessive, abominable way. I *have* got another pair of Swapfells that aren't this horrific, we'll probably see them in the future, perhaps with some real, healthy Rottenberry or something.


	11. One Last Time (Fell Poth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone doesn't know: Rurik = Fell!Palette
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, sex-mention, swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had family here half the day and the first part went to preparing and dad teaching me the mechanics of a car, so I haven't had time to write anything. I published this on my Tumblr yesterday, though, so have this.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a request/prompt here or at my Tumblr (odderancyart.tumblr.com). I will do basically anything as long as I know anything about it.

The ground was covered in dust and blood, dead bodies lying everywhere. The sky was grey, almost as though it was mourning what had happened here this day, and what was still happening.

Rurik coughed, and blood and dust sprayed over his already-stained shirt. He would be dead within minutes. He had miscalculated and someone had managed to land a fatal hit. He had killed them, of course, but the cost of this killing spree had been high.

He was slightly unsteady in his hands, and they were slippery because of the blood, but he managed to get up his phone, calling the first number in it. He wanted to speak to  _him_  one last time.

” _What do you want, asshole?”_ Goth’s voice came from the other side of the line, and Rurik couldn’t help but grin.

”Hey, Cupcake.” His voice was steady. There was no need to worry him yet. Goth grunted discontently over the nickname, but had given up this fight a long time ago. ”Just wanted to hear your lovely voice.”

” _… are you sick? Why are you being sweet all of sudden? I’m not going to have sex with you, I’m still angry._ ”

He chuckled. He had forgotten that Goth was mad at him for flirting with that innocent alternate. Still, there was worry in the other’s voice even though he was trying to hide it.

”Awww, c’mon. You know I only love you, my sweet Goth. There’s no one else I would want.”

” _What is wrong with you today?_ ” The worry was getting more prominent in Cupcake’s voice. Rurik felt how his legs was beginning to dust, and the pain was getting greater. Not much time left, then. A shame, really, this was the best thing he’d done all day. It was sad that he wouldn’t be able to make it home, there was still so much he could tease the shorty for, and a lot they hadn’t tried in bed yet.

And, of course, he did love Goth, so much. He knew his death would be hard on him. He would’ve give  _anything_  to spare Goth that pain.

”Heh. See you at home, Cupcake. I love you, more than you can imagine.”

” _I love you too, you bastard, but what is **going on**?_ ”

”Bye.”

He hung up the phone and let his head fall to the ground. Rurik smirked when a dark shadow fell over him.

”How are you doing, Death?” He asked when he saw Goth’s father standing there, scythe in hand. Death smirked, a mix between amusement and almost sadness on his face.

”just fine, rurik. perhaps i should’ve let my son take this job. but i’ll tell goth you said hi. goodbye.”

He brought down the scythe, immediately severing Rurik’s soul from his body, which turned to dust.

Death picked up the shirt and cap left in the pile. Perhaps they would grant Goth some relief in his sorrow. 

After all, if you were engaged and within weeks from your wedding and soul-bonding it was a given you would mourn your partner’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out. - otpdisaster
> 
> I love Poth. I love Fell Poth even more. They're amazing.


	12. Trust (SF babybones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some babybones. Let's also have my nicer Swapfells. 
> 
> Warnings: panic attack, minor mention of prostitution and child abuse (especially the last is very, very minor), all the usual Fellverse warnings such as mentions of death, at least slight violence and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been working Thursday-Saturday and while it's fun I was too tired to write when I got home. But now I'm free until Sunday, so hopefully I'll get back to daily updates. Tomorrow we're doing family stuff though, so we'll see if I come home too late or not.

Sans was covering his baby brother with his body, pressing himself as far into the corner of the alley behind the cardboard box he could without hurting the smaller. He desperately tried to make himself disappear into the wall, wanting to be almost anywhere but here. He put his hands over his mouth to keep himself from whimpering. Any sound could give away where they were. He was tired. So tired. Sans had run with Papyrus in his arms through many hundred meters of New Home's slums, searching for somewhere to hide. The monsters chasing them couldn’t find them, they wanted to hurt them. They wanted to hurt _Papyrus_. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Sans felt himself starting to tremble, and forced himself to stay still. Stay still, someone had once told him. Stay still, don’t move and don’t make a sound. Oh, please, let Papyrus stay asleep. If he woke up then he would start to fuss, and then they would be found.

He prayed to the Angel that they would make it out of here alive. It was illegal to hurt children, he knew that, but it appeared these two didn’t care. Stripes only were a protection as long as others obeyed the law. He could fight, and he had killed before, but with how low his magic reserves were due to not getting food and rest enough, and the enemy were two, he didn’t think he had much of a chance this time.

Steps. He heard steps. _They_ must be in the alley. The fourteen-year-old’s breath hitched before he could stop himself, and he heard how the steps stopped, before they came closer to where they were. Sans spread his arms, doing his best to hide his toddler brother, closed his eyes, and held his breath.

A handle rustled the box, and suddenly they were uncovered. Before Sans could even think he had summoned a couple sharp bones floating above them, and he felt the magic rush through him.

”LEAVE US ALONE!”

”Wooh,” a foreign voice replied, sounding surprised. It was not a voice that belonged to either of the monsters that had followed them. ”I’m not g-going to hurt ya.”

Sans forced himself to open his eyes and look up. He found himself staring into the eyes of a lizard not that many years older than himself. Perhaps eighteen? They didn’t wear stripes, anyway, so they were an adult. No, they were not the same who had been chasing them. Nonetheless, he scrambled even closer to the wall, almost hiding Papyrus completely, and did not let the bones disappear.

The lizard stared at him, and now he noticed that they wore the Delta Rune on the left breast of their shirt. They must belong to the Court then. With how battle worn they looked, Sans’d guess the Guard.

”GO AWAY!” he cried out, his panic getting worse. They worked for the Crown, which meant they couldn’t let some children be alone on the streets. Sans’ breathing got harder. They could’t go to an orphanage, Papyrus would be taken from him. They _couldn’t_. In his panic he sent the flurry of bones at the lizard, and they got scratched by one before they could dodge out of the way.

”Ey!” they exclaimed. ”C-calm down, kiddo. I said I wasn’t going to h-hurt ya. Where’s your parents?”

Sans only shook his head, now trembling for real. No. No, they were going to take Papyrus. They were going to take his baby brother from him. He couldn’t let them. Papyrus was _his_. _His_ little brother. But he couldn’t fight a member of the Court. He had already attacked them, _he had attacked a member of the Court_ , how wasn’t he arrested already? His sight field was beginning to get black spots, and he couldn’t breathe.

”Please don’t take my brother. Please please don’t take my brother away,” he managed to stutter out, noticing that the lizard looked slightly confused even though he couldn’t understand why.

”W-what brother? I’m not gonna…” they sounded slightly worried, but he couldn’t understand why. His eyesight was almost completely gone, which only made him panic harder because then he couldn’t defend them. He couldn’t defend himself and he couldn’t defend Papyrus if he _couldn’t see_.

”Hey, hey, breathe.” Sans thought it was the lizard who said it but he honestly couldn’t tell anymore. ”Slow b-breaths. I’m not going to take your brother away, I swear. B-breathe with me.”

They began to exaggregate their breaths, and after a few moments Sans was able to focus enough to copy it. Slowly he found that the alley came back into sight, and the lizard who was kneeling just in front of him.

”There. Good j-job, k-kiddo. Keep breathing.”

After what felt like an eternity Sans felt how he began to calm down. He hadn’t had a panic attack in a long time, not since they ended up on the streets. He looked up at the lizard, still scared but a little calmer. They couldn’t be too bad if they helped him through it, right? Still, he didn’t trust them. Trust was the easiest way to get yourself killed.  He couldn’t afford to trust anyone but himself.

”G-g-great!” The lizard exclaimed. ”You’re back. So, w-why did you think I would take your brother away?”

Sans flinched, but he guessed he didn’t have any choice but to explain. He couldn’t run, and if he didn’t tell them, who knew what they would do? So he took a deep breath and told them.

”The orphanage. They wouldn’t let me keep Papyrus. Said he had to be with the small monsters, and I with the big kids. But they couldn’t take my brother. He’s _mine_. I took him and ran. Please don’t take us back.” He said all of this quietly, despite being a naturally loud monster. ”I’ll do whatever you want, don’t take us back.”

That was a dangerous promise to make, but Sans didn’t have much choice. He’d do anything to keep Papyrus with him. Behind him he felt how the other was starting to move, and soon a wailing was heard. The lizard looked surprised, somehow haven’t noticed that there was a babybones behind him, and Sans swallowed as he got out the smaller, rocking him in his arms. Normally he would’t take the risk, but by this point he might as well. They were probably screwed either way.

”Shhh. Papy, shh. Please be quiet.” He whispered, stroking the other’s head. It usually did the trick. The lizard watched quietly as he picked out a nursing bottle with milk from his inventory. He’d have to get more soon, it was almost empty. ”Shhh. Here. Food. Heh.”

Papyrus desperately began sucking on the pacifier, quickly emptying the bottle, and then he kept crying.

”Papy, quiet. Be _quiet_ , Papyrus. I don’t have more.” Finally he gave up and untied the bandanna he wore around his neck. It had been Papyrus who found it in the alleyway they slept a couple weeks back, and had given it to him. It was his most prized possession. He put the cleanest part of the bandanna in the toddler’s mouth, upon which he finally got quiet and began sucking on it.

”You b-both look s-starved.” The lizard commented. ”When d-did you eat the last time?”

Sans shrugged. Two days ago? He wasn’t sure. Didn’t matter. As long as he had milk to his brother he’d manage on the scraps he’d find in the trash.

”Okay, I-I’ve had enough,” they said, sounding determined. Nervously, Sans glanced up at her. What did she mean? Would she take them to the orphanage? ”C’mon. I c-can’t let two kids starve on the streets. I may be r-ruthless, but I’m not cruel. Let’s go find you something to eat.”

Sans stared at her in disbelief. Did he hear that right? She… wanted to feed them?

”Why? What does you get from that? What do you want as payment? I’m _not_ a whore.”

He had been offered a lot – money, protection, food – in exchange for sexual services. Despite that being highly illegal as well, any kind of child abuse was one of the worst crimes Underground next to treason. But while Sans was willing to do almost anything for any kind of safety, the limit went there. He had seen what had happened to the monsters who went into prostitution, and he was not going to risk that.

” _W-what?_ ” The lizard looked shocked, and slightly offended. ”By Toriel, I’m not… _what_?” She spluttered for a little while before taking a deep breath. ”O-okay, I don’t know wh-what you’ve been doing h-here on the streets, but I promise there’s n-no catch. I j-just want to give you some f-food, okay? Nothing else. I w-won’t take you to the orphanage either. I s-swear on the Angel.”

Sans let out a sigh. He’d have to believe them now. An oath on the Angel was the ultimate promise, and anyone who broke one would be an outcast. Not that it really mattered right now, no one would believe him, a gutter-rat, if he told anyone a royal guard (probably) had broken an Angel oath they gave him.

”FINE. WE’LL COME WITH YOU.”

”G-great. I’m Alphys, by the w-way.”

”MY NAME IS SANS. THIS IS PAPYRUS.”

* * *

They were sitting inside a quite homely house. It was in Hotland, and shaped as Alphys’ head. They were sitting around a kitchen table, and she was making him something to eat. Sans had already been given milk to feed to Papyrus, and the babybones was happily drinking it. He had insisted she drank some first, though, upon which she had frowned but done as he asked. Sans sighed in relief where he was sitting. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been inside, and even less sat around a proper table in a proper chair. Papyrus was getting to eat himself full, and he’d get real, non-trash food himself in a few moments. Almost as soon as he had finished the thought a big plate of noodles were put in front of him.

”The quickest food,” Alphys explained as she sat down and began to eat from her own plate. After a few moments of hesitation Sans dug in himself. He had watched her make it, and she ate the exact same thing, so it shouldn’t be dangerous. As he ate he realized just how hungry he was. His stomach had been so empty that he hadn’t even felt the pain anymore, but as soon as he got food into it he began to wolf it all down, not caring how he looked. He just wanted to eat the food before it got taken from him and it all was revealed as some cruel joke. He didn’t actually think it would, but one couldn’t just let go of everything one knew just like that.

”So,” she said as soon as he had eaten it all. ”You’ve g-g-got some impressive magic th-there, Sans. I’m guessing you haven’t got much training, but you still k-knocked down my HP a few steps.”

Sans swallowed. Would she get mad at him? But she called it impressive. He couldn’t help but feel pride. Praise was something rare, but he always loved getting it. Sans couldn’t help the small grin that crept onto his face.

”You’re t-technically t-too young, and I’ve technically n-not got the authority as I’m only senior cadet yet, but I think you’d do great in the Royal Guard. With some t-training, I’m sure you could be a fearsome warrior.”

”REALLY?” Sans blinked. Was someone telling him he could be something? And something as prestigious as a royal guard? He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That someone told a street rat like him to become one of the most respected monsters in the kingdom was unheard of.

”YEAH!” Alphys seemed to let go of some of the restraint she had been showing, and threw her fist into the table, making it shake. Papyrus began to fuss, but the older quickly calmed him. ”I _K-KNOW_ you would!”

She grinned.

”So what about this? I d-don’t want to let you out on the streets again, and you don’t w-want to go to an orphanage. So I _could_ let you st-stay here, and train you. In exchange you do household chores, because I’m awful at it and it’s so b-boring. You get houseroom, food and t-training. I get to not do chores. Do we have a deal?”

Alphys held out her hand, and Sans moved to take it before he stopped himself.

”Papyrus stays with me?” he asked, suspicious.

”OF C-COURSE!”

Finally Sans let himself smile. The feeling of actually having a place to stay and a future… it was exhilarating.

”DEAL.”

He moved Papyrus so he rested in his left arm instead of his right, and then reached out and shook Alphys’ claws, feeling determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Headcanon: Alphys has a chronic stutter. Which means Swap!Alphyses stutter as well. It gets worse in Undertale because she's so scared and nervous and all, but even when she's like Underswap or Swapfell Alphys and confident in her abilities she stutters because she can't not.  
> Headcanon 2: In most Fellverses, all but the most ruthless ones, no matter if Asgore or Toriel rules, or someone else, it's (except treason) the worst crime one could possibily commit to abuse a child (mentally, physically, any other way), especially your own. If you wear stripes you should be safe. If you're found out to be an adult in stripes, though, an awful punishment awaits you.
> 
> I've never had a panic attack, nor seen anyone have one, so I hope I didn't mess up. I apologize if I did.
> 
> I actually see the Swaps (all Swapverses) as the children of Gaster who is the River Person, but it didn't fit to this, so... they're orphans. I also don't see their age difference, if there is one, as this big but it fit the story. Alphys is in the Royal Guard, and have been for two years in this story. You can join when you're sixteen. So Sans'll join in two years, and both will quickly climb the ranks of the Guard until they're the youngest captain and lieutnant in many years. Oh, right, and they'll stay with Alphys for about five years before Sans gets stationed in Snowdin instead.


	13. Nightmares (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't written Frisk even once yet.  
> This is short but all I had the energy to do, I'm tired today.
> 
> In other news, I hopefully saved a baby bird today. All we can do is hope that its mother finds it now.

Sans woke up by a loud scream echoing through his and his brother’s house on the Surface. They had been on the Surface for two years now. He was ready to jump up from bed immediately; he slept often but unless he was in Papyrus’ arms he wasn’t a heavy sleeper and always ready to wake at anytime.

He ran out of his room, and almost into Papyrus who already was in the hallway. They simply exchanged a look before hurrying into the guest room by the end of the corridor.

Frisk was screaming and throwing themself around the bed, as if trying to dodge something. Tears were streaming down their cheeks and it looked like they were close to strangle themself with the covers.

Without further notice Sans and Papyrus ran to the bedside, and Papyrus gripped their shoulders, shaking Frisk gently to wake them up.

”c’mon kid.” Sans murmured as soothingly as he could. ”wake up, sweetheart. tori and asgore would kill us if something happened to ya when you’re here. it’s just a nightmare, wake up.”

Frisk finally woke up with another scream, flying into a sitting position so fast that Pap almost fell over to stop the two of them from colliding. It took a few seconds for them to realize they were there, but then they threw themself onto Sans, and grabbed Papyrus as well even though he was too far away for Frisk to hug.

”I’m sorry!” They cried, gripping the two of them as close as they could. ”I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to… I’m so _sorry_.”

”shh, kid.” Sans held them closer, and Papyrus embraced them both with his long arm. Frisk hid their face in his pyjamas shirt, but didn’t let go of either of them. Their sobs and hiccups made them shake, and Sans could feel the wetness of the tears leak through his shirt.

”CALM BREATHS, FRISK.” Papyrus coached, his voice even louder than normal. Sans recognized it from his own night terrors – Pap had realized that more than anything he needed reassurance that they were still there, and did his best to do so. ”WE FORGIVE YOU.”

They did. They had forgiven Frisk for the RESETs a long time ago. They were just a kid, after all. A nine-year-old kid (eleven now) who had found out about an amazing power and wanted to try it out. They had killed people sometimes, killed _Papyrus,_ drunk of their invincibility. But then they had RESET, given them their happy ending and helped the integrate into human society and sworn to never RESET again. Sans believed them. So they had forgiven them.

Frisk shook their head, like they didn’t believe what Papyrus was saying. Sans just held them tighter, and felt his brother’s arms tighten around them as well.

”we do, frisk.” He hardly ever used their name except when he was serious, preferring nicknames. ”we really do forgive you. for everything. everything”

Nothing else was said, and slowly, slowly their shaking and crying quieted down. After what felt like hours Frisk’s almost painful grip loosened and they tried of their nose with the shirtsleeve. Papyrus picked out a few tissues from his inventory – he always carried them since he was a bit of a clean freak – and offered them to the kid, who quietly said ”thank you” and wiped their face.

”DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP?” He asked, and Frisk froze, a panicked look on their face. Papyrus exchanged a look with Sans, who gave a lazy smile.

”or what about just watching movies all night until we pass out from exhaustion? we’re all free tomorrow after all, not even paps has work. bonding time!”

Frisk nodded with a small smile, hugging themself.

”I’d like that.”

Sans let out a chuckle as Papyrus immediately swept both of them into his arms and carried them out into the living room before dumping them into the couch to go find plaids and movies.

Half a film in all of them were asleep, tangled together, and completely without any bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Frisk is staying over at the skelebros' place since Toriel and Asgore is having a late romantic dinner or something, or perhaps they're just having a sleepover. And they have a nightmare about runs where they've killed their friends and others. No geno runs, though, since that would mean that Chara was in charge here and I don't want to deal with that nightmare.


	14. Multiverse OTP Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP drabbles. A few clichés.

_Rottenberry_  
Razz grinned as he picked up the sugarbowl, pouring it all into the trash. Normally he wouldn’t waste all this food; he had grown up in a world of limited resources after all, but this was totally worth it. He’d make Blue regret tricking him yesterday. Filling the bowl with salt instead he put it back in it’s place and began preparing breakfast. Now he could only wait.

Just as he had finished the pancakes and the coffee was standing on the table his husband walked into the kitchen. Blue looked just as energic and cheerful as always, giving him a big grin.

”Morning love.” He said and kissed Razz’s cheek. Razz felt his usual grin melt into a sincere smile. There was few people who actually could make him really smile, but Blue always managed. He was so lucky to have him. Still. _Revenge was soon to be served_.

Razz put out the raspberry jam they’d made yesterday on the table, and they both sat down. Blue poured them both coffee, and he immediately drank half of it – Razz liked his coffee black – while Blue put milk and ’sugar’ in it. Razz had to force himself to not grin as his husband lifted the cup to his teeth.

Blue took a big gulp, and froze for a millisecond before giving Razz a deathglare and continuing drinking, never breaking eye contact. Razz stared in disgust and shock as Blue quickly drank his entire 16 oz. cup filled with salty coffee.

When the cup was empty Blue simply took a napkin, wiped away a few drops of coffee that had gotten on his mandible, and continued to stare Razz down.

Now, Razz was never one to break eye contact first, but Blue was not just anyone either. Therefore, after a few moments of highly uncomfortable staring, he looked away.

Blue’s grin was triumphant.

”Never forget who is the alpha.” was all he said before pouring himself another cup, this time without touching the sugarbowl.

_~~Razz is terrifying and feared in the entire Underground, as well as by most of the multiversal skelebros, but he has nothing to come with when put next to the kind and frankly devious Blueberry~~ _

* * *

_Spicycinnaroll (?) – some kind of school AU? This is so cliché._

Papyrus felt like crying. He’d really been stupid. Why had he thought they would show up? It had all been a stupid prank. He had no idea why people didn’t like him – why wouldn’t anyone _love_ the Great Papyrus – but he knew most people didn’t. Sans assured him it wasn’t true, but he knew better. So when one of the most popular students in school had asked him to meet them at the _Spider Café_ he’d been exstatic. Finally his greatness would be recognized!

But now he had been sitting here for an hour, drinking a milkshake and waiting for them to show up. Nothing. Still. Papyrus was determined not to show how hurt and idiotic he felt. He made a move to finish the milkshake as someone rose from one of the tables in the far end of the café. He boggled slightly as he saw another of the skeletons at school; Fell, make his way toward him. What? Fell was one of the ’dangerous’ people at school, popular but not really approachable by anyone but his little gang of no-one-was-really-sure-if-they-were-delinquents-or-law-keepers. So what could he want with Papyrus, who really was no one except Sans’ brother?

Fell groaned internally as he walked toward Papyrus. Why was he doing this again? It was most definitely because he had been more than interested in Sans’ brother for a longer while now, because he _had not_. Still, he knew that he had been invited here by one of those _idiots_ in school, and that they had not planned to show up. That was probably why he was here, he did not often go to this café.

Papyrus wasn’t really anyone in school. Just the beloved little brother of Sans, one of the school’s most popular students due to his laidback nature and funnybone. That didn’t help the other, though, as he had, as everyone in school knew, tried his very best to make friends but hadn’t succeeded very well. He was friends with Undyne, but that was about it. Somehow the kid managed to get all the popular contacts without actually becoming popular himself.

Still, Fell had this inexplainable urge to get to know him. He had tried to ignore it, being fine with Vengeance, as she was nicknamed since there was already an Undyne in school, Razz, Slim and his brother as only close friends. But _apparently_ he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it anymore.

He walked up to Papyrus, who was staring at him in bewilderment, and gestured toward the chair at the other side of the table.

”May I?”

Papyrus nodded, almost gaping, feeling more than confused. Why was Fell there? Fell with is cool leather jacket, high-heeled boots and I-don’t-care-nature. Talking with him. The nobody. He shook his head. Away with those thoughts. Why _wouldn’t_ Fell be there? He was the Great Papyrus. Of course Fell wanted to talk to him.

Fell waved to the waiter, who came over, and ordered two mille-feuilles – one to him and one to his friend, as he phrased it. Papyrus started at the word ’friend’, but tried to protest.

”I don’t have money for more…”

However, Fell just waved his hand, looking unbothered.

”I’ll pay.” Was all he said, with a tone that ended the conversation. ”So, Papyrus, I’m thinking that I want to get to know you better. Don’t ask me why. I just want to. So why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

* * *

 

 _Rottenberry. College AU._  
It was 7:00, and Razz had class. It felt like he was going to fall asleep anytime. It was too early to be able to focus on Advanced Psychology. Who had ever thought class at this time of the day would be a good idea? Or even plausible idea? Groaning, he looked around the room to see that most everyone looked asleep.

Next to him, though, was another skeleton sitting. They looked a bit alike, honestly. But in front of the other there was a big coffee cup. It looked like it was a 24 oz. cup. How wonderful. Why hadn’t he thought about that?

The other was poking through his bag, seemingly looking for something, before he took up a monster-size energy drink. The other student winked when he saw him staring, before opening the energy drink to pour all of it into the coffee cup.

”HI! I’M BLUEBERRY!” The other skeleton said cheerfully. ”AND I AM GOING TO DIE.”

Then he took a big swing of the probably-deadly coffee/energy drink-mix, as Razz stared in horror.

What the fuck?!?

~~_Have I told you Blue is hardcore???_ ~~

* * *

_Kustard. More clichés._

Red watched Sans sleep. He never looked as peaceful as he did when sleeping next to someone. They both had problems sleeping alone, which was why they napped so much, but lately they had made an arrangement. So their brothers would stop having to go up in the middle of the night to reassure them after a nightmare they’d began sleeping together. It had been going on for a couple weeks now, and it was wonderful. Red hadn’t slept so well since he was a babybones, and he was sure that Sans hadn’t either. Both of them looked so rested. No more dark circles under their eyeholes.

Still, it had only served to make him fall deeper in love with his counterpart. He had already been interested in the other, but the days of closeness, as they didn’t only sleep in the same bed, they cooked and ate breakfast together, punned their brothers together and even worked together since they’d become even better friends.

The closeness was wonderful, but it was also driving Red _insane_ since he couldn’t act on his affection toward the other. He didn’t want to risk neither their friendship nor their sleeping arrangement; perhaps Sans wouldn’t be comfortable so close to him if he knew.

Although right now, so close to the other, he couldn’t help himself. He needed to tell Sans, even if the other couldn’t know.

”I love you.” he whispered, gently petting Sans’ skull. Sans mumbled something, and turned around in his sleep.

Then he opened his eyes.

Red jumped, his breath getting caught in his throat. Had Sans heard?

Sans smiled, eyelights soft. Then he moved his arms to embrace Red.

”Thank the stars.” Sans replied, looking wondrously happy. ”Because I love you too.”

* * *

_Errorlust_  
**"We understand so much. But the sky behind those lights – mostly void, partially stars – reminds us we don’t understand even more." _– Welcome to Night Vale_**

Lust stared up at the stars of Outertale. It was wonderful. It was _beautiful_. This was one of the things he loved the most in the entire world; just lying next to Error, touching a little bit because Error was had actually gotten quite comfortable with his touch, staring up at the void of the outer space AUs. It was so nice. The air was cool enough so his heat didn’t bother him much, and he just felt peaceful. Smiling, he looked up at his boyfriend, who was staring at the stars with a special kind of exalted on his face, and just felt happy.

”hey, error?” He said, and the other looked down at him. Error was smiling, which was something that would’ve made most Sanses freak out but made Lust feel so filled with joy.

”YEaH¿”

”thank you.”

Error frowned, looking confused.

”wHAt f0r?”

”for letting me experience marvels like this, and for loving me without judging.” ’like the others do’ went unspoken. They were both pariahs in the multiverse. The Glitch and the Whore.

Error said nothing. He just moved slightly closer, and embraced Lust. Lust smiled, and hugged back, savouring every contact with the other.

He got all the physical contact anyone could ever need, but not even sex felt as marvellous as a simple hug from Error did.

Sighing happily he turned back to the sky. Mostly void, partially stars. Such an incredible sight. It reminded him of his littleness in the multiverse, or even universe, while the arms around him reminded him of how important he was in _Error’s_ world. He really was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make more of these. At the moment I can't come up with any more OTPs I want to write. Which is odd, because I'm a great multishipper. We should get something else to call them but _One_ True Pairing. I don't think many of us has only ONE anymore.  
>  Feel free to leave a ship in the comments.


	15. Lucky (Spicyhoney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a request; Spicyhoney (Fell/Stretch)!  
> I hope you'll like it. Or if this was not what you wanted, tell me and I'll try anew.

Stretch stood hid behind an alley, watching the people walking by. This was one of the nicer parts of the town, so it was obvious he did not belong here. His tattered, torn clothes and dirty face was easy enough to spot. He had done his best to clean himself up, but hadn’t managed very well. Yet, he was desperate. They _needed_ money. So here he was. Doing the most stupid thing he’d ever done. Stars, may Blue never find out about this. His brother would be so ashamed.

He took a deep breath, and walked out on the street. Stretch did his best to look natural. However, he still felt the confused or frankly disgusted glances he got from the other people on the streets. Everyone looked very proper but him. Rich people and their employées. He was neither. Dirt-poor and workless. Blue earned a little money with his hot-dog stand, but that was all.

He walked past one, two, three people. Trying to force himself to do it but loosing the nerve in the last second. C’mon Stretch, he thought. You need it. He sighed, and prepared himself. As he walked past the next person, who was carrying a heavy box, he quickly moved his hand to grab the wallet sticking up from his victim’s backpocket. ¨

Then he felt a hand grab his wrist. He froze. Stretch felt his breathing speed up. No. Nonono _no_.

”I DON’T THINK SO.” His ’victim’ stated. The voice was loud and even in his panic-muddled state Stretch knew this was someone used to being obeyed. He tried to jerk his arm free. No result. The other’s grip only tightened.

Stretch forced himself to look up at the other. It was another skeleton, if the feel of phalanges on his wrist hadn’t been telling enough. Taller than him, but that might only be the ridiculously high heels he was wearing. Red eyelights, and a painful-looking scar over his right eyesocket. The other didn’t even look mad that Stretch had tried to pickpocket him. Just stared at him with those incredibly piercing eyes.

He swallowed. Was he going to call the cops? Of course he would. Stretch had tried to steal. The other looked oddly thoughtful. Then he suddenly let go of Stretch’s wrist and shoved the box into his arms.

”HERE. CARRY THIS AND I WON’T CALL THE POLICE.”

”r-really?” he hardly dared to believe it, but the relief was overwhelming. What would Blue have done if he’d gotten thrown in jail?

”YES REALLY,” the other skeleton replied. He looked a bit annoyed that Stretch had questioned him. ”NOW COME ON.”

Stretch followed the rich skeleton into the even richer part of town. The box wasn’t quite as heavy as he had thought, but still weighted a lot. It smelled wonderful. He wondered what was in it.

They walked up to a beautiful manor house at the end of a street. He couldn’t help but stare at everything. This was so unlike anything he’d ever known. That some people _lived_ like this… It had a gigantic garden with fountains. The house was three levels and seemed like it would fit a small country of people. It was the most beautiful building Stretch had ever seen.

The other didn’t even glance around as he marched straight up to the front porch and rang the bell. Well. Apparently this wasn’t where he lived, then, at least. After a few moments the door opened, and a man who looked like a butler was standing there.

”Greetings, Mr. Fell. I’ll get the ambassador,” was all the butler said before showing them in and then leaving. Stretch gazed around the room. It was bigger than the house he and his brother had lived in when they still had a proper house. And this was only the vestibule.

”AT LEAST BE LESS OBVIOUS WITH YOUR STARING.” The other – Fell, apparently – finally sighed. Stretch blushed orange.

”i’ve just never seen anything like it.” He tried to defend himself. Fell snorted, looking him over. The well-worn – to use a kind term – shoes, frayed sweatpants and dirty hoodie.

”REALLY? NEVER COULD’VE GUESSED.” The tone wasn’t quite as mocking as the words would’ve suggested, but it was still enough to make him grit his teeth in humiliation. It wasn’t his fault that they’d got thrown out as children and therefore not even gotten more than the most basic education. Not Blue’s either. Just their assholes of parents who never even wanted kids.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before steps was heard, and a third skeleton wearing a turtleneck and suit trousers came into the room. The clothes were simple but still looked more expensive than anything Stretch had ever even touched. The skeleton was grinning widely and looked surprisingly friendly.

”FELL! I’M GLAD YOU MADE IT.” He exclaimed, making a move to hug Fell. The other allowed it for a moment before breaking free.

”AMBASSADOR PAPYRUS.” He nodded. ”I HAVE YOUR CAKE.” Apparently there was a cake in the box. Explained the smell.

”WONDERFUL. BUT YOU WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO DELIVER IT YOURSELF. I KNOW YOU ARE BUSY.”

Stretch’s head was almost starting to hurt from both the loud voices. Not even Blue was _that_ loud. Still, he said nothing. If he complained then perhaps the other would change his mind about calling the cops.

”I COULDN’T COUNT OF ANY OF THOSE IMBECILES TO DELIVER A CAKE TO THE AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERS. THEREFORE I DID IT MYSELF. WITH SOME HELP.”

Wait. Wait wait _wait_. Stretch had _not_ connected the title ’ambassador’ to the _ambassador of monsters_. One of the most important members of their society since he was their main diplomat and negotiator with humans. And here he was. Standing in a manor belonging to said monster, in front of that monsters.

”OH. HELLO!” The ambassador greeted Stretch, seemingly just having noticed him. ”WHO ARE YOU?”

”i-i?” Stretch stammered. ”i-i’m nobody, si-sir. just…” Stars above, what could he say to the ambassador of monsters? He, the street-rat?

”JUST MY NEW ASSISANT.” Fell interrupted him. Thank the gods. Wait what? Assistant? ”I HAVEN’T MANAGED TO GET HIM A UNIFORM YET, SO PLEASE EXCUSE HIS SCRUFFY LOOKS.”

Ambassador Papyrus seemed to sense Stretch’s hesistancy and just gave him a bright smile before turning back to Fell. For this, he was very grateful.

The other two chatted for a few moments before a monster in a kitchen uniform arrived and took the box with the cake. The two rich skeletons said goodbye, and the ambassador gave Stretch another smile before they left.

Stretch stayed quiet as they walked next to each other for a block. He didn’t dare to try to go until he got the clears that no consequences would come.

”VERY WELL THEN.” Fell took up his wallet, and took out a couple golds before putting them in Stretch’s hand. Stretch stared at him. ”YOUR PAY FOR CARRYING THE BOX.”

He gaped for a moment before managing to get himself together.

”t-thank you, sir,” he stuttered out and the other gave him a grumpy smile. He then placed a card in Stretch’s hand as well.

”IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN MAKING MORE, COME TO THIS ADDRESS AT 8 O’CLOCK TOMORROW. SINCE I TOLD AMBASSADOR PAPYRUS YOU’RE MY ASSISTANT I MIGHT AS WELL. I AM IN NEED OF A NEW ONE, AFTER ALL.” He nodded shortly as goodbye as Stretch stared at him in shock. A job? A real _job_? Before he could say something, the other had left.

Stretch looked down at the card. It was a fancy-looking business card.

_Fell Serif_  
_Head baker and CEO at Serif Bakery Enterprise_  
_Sapphire Avenue 2_  
_Ebott Town_

Stars. That was one of the country’s most famous bakeries. And it appeared he had just managed to find himself a job as the assistant of the CEO. By trying to steal from him. What had he gotten himself into?

He didn’t have to take it.

He could just pretend this had never happened.

He could just go home to Blue and say he had found the gold, or managed to beg it together.

But who was he kidding? Of course he would take it. It was probably the best – and _only_ – chance to support himself and his brother he’d ever get.

He couldn’t wait until he got home and could tell his brother.

* * *

 

Stretch smiled at the three babybones lying at the floor and the one in his lap. They were all looking completely enraptured in the story. So precious.

”and that,” he began to finish, ”is how i met your father.”

The door opened, and his husband walked into the room. Perfect timing.

”WHAT ARE YOU NOW PUTTING IN THEIR HEADS, DUMBASS?” Fell asked, trying and failing to sound rigorous. He couldn’t stop his smile, and that made it quite obvious he was in a good mood. Stretch grinned at him, moving their youngest from his lap into his arms, and stood. Fell pressed a kiss to his cheek.

”i’ve told you to stop swearing in front of the children.”

Fell glared playfully at him but didn’t say anything. Then his sour face changed into one of happy bliss as the other three kids began to climb on him.

”Father! Father! Mummy told us about when you met!”

”DID HE NOW. ABOUT HOW HE WAS A SIMPLE THIEF WHO GOT SAVED FROM THE STREETS BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL?” He asked as he picked two of them up, hugging them. They giggled.

Stretch chuckled and hit him lightly on the head. It was one way of saying it – not that he’d ever admit to Fell that it came even close to the truth. Sometimes one just got really _, really_ lucky. And sometimes that happened after everything had looked lost.

Just look at _him_. Once a street-rat living hand-to-mouth with his brother. Now married to the monster he loved, with four wonderful children, in a lovely home in the nice parts of Ebott Town while his brother lived only a few streets away with his own partner and children.

Yeah. Sometimes everything just turned out _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of these AUs of AUs.  
> Thanks to this I've got "How to rob people" in my search history. It was surprisingly, and worryingly, easy to find a really good guide.


	16. The Last Blow (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, but it's not long
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, killing.

It had been a violent fight.

Sans laughed. It was scratchy and sounded pained. Papyrus looked down at his brother. He was lying in the snow, bloody and scarred. It was obvious he wouldn’t survive long. He sobbed. Sans was dying. Sans was dying and he hadn’t been able to save him. The assholes who had done this was dead, obviously. There was no way he would’ve let them live. He felt the power drain out of him as he sank to his knees, gathering his brother in his arms.

”aw, c’mon boss.” Sans drawled, and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. ”don’t cry. it’ll be fine.”

Papyrus stared at him in shock.

”NO IT WON’T.” He managed to say, forcing his sobs to stop momentarily. ”YOU’RE DYING. I… WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT YOU, BROTHER?”

Sans smiled. It was sad, and soon it turned into a grimace of pain. It was snowing. A thin layer of the white powder had already covered both of them. Papyrus carefully wiped it away from his brother’s face. It was so uncomfortable when it got into their eyesockets.

”ya will do good wit’out me. i always was the codependent one, ’member?”

He only shook his head, unable to stop the tears. He hugged Sans tightly, and felt the other supress a groan of pain. His brother was dying. _Sans_ was dying. What was he going to do without him? The one constant in his life, that had been there from the beginning? His soul hurt. _So much_. He couldn’t… he couldn’t.

”oh, papyrus.” He blinked. It had been years since he last heard Sans use his real name. The nickname ’boss’ had simply been what Sans called him, ever since they were children. He knew he had been a little pest. ’Boss’ had been Sans’ way of showing affection while teasing him for it. ”please don’t cry. i can’t stand it.”

Papyrus nodded, and forced the tears away again. It was easier when Sans told him to. Had always been, since Sans had been the one to teach him to not cry in front of others. Show No Weakness, Sans had always told him, and he’d be safe. They’d be safe.

”now.” Sans finally groaned. ”ya know what ya have ta do, right, boss? i don’t want any of those assholes to be the one to finally kill me. ya with me? the lv’ll protect ya when i can’t.”

He bit his teeth together as he nodded. They had promised each other this a long time ago. No one would benefit from the other’s death but them. Even if the monster who would’ve gotten the EXP already was dead, and their EXP was added to Papyrus’ stats.

He carefully hugged Sans once more, and felt his brother press his teeth to his forehead. Then he put him down on the ground and stood. A sharp bone was summoned into his hand.

”i love ya, bro. never forget.” Sans was smiling. His eyelights were filled with love and adoration. Papyrus nodded, doing his best to smile back. He wasn’t sure if he managed or if it was more of a grimace.

”I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS. I ALWAYS WILL.”

Then he drove the bone down, piercing Sans’ soul.

A small gasp of pain, lasting less than a second.

Then all that was left of his brother was a pile of dust on a leather jacket.

Sans had loved that jacket.

Papyrus silently cried as he gathered the dust into it. He felt his LV rise. Then he put it in his inventory before putting on the cold, no-nonsense face that belonged to the Lieutnant of the Royal Guard. He began the walk home to Snowdin. Show No Weakness, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.


	17. Sweaters (Rottenberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. Floof? Floof.  
> Second short thing today.

Blue beamed as he finished the sweater. He had never managed to knit such a complicated thing before. He mostly had done scarves and socks. But now he had finished a sweater. It was purple, blue and red. He felt so proud. He put it in his inventory. Jumping off the couch in his living room he shouted to his brother that he’d ”go to Swapfell!” before running into the basement.

He quickly put in the coordinates for their twin universe and went through the Machine.

As Blue arrived in Swapfell he made a move to run straight into the house. Something stopped him though. He felt himself run straight into something, and probably would’ve fallen onto his face if he hadn’t been training for many years. Instead he rolled and soon stood on his feet again. Looking back, he realized he had collided with Slim, who now was nursing his hand.

”fucking hell, blue, ” he complained. Blue reflexively opened his mouth to correct the swearing, but closed it again. He had given up on the Swapfell-brothers. Even the Underfell-brothers were easier to change.

”SORRY,” he said instead, smiling apologetically. ”HAVE YOU SEEN RAZZ?”

”yeah.” Slim shook his hand, which Blue had stepped on. ”m’lord is in the training area. ouch.”

”THANKS! AND SORRY AGAIN.”

The training area was a fenced area on the Swapfell-brothers backyard. There Razz had the biggest sets of training dummies and equipment Blue had seen outside of the Royal Guard’s own training area. He had been training here himself, with Razz. They had both tired of Blue not getting any real training at home, so Razz had taken over.

Luckily Razz wasn’t training now, only cleaning. Blue _loved_ watching the other train, it was an incredible sight, but he didn’t want the other to be all sweaty now.

He had learnt his lesson about creeping upon Razz when they were in a Fellverse a long time ago. He had almost lost a limb last time. Therefore he made sure to announce his presence in good time. Razz turned to meet him, smiling slightly. Blue leaned in to kiss him, and it got happily reciprocated.

”I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!” He exclaimed, and his boyfriend raised an eyebrow, looking curious.

”OH? AND WHAT IS THAT?”

Blue grinned as he took out the sweater from his inventory. He held it up, carefully looking at the other’s face.

”I MADE IT MYSELF.” He said proudly. Razz blinked, and there was a short moment of something slightly horrified on his face. Blue was sure he had imagined it. Then Razz’s face broke out into a smile.

”IT LOOKS GREAT, LOVE.”

”I KNOW! THANK YOU! PUT IT ON!”

Razz blinked again.

”… WHAT?”

”PUT IT ON.”

Razz kept staring at him for a moment before he slowly took the sweater from Blue’s hands. He looked at Blue again, who nodded. He resigned himself, and pulled it over his head. It was slightly too big. And it was hideous.

”BLUE…” he began. Blue tilted his head, a slightly sharp edge in his angelic smile. Warning him to say anything negative. Razz wasn’t scared of anything. He was the Magnificent and Malicious Sans, lieutnant of the Royal Guard. Nevertheless, he knew better than to say anything when Blue looked that. He might be unafraid, but he wasn’t stupid. He liked living, and having self-respect.

”I LOVE IT.”

Blue clapped his hands, his smile growing bigger. He jumped in place, excited.

”YAY! I KNEW YOU WOULD. WHO WOULDN’T LOVE A SWEATER MADE BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AFTER ALL?”

Chuckling was heard from the door. When Razz looked there he saw his brother grinning widely at him. He glared, _daring_ him to say anything. Even so, the gleeful look in the other’s eyelights were infuriating.

”BLUE?” He turned back to his boyfriend, who nodded to show he was listening. ”I THINK MY BROTHER WOULD LIKE A SWEATER AS WELL.”

He held back his laughter at the frankly horror-stricken look in Papyrus’ face as Blue happily began to chat about which colour it would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue has Razz wrapped around his little finger. Both because Blue's sweet and because Blue's terrifying. Not fear-for-your-life-terrifying, but i-will-never-disappoint-anyone-ever-again-terrifying. And a little fear-for-your-life-terrifying. He's this sweet, wonderful person who is a genuine Good Person but you *never* want to cross. At least once you've gotten him out of the "I'm-perfect"-act he puts up for Stretch's sake.


	18. The Cherry Chronicles (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird is going on in Underfell.
> 
> Warnings: implied past abuse

Sans leaned into the couch. Absently he fingered his collar. It was an unusually good day. There had been no questioning his and his brother’s authority in Snowdin, the dogs had taken care of all crime and the new food-transports from the capital had arrived, which got everyone in an extra good mood. Especially since none of it had been missing this time. Stolen or kept by the Capital.

Papyrus was sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork. Doomfanger was resting in his lap. Sans would’ve helped his brother, but he hated paperwork. It was awful. Also, ever since he spilled mustard all over it Papyrus had banned Sans from ’helping’.

Yeah. It was a good day.

A phone signal went off, and Papyrus picked his up. He sighed as he checked the caller before accepting and putting the phone to his ear.

“YES?” His eyebrows rose as listened to whoever it was. Sans watched in interest.

”WHAT? BUT SANS IS H…” he interrupted himself. Papyrus looked very bemused, and slightly worried. Sans sighed. Well. So much for that good day. ”NEVERMIND. I AM ON MY WAY.”

Papyrus stood and waved for Sans to follow him. With a groan, he rose from the couch, pulling on his coat as they left the house.

”what was that ’bout, boss?” he asked as they walked though Snowdin. The denizens of the small town moved out of their way as they proceeded to take the road leading toward the forest.

”THE CANINES TOLD ME THEY HAVE FOUND _YOU_. IN THE FOREST. DOGGO SAID YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED OF THEM AND EVERYTHING. ’YOU’ LOOKED HURT AS WELL, APPARENTLY.”

”what.”

Sans received no reply. It didn’t look like his brother knew what to think either. That was fucking weird. It would’ve been one thing if it had been _anyone_ else. That’d still be strange, but explainable. The Dogi, though… with their incredible senses of smell and loyalty to the skeleton brothers, it should’ve been impossible for them to mistake anyone else for them. Sans sighed. Well, they’d have to wait until they reached their destination – wherever that was – until they got an answer.

It was freezing in the forest. Sans had to close his jacket to keep out the cold winds. When the winter affected skeletons, then temperatures were low. They passed through most of the forest, and Sans realized they appeared to be on way toward his sentry station.

When they reached it, he could see how Lesser and Dogaressa were kneeling close to something scrambled up against the wall of the sentry station. The huddle appeared to be breathing shallowly. The other dogs – except Greater who was on duty guarding the food – were standing watch. Dogamy gave away a happy yip as he smelled them. Doggo looked grumpy as always, but his tail twitched, showing that he was glad to see them. Both looked very confused though, staring at Sans. He scowled, and both immediately averted their eyes.

Dogaressa looked up, looking relieved as she moved away from the huddle. She grabbed Lesser’s neck and dragged him with her.

”(Lieutenant! Sir!)” she greeted, saluting them. The huddle gave away a terrified squeak. Papyrus nodded slightly in reply, but Sans only had eyes for the monster next to his sentry station. It was a skeleton. He made a move to teleport up to them, but his brother grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. Fine. His brother wanted to look first.

Papyrus strode up to them. The huddle scrambled as far away they could. Which wasn’t very far, because the wall behind him quickly stopped them.

”LOOK AT ME,” he ordered, and the monster quickly obeyed. Sans gasped as he saw the monster’s face. They were identical. From the shape, to the sharp teeth with a gold replacement and the scar over the right eye socket. Red eyelights. The only difference was that the other monster’s face was extremely bruised.

”B-Boss!” the other monster stammered, trying and failing to form a disarming smile. Even their voices were identical, even though this one’s was raspier – like he’d been screaming. As Papyrus’ frown only deepened – in confusion and irritation at not understanding what was going on – the other looked even more terrified. ”i- i’m s-s-so-sorry, Boss. i didn’- didn’ mean to fall asleep again. please. please please _please_ do-don’t h-hurt me, Boss,” he begged.

”W-WHAT?” Papyrus stared at the monster in horror. Sans could only imagine how awful it must feel to have someone who looked exactly like one’s brother begging to not get hurt. He quickly shortcutted up to his brother once it was obvious that Papyrus had no idea what to do. Normally any kind of impostor would be dead or chained by now – it happened that some shapeshifters had tried, but this was a little too good for a normal faker. Plus, why would one of those act like this?

“ok, that’s ‘nough.” Sans’ eye socket was blazing red and he glared down at the other ‘him’. The monster flinched before he got a better look at him. Then he slowly blinked. He seemed to almost forget his fear as he stared at Sans in shock.

“okay, what the fuck?” The monster exclaimed. Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other in surprise. No way this was a shapeshifter. They hadn’t thought about it before, but the monster spoke in lowercase Comic Sans. Only actual skeletons could even identify fonts, and changing them and letter cases was something that was hard even for them.

“ya tell _me_ , buddy.” Sans finally commented. “why’re ya beggin’ my bro not to hurt ya for? and what’re ya doin’ at my station?”

“y-yer? ‘t’s my sentry station.”

They stared at each other for a couple moments. The dogs and Papyrus were just looking extremely perplexed. No one had any idea what was going on here, if that wasn’t obvious.

Finally, Sans spoke.

“ya’ve ever heard ‘bout the multiverse theory?”

He had studied it when he still worked in the labs. Until _something_ had happened. He still didn’t know why he had dropped out, but he felt no need to go back so it didn’t really matter.

“’c-course.” A small light had begun to burn in the monster’s eyes. He almost seemed to forget to be afraid, nearly looking excited. “ya think…”

“well yer not a shapeshifter so i can’t think of anythin’ else.”

Papyrus cleared his throat, waking them up from their conversation. Both had forgotten they were out in the open, and in others’ company. The excitement of having the Theory proven had been too distracting.

Other Sans flinched at his brother’s voice, and let out a squeak. Sans himself only rolled his eyes.

“CARE TO SHARE WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT?”

Sans chuckled as he looked his brother and the dogs over. Papyrus didn’t try to hide both his curiosity and irritation while the dogs did their best to not show how intrigued they were. Except for Lesser. Lesser was busy trying to build a snow statue.

“this one’s me. from ‘nother universe,” he simply told them. “parallel universe, most likely, with how similar we look.”

The dogs completely stopped acting like they weren’t pay attention, and stared at him with gaping mouths, showing off all their teeth. Papyrus blinked, but didn’t seem to be able to think of anything to say. Eventually he seemed to catch himself.

“GET HIM HOME, SANS. WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM HERE BUT NO ONE CAN SEE THIS… COPY OF YOU.”

Sans grinned and saluted jokingly.

“sure thing, boss.”

He grabbed the other him and stepped into the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to think when I was going to bed yesterday; what if instead of Underswap, the abused and scared UF Sans ended up in (my normal) Underfell where the bros are best bros like they should be?  
> I'm thinking of continuing this. Any opinions?
> 
> Edit: Now continued in chapter 23.


	19. Weird and Beautiful (Errorlust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”There is a thin semantic line separating weird and beautiful. And that line is covered in jellyfish.”_ – Welcome to Night Vale
> 
> More Errorlust/Errotic because I love this ship so much. It gets more show-not-tell a bit into it (in Waterfall).
> 
> Warnings: talk about sexual things, because it's Lust and Underlust and therefore practically unavoidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please yell at me to write chapter 6 of _Conquest_. I need motivation. Also yell what to write if you've got any ideas (past or future), and I'll think about them.

The first time Error had showed up in Underlust, he had been disgusted and frankly horrified. It had been quite easy for Lust to see. The exact moment the other realized the nature of his universe… it hadn’t been pretty. Especially since some really horny Snowdin citizens had come by and triggered Error’s haphephobia. Badly. Many people had almost died that day, and Lust had never seen such a frightening panic attack.

After that, Error vowed to never come back. He wasn’t even interested in destroying the universe, he just wanted to forget any universe with the suffix _Lust_ existed.

Once or twice, during the few times one of them visited the multiversal meetings and parties between the Sanses and Papyruses, they had met. Error had ignored him completely. It kind of stung, but he couldn’t blame him. Anyway, many Sanses and Papyruses ignored him completely. Thinking he was a disgrace to their names. If he could handle that, then he could handle Error, who at least had a valid excuse.

There was a reason he didn’t want Papyrus to come to these meetings. His brother shouldn’t have to handle these insults and ‘offers’. Sometimes he wondered _why_ he went, but there _were_ a few nicer people, and he probably had some buried hope that they one day would accept him.

Still, Error _had_ come back to Underlust. Through a portal leading straight into their living room.

It had been an accident, and he had been in the middle of another full-blown panic attack. He had muttered about ‘the Voices’ and ‘abominations’, ‘touching’ and ‘White Void of Nothingness’.

Lust didn’t know much about panic attacks. He had only had one in his life. But when he was a kid he had had a friend who used to have them. Somehow, he managed to calm Error down. When the other finally realized where he was Lust had him covered in blankets, and had put one of Papyrus’ sweaters on since Error seemed uncomfortable with his less-than-modest clothing. It was slightly too hot for his liking, but at the moment it didn’t matter as much as Error’s comfort. Error had looked quite confused when Lust explained what had happened.

“Why d0 yOU CarE?” He had asked.

Lust shrugged. He didn’t like seeing others so scared and uneasy, he explained. It was true. Something he hadn’t told Error, though, was how it somehow had reminded him of a time he’d like to forget. About getting injected with LUST, and his own body betraying him. The shambles his mind had been in. About how he had locked himself away in fear of harming Papyrus, who still was too young for the serum, but had been forced out when the heat became too much.

Error had stayed for a couple hours until he was completely calm and in good enough of a mental state to return to the Void. Papyrus had arrived home, but only for a few moments before leaving to meet Mettaton. They had talked. Strangely enough they had had quite a lot in common. And most of all; both knew how it felt to be an outcast. Error, the Glitch, the Destroyer of Universes. And Lust. The Whore.

Error had left.

He had returned.

Again, and again, and again.

They became friends.

As Lust was sitting in his and Papyrus’ couch, watching MTT with Error, he felt something he had not even known he could feel. Never wished to feel. He wanted more than friendship. He wanted it so much. Even so, it scared him. The moment he realized it he was terrified. He couldn’t be in love. At all. But most of all not with Error. There was absolutely no way the other would feel the same, and he didn’t want to risk destroying the bond with one of the best friends he’d ever had. Not to forget that it was the only non-sexual relationship he’d had since he came of age. Oh, he loved sex. It was _amazing_. Nevertheless, it was nice to have _someone_ he knew it wouldn’t happen with. Who wasn’t interested in his body, just _him_.

The program ended, and Error smiled as he said goodbye. Lust’s soul skipped a beat at that smile. It was still so new to see him wearing such a sincere look. The sneer he normally wore completely forgotten as they just _were_. A light touch at his hand as a goodbye. Error had just begun to touch him. Just shorter than a second, gentle touches. That was all he was at ease with, but it really meant the world to Lust. That the person who had had a terrible panic attack when monsters touched him wanted to touch _him_. Was the one to _initiate_ it, every time, since Lust didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

As Error left, Lust stared after him until the portal closed.

He was so _screwed_.

A few days later, they were lying in the Wishing Room. It was in the middle of the night, so the risk of anyone coming there was quite low. The night was the only time they left the house, since Error didn’t want to run into any of the other monsters in this universe. Lust sighed happily as he looked at the ‘stars’.

“they’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

Error shrugged, and looked between the stars and Lust. There was something weird in his eyes. Lust had no idea what that look meant.

“SuRe,” he replied, unperturbed. “BUt t-TheY’Re N0ThiNg C-cOmpAREd with tHe rEAl thING.”

Lust had hardly even comprehended exactly what Error had said before he was sitting straight, staring at the other with wide eyesockets. Had he heard that right?

“you’ve… you’ve seen the real stars?” He asked breathlessly. The real stars. What a wonder that must be.  Error smirked slightly, and nodded.

“’C0uRse. i s-spenD a LoT Of tI-TiMe in OUterTaLe.” He seemed to consider something as Lust almost stopped breathing as he waited for Error to tell him more. “I cAN s-sHOw You iF y0U waNT¿”

Lust felt his jaw drop, and he didn’t even speak. He only nodded, and Error chuckled before creating a portal. He followed Error though it, and almost as soon as he came out on the other side he gasped. In front of him was a sight more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. Had dreamed of seeing.

Millions and millions of stars, in every colour he could’ve imagined and more. He had never seen anything like it, and never would again, he was sure.

Error smiled – it almost looked tender – and touched his shoulder to get his attention. Together they walked to a hill, and sat down.

They spent hours looking at the stars. Error pointed out dozens of constellations he had apparently learnt from Outer. Outer was one of the few Sanses who willingly spent time with both of them without showing fear for Error or coming with any unwelcome innuendos to Lust.

Lust felt a warm glow as he took turns watching the stars and Error. It was so unusual to see the other so _enthusiastic_. Error looked truly happy as he talked about the stars. Lust didn’t think he’d ever be happier than this.

It was so beautiful and peaceful here. There were no places like this in his universe. Such beauty and serenity couldn’t exist in many places in the multiverse, he was sure of it. The air was wonderfully cool on his bones and he just felt so small, in a good way.

“stars.” He sighed without thinking as Error happily pointed out another symbol in the sky. “i think i love you.”

Error froze, and so did Lust as he realized what he just said. He threw his hands over his mouth, gazing over at the other. Panic was building in his soul. Error was just staring at him, like he had never seen him before.

“W-wHaT?!”

”i- i- i-” Lust stammered. He was vainly trying to find a way to cover his slip. He sighed. No. It was true, and he might as well be honest here. He smiled sadly. “i love you. I love your smile, and excitement over the stars, and how kind you can be despite everything. it’s okay. i know you don’t love me back. you don’t need to. how could you?” He let out a small laugh. “why would anyone love someone like me?”

Error stayed quiet. He just kept staring. Regret pulsed through Lust’s soul. While it had been nice to say, it definitely wasn’t worth it. He was going to lose Error. The way the other was looking at him – with disbelief, shock, disgust – wasn’t worth it.

He fell to his back. Lust felt a tear run down his cheek as he continued to smile.

“i’m sorry.”

After what felt like an eternity Error moved slightly. Just his hand. A portal opened. For a moment Lust was worried Error was going to leave him here, but then he recognized his living room.

“Go,” Error finally said, voice empty. Lust blinked, instinctually lifting a hand toward the other. Error shied away, and he dropped it. “g0!”

Lust swallowed, and nodded. Getting to his feet he made his way toward the portal leading home. He glanced back once. Error was staring at nothing, a few ERROR-signs filling his eyesockets. He left.

Days came and went. Lust hardly left his room except for the necessary visits into town to satisfy his heat.  He felt awful. He knew he was worrying his brother, but he couldn’t really bother to care all that much, even though it only made him feel worse. Papyrus once asked if he should call Error, since he of course knew of close they had been, but never mentioned it again after it made Lust cry.

One day when Lust came home from Grillby’s Papyrus was acting weird. He refused to tell Lust why, though, so finally he had to give up. _No one_ was quite as stubborn as his brother. He went up to his room to change clothes, his shirt had gotten dirty in the strip club.

He stripped himself of the tank top as he walked into his room, only to freeze as he saw who was in there. Error was sitting on the floor, leaning toward his bed. He looked up as Lust walked in, and started blushing profusely as he saw his bare ribs. It was quite adorable.

“P-puT sOMe c-CLotHes oN, foR fuCk’s sAke!” he stammered, hiding his face in his hoodie. Lust was still surprised, happy and slightly worried to see the other there, but he couldn’t help but smirk. Nonetheless, he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt before putting it on.

“what are you doing here?” he finally dared to ask after they had stared at each other for a couple minutes. “i thought you hated me.”

“w-WHat?” Error shook his head violently. “I d-don*T ha-hAte y0u.”

”you don’t?” A small spark of hope ignited in Lust’s soul. One he had refused to allow to burn when he saw the other in his room.

Error looked extremely nervous, and fiddled with some strings he had called forward. Lust took a deep breath, watching for any signs of rejection as he walked up and sat down next to Error. With a respectful distance between them, of course, so there’d be no touching.

“i’m sorry for what i said,” he eventually said, voice quiet. “i shouldn’t have. i never wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

There was a few moments of silence as Error struggled to speak. In the end, he let out a small, frightened gasp before he spoke. His voice was unusually steady.

“I OveRReacted.” He averted his eyesockets, refusing to look at Lust. “i didn-dIdn’t… I thouGHt iT was A crUel prAnk. AFtEr a-AlL-“ he wavered, but closed his fists looking determined, “-hoW could yOu eVEr fEEl the SaME aS i did? LoVE? F-for _mE?_ B-but tHen I g-gOt tIME to THiNk aNd I ReALizEd You WOuldn*t do That. You’Re tOo kind.”

Lust felt his soul flutter with every word. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He was pretty sure it did. The smile on his face as Error finished speaking could almost rival Papyrus’ when coming home from a date with Mettaton. Error still didn’t look at him, so he slowly held out his hand. Carefully watching for any signs of discomfort he held it steady within Error’s reaching distance.

“hey, error?” He grinned like nothing else mattered as Error finally looked up. “wanna go on a date?”

Error looked at him for a moment before smiling, almost looking _shy_. He slowly lifted his own hand. A moment of hesitance, where it almost looked like he was going to run away, and then he gingerly put it in Lust’s. Lust held it carefully, making it easy for the other to pull away would he want it. Warmth pulsed through him as Error finally nodded.

“I’D LiKE t-tHAt.”

They didn’t hold hands for very long, as Error grew uncomfortable with the prolonged touch, but as they made their way downstairs to watch TV Lust saw his brother smile gently, happily. He felt his soul soar in happiness.

He had been wrong during that visit to Outertale.

 _This_ was probably the happiest he’d ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have decided to always put a WTNV-quote at the LustxError-thing I've written. No complaints about that from me. I love WTNV-quotes. They're awesome. And I feel that many of them fits quite well.


	20. Drinking (US, UT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swapbros and Talebros visit Grillby's.  
> Blue does not appreciate his little brother telling him he can't have alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published the last chapter of __[Conquest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11600301/chapters/26546697) yesterday! So check it out! Read the tags, though, if you do. Seriously.  
>  (If you don't know, the fic I made from the chapters _To Bow or not to Bow_ )
> 
> Also, oh my stars, this one-shot-collection has now over a thousand hits!

“bro, you can’t have that.”

Blue stared at his brother, unimpressed. They and the Undertale brothers were at Grillby’s in Sans’ universe. He had just had a glass of bourbon in his hand, which he had been planning to drink, and then his brother – his _little_ brother, he’d like to point out – had taken it straight from his hand. He knew everyone thought he was innocent, and he did nothing to disprove them because it kept Papy happy, but come on.

“GIVE IT BACK, PAPY,” he ordered, but to no result. “FOR THE SAKE OF THE ANGEL. I’M AN ADULT.”

“you’ve never had alcohol, blue. you can’t drink bourbon.”

Blue rolled his eyes, sharing an exasperated glance with Papyrus Classic. And how would his brother know that?

“I CAN, AND I WILL. GIVE IT BACK, I SAID, OR I’LL JUST ORDER A NEW.”

Sans was watching them in something like amusement, and Papyrus just sighed. Blue’s brother didn’t look like he was going to give in, unfortunately.

“FINE,” Blue sighed. He turned toward the bartender – bar _tinder_ , heh – who nodded to show he was listening. Grillby almost looked sympathetic, despite not having much facial expressions. “ANOTHER, PLEASE, GRILLBZ.”

This time he drank it all in one sweep, to keep anyone from taking it. Papy let out a horrified squeak, only to stare as Blue smiled angelically at him. He wasn’t affected at all. Without a word Grillby handed him another glass, which he swept half of as well. He had been here alone with Fell and Papyrus before, so Grillby knew exactly what he wanted and how much he could take. Which was a lot. He had found he had a higher tolerance than Fell, even. No idea if it was higher than Papyrus’, because Papyrus didn’t drink much since only really liked fine wine. Not something you drank enough of to get drunk. Blue did prefer fruity drinks, the kind his own Grillby had, but he could definitely drink whiskey as well, which was Fell’s favourite.

Papy and Sans were staring at him with open mouths. Papyrus looked like he was trying not to grin.

“WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID, PAPY?” he asked innocently, sipping at the bourbon. “I DIDN’T HEAR YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I'm working on the next chapter of _Cherry_ and will be gone tonight to celebrate a pair of twins who had their seventh birthday a few days ago, so I didn't have time to write much else.
> 
> Anyway. Blue and Papyrus having extreme alcohol tolerance is my favourite headcanon, I think. I described it as "Blue has the alcohol tolerance of a middle aged viking" on my Tumblr, which I imagine is a lot because they drank. So much.
> 
> Also. I am going to be a shameless self-promoter here and tell you that I wrote a [Disbelief Papyrus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11309910)-one shot a while ago. So if you like angst, try it. Also one about [Undyne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11159844). That one's quite happy though.


	21. War flashbacks (US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Night terrors, past major character deaths (they're okay now), flashbacks (if dreams count) of geno runs

_Laughter. A child's laughter, filled with glee. Silver, and red. Red eyes. The sunshine substitution’s reflection on a blade. The slash of a knife._

_He dodged, eye sockets deep, black holes. Their face were beginning to get filled with frustration now. He had killed them countless times. Yet they kept coming back._

_He killed them again, their dead body falling to the floor._

_They were back at the beginning before the **thump**._

_Attack, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, dodge._

_There was a pattern to this, even if there was none to his attacks. A pattern he had repeated countless times. He could show them mercy. He had once tried. No. There would be no mercy to the dirty brother killer. The friend killer, monster killer, **murder child**. _

_A slash. Dodge. Another slash. Pain. He let out a scream. More laughter. He warned them. Warned them that if they continued they'd regret it. He knew they wouldn't listen to his warning. He was sure of it. Yet he did it. He had to try. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his friends back. He wanted his **world** back. He left, using the last magic in his bones. They wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him die. They'd know, though, when their LOVE rose to twenty. They knew already, knew he was dying. Their smirk told him everything._

_Dust. His ribcage began to dust, the rest of his body following. It hurt. He felt his last consciousness leave him. He coughed. Dust and marrow._

_The scene changed. He was alive. He was running. He was running as fast as he could over the ice._ _**Too late**._

_The Demon’s toy knife slashed. They laughed. How he hated that sound. His brother’s head parted from his body, falling into the snow. He stared at the Demon in shock. In something like betrayal. In fear. His body dusted. His brother said something, but he didn’t know what. Couldn’t hear. Wasn’t close enough._

_“PAPY!” he screamed as the head turned to dust as well, and the Demon looked back, smiling at him, before simply walking over the dust and the orange hoodie and the cargo trousers on the ground. Like it was nothing. Like it wasn’t his entire universe, gone. Dead. Now nothing. Not again. Not **again**. He couldn’t **do this again**. Couldn’t-_

…

Sans sat up with a gasp. Where was he? Where was his brother? _Where was Papyrus?_

He was tangled into something, it was everywhere, he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t get any air, he felt like he was suffocating. His eyelights moved quickly, searching everywhere. For the murder child. For the _Demon_. They had to be here somewhere. They had killed his brother, where _were they?_

Slowly he recognized his surroundings. Sans was in his bedroom. The familiar dark blue walls, painted to look like the star maps he’d found in the dump. His bookcase. It was filled with books about astronomy, physics, heroic stories, puzzles and the children’s tales he read for Papy when they were little. He regcognized the backs. He was lying in his blue motorcycle bed. The thing suffocating him was the baby blue and grey covers, and they weren’t actually cutting of his air supplies. Sans’ breathing slowly calmed down.

The feeling of anger and terrible, terrible sorrow lingered, and he fought down the urge to scream. Sans couldn’t, it would wake Papy up and Papy already had trouble sleeping. Instead he buried his head in his pillows, sobbing. His entire body shook. Sans wanted nothing but to have his brother embrace him, tell him everything would be okay _(it wouldn’t)_ , but Papy couldn’t worry. He already troubled himself so much. Was so concerned about Sans, about Undyne, about everyone he cared about. He couldn’t make things worse.

Instead he turned the feelings toward Them. The Demon. Who killed everyone, killed Napstation, Queen Toriel, Grillby, Alphys, Papyrus, _everyone_. Again, and again, and again, and _again_. Until Sans was the only one left, until Sans had to fight them. Stop them. Which he did. Time after time after time. It was never enough. Never. No matter what he did. _If only he was stronger_. If he could stop them _one more time_. Then perhaps they’d grow tired and stop forever. Then perhaps Chara never again would feel the terror of not having control of their own body, watching themselves kill their family and friends. Then perhaps Alphys never would get killed at the entrance of Waterfall again. Then perhaps he wouldn’t have to see everyone he knew, everyone he loved, die. Over and over again. If only he was stronger. Just a little.

Nevertheless, it was hopeless. Sans was never, ever, one to give up hope. The only thing that had kept him going when he raised Papy, while only a child himself, was the hope that one day things would get better. But this. This was truly hopeless. Nothing could stop Them. Nothing, and no one. Not even him.

He let out a sobbing laugh. If the Magnificent Sans couldn’t stop them, then… He didn’t finish the thought. His mind wouldn’t let him.

Eventually, his tears dried. He was too exhausted to cry. Sans fought to stay upright. More than anything, he just wanted to go back asleep. Yet he couldn’t. He had to know for sure first. That Papy was safe.

As soon as he was standing, it was easier to stay awake. He draped himself in his housecoat, and quickly walked the few meters to Papyrus’ smaller bedroom. He had wanted to give his brother the larger, but Papy had insisted that Sans would have better use for it. Which honestly was true.

Carefully he cracked the door open, making sure not to wake the younger. Sans gave a sigh of relief and smiled small, small smile as he saw Papyrus. His baby brother was lying on his mattress, snoozing calmly. He smiled slightly. He seemed to have one of his better nights this year. Not a single nightmare in sight. It was rare for him to sleep so well.

The sight made Sans’ soul settle. It had been beating irregularly, and he hadn’t even noticed. There were few things more calming than to watch his baby brother sleep well. Even seeming to have happy dreams for once.

He made a move to go back to his room, but something stopped him. He didn’t want to be alone again. He didn’t know if he _could_. Sans sighed, and crept up next to Papy. He didn’t like being on his brother’s bed, it was so dirty, since he wouldn’t let Sans clean his room, but perhaps this once?

He discarded the coat on the floor, carefully lifting the cover. Sans lied down, pressing himself toward his little brother’s chest. Without waking, Papy moved to embrace him, helping Sans to get even closer. They’d slept in the same bed more times than anyone could count, this was routine. Sans let out another sigh, a happy one this time, as warmth spread through his bones.

Papyrus was safe. He was safe. Everyone was safe.

Slowly, he fell back asleep.

* * *

Papyrus blinked, the light from outside the window hitting his face and waking him up. He looked down, finding himself cradling a slowly-awakening Sans. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his older brother.

“sans?” he asked. “not that i mind, but what’re you doing here?”

“OH, NOTHING, PAPY,” Sans replied, hugging him with a bright smile. “I JUST MISSED YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind, it's Blueberry who remembers RESETs.  
> Headcanon: The reason Swapyruses sleep on mattresses on the floor is that as children they often fell out of bed, so their older brothers did this so they wouldn't hurt themselves. As adults they just don't want to change, despite the Berries' protests. Perhaps the familiarity is calming.  
> I imagine the Swapverses' Judgement Hall to be silver-coloured instead of gold. Since everything's changed, why not that?  
> I'm exploring the Underswaps at the moment, trying to figure out how I want them. They're the hardest ones to decide on. And if I can't decide on them, I can't properly decide the Swapfells either because the Swapfells are the Underswaps in a Fellverse.


	22. The Tale of the Fair Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heroic tale about a fair skeleton-in-distress, his terrible captor, and a knight in shining armour who has come to save the day!

Once upon a time, there was a castle.  
In this castle you could find a skeleton-in-distress, like you can in all fairytale castles.  
And like in all fairytale castles, he was about to be saved by a knight in shining armour.

The Fair Papyrus stood in his window, watching the battle.  
His captor, the Fearsome Sans, was battling the knight who had come to save him from this horrible fate.  
Oh, to be stuck in a castle with such a slobby lazybones truly was a nightmare come true.  
In sooth, it was an amazing battle to behold,  
but eventually the knight,  
the Ferocious Undyne, struck him down.

The Fearsome Sans stumbled, and hit the ground on his back, something red leaking from his coat.  
It appeared his ketchup bottle had broken as he fell.

The Ferocious Undyne gave away a battle cry as she stormed the castle.  
The Fair Papyrus almost swooned, it was truly a magnificent sight.  
The sound of running feet, and the door got thrown open.  
There, the knight stood.  
She was dressed in armour,  
and brandishing a magic spear.  
Like a true hero she went down on her knees in front of the skeleton-in-distress.

“Fair Papyrus, I have come to save you!” she exclaimed passionately, pumping her hand in the air.  
The Fair Papyrus blushed,  
reaching out a closed fist.  
Like a true gentlewoman, the Ferocious Undyne immediately fistbumped it.  
She then stood up,  
dispelling her spear,  
before sweeping him up into her arms.

With another battle cry she jumped straight out of the fourth-level-window.  
It would have made most skeletons-in-distress feel fear,  
but the Fair Papyrus knew he could trust his hero.

True enough, they landed safely on the ground.

“OH, FEROCIOUS UNDYNE, MY HERO!”  
the Fair Papyrus cried,  
gratefully,  
lowering his eyelashes shyly.  
“YOU SAVED ME!”

“Of course I did, nerd!”  
The knight replied proudly,  
running past the Fearsome Sans who now had fallen asleep where he was lying,  
covered in ketchup.  
“What kind of knight wouldn’t save her best friend!”

“THAT! IS TRUE!” He had to agree, gazing at the villain they’d left behind with fond distaste.

And then the Ferocious Undyne ran into the sunset,  
still carrying the Fair Papyrus,  
and they lived happily ever after.  
Of course  
the Fearsome Sans came home in time for spaghetti dinner too,  
it wouldn’t do to miss it after all.  
And he, too, lived happily ever after  
in all his lazy slobbiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> No I'm not. I love this. It's the best thing I've ever written and I am so proud of myself. 12/10 in proudness points.  
> 


	23. The Cherry Chronicles pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm continuing this.
> 
> Warnings: past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

Sans and his counterpart appeared in their living room. He immediately let go of the other, and threw himself in the couch. Other Sans – they’d definitely need a nickname – just stood there, slightly trembling. He looked around the room, probably looking for differences and similarities. He made no move to sit, actually looking surprised when Sans spread himself over the couch, relaxed.

“so. how come yer ‘ere?” Sans asked, curious. How could this version of him have travelled to another universe, seemingly unaware of doing it? “an’ sit down, fer fuck’s sake. yer fiddlin’ makes me nervous.” He pointed at the spot next to him.

Almost robotically the other obeyed, sitting down in the couch as well. He looked quite nervous, though, as he took place. Sans was beginning to think that this version of him simply was a nervous wreck.

“i-i don’t know,” other him replied, fidgeting with some loose threads on his coat. “i was s-sitting at m-my sentry station, and h-had probably fallen as-asleep. then I heard steps, l-like Boss and th-the dogs. it woke m-me up. Boss always g-gets mad wh-when i nap, so… i think i t-teleported? and then i w-was here?”

Sans chuckled. He’d done the same a couple times. His bro was a pain in the ass when he found Sans sleeping on his station, so he’d usually teleport a couple meters away to give the show of having taken a patrol walk. He wasn’t sure if he actually fooled Papyrus, but why not try? Or other times, teleport up behind them and try to scare him and the dogs. That was always fun.

“i feel ya,” he let out another chuckle, although that only seemed to put the other more on tenterhooks than before. This Sans was an odd one, wasn’t he? Especially since he seemed more at ease with Sans who had threatened him than Papyrus, who had done nothing. Sans was sure that he’d feel safer next to other versions of his brother than himself. After all, Papyrus was the kind one. He on the other hand didn’t really do mercy.

They both fell quiet. Sans thought about what they’d to with this other him while his counterpart simply didn’t seem like he was going to speak if he didn’t have to. Soon the emotional exhaustion, and the physical exhaustion from healing all those bruises, seemed to get too much and he dropped dead, deeply asleep on the couch.

Sans didn’t wake him. The other looked like he really could use some rest. Wherever he was form seemed to be even worse than this place. Not that the Underground was all _too_ terrible when you were as powerful as they were, despite everyone who tried to take their places in the hierarchy.  

A while later Papyrus came home, slamming the door open. Other him jerked, looking like he was going to wake, but in the end his breathing smoothed out. Still out.

Papyrus raised an eyebrow at the sight. Sans sitting on the one side of the couch while other him was curled into a small ball at the other. He didn’t say anything, though, and simply sat down between them, crossing his arms over his chest.

“WELL?” was all he said, demanding an explanation, and other Sans whimpered at the loudness but didn’t otherwise react. Papyrus couldn’t stand not knowing things. As a child that had made him absolutely reckless – sneaking into their father’s private meetings and even spying on the king once or twice – which had given Sans extreme anxiety more than once. It was just lucky their father – oddly enough he couldn’t actually remember his name – had been fond enough of his sons not to punish him too hard, and Sans didn’t think Asgore had ever known about it. As an adult, it had been an asset that had quickly made him climb the social steps. That, and the secret knowledge he had obtained as a kid.

In as simple terms as he could, Sans quickly explained what had happened. The multiverse theory, timelines running side by side and what they knew about multiversal travel.

“SO, WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS THAT IF YOU’D FIGURE THIS OUT, THEN WE COULD TRAVEL TO ALTERNATIVE REALITIES?”

“well, yeah, technically,” Sans nodded. “’t’s extremely complicated tho’, don’t even know where we’d begin.”

“I AM ASSUMING THAT THAT ONE-“ he pointed at other Sans “-WOULD WANT TO GO HOME TO HIS OWN BROTHER. IT SEEMS YOU DO NOT HAVE MUCH CHOICE BUT FIGURE IT OUT, SANS.”

Sans groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“didn’ think ‘bout that. yer right, boss. seems like we’ve got no other choice then. multiversal travellin’ comin’ right up.”

And he who had thought he had put science behind him. Sure, it was fun, but it most certainly wasn’t worth the trouble it had put him through. Ah well.

* * *

 

Sans woke up the next morning from his brother’s voice, yelling at him to stop being such a lazybones and get up already, it was breakfast. He groaned. It was still far too early to get up. Still, he forced himself to wake up, throw on his shorts and shirt, and leave the room.

“comin’, boss, calm down,” he yelled back. As he looked downstairs he gave a start as he saw himself, and he recalled yesterday’s events. The other him’s eye sockets were wide and he looked like he was starving. Sans could sympathize with that, the smell coming from the kitchen was delicious. He did look well-rested, though. As he saw him, he started as well. Then his eye sockets widened in realization. Seemed like he had forgotten what had happened as well.

Instead of taking the stairs, Sans shortcutted downstairs. The other him looked at him in surprise, like he tried to figure something out.

“hiya, buddy,” he greeted, yawning. “slept well?”

Other Sans only nodded.

“great. c’mon, time fer food.”

Other Sans followed him into the kitchen, seemingly trying to determine whether things looked like they did in his universe or not. Sans didn’t pay much attention to it, instead sitting down and start to eat. Today’s breakfast was oatmeal with cherries and almond. Other Sans just stood there, not making a move to sit down himself. His brother looked at the other Sans, raising an eyebrow. As their visitor realized that, he twitched. Huh. Odd reaction.

“WELL, SIT DOWN,” Papyrus ordered, and other Sans immediately obeyed, almost knocking the chair over in his eagerness. Sans blinked, letting out a breathy laugh. What the hell? What could ever compel another him to move that quickly when there wasn’t any immediate danger of death or injury? He stared at the plate in front of him hungrily, but didn’t make a move to eat. Instead he just clenched his hands, looking like he was trying not to breathe. Sans could hear his counterpart’s stomach growl, yet he didn’t move.

“well, eat,” he eventually said, frowning as other him stared at him in shock. “don’t ya like oatmeal?”

“w-what? it-it’s fer me?” He questioned, looking almost like he was about to cry. By the Angel, what? Of course it was for him, it was common curtesy to feed your guests even here, in the outermost parts of the Underground. They weren’t barbarians. Especially not his bro, who was more or less obsessed with etiquette and proper decorum.

“CERTAINLY,” Papyrus nodded. “I WOULD NOT HAVE PUT IT IN FRONT OF YOU OTHERWISE. EAT.”

Other him froze for a second, then he threw out a quick “thank you, Boss” before throwing himself at the food. He acted like he hadn’t eaten for days, or more. That _was_ worrying, honestly. Other Sans seemed like he was going to just shovel the food into his mouth with his hands before he quickly took up the spoon, using it instead, as Papyrus made a face. He ate like he thought the food would be taken away anytime. What had _happened_ to this version of him and his brother? Were they really under the threat of not getting food? Nevertheless, his counterpart never allowed his eyelights to look away from his brother, keeping close track of him while he ate.

Sans and Papyrus exchanged glances as they ate. They were both amused and worried. Soon enough other hims plate was empty, except for a single cherry. He plopped it into his mouth, seeming to savour the taste. Seemed like he liked it.

“i’m gonna call ya cherry,” Sans nodded smugly. “can’t both be sans after all.”

The newly dubbed Cherry frowned for a moment before shrugging.

“sure. been called worse,” he agreed. Then that was decided. Cherry turned toward Papyrus, but didn’t look at him. Instead he stared at a point just in front of him. “thank you for the food, boss.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME,” Papyrus smiled, which made Cherry frown slightly, looking confused. Papyrus turned to Sans. “SEE, BROTHER. THIS ONE’S GOT MANNERS. WHY DON’T YOU EVER THANK ME FOR COOKING FOR YOU?”

“thank you _berry_ much for the breakfast, boss,” Sans quickly replied, grinning. Papyrus let out a contemptuous sniff, yet the outermost corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Only someone who knew Papyrus as well as Sans did would’ve been able to see it.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? NEVERMIND.”

Cherry was staring at them openly now, choked back a laugh at the pun. His mouth was even hanging slightly open as he looked at their brotherly banter. He was looking like he was trying to figure out what was going on, which was strange. It was obvious what was going on, wasn’t it? Even the most ruffian monsters Underground didn’t look so confounded when they watched Sans and Papyrus interact. Of course, they weren’t this friendly outside of their safe places, such as their home and Undyne’s, and most would probably be confused the feared skeleton brothers could act like this, but still.

“anyway, pal, boss reminded me yesterday that ya probs want ta go home, so do ya know anything about mechanics? we’re gonna need ta fix th’ machine in the basement.”

Cherry blinked once, and then nodded.

“i worked in th’ lab before, before Boss made me quit and get a job as a sentry ‘stead.”

“GREAT,” Papyrus began to put the plates in the sink to wash them. “SANS, YOU MAY STAY AT HOME TODAY. I’LL PUT LESSER ON YOUR SHIFT INSTEAD. WORK ON THE MACHINE, THOUGH, DO NOT SPEND YOUR DAY SLEEPING OR AT GRILLBY’S.”

“ya know it, boss.”

* * *

 

Cherry watched as Boss left the house. He was so _confused_. There had been no punishment for being in the couch, _sleeping_ on the couch. Boss had cooked breakfast for them both, and it had been _delicious_ , not the plain food he usually got when he could eat. The native Sans had been so comfortable with bantering with Boss, and there had been no beating, not even a slap or degrading and hateful words, when he punned. Cherry hadn’t told a pun in years, it never ended well. He missed them. Then he had washed the dishes himself, instead of ordering any of them to do it under a threat of pain. And _then_ Sans had been allowed to skip his shift to work on the Machine. That was unheard of. Unless he was close-to-dusting-sick Boss said there was no excuse to idle and not go to work.

He had no idea what was going on, and it was making him a nervous _wreck_. Nothing made sense. At least he could breathe a bit now when other Boss had left the house.

Suddenly he heard a meow, and turned in surprise.

Lying on the couch was a _cat_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write more from Cherry's perspective but then I decided I have no idea how to write a character with PTSD, who is living with his abuser, or who he thinks is his abuser, and rewrote from Red's perspective instead. I did some googling but literally all my experience in these matters come from fanfiction and Tumblr. That isn't much to go on.
> 
> Still. Tell me what you think! And if you can give me any pointers, or useful links, I will be eternally grateful!
> 
> EDIT: This is absolutely finished, even if I earlier haven't said it here in the Notes. But just look through Index for the rest of the chapters.


	24. The Annoying Dog (main universes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Annoying Dog (and its alternates) and its relationship with the different skelebros.
> 
> Warnings: the last one, Swapfell, has blood and violence. Otherwise no warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has 66 kudos now and I think that's really funny.

**Undertale**

Sans yawned, stretching out into the couch. It had been a long day. His students at the university had an exam soon, and kept asking him questions all the time. While that was fun most of the time, they’d also kept him from his own research with all those questions. Ah well, he supposed he could understand. He did remember his own exams after all, even though they seemed to be more ‘humane’, if you could call monsters that, in the Underground.

A crash. He quickly turned around, only to see that dog run out of Papyrus’ room, carrying a bone. It was closely followed by his brother. Sans chuckled in amusement as Papyrus dived towards it, almost catching it. It jumped out of the way in the last moment.

“CATCH THAT INFERNAL CANINE!” Papyrus _yelled_. It would’ve hurt Sans’ ear if he’d had any. The Annoying Dog, as Papyrus had unknowingly named it, almost seemed to grin. It was having fun. It let out a happy _yip_ before running up to Papyrusonly to lick his face, making him let out a disgusted groan, and then hurry away again.

It ran toward the living room couch, and Sans. Papyrus got on his feet again, following it. Sans grinned. His brother wouldn’t admit it, but he was having fun as well. He liked that dog, even though he wouldn’t even let himself realize it. The Dog jumped up into the couch, panting cheerfully, and lied down in Sans’ lap. Papyrus froze as he began to pet it, looking betrayed.

“hey there, buddy,” he said quietly, smiling. “having fun?”

Another _yip_ in reply.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BROTHER? GET IT OUT OF THE HOUSE! IT STOLE ANOTHER OF MY BONE ATTACKS. HOW DOES IT EVEN _DO_ THAT?? AND HOW DID IT FIND OUR NEW HOUSE?” Papyrus looked annoyed. Sans tilted his head, looking at his brother. The Dog did the same, with wide puppy eyes.

“aw, c’mon bro. you don’t want him to freeze, do ya?”

“IT’S SUMMER.”

“but it’ll be winter one day. can’t the lil’ rascal stay?” He looked precative, and the Dog copied him. Papyrus stared at them, bewildered. Sans swallowed his laughter at how offended he looked. Like Sans had just told him that his puzzles were bad. Which he would never do, of course, because they were ingenious.

After a couple moments of silence Papyrus seemed to be unable to stand their puppy dog eyes anymore. He just threw his hands up the air, groaning.

“FINE. BUT _KEEP IT OUT OF MY KITCHEN_ ,” he agreed before storming off. As soon as he had left Sans began to laugh.

“did ya hear that, pal? kitchen’s off limits” he eventually asked the dog, who licked his hand.

_“Yip”_

* * *

 

**Underfell**

“I HATE THAT FUCKING DOG!”

Sans jumped at his brother’s voice, carrying all the way from the living room to his own bedroom. Crashing sounds were heard. With a sigh, he stood up, walking out in the hallway. The sight that met him made Sans regret that decision.

The Annoying Dog was chasing after Doomfanger, growling, while Papyrus chased after it. The living room was in debris. And if Doomfanger got hurt, guess who’d have to clean that up because his brother would be busy smothering the cat with affection? Yeah, that’s right. Him.

“ey!” he finally yelled, realizing he couldn’t let this go on. He whistled, and he Dog froze. The little asshole did kind of like him. And while Sans wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, he liked the dog as well. Some of the time.

Papyrus took the moment in good use, and began to form blue bones to catch it. It walked right through them. Somehow the little shit didn’t seem much affected by their magic, even being able to steal Papyrus’ bone attacks. Probably his too, but it hadn’t tried that yet.

Doomfanger let out a pathetic  _meow_ , immediately redirecting his bro’s attention.

”GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE,” he ordered Sans before starting to fuss over the hairball. Sans let out a snort. He loved that Papyrus stayed kind, but his concern for that thing was almost ridiculous. Doomfanger was obviously fine, if shaken.

Teleporting downstairs he took the Dog in his arms. It growled, yet didn’t bite. Sans took that as a sign of affection, seeing how it attacked first asked questions later with everyone else.

“let’s get ya outta here before boss throws a hissy fit,” he told it, and it dug it’s claws lightly into his bones. He chuckled and teleported outside.

“i don’ hate ya too.”

* * *

 

**Underswap**

Sans petted the cat in his arms happily. It was so _cute_. White fur and lovely blue eyes the same colour as his bandana. He just wished Papy could get along with it. Just as he thought the thought his brother came out of his bedroom, looking exasperated.

Papyrus was shirtless, holding his orange hoodie. It was covered in long, white hairstrands. Sans held in a giggle. Serves him right when he leaves his clothes _everywhere_.

“sans, _please_ , get rid of that cat,” his brother begged him, shaking his hoodie. “it slept on my clothes again. and my sock collection has claw marks.”

Sans raised an eyebrow, holding the cat up and looking at it. It mewed, looking very innocent. He turned to his brother, smirking slightly.

“PERHAPS IT WOULDN’T IF YOU PUT IT IN THE WARDROBE WHERE IT BELONGS,” he pointed out, letting the cat fall back into his lap. Its fur was _really_ soft, almost magically so. Pfft. It was a monster cat, it was made of magic. Unintentional pun, _ten points to Sans_. “IT’S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU’RE A SLOB.” He grinned, looking down at the cat.

“I WONDER IF YOU’D START DOING YOUR OWN LAUNDRY IF THE KITTY TOOK HIS NAPS IN YOUR ROOM INSTEAD OF MINE,” he said, smiling innocently. He couldn’t help but laugh, though, as Papy let out a betrayed groan.

* * *

 

**Swapfell**

Sans screamed in rage as he dived after the Annoying Cat, missing it with an inch. The claw marks on his cheek were still bleeding marrow. In its mouth the Cat had one of his burritos, having stolen it straight from their dinner plates. Papyrus threw out a wave of bones, trying to stop it, but no luck. It simply climbed up on their couch, jumping over them. Its sharp claws ripped the fabric. _Great_. Now he’d have to replace it _again_.

“I _HATE_ THAT BLOODY CAT!” He cried out, absolutely furious. “WHY CAN’T SOMEONE JUST _KILL_ IT?!”

Papyrus let out an agreeing mumble, too focused on keeping track on the Cat to reply properly. He jumped after it as it somehow _climbed the fucking wall_ , ripping the wallpaper as well and knocking down a painting. He got its tail, and it let out a wail, throwing itself at Papyrus. It was ferocious. Papyrus whimpered in pain as it dug its claws into his cheek.

While it was distracted, Sans took the opportunity. They’d learnt by now that it somehow didn’t get hurt by their magic, so he simply grabbed it and physically threw out the closed window. The glass got everywhere. But at least the Cat was gone. For the moment. It’d return. It always did, for whatever fucking reason.

He groaned as he watched the destruction. Now he’d have to get both the couch fabric, the wallpaper _and_ the window replaced. The window was the most urgent, of course, and would have to be fixed today.

With a sigh, he turned back to his brother, who was wiping the blood of his face.

“YOU OKAY, PAPYRUS?”

“’course, m’lord. i’ve been through worse. good job getting rid of the cat.”

“THANK YOU. NOW IF ONLY IT COULD STAY AWAY.”

Papyrus chuckled.

“that’d be a godsdamned dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Underfell the most.  
> I headcanon the Sanses get along with the Annoying Dog/Cat well in most universes. The Papyri don't. Just don't. Except Swapfell. That Cat is ferocious, violent, and probably rabid and no one likes it. 
> 
> Also, I probably won't be able to write much this weekend. I'm going to be quite busy.


	25. Newcomers - but not for long (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with the skeleton brothers. Just don't. Especially not the short one.
> 
> Warnings: character death, violence

Sans was taking the walk toward Grillby’s when those two new monsters interrupted him. He was already in a bad mood, so after he felt them CHECK him and overheard them calling him Free EXP because of his 9 HP he wasn’t inclined to be merciful. Still, he would’ve ignored them if the axolotl monster hadn’t been stupid enough to get in his way.

“Ey, shortstack,” they called, and Sans could hear a few monsters close to them gasp. One didn’t speak like that to the skeleton brothers, which all Snowdin residents quickly had learnt. But since this one was new in town he hadn’t gotten a grip on the rules yet, obviously.

He turned to them, grinning dangerously. Anyone with any kind of sense would’ve immediately apologized, but not this one.

“didya want anythin’?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. He could see the two bunnies standing close recoil to get out of what would be a battlefield. Or rather, a slaughterfield.

“Yeah, your EXP!”

Sans blinked, and then threw his head back and laughed. The sound echoed through the otherwise silent town. The axolotl looked pissed, and his friend, a cat, joined him. Fun. More EXP to him.

“yer p fuckin’ stupid, arentcha?” he asked. “but very well. ya want it? come ‘n’ take ‘t.”

The axolotl seemed taken back by his confidence, apparently expecting him to cover or something. The cat threw himself forward though, and the other soon followed. Sans easily side-stepped, making them fall on their faces. He chuckled. Pathetic. His bro had been a better fighter at ten.

“listen ‘ere, pals,” he warned, “ya don’t wanna mess with me. too late, ‘course, but ya could save yerself the humiliation of bein’ crushed by a 9HP monster and surrender now. if ya don’t, more fun to me.”

They growled, calling up their magic. It rained down, but Sans dodged and summoned up a wall of bones to shield him. He smirked and threw sharp bones at them, quickly drawing multiple HP from their stats. They let out whimpers of pain as the blood dropped on the white-grey snow. Oh bother.

“ya know what?” he decided. “i don’t have time for this.”

They looked confused, and slightly worried. Appeared they weren’t actually good at fighting, just targeted low HP monsters in hope of finding easy EXP. He snapped his fingers, and a Gaster Blaster appeared, floating above him. They stared at it in fear, starting to tremble. Sans gave them another grin before snapping his fingers again, firing it. He added some extra pain just for good measure. They were dust within seconds. A few painful seconds.

Sans laughed again as he felt his LV rise to 12. Awesome.

“watcha starin’ at?” he turned to the town’s denizens, and they immediately turned away their gazes, continuing with their daily business.

Sans smirked at their fear. It felt good. He dusted of his coat and made his way to Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and I wrote it really quickly, like ten minutes.
> 
> I realized I've mostly shown the good side of my Fellbros. So I just wanted to show another side of them. Or, well, of Sans. We'll probably see Papyrus some other day, or in _Cherry_. 
> 
> Well. We've got guests. I have to go.


	26. School start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stop putting the AU in the title when it's Undertale. I'll still do it with actual AUs, but if there isn't a _([universe])_ in the title, then it's the original.

The building in front of them was intimidating, at least to the younger of the skeleton brothers. Sans had already attended to it for a couple years by now and was used to it. Papyrus, on the other hand, gripped his brother’s hand tightly. The Dreemurr Royal Academy was the kingdom’s fanciest school, where all the children of the king’s courtiers attended. Sans had gotten in on pure talent, though, as a scholarship student when he was ten. As one of the school’s most promising students it hadn’t been hard to enrol his younger brother. Papyrus was incredibly smart and talented as well, after all, albeit in a different way.

Sans fondly gazed down at the younger, who desperately tried to hide his fear. He _had_ gotten better at it, when they were younger Papyrus had been an open book.

“c’mon, bro,” he said, smiling encouragingly. “everyone’ll love ya. you’re the great papyrus after all.”

Papyrus swallowed, and nodded. His grip on Sans’ phalanges got slightly lighter. Just a bit, but enough. He breathed deeply.

“YOU’RE RIGHT!” He eventually exclaimed, straightening. It was obvious he was still scared, but an improvement. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS.”

“’course he will,” the older skeleton agreed, kneeling to look him in the eyes. “but i hope the great papyrus knows that even if he wouldn’t, he’d still be the coolest monster in the world, and that his brother loves him very very much.”

Papyrus looked at him for a couple moments, before nodding again. He looked determined.

“I LOVE YOU TOO.”

“shall we go then? or do ya wanna go by yourself?”

Papyrus didn’t say anything to that, just gripped a little harder. Sans smiled, and followed the other toward the first years’ classroom. He waved to a couple of his friends on the other side of the schoolyard – he had a lot, people liked his funnybone and easygoing nature – and studied the other first years. They got a couple odd looks from parents, seeing how he obviously wasn’t Papyrus’ father since he was both too young and wearing school uniform. The other kids looked like the stereotypical Academy students. Well-fed, well-groomed, new uniforms in difference to his and Papyrus’ second-hand. They looked almost new, though, since Sans had gotten quite good at sewing clothes. They couldn’t afford buying new all the time, after all, when they grew so quickly.

The teacher, a seahorse monster, smiled as they approached.

“Hello, Sans,” he greeted. Sans had had him as extra teacher to catch up when he started. He turned to his little brother. “And this must be Papyrus? Your brother has told me so much about you.”

Papyrus began to grin, parts of his self-confidence glowing through his fears.

“HI!”

“I’m Marco, and I’ll be your teacher this year. I’m really looking forward to get to know you.”

Sans smiled. It was lucky this was the teacher his lil’ bro would get. Otherwise he would’ve been quite worried. He still was, of course, always would be because Papyrus was his baby brother, but less.

“i’ll leave ya in Marco’s capable hands, then, paps,” he said, kneeling for a hug. As soon as he spread his arms Papyrus fell into them, like he didn’t want to let go. “love ya lots.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO.” Papyrus’ voice was muffled by the collar of Sans’ shirt. Suddenly a bell rang.

“crap,” Sans swore, gently making Papyrus’ let him go. “i have to go, or i’ll be late. i’ll get ya after school, bro.”

Papyrus waved as he left, running toward his own building.

* * *

 

Sans waved goodbye to his classmates. They were all going to a start-of-term-party, and he was invited as well of course. Even though he never went to social gatherings with his friends they always invited him. He simply didn’t have time, between school, work and Papyrus. Nevertheless, he appreciated it. Perhaps once they all got older and he could leave Papyrus alone at home for a couple hours. But probably not, his brother was more important. Possibly if Papyrus spent the night at a friend’s place.

The first-years were playing outside, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Not Papyrus, however. Where was he, then? Sans hurried inside the school, a bit concerned. As his brother’s voice reached him, he calmed down. He couldn’t hear what he was saying yet, but he seemed cheerful enough.

He walked into his brother’s classroom, to see him sitting together with Marco, chatting excitedly. They were speaking about what Papyrus wanted to be when he grew up. At the moment, his brother wanted to be an actor or a puzzle engineer. Honestly, both would fit him perfectly. With his exuberant personality, he’d do great in the public eye, and he was so smart and talented at making puzzles.

“hiya,” he called, announcing his presence. Papyrus immediately stood up, running into his arms. He was grinning. “didya have a good day, pap?”

“YEAH,” Papyrus replied. “MARCO SAID I’M REALLY SMART.”

Sans petted his head.

“you absolutely are,” he agreed. “but why’re ya in here instead of with the other kids?”

Papyrus’ face fell for a moment before his grin came back in full force. That was worrisome. He glanced toward the seahorse, who gave him a half smile. It was slightly apologetic.

“THEY SAID I’M TOO LOUD, SO THEY DIDN’T WANT TO PLAY WITH ME,” he said. Sans blinked. _What?_ How _dared_ they? “BUT DON’T WORRY!” Papyrus quickly followed up. “I’M SURE THEY’LL GET USED SOON, AND THEN I WILL HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS.”

Sans took a deep breath. Now was not the moment to get mad. Plus, what could he do anyway? Not much, unless he wanted to threaten the kids into being friends with his bro, which Papyrus definitely wouldn’t approve of.

“i’m sure,” he said instead, despite not feeling like it. “now, why don’t we go home? i’m sure we’ll get something extra tasty for dinner to celebrate your first day.”

Papyrus nodded enthustiastically. They’d been saving money for a while to be able to get something fancier for tonight. He couldn’t wait. The school food was free, and really good, so he wasn’t hungry, but the food he and Sans made was better just because they’d made it.

“BYE!” he called to Marco, who waved back. Sans said goodbye as well, and they left the ground. Papyrus was speaking excitedly about school all the way home.

* * *

 

Papyrus stared at his brother. He could feel himself smiling wider than he thought he had ever done, and Sans looked so happy too. He was so _proud_ of his brother. To see Sans standing here now, dressed in graduation robes and his diploma in his hands, it was a great feeling. They hadn’t had the easiest childhood. Growing up on the streets while having to hide that you lived on the streets wasn’t a walk on roses. But they hadn’t wanted to go to an orphanage, because then they would’ve been parted since Sans was five years older than him.

Papyrus had gotten the easy part. Being the younger sibling of someone like Sans meant he had hardly worked at all except small things like baby-sitting and cleaning after school. Sans on the other hand had worked at least three part-time jobs while still attending school and raising Papyrus. So to see him standing there, in robes he had sewn himself since they couldn’t afford to buy new and for this one thing neither had wanted Sans dressed in second-hand, grinning from ear to ear…

Papyrus hadn’t ever been happier. It felt like it was he himself who was standing there, newly graduated with doctorates in quantum physics and law. As one of the youngest ever to do so. Sans was brilliant.

His brother had worked so hard for this. Studying in between working, sleeping and spending time with him.

Once the ceremony was over Papyrus hurried over to where Sans was standing together with his friends.

“BROTHER!” he yelled, making several people cover their ears. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!”

Sans laughed as his fourteen-year-old brother threw himself at him, hugging him hard.

“thanks, bro,” he answered, hugging back. When they eventually let go Sans gestured between Papyrus and his friends. Papyrus grinned at them. “ya’ll remember papyrus?”

“’Course we do, Sansy,” a cat monster Papyrus remembered was named Jamie said. “Who could forget him?”

He beamed, and Sans did as well.  

They stayed there for a while before Sans told them they’d have to go home. He took Papyrus’ hand and they left the crowd. Papyrus kept smiling the whole time they walked home.

Their home was a one-room apartment in the ‘slums’ of New Home. They had been able to afford it when Papyrus was ten.

“I’VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU,” he told his older brother as they reached their building. Sans looked curious as he checked no one was inside. They lived on the fifth level, and none of them was too fond of walking all these stairs. Especially since Sans’ robes reached the floor. They shortcutted up to the apartment.

Papyrus smiled as they appeared at home. In front of them a cake stood on their small kitchen-table, complete with frosting reading “CONGRATULATIONS SANS”. Sans stared at it. It was quite a fancy cake.

“I BOUGHT IT MYSELF! I’VE BEEN SAVING MY POCKET MONEY FOR THIS FOR MONTHS!” He would’ve made a cake himself but he didn’t known how to make it without Sans noticing.

“thanks, pap,” was all Sans said, staring at the cake, but Papyrus beamed. Sans was speechless. Which was understandable. His awesome brother had bought a cake from one of the city’s nicest bakeries after all. It had been a pain to get enough money, but it had been worth it to see Sans’ face.

They feasted on the cake all evening, and it was big enough to give a lot of leftovers. It was a good gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school is starting tomorrow. It's actually nice, I'm starting to get bored. It's my last year, so it'll be lots of fun, practically only subjects I like. English, Philosophy, Literature, that kind of stuff. Plus, I'm apparently free on Fridays. It's really weird but I've got no subjects on my schedule that day.  
> About that, does anyone know any old book (preferably written before the 1950's) where a character is Death? Like the Grim Reaper or another culture's version of them? I need it for my graduation project. This long all character Death I've got is _The Book Thief_ , Reapertale and _The Tale of Three Brothers_ and I need something older.
> 
> If you're wondering about why they're calling the teacher by his first name that's because I'm going with what I know, and that's how we do in Sweden. I've literally never called someone by title (including mr/mrs/miss) in my life, including when I've been in other countries (my old school had a project where my class went to Germany in 8th grade and Holland in 9th (ages 14 & 15). In both countries my class used the foreign teachers' first names, and it was really fun how weirded out the other students were by that). So I'm going to take inspiration from Swedish school when writing school Underground.


	27. The Cherry Chronicles pt.III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, PTSD, alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if someone would drop me a ship or a prompt you'd like me to write I'd get really happy because at the moment I'm kind of running out of ideas.

Sans smirked as Cherry got his eyes on Doomfanger. The guy stared at it, eyes for nothing else but the swishing tail and white fur. The cat was snoozing, completely uninterested in anything going on. It didn’t really care for anything but Papyrus, even though it sometimes went to him as well. And teasing the dogs. That was one thing Sans could respect it for; how it took any occasion to show himself to the dogs. It was the funniest thing ever to watch them itch to attack, but not being allowed to.

“w-where did th’ cat come from?” Cherry eventually asked, not taking his eyes of it. Sans wasn’t sure if it looked like he wanted to pet it or if he was waiting for it to attack. He shrugged.

“boss’ room. Before that, no fuckin’ idea. it showed up one day and boss decided ta keep ‘t. haven’t ya ‘n’ yer bro got ‘im?”

Cherry let out a snort of laughter, looking at him in disbelief. He shook his head.

“no way. th-there was this cat that show’d up a couple years ago. c-crept past the security ‘n’ all. ‘t didn’ survive two m-minutes once Boss saw ‘t.”

Sans raised an eyebrow. Really? He couldn’t imagine Boss hurting Doomfanger. He sometimes almost thoughts his bro loved it more than him. Not really, of course, but still. Papyrus had fallen in love with the beast the moment he saw it, most certainly. He had always had a weakness for defenceless, cute beings. Looked like there really was differences between their universes, beside Cherry’s jumpiness.

“n-no,” Cherry suddenly said. “that was t-that bunny kid who t-too got inside somehow. ‘bout six years old, r-real weird. he gave th’ cat to th’ dogs. they had fun with ‘t.”

 _What_. Cherry’s brother had killed a kid? That was _illegal_. It was against the law to kill monsters younger than sixteen, still in stripes. That his brother would do that was practically unthinkable. Papyrus would _never_ hurt a kid. He had _morals_. And then he gave a cat to the _Dogi_? Sans suppressed a shudder. He didn’t like the thing, but he had come to accept it enough for that thought to be disturbing. He had seen what the dogs did to their victims. It was usually entertaining, but not if the victim was _Doomfanger_.

How did Cherry even mix up a cat with a kid?

Sans shook his head.

“how could he kill a child? wouldn’t the king punish ‘im for that?”

“The king? Punish Boss? For in-infanticide?” Cherry almost looked amused. “The lil’ shit d-deserved it for breaking into Boss’ house.  The law cl-clearly states that he h-had every ri-right to dish out wh-whatever punishment he saw fit. Especially since h-he’s the l-lieutenant of the G-Guard, t-third h-highest authority in th’ realm.”

Sans didn’t know what to say. This guy’s world was _messed up_ , and that came from _him_. The monster who killed the first time when he was ten because he was instructed to during training. Therefor he decided to not say anything. Instead he grabbed his arm and shortcutted them both straight into the basement. Down there he simply dragged out the blueprints he had, and they set to work. It was actually really fun. He had forgotten how rewarding science could be. They worked in synch, and were more or less on the same level of knowledge. Still, they had basically no idea where to start.

 A couple hours later they had a basic knowledge of what they probably ought to do to get Machine fixed. Sans was exhausted.

“i’ve had ‘nough. let’s go to grillby’s,” he commented, and Cherry froze. He slowly moved his eyes to Sans’ face, staring.

“Boss said to s-stay and w-work,” he pointed out, swallowing. What _was_ it with this one? He seemed to almost slavishly obey his bro. It was starting to get creepy. Sans slipped a lazy grin on his face.

“technically he said to spend the _day_ at grillbz’s, which we haven’t,” he pointed out, walking toward the exit. “we’ve worked. and anyway, what he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt ‘im.”

He left, and smirked as he heard Cherry follow him. He knew it. No ‘him’ could resist going to Grillby’s. It was an impossibility.

As they left the house Cherry kept glancing around nervously, flinching every time anyone looked his way.

“stop looking so scared,” Sans finally snarled. “you’ll make yourself look weak, and me too.”

“yes Boss, s-sorry” an immediate reply came in a fragile, subservient voice. Sans stopped. Hearing his own voice like that was troubling, and he didn’t like it one bit. Especially the ‘Boss’-part. He looked at Cherry, who had put a scowl on his face and put the hood on his head. Except the remaining bruises he looked more than ever like Sans. Nope. He would not deal with this. It was probably nothing. Just the other Papyrus looking out for his bro, so they wouldn’t get killed. With the nervous wreck Cherry was, it was actually quite likely. Sans nodded, content that he had figured it out. Without another word he kept walking, his counterpart following him.

As he opened the door to Grillby’s voices greeted him. He was feared around Snowdin, but Grillby’s was something of a safe zone in town. Anyone causing trouble wouldn’t be welcome back. Therefore, most of the patrons of Grillby’s were something like friends. Sans felt himself relax as he stepped into the familiar warmth. Dogamy, Dogaressa and Lesser were here, off-duty. They yipped happily as he nodded to them. Big Mouth was here always, and so was Drunk Bunny and Punk Hamster. They called a ‘Hello Sans!’ to him. The establishment went silent, though, as Cherry stepped in.

He looked nervous as always, having dropped the angry grimace as soon as they came inside. Cherry kept glancing at the dogs and other patrons, and the bartender, as the two of them walked up to the bar to sit in Sans’ usual seat.

“heya, grillbz. the usual times two, put it on th’ tab,” Sans ordered, and the purple elemental nodded before bowing down under the desk, taking out two bottles of mustard to put in front of them. After that he put out two bottles of whiskey as well. Grillby looked at Cherry, obviously curious.

“… Who is this, Sans?” he asked.

“our cousin from th’ capital,” Sans lied smoothly. “he’ll be livin’ with us fer a while. cherry, grillby. grillby, cherry.”

“…Pleasure.” Grillby had always been basically the only monster, except Papyrus, with any manners in this town. Including Sans.

“y-y-ye-yeah,” Cherry quickly nodded. He seemed to be fighting back trembles again. Was he scared of _Grillby_? Sure, the monster could be ruthless, just like everyone down here, but come on. He was something of the closest Sans had to a real best friend. “n-nice t-ta m-meetcha.”

Sans took a drink of the whiskey, and Cherry followed suit. Kind of. He swept it all, nodding for more. Sans chuckled and watched as the other quickly went down the path to drunkenness, and joined in. He needed it, after all those things he’d learnt about Cherry’s weird universe today.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been there, but it was dark outside when the door slammed open. He grinned as his brother stepped inside. Cherry didn’t notice, only pouring mustard into his whiskey before drinking it all. That’s a good idea. He’d have to try that. The room went quiet as Papyrus stalked toward the bar. It always does. People fear Papyrus, even in their safe zone.

“h-hi- _hic_ -ya boss.” Sans grinned, eyes half-lidded. Papyrus glowered at him, and Sans chuckled at his brother’s mad expression.

“SANS,” Papyrus gritted his teeth in irritation. The patrons of the bar were holding their breaths, waiting for their Head’s reaction. Cherry froze at the voice, a look of pure fear on his face, which Sans didn’t notice. “I’VE TOLD YOU TO STOP GETTING DRUNK AT THIS _‘ETABLISHMENT_ ’. ESPECIALLY WITHOUT _TELLING_ ME WHERE YOU’RE _GOING_. “

“aw bossssss,” Sans complained as his brother grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder.

* * *

 

Sans was frozen, only his eyelights moving as Boss’ hand moved to grab him. Boss was mad. Boss was angry and it was his fault and he would _hurt_. Why was Boss here? Boss never came to Grillby’s. He hated the place. Grillby was bad but better than Boss and he was supposed to be _safe_ here. Sans swallowed, mentally berating himself. Now he would deserve whatever Boss did to him even more. He had disobeyed, and how could he think like that? Boss only hurt him to protect him. To make him stronger. He would be dust without Boss. He owed Boss.

He couldn’t help to flinch violently as the hand neared. It stopped. Oh no. He wasn’t allowed to flinch. Wasn’t _allowed_.

He bowed his head, trying to show submission. Yet he couldn’t help himself as he put his arms around his frail ribcage, as some kind of last protection.

“i-i’m s-so-sorry, Boss,” Sans stammered, and hiccupped. “pl-please, d-d-don’t- don’t. i’m _sorry_. do-don’t hurt m-me, p-please, i’m so-sorry.”

Boss stared at him. He could see the anger in those red eyelights. Anger, and disgust. He was disgusting. Weak, repulsive, a sorry excuse for a monster.

He continued to apologize. It was useless, but perhaps at least Boss would understand he _was_ sorry.

Boss glanced around the room. At the monsters and at Grillby. Then he finally reached out toward Sans again. He forced himself to not recoil as he was lifted into Boss’ arms. It didn’t hurt. Why didn’t it _hurt?_ It _should_ hurt. He _deserved_ it. And why was he in Boss arms? Normally Boss would just drag him by his wrist or collar or throat. _What_ _was going on_?

Sans felt his head start to spin, the alcohol mixed with fear and confusion quickly making his eyesight turn black. He was out before they left Grillby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry pt.3 also called "Odd doesn't know how to not get straight to the point and also doesn't know what she's doing because she knows nothing about PTSD, getting drunk or abuse".  
> This _is_ fun to write, but what am I doing? I have no idea. I know nothing about the subjects I'm writing in this fic and googling doesn't help much.
> 
> Don't worry. We'll see more of Doomfanger.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Lady_Kit I have now renamed this _The Cherry Chronicles_. :)


	28. Happily Ever After (Kedgeup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people asked for Kedgeup, so here you go. I hope it's satisfying.

Everything was beautiful. The Hall on the other side of the door was decorated with flowers in yellow, red, white and pink. The walk toward the aisle was covered in rose petals in the same colours. They were dried, so they would crunch slightly when stepped on. In the background, they faced a breathtaking sunset. Golden candles were lit, giving it all a cozy aura.

It was perfect.

And Sans was _freaking out_.

His tie was too tight, he didn’t like suits, and he couldn’t breathe. Things were going too fast. It was only yesterday he and Papyrus were babybones, and now there was a _wedding_? He pressed himself toward the wall of the room the entourage were in, trying to calm down. In front of him were Papyrus, with Fell trying to fix the last details of his suit. Alphys and Undyne being lovey-dovey. Napstablook just floated gently in the corner, listening to music, and Mettaton and Napstation were talking about MTT’s dress. Frisk was playing their DS. Everyone were so happy, and he didn’t want to destroy this for them. But he couldn’t _breathe_. Sans felt himself starting to go into a panic attack, sinking to the floor.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, hearing nothing but his own gasps for air. Then a voice drowned them out.

“Hey. Hey, Sans. Breathe with me,” Fell said, and as Sans forced his eyes open, he saw his lover kneeling over him. Fell began to exaggregate his breaths, and he copied him. Eventually he found himself able to get enough air again. “Calm down, dearest. You’re good?” Sans nodded, smiling weakly but gratefully. “GOOD.”

“NOW,” Fell demanded. “WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON. IS IT THE WEDDING?”

Sans nodded, feeling ashamed. He definitely didn’t want to spoil this. He was _so happy_ that it was happening, but it was overwhelming. Still, as he looked at the other’s face there was no judgement, nothing telling him what he felt was wrong.

“yeah,” he admitted. “i’m… i’m so happy for papyrus, i am, but i can’t… he was a babybones just yesterday, fantazising about becoming a puzzle engineer, and now he’s a diplomat and marrying _the Star of the Underground_ – and Surface, now, i guess.”

Fell smiled slightly, both blithely and slightly slightly sad. Sans recognized it. It was a face both Papyrus and Fell wore whenever he and Red got too overprotective. They had talked it out a couple years ago, knew it wasn’t healthy for any of them. Yet, it was hard to get out of old habits.

Fell held out his arms, silently asking for permission to touch him. Sans nodded, and felt those arms embrace him. His soulbeat slowed, and he buried his face in his boyfriend’s collar.

“i love you,” he muttered.

“I LOVE YOU TOO.”

“SANS?” his brother’s voice came from behind Fell, and Sans looked up to see his brother looking worried. His soul ached. This was supposed to be the happiest day in Papyrus’ life, at least unless he got kids, and here he was, destroying it. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

“I hope it’s not too much for you, darling,” Mettaton walked up to them, looking concerned. Sans hadn’t really liked Mettaton too much from the beginning. Partly because he thought he was a diva, partly out of jealousy that MTT got so much of his bro’s attention. Yet, his brother’s husband-to-be hadn’t given up, and by now he truly was an important part of their family.

“i’m fine,” Sans replied, and when he was being held by Fell, it was true. “just a bit overwhelmed. i’ll be ready when it’s time.”

Papyrus nodded, looking like he wanted to say something more but Mettaton grabbed him, nodding toward Fell. They shared a gaze, and left.

Eventually, the time came. Frisk, in their dress-or-trousers-outfit, stood in the front. They were carrying the pillow with the rings. Then Papyrus, in his black suit and yellow shirt, and Mettaton, in his long, low-cut, light pink dress, paired up behind. They looked so happy. Sans and Napstablook, as the best men, followed, and Alphys, Undyne, Fell and Red came closely behind.

The procession went up to the altar, where Asgore stood. Past the enormous people masses – friends, family, colleagues, foreign dignitaries – since Pap was a high-ranked official now – and many of Mettaton’s fans. The king was the one who would hold the ceremony.

The wedding happened in something like a blur to Sans. He beamed as he watched his brother say “I DO!”, soon followed by Mettaton’s calmer “I do.” They kissed, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Papyrus smile quite so brightly.

A while later Sans was sitting in a couch, leaning toward his boyfriend. Fell was petting his head, almost making him purr in pure happiness. In front of them Papyrus and Mettaton were dancing, this time a salsa. It was lucky MTT had changed to a suit before the feast. Even though it probably didn’t matter, as he was a robot.

Sans looked away from the happy couple, instead facing his own boyfriend. Fell wore a soft smile one didn’t often see on him. It really was about catching him off-guard, or when he was really, really happy. It seemed to be the second alternative today.

Fell hummed happily as he tilted his head upward, silently asking for a kiss, and obeyed. Sans grinned as those sharp teeth pressed against his, getting an idea. He had been thinking about it for a while, actually. Without breaking the kiss, he fished up a fruitloop from the bowl next to the couch.

“hey, fell?” He asked, finally ending the kiss. Fell tilted his head to the side to show he was listening. Sans held up the fruitloop. “marry me?”

Fell blinked. Once, twice, thrice. He stared at Sans in shock, almost making him sweat. Perhaps this was a bad idea?

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” his boyfriend finally asked, and Sans shrugged, smiling.

“yeah,” he confirmed. “i love ya, and this entire wedding business made me realize… i wanna spend my life with you. like those two lovebirds.” he nodded toward the newly-wed. “if… if you want to, ‘course. i’d getcha a proper ring later.”

Fell stared for another few moments, before breaking out in a bright smile. He looked more than ever like the Papyrus he was. He dived down, catching Sans in a passionate kiss.

“so is that a yes?” Sans laughed once Fell let go.

“OF COURSE IT’S A YES, DUMBASS.

Sans grinned, feeling happier than he could ever remember being, as he took Fell’s hand and slipped the fruitloop on his left ring phalange.

“SHOULD WE TELL THEM?” Fell asked, looking toward their brothers.

“nah. ‘t’s Paps and mtt’s night. and anyway, i don’t think either of those two would appreciate how i proposed. we’ll tell them when you’ve got a real ring.”

The taller thought this over, and nodded. Fell studied the fruitloop on his phalange with a smile, before pressing a kiss to Sans’ forehead. Then he grinned.

“NOW WHEN YOU’RE MY FIANCÉ, YOU _MUST_ DANCE WITH ME,” he pointed out. Sans groaned. He who had managed to convince Fell not to make him. It was so much _hard work_ to dance. Especially with someone with as much energy as Fell.

“i’ve changed my mind, don’t marry me,” he joked as Fell dragged him to his feet and toward the dance floor. Luckily a slower song had begun to play.

“TOO LATE. YOU’RE MINE NOW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the other prompts soon, but I might have to do some research first with at least the Genodust one. That's a hard one.


	29. Touch (Errorlust/Errotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haphephobic glitch and a nymphomaniac. Nothing can go wrong there, right? Not as long as respect is shown, at least. And Lust is quite a respectful monster. Error, not so much, but hey, sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the one you love.
> 
> Warnings: Lots and lots of sex-mentions, haphephobia, suggestiveness.
> 
> In the last scene, the one that starts with _Error had seemed nervous today_ , there's a lot of sexual suggestiveness. Nothing explicit, but still. So just skip that if you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing. This works perfectly well without it. I'll put *** before it.

“h-HEy, LUst?”

Lust turned around at the sound of his friend’s voice. He smiled as he saw Error, who was stepping through a portal from the Antivoid into his room. He had been having a quite boring day, but that day had obviously gotten better now.

“yeah, sweetheart?” He replied as Error walked up to him.

“I waNT T-TO tRy so-sOmETHING. cOuld yOU C-ClosE yOur eYes?”

Lust raised an eyebrow, but did as asked. Immediately every sensation got stronger. The wind wined as it travelled in through his open window. Error’s step made the floorboards croak as he got closer. There was a pause, and then Lust felt it. Light as a feather, phalanges lightly graced his arm, travelling over it, exploring slightly. It was almost too light to be felt, but it was there. Lust sucked in a breath. Error was  _touching_  him. It was only through pure will of strength he kept himself from moving.

After a few seconds the touch went away, and Error made a sound which implied he could open his eye sockets. Lust stared at Error in shock, but couldn’t help the wide grin on his face.

Error blushed at his stupefied but joyful expression.

“SHut uP!”

* * *

 

They were sitting in the couch watching MTT with Papyrus. Lust’s brother smiled brightly as he watched his boyfriend on the TV. It was adorable. Lust sighed happily. Days like this he really felt he lived a quite good life, despite everything. His brother next to him, happy, and his boyfriend on his other side, groaning and faking disinterest, but obviously not as bored as he acted.

Error took a deep breath, and just as Lust was going to turn to see if everything was alright, something touched his hand. Error was blushing profusely. He looked down at his hand in the same moment as a black one gripped it softly. Lust suppressed a gasp, instead opting to not react except for a small squeeze to the other. A few moments later Error quickly retreated his hand. Nevertheless, Lust didn’t stop smiling all evening. The day had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

They’d been dating for three months, and Lust had never been happier. Especially since Error was less judgemental toward him than most of the Sanses and Papyruses, and had absolutely no problems with his having sex with others all the time. That was normal here, of course, as they didn’t have any other  _choice_. Nevertheless, he knew most other universes frowned at having sex with others than your partner. ‘Cheating’ apparently. Huh. He didn’t have any problems with that. It was their way of living. The only thing annoying him was that they expected  _them_  to follow their life choices and values. If Lust didn’t try to make them live like Lust-monsters, what right did they have to try to change  _him_?

Error looked up from his knitting, looking determined.

“StAnd uP*” he ordered, while doing the same. Lust raised an eyebrow at being ordered around, but did as asked. “SH-sHut yOur eYes.”

Lust closed his eye sockets. He wondered what the other would do this time. Whenever Error wanted to try something new, he had him close his eye sockets. It made the other more at ease, when Lust couldn’t see him. So of course, he did as asked. Anything for his boyfriend’s comfort.

The black skeleton breathing got heavier. He was obviously quite nervous over whatever he had planned. A step forward. He was standing right in front of Lust. Then Lust felt arms sneak around his waist, gently, oh so gently, hugging him. Error pressed himself against his front. Lust froze for a moment as he processed. Error was hugging him.

“hey, love?” he eventually asked, almost breathless. “can i hug you back?”

There was a pause, and a careful nod. As softly as he could, Lust put his arms around the shorter skeleton. He made sure to not restrict Error’s movement, and that the other could feel that he could break free at any moment.

The hug didn’t last long, but he savoured every moment. Afterwards they simply sank down at Lust’s bed, going back to their earlier activities, like nothing had happened.

* * *

 

Error was kissing him.  _Error was kissing him_.

Lust had been waking up. It had been quite late since he’d been  _busy_  the night before. Just as he was beginning to open his eyesockets, a familiar voice had whispered “HaPpy bIrtHdaY,” and teeth had been pressed against his.

Lust’s eyesockets had flown open, and the sight meeting him had made him go still. Only for a moment though.

Lust threw his arms around Error’s neck, eagerly kissing back. Still holding loosely, though, in case his boyfriend wanted him to let go. He hummed happily. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Four months after they began to date, and they had their first kiss. It was clumsy, and a bit sloppy. Error was obviously unexperienced. It was quite possible this was his first kiss. Yet, Lust let him take the lead. It was the best kiss he had ever had.

It went on surprisingly long, and Error didn’t break free right away. Lust couldn’t help his stupid grin as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

“best birthday present ever.”

* * *

 

Lust curled up at Error’s side, nestling into his ribs. He took every possibility he could to touch the other. He still could hardly comprehend that Error’s haphephobia was almost completely gone with him now. After such a long time of being careful, he could touch the other practically as much as he wanted, and Error desired his touch just as much.

“i love you,” he said, smiling. Error looked away from the episode of Undernovela he had been watching, and stroked his forehead.

“I lOVe yoU toO.”

***

Error had seemed nervous today. He had been fidgeting with his strings for hours, refusing to look at him. Lust was getting nervous. Had he done something wrong? Had Error decided he didn’t want to be with him anymore? Was he going to break up with him? Lust did his best to distract himself from the thoughts, but they kept returning. He had tried to ask, but Error hadn’t given him a reply.

He swallowed, preparing himself to ask again. He needed to know. Just as he opened his mouth, though, he got interrupted.

“I w-WaNT tO TrY H_HAvInG sEX wiTh You!” Error exclaimed quickly, blushing yellow brightly. In his uneasiness the glitching and stammering got worse. Lust froze, staring at the other. His mouth was still open, and in the shock, he didn’t think of closing it. “i-If YoU w-wANT.”

It took a while for Lust to find words. Error wanted..? He wondered if  _Lust_  wanted to…? After two and a half year Error wanted to have  _sex_ with him? His boyfriend seemed to grow more anxious for every second he was silent. Despite that, Lust couldn’t find the words, trying to stammer a reply.

“w-We D-d-dON*T haVe t-T_t-tO, i-If y-YoU d-doN’T.”

At that, Lust let out a quick laugh of disbelief. He grinned widely, and inched closer to the other.

“ _i_  don’t want to?” he asked, surprised and slightly amused. He raised a hand to caress Error’s cheek, making his blush glow even more. “of course i do, error. more than you can imagine. are you sure  _you_  want it?”

Error gave a quick nod, and Lust’s grin grew wider. He moved his other hand to stroke Error’s clavicle, making him gasp slightly.

“tell me if it gets too much, or if you want to slow down,” he basically ordered before leaning in toward the other’s face, pressing light kisses down his mandible. “but until then, i'm going to make you  _scream_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship so much.  
> I'm thinking of making a collection of only Errotic-fics (or possibly only Lust-ships). I'd probably still post them here as well, though. Thoughts?


	30. Violence (Lust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting in the Multivoid. Lust decided to come for once. One of the Sanses are getting faaar too close for comfort.
> 
> WARNINGS: Past rape, attempted rape, sexual harrassment, the bystander effect, PTSD (I think), flashbacks. Tell me if I forgot something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a prompt on a comment in my new Errorlust-collection, __[Whisper a Secret](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11933796/chapters/26974956) __, but then it became too little Errotic to post there, so here you go.  
>  If you like Errotic, check it out. The first three chapters are straight from here, but once I get out more they won't be. I might double-post a couple of them, though. Both here and in WaS. Not all.
> 
> Don't worry, these dark themes won't be a regular occurrence. I just got stuck on this idea. Just once in a while there will be something like this.
> 
> I couldn't think of a title to this one. So the title comes from "Rape isn't sex, it's violence".

Lust absentmindedly twirled the martini glass in his hand. There was a multiverse meeting again, and for once he had decided to go. It _was_ quite pleasant. Despite being a social butterfly, like practically all Sanses, he mostly kept to himself, speaking only to those he knew wouldn’t make fun of him or come with any unwanted innuendos. Outer, Dance and Classic were all nice to him. Ink was an asshole, but that was just his personality, so that was another Sans he could spend time with.

Now, Outer and Classic was making out on the other side of the room though, looking like they were about to find a space of their own. Ink was busy and Dance had left to do something, so he was alone. It was a pity Error hadn’t wanted to come, he would’ve made good company. Although he did freak out many of the Sanses, understandably, and a couple of them had traumas related to Error, so perhaps it was a good thing.

He nodded his head and tapped his foot to the beat in the background. Some Sans from a music-based AU was playing. Sometimes Lust felt jealous. There was AUs like that, where the only difference to the original was that music or dance was more important. Outertale was in _space_ , Underswap was too nice to be real, and Wondertale was… odd, but pleasant. He didn’t have words to describe Undynetale, but it didn’t seem _bad_. Then there was his universe. After a while he’d remember about the Fellverses, though, and know he still had gotten lucky anyway. At least he didn’t live with the constant fear of him or his brother getting dusted.

Lust looked up as a new Sans made his way over toward him. He hadn’t seen this one before, but judging of his clothing he was from one of the Mafias. The foreigner smiled at him, and he sent a cheeky smile back. Huh. Perhaps someone was interested in talking to him after all.

The new Sans was fancy dressed in a fancy costume straight from the 40’s. That was what had tipped his kind of AU off. He leaned on the bar.

“hey, sugar,” the Sans greeted. Lust chuckled. The mafias certainly had a way to speak. He’d heard Mob call half the Sanses in here anything between Sugar and Baby-doll.

“hello, darling.”

“have ya ever been gangbanged by a large group of fat gentlemen?” The Sans asked, making Lust freeze. Well. This took an unwanted turn. The Sans stopped himself. “excuse me, where are my manners? would ya like to join me to a support group i frequent?”

Lust repressed a sigh, giving the other his kindest smile. Now when he looked for it he could see it. That specific gaze. The Sans was staring at him. Predatory. Watching him from top to toe, like an object he wanted to buy. A toy. This wasn’t new. It was _always_ awful, but not new. Oh no. He kept himself from trying to make his top cover more of his bones. That gaze made him feel self-conscious, which was something he hadn’t felt in years. He hadn’t thought there was any shame left in his bones.

“thanks, but no thanks. i don’t know you,” He replied, watching for signs of aggression. Lust never had sex with someone he hadn’t met before, unless it was a job with contracts and everything else needed for safety. There were enough horror stories circulating around Underlust for anyone to know that that was a _bad idea_. Mostly he just got his lays from Grillby’s. Mostly everyone in Snowdin did.

“c’mon, ease up, doll,” the other said, sounding like he wasn’t even considering that Lust wasn’t interested. “i promise you you’ll like it.”

Lust threw a helpless gaze to the other people in the room, but none of his friends were there and the others were pointedly ignoring it. They looked uncomfortable, but not enough to actually help him.

“no thank you,” he tried again. “i have a boyfriend.”

“and we all know yer still sleeping around like there’s no tomorrow,” other Sans stated factually. His eyelights were turning hard, and he took a step closer. “don’t be a bore. i’ll even pay ya. how much?”

“i’m _not_ interested. please leave.” Lust was getting scared. He was an okay fighter, really, for his universe, but compared to any of the Mafias he knew he didn’t have a shot. They fought and killed for a living. And with how ruthless this one seemed, he’d probably kill him without regret. Why couldn’t someone _help_ him? He tried to back away, but as he was sitting on a bar stool next to a wall, there was nowhere to go.

Other Sans frowned, starting to look mad. He had now cornered Lust, and his eyelights were glowing. He lifted a hand, letting rest on Lust’s exposed clavicle before slowly stroking down inside his shirt. Lust fought the moans that wanted out. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this. But his heat did. It had been calm enough, but during the administrations it was beginning to burn again.

“s-st- _stop_ ,” he gasped. “i-i don’t want to… stop _, please_.”

“ya know ya want it. yer already trembling with need.”

Those words.

 _Heat. He was burning. Sans needed it to go away. He’d do anything. He didn’t want this. He **didn’t want this** but stars he **needed it**_ **.** _A familiar face looming above his shaking body, triumphant._

 _“ ~~You’re already trembling with need.”~~_ ~~~~

The memory resurfaced with the force of a Blaster. He had supressed them a long time ago, but the unwanted touching combined with those words…

It felt like he was going to black out. But some quick caresses from the other immediately kept him in the now.

Lust let out a whimper, both pleasured and frightened. The other Sans looked more predatory than ever, grinning. The hand quickly travelled down toward his pelvis, scratching the bone.

“no,” was all he managed to get out while keeping the noises in. He was crying now, purple tears travelling down his face. ”no, please, no.”

_A bony hand roughly stroking his spine. Sans was crying in need, but the other wouldn’t give him what he needed. Not until he got a ‘yes’. Like a ‘yes’ would **make** him **want** it._

His breathing was getting laboured. His soul was beating quickly, the sound _loud_ in his ears. Lust could feel his body shaking, he didn’t know if it was in pleasure, panic or a mix of both. It felt like the world was spinning, yet he couldn’t close his eyes.

 _ ~~He~~_ _wanted him to **see** it_.

Even as the tears clouded his sight he saw how the other Sans’ hand found its way into his trousers. He couldn’t stop the moans as it touched his coccyx. The heat was _burning_.

“nononononono!”

_“ **yes!** ” Sans cried. “ **do it. please!** ” ~~His~~ smirk was almost tender, yet cruel, as ~~he~~ quickly stripped Lust of his baggy jeans, and opened ~~his~~ own suit trousers._

“ _what_ the _hell?!”_ A familiar voice came. Lust almost couldn’t hear it through the ringing in his ears, but within moments the hands on him were ripped away, and he sank to the floor. It felt like he was choking. He couldn’t get any air. Not in the good way. Yet, he continued watch.

Red was holding the Other Sans down with blue magic. He looked furious. Razz was standing there as well, seeming like he was fighting the urge to kill.

Hands on him. Lust whimpered, and moaned. It felt so _good_ to be touched. But he didn’t _want it to_. The hands immediately let go, and he was alone. It was burning. It had hurt worse before, it wasn’t that. But he was so riled up, it was painful.

“lust?” A voice came. He knew that voice. He trusted it. Yet, he was starting to shake. Sweating. “lust, it’s me, classic. he’s gone now. breathe. breathe with me.”

Classic exaggregated his breathing, but Lust just couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t copy it.

“SOMEONE CALL PINK AND ERROR! INK! FOR SOME STUPID REASON YOU’VE GOT ERROR’S NUMBER. _CALL HIM_.”

That sounded like Blueberry.

“error…” he managed to whimper. “paps.”

“we’ll get them here,” Classic assured him. “don’t worry.”

In the background Lust thought he heard Red and Razz yell about “why didn’t anyone do anythin’?” and “YOU FUCKING COWARDS, YOUR PAPYRUSES WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!” but with the whizzing in his ears it was hard to be sure. His focus was still someplace else, with the memories that kept flashing –

_It hurt, it **hurt** , but it **felt so good**! Sans moaned loudly. He didn’t want it to stop he wanted it to stop he loved it he hated it. He loved it and he hated that he did._

\- and the heat in his bones. Lust had to force himself to stop his hands from wandering, in front of everybody. He sobbed into his arms, still shivering.

After what felt like an eternity, a loved voice was heard.

“SANS!” His brother called out. Even in his muddled state of mind he knew it was his Papyrus; he’d recognize that voice and that scent anywhere.  “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

He thought he heard someone explain to Papyrus, but couldn’t hear the words. Once the entire room was lit up with a furious pink light it was obvious he understood, though. He let out a shaky laugh. So many thought the Papyruses were innocent. Lust knew better than anyone they were not. His brother had taken so much more shit than many of the Sanses in here.

The comforting aura and presence of Papyrus sank down next to him, and he threw himself on his brother, sobbing. The taller petted his back, slowly bringing him out of his panicked state. Even such a non-sexual touch sent sparks through his bones. Lust’s breath hitched. Papyrus immediately recognized the signs, of course, yet didn’t stop.

“SHH, BROTHER,” he hushed as his soul began to radiate care, love and safety. “YOU’RE OKAY. NO ONE WILL DO THAT TO YOU AGAIN. I WON’T LET THEM. NOT EVER AGAIN. I’M HERE. YOU’RE OKAY.”

Gasps were heard through the room as the Sanses realized what those words meant. Normally Lust might’ve been upset they knew, but right now he just wanted to hear his brother tell him that again and again. His sobs had just begun to quiet, as the sound of a portal opening was heard.

“L\\_/sT!” Error cried out as he entered the Multivoid. Lust looked up from his brother’s chest as his boyfriend got his eye sockets on him. Error was glitching madly.

“hi, dear,” he managed to say with a weak smile. His face was sticky from tears. Error looked like he might cry as well, but then he spotted the Sans on the ground. The other Sans was still being held by Red. The glitching in his eyes got worse as rage filled Error’s face, and his strings began to manifest. Most Sanses backed a few steps, or ran away.

“not now, error,” Lust begged, stretching out a hand toward the other. “i don’t want to… please, can we go home?”

“THAT WOULD BE FOR THE BEST,” Papyrus nodded. He was glaring at the other Sans as well, looking almost as livid as Error. As quick as it had come, the black skeleton’s fury disappeared, and he teleported over to the brothers. “I THINK SANS COULD USE SOME… _ASSISTANCE_ FROM YOU, ERROR. UNLESS YOU’D PREFER ME TO HELP YOU?” He turned to Lust as he asked that question. Lust shook his head slightly.

“error’s perfect, if he’s okay with it.”

Error stared at him for a short moment, before hugging him. Lust threw his arms around the other, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. He was grateful he at least didn’t make any ill-timed sounds at that.

“aNYt|-|inG yOu N-neEd.”

“You’ll be okay?” It was Blue, who looked worried. He had quieted his voice as to not disturb or startle. Lust threw him, and the others who had helped him, a quick smile.

“yeah. if there’s one thing my universe knows how to handle, it’s this.”

Papyrus swept both Lust and Error in his arms. Lust clung to both his brother and boyfriend. Error looked a bit uncomfortable with being so close to to Papyrus, but he had gotten a lot better around him, and at the moment he seemed to think Lust’s comfort was more important.

“ENOUGH TALKING,” Papyrus decided. “LET’S GO HOME.”

“yeah,” Lust sighed. Thankfully the heat had cooled down a bit. It still burned, but it was temporarily manageable. He was exhausted, though, which had part of it. Despite that, it’d still have to be fixed soon. “let’s go home.”

Error quickly opened a portal straight into Lust’s bedroom, and threw a hateful gaze at the attempted rapist. The other Sans shuddered slightly in fear.

Lust smiled at that. He didn’t approve of Error’s destroying universes, but perhaps the multiverse _would_ be better without that one AU. If it could raise such an awful Sans.

Then Papyrus stepped through the portal, and they were home.

“YOU REALLY WILL BE OKAY?” his brother asked, worried, and Lust threw a glance at Error. The burning in his bones began to get worse again, now when he was in the safety of their home. Error nodded.

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon time: Both Underfell and Swapfell (my main versions at least) are disgusted by rape and sexual harrassment. It's seen as ten times as bad as any other crime (except child abuse and treason, which are no 2 and no 1 respectively, which means rape is no 3). Red and Razz can't believe no one did anything.  
> Papyrus is a go-to-monster in Underlust Snowdin if someone's been forced to do anything they didn't want to do. It's not not normal, but it happens far too often (which honestly is one time. That's too often) by monsters driven feral of unsatisfaction. Or just have an underlying cruel streak, if monsters can have that.
> 
> My normal Lust wouldn't act like this. I headcanon him having an extreme knowledge about the body and he would easily be able to paralyze that Sans. Think Ty Lee in Avatar The Last Airbender. He would still be rattled, but it wouldn't have gone to those extremes.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any possible misrepresentation. I don't know what I'm doing. Feel free to tell me what I did wrong in that case.


	31. Swear jar (Rottenberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.  
> I thought I should add a short happy thing after the last chapter. Despite it being 22:30 and I need to go up early.
> 
> Ohhhh. 2000 hits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Rottenberry to the people!

Razz groaned as he and Fell carried the couch. It was fucking heavy. His and Blue’s new apartment was really nice, with sound isolation and all – which could get useful – but getting all the furniture in was a pain. It was lucky Fell and Papyrus had agreed to help. His and Blue’s brothers ‘helped’.

Blue was as chipper as always as he came from the kitchen to the living room, where the rest of them were right now. He was carrying a pot of tea and cookies. Slim and Stretch cheered where they were sitting on the floor, doing whatever. Those godsdamned lazybones.

He and Fell was just about to put the couch down when the door flew open.

“i smell cookies!” Red yelled, followed by Sans. In surprise Razz dropped the couch, already halfway into battle-ready position as it hit the floor, a few centimeters from his toes. He stared.

“FUCKING HELL.” That was close. A little more to the left and he would’ve gotten his toes crushed. “DON’T DO THAT,” he added, glaring at his counterparts.

Blue pouted, and took out a jar from his inventory.

“THAT’S A DOLLAR IN THE SWEAR JAR, RAZZ,” he said, holding it out to Razz. He rolled his eyes. When was Blue going to give that up? Then Stretch snorted, and he grinned. Idea! He didn’t like Stretch too much, and the feeling was mutual, so any time was a good time to mess with him. He quickly took up one of Slim’s ravioli cans from the trash, and held it out.

“JUDGING BY WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT,” he grinned and kept his eye sockets on Stretch, “YOU NEED TO PUT A DOLLAR IN THE SIN TIN. AND BUY US A NEW TABLE.”

Blue almost choked in his surpise, but neither could help but grin at Stretch’s horrified expression. The others in the room looked like they were fighing back their laughter.

“too much information!” Stretch screeched, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Wonderful, wonderful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c5/f8/7a/c5f87af3545d26c5c4ac2522d04c0bc0--imagine-your-otp-funny-imagine-your-otp-tumblr.jpg)  
>  Stretch does not want to know anything about his brother's sex-life. Slim doesn't care, but thinks Stretch's reactions are hilarious.


	32. The Cherry Chronicles pt. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> As you might've seen in the last chapter, I've renamed this from _Cherry_ to _The Cherry Chronicles_ after the lovely Lady_Kit gave me that idea. I'm going to shorten it town to TCC sometimes. Now you know what I'm talking about if I say TCC.  
>  I really like that name.
> 
> Warnings, per usual: past abuse, PTSD, alcohol.
> 
> Oh, right. A hundred kudos! Thanks! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't given up on the prompts you gave me. They're coming. I'm just a bit lazy and slightly bad at ideas right now. But I actually have them partly planned out, I just need to get to writing them. _Maybe_ I can do that tomorrow. I'm free from school on Fridays this term, because for some reason they didn't put any of the classes I'm taking on Fridays. *Cheers*  
>  I need to study French too. I don't want to but stars I have to. Vocabulary is the _worst_.  
>  End of mini-rant.

Papyrus frowned as he carried the unconscious Sanses toward their house. The few monsters still outside at this time of night immediately scuttled out of his way as he marched by. He knew he was made for an intimidating picture, even if he wasn’t wearing his battle body now.  One single, dangerous scar, instead of the thousands of smaller scars lesser monsters had. High heeled boots, designed specifically to work as a weapon, clothed completely in leather – which wasn’t easy or cheap to come by, and that he wore so much of it witnessed of his power – and scarf swinging in the wind behind him. He didn’t really need to dress to impress in Snowdin, but he had always enjoyed doing so, ever since he was a babybones. The two smaller skeletons in his arms might’ve made the picture a bit less scary, but not remarkably so.

He didn’t show it, but Papyrus felt quite uneasy. Cherry’s actions at the bar was highly worrying. How the other had begged him not to hurt him, and showed such submission, before passing out. So different from his own brother. Sans would never show that kind of weakness. Sans didn’t show fear for anybody. He had literally laughed in the king’s face more than once. Had it been anyone else, they would have been executed immediately. Luckily enough, King Asgore seemed to have something of a soft spot, or at least a lack of caring, for his brother. And, Papyrus guessed, as the Royal Judge and Spymaster Sans had to be able to say what he truly thought to His Majesty, or he wouldn’t be to much use.

He growled and let his eyelights flash dangerously at one of the bunnies who was on her way to Grillby’s. She didn’t get out of the way quick enough, making him slow down. The bunny, Molly, squeaked in fear and quickly jumped away, mumbling a “Sorry, Lieutenant” as she left.

When they reached home, Papyrus had to put down Cherry to be able to open the door’s three locks. The risk that anyone would break in was slim, but one couldn’t ever be too cautious.

Just as he had opened the last lock, Cherry began to stir. He opened his eye sockets, and was shivering in the cold. He blinked a couple times before his eyelights became focused, staring at Papyrus. The gaze was unnerving, almost completely blank. Then, without warning, the eyelights magnified, and shuddered. Cherry began to shake, quickly averting his gaze from the taller. Instead he looked around, his shaking getting worse as he realized that he was sitting on the porch.

“p-please,” was the first thing he said once he had collected himself enough to speak. It was more of a gasp than a word. “d-d-don’t l-l-leave me o-out he-here a-again. th’ dogs’ll… they’ll… not a-a-again, please Boss, i'm sorry, p-please let me i-in. i’m s-sorry.”

Papyrus stared at him in shock.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” he asked, making Cherry flinch violently. “OBVIOUSLY I WON’T LEAVE YOU OUTSIDE. IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE WINTER. YOU’D FREEZE TO DEATH, IF SOMEONE DIDN’T DUST YOU FIRST.”

“t-t-thank y-y-you, B-Boss.”

Papyrus opened the unlocked door, and made a move to pick the other up again. With how Cherry’s eyelights nervously traced his hand, he thought better about it, though. Instead he simply swept out with his hand, silently telling the other to get inside. With a grateful, worried smile Cherry didn’t even stand up. He just crawled in on all four.

Papyrus stared after him until the other had curled into a small ball on the floor, watching him. He then checked that Sans was still asleep, and went inside himself.

* * *

 

Sans woke up with a headache. That was normal. Nights spent at Grillby’s almost always gave him a hangover of some kind. Only a headache was a mild punishment for his drinking-habit. He rolled out of bed, and stood up. He swung slightly, it took a while to find his balance. Sans yawned. Checked the clock. 11:00. Quite early then. For him, at least. Boss would disagree. Sans was starving.

As he already was dressed – Boss had given up at undressing him before putting him to bed when he was drunk – he only shrugged his jacket on before making his way out of his room. He was in an oddly good mood, and it felt great. He grinned as he stepped out of his room. He and Cherry had the house for themselves now. Boss was always at work by now. Cue napping and punning all day.

Now when he thought about it, had Cherry told a single pun? He had laughed at Sans’, but… had he come with any of his own? Sans couldn’t remember it, if he had.

As he reached the stairs and looked down, he froze.

Downstairs, Boss was sitting in one of the armchairs, head in his hands. Doomfanger was lying in his lap, purring loudly in what looked like a try to comfort him. Why wasn’t he at his job? Cherry was on the floor, fast asleep. And _bound_. His hands were tied together, and so were his legs. What. The hell? Sans shortcutted down, standing in front of his brother. Papyrus looked up as he appeared. He looked so infinitely distressed, it hurt Sans’ soul.

“hey, hey, boss?” He immediately forgot whatever he had been planning on saying. He needed to comfort his bro. “what’s wrong?”

Papyrus looked like he had been sitting here all night. Sure, he didn’t actually need sleep, but it still wasn’t good for him.

“He’s scared of me,” Boss whispered. “Yesterday. He was so sure I was going to _hurt_ him, _begged_ me not to _beat_ him. Called himself disgusting. He became _terrified_ when I was about to touch him. He begged me not to _leave him on the porch. In the middle of a winter’s night._ ”

Sans stared at his brother in shock. _What?_ Why would Cherry… stars. No wonders Papyrus was so upset. Neither of them minded people fearing them. Hell, most of the time they _loved_ it. Fear was delicious, and safe, and empowering. Nevertheless, seeing how Cherry was another version of him, it was a disturbing thought. He tried to imagine a Papyrus acting that way. It was impossible.

“I had to tie him up,” his brother continued, voice slightly shaky. “He wouldn’t stop scratching himself. There was marrow. And when I tried to put him on the couch he had a panic attack. That’s why he’s on the floor. But the scariest part is that even when panicked, he obeyed everything I said.”

“there’s somethin’ seriously fuckin’ wrong with his ‘verse,” was all Sans could say.

Boss only nodded in reply.

* * *

 

Cherry woke up slowly. His head was spinning slightly. Right. He had spent the night at Grillby’s with the native Sans of this universe. He tried to move, and felt his arms and legs being restrained. He let out a sigh, slightly relieved. The familiarity of being tied up was comforting. The last two days had been so weird. No beatings, no degrading words. He had gotten food, sleep, and even jokes. He wasn’t complaining exactly. It was kind of nice. Still. It was so _weird_ , and he was even more at tenterhooks than before. Just waiting for the coin to drop and Boss to punish him for being so weak, such a _disappointment_. It was really taking a toll on him.

He heard voices, one of them belonging to him, and what sounded like his new nickname. As soon as he moved, though, they stopped. Cherry slowly opened his eye sockets, only to see his doppelgänger and Boss staring at him. They almost looked worried, which was a laughable thought. Or well, Sans he could possibly see. They were the same monster after all, it was natural to be worried about yourself. But that Boss would be worried about a pathetic disgrace like him was ridiculous.

“mornin’,” Sans eventually said. “didya… sleep well?” He sounded unsure, eying Cherry’s tied up limbs. He shrugged as well as he could. It had been decent. No nightmares at least, he had been too out of it to dream. “that’s… good.”

“MIND EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?” Boss asked, an odd look on his face. Cherry wasn’t sure what that was, he hadn’t seen his Boss in other moods than angry, smug and amused for more years than he bothered to remember. Well, there was the time when he got promoted to lieutenant by the King himself. That time there had been pride. Cherry had long since lost the ability to know what his Boss was thinking.

Cherry frowned worriedly. He didn’t know what there was to explain. What did Boss mean? What if he gave the wrong answer? Boss always had a certain answer in mind when he asked him things, and if he gave the wrong answer it never ended well. It was usually ‘yes Boss’ or ‘as ya wish, Boss”, which was easy enough, but to questions like this that didn’t really suffice.

“w-w-well,” he stuttered. “i – we – w-w-were b-bein’ disobedient. w-we weren’t allowed ta go ta grillbz’s. a-and not ta g-get d-drunk.”

Wait. He wanted an explanation, not a resumé. Cherry was so _stupid_.

“w-w-we worked at th’ machine, and t-then g-got tired, so w-we thought we’d t-take a pause, a-and forgot th’ time.”

“THAT’S… NOT WHAT I MEANT,” Boss blinked, and stared at him. Cherry could hardly stop himself from trembling.

The cat from earlier – Doomfanger, if he remembered right – suddenly stood up, and jumped of Boss’ lap. It was a weird sight to see anything trust Boss enough to be that close to him. Especially something that small and helpless. When they were babybones it could’ve happened, but then their world got to him. Papy became Boss, and they survived thanks to it. Cherry was too weak to protect his baby brother, after all, so Boss had to protect them both instead.

The cat walked over to him, climbing on top of his stomach, and lied down. Purrs shook his entire body. It was weird. Cherry froze, prepared for the thing to sink its claws into him. When it never came he couldn’t stop himself from relaxing. The warmth and purring was oddly calming.

“ey, lookit, boss. doomfanger likes ‘im,” Sans commented, sounding amused. “good job, cher.” Cherry almost twitched at the nickname of his nickname. “took me months.”

“THAT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR OWN FAULT, BROTHER,” Boss pointed out, sounding slightly annoyed. That was another thing. Cherry hadn’t heard Boss sound more than annoyed during the two entire days he had spent here. No anger. “IT WOULD HAVE GONE QUICKER IF YOU HADN’T GONE OUT OF YOUR WAY TO DISLIKE HIM YOURSELF.”

“heh. ya got me.”

Suddenly Sans’ face turned serious again, and he stared straight at Cherry before walking up to him. He began to untie him. As soon as he was free from the ropes Cherry began to rub his wrists. The ropes had been unusually, and unnervingly, loose, but they had still rubbed at his bones uncomfortably. Doomfanger jumped down on the floor, which allowed him to it up instead. The cat began to rub himself against his leg, and Cherry tentatively petted him. He threw glances in Boss’ direction to make sure he didn’t mind, and got a little bolder once Boss almost looked… pleased. There was still that odd expression on his face, though.

The next words Sans’ uttered made cold spread in Cherry’s bones. Those words had never, not _once_ , meant something good.

“i think ya owe us an explanation, buddy.”

* * *

 

An hour later, the three skeletons sat in the living room again. Sans and Papyrus on the couch, Cherry on the floor. He had seemed so nervous at sitting in the couch or an armchair that they’d given up and allowed him there.

Papyrus had insisted they’d eat breakfast before having this talk. Said everything seemed a little lighter when you weren’t half-starved. Especially seeing how two of them were more or less hungover. Heh. Sans chuckled to himself. His brother was such a sweetheart sometimes.

Breakfast had been an uncomfortable event. Cherry had kept glancing at Boss like he thought the food would be taken from him at any moment, devouring it quicker than a street urchin would. The brothers, on the other hand, had been too bothered with what they knew and almost-suspected to bother trying to ease the mood. At least what Papyrus almost-suspected. Sans refused to believe it. There was no way that any world had made his brother into what it seemed like. Impossible. Papyrus’ kindness was one of the constants in his life, that hadn’t changed no matter what happened or how much LV he gained. His brother wasn’t often _nice_ , but he was so heartbreakingly _good_. He quickly dismissed the idea that anything could change that.

Cherry nervously toyed with the hood strings as he waited for them to say anything. Finally, Papyrus spoke up.

“NOW,” he said, sounding determined. “I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON WITH YOU AND YOUR BROTHER.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get myself to write this chapter. Writing is really fun, but getting myself to _start_ writing is another story entirely. It's fun when doing it and often hard to get to actually doing.  
>  I'm a lazybones. You'd think that I, since I'm a Hufflepuff, should be a hard-worker, but nah. Well, I am when doing something, I can be, but like I said, to actually get to it is another story.
> 
> I actually wanted to make them find out about the abuse through Cherry's nightmares, but then I didn't remember I wanted to do that until this was basically finished, and I had no desire to re-write. So this it is instead. I might write a small what-if with the nightmares instead.


	33. Brothers (Genodust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Echoflowey wanted Genodust angst.  
> And I've finally finished it.  
> It's more a drabble than a one-shot (732 words), but this was hard. I had no idea how to write these Sanses. I hope this suffices.
> 
> Warnings: past character death, inciting someone to kill, insanity

The Void was empty and silent, but it didn’t feel as cold and lonely as usual. Not when Geno was lying with his head in Dust’s lap, watching Outertale’s stars through a screen. He had been happier these last months than he could remember being since he kind-of-died. Dust stared at the stars in awe. This was the first time he saw them.

Geno sighed happily and felt his eyelid flutter. It closed. He didn’t really sleep, the Void kept him from doing that, but he felt more at peace than he had thought he could.

As he dozed he could hear his boyfriend talk with his Papyrus. Both their Papyruses was dead, which was one of the reasons Geno had been willing to talk to him from the beginning. Dust did have it both easier and harder, though, as his Papyrus hadn’t disappeared after death. Instead he followed his brother around as a ghost. A blood-thirsty ghost, weirdly enough. Still. Both the Dust-brothers were strange, and Dust had 19 in LV. At first that had scared Geno off, but not for long.

“calm down, pap,” he heard Dust mutter. “i won’t kill geno.”

Geno smiled at that. It was a weird thing to make his soul soar, but he hadn’t been normal for a long time.

“yes, i know,” the other continued. “loving someone never stopped me before. that’s _why_ i killed everyone. the love became too painful. alphys, toriel, asgore, _you_. but this isn’t hurting. geno won’t die on me. i don’t even think he _can_ die in here.”

Geno froze. What had he just heard? _What had he just heard?!_ Stars, tell him he heard wrong. Please.

“i was capable of dusting you, true.” _No_. “but shut up for a moment, bro. i won’t kill geno.”

Nonononono _no_.

Geno’s eye socket flew open, and he stared at Dust in horror. He didn’t believe it. Yet Dust had just sait it.

“you killed papyrus,” he stated, voice shaking. Dust blinked in surprise, and shrugged nonchalantly. He nodded. Yes. He killed Papyrus. “you _killed your own brother_.”

He rolled of Dust’s lap, and scrambled away, never taking his eyelights of the other. Dust stared at him, bewildered.

“i thought… i thought…” Geno had just assumed that Dust’s brother had been killed by the Human, the Demon, who didn’t RESET, and that’s why he had gone mad. In grief. No. Dust – _Murder_ , as his real nickname was – had done it himself. And he didn’t even seem to care. Geno felt himself start to shake. His breathing became shallow. Murder stood up, taking a step toward him. He looked concerned. Geno scrambled backwards again.

“don’t- don’t come closer, you _dirty brother-killer_.”

Murder stopped in his tracks, hurt flashing in his face.

“geno… i can explain… papyrus have forgiven me, why can’t…” he didn’t seem to be able to find his words. Good. Geno didn’t want to hear it. He glared at the other, contempt and pain evident in his eye. _Keep away._ Something slightly mad crossed Murder’s face, and he looked up to his right. “right, papy? you’ve forgiven me, haven’t you?” He laughed, voice cracking. “see, geno. he _has_.”

Geno shook his head desperately. No. The glitching around his eye grew worse.

“go _away_!” he cried out, not wanting to look at his former boyfriend. He hugged himself. “you killed _papyrus_. you _brother-killer._ i _hate you_!”

Murder’s eye socket flickered purple, the red part of his eyelights starting to overpower the blue. He let out a chuckle, which grew into laughter. Clutching his skull, he screamed.

“stop it, papyrus. _stop it_. i _won’t_ kill him! _Be quiet, papyrus_!” The purple flickering grew worse, and he stared straight at Geno who let out a small, bitter laugh. Tears were gathering in his socket.

“you can’t. not in here. in the void i’m immortal.”

“ _stop it!_ ”

Murder closed his eye sockets, and with a last purple flicker, he disappeared, teleporting out of the Void.

Geno stared at the point where his ex-boyfriend had been staring a second before. His hand went up to the scarf wrapped around his neck. Then he curled into a ball, clutching it, and cried.

Cried for his brother, cried for his misery, and for many other things. But most of all, he cried because he just had lost the one person he still knew how to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Well. You did want angst.
> 
> And what is worse for Geno than to find out that the Sans he loves killed his Papyrus? Seeing how that's basically Geno's character. A Sans who has seen Papyrus die again and again.
> 
> The Sanses really handles the deaths of their Papyrus differently. Some gets depressed. Some gets angry. Some goes insane.


	34. Bittersweet (Rottenjoke/Witheredcomic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storysoul wanted Razz/Sans. Here ya go, finally.

Sans sighed longingly as he watched the royal procession ride by. In the lead Crown Prince Razz rode, followed by his younger brother and a couple guards. They’d just returned from a hunt, and looking by the deer which was dragged behind the last guards’ horses, it had been successful. As they passed Sans, he bowed his head respectfully – he couldn’t bow his body because of the volatile potions in his arms. Yet he didn’t look away, glancing up at the prince. Razz noticed, and threw him a quick smile. It looked wry, but for someone who knew him as well as Sans did, it was easy to see the love beneath the surface.

Soon the royals were gone. Sans straightened his neck, and glanced down at the potions. Ah well. Better get these to his master.

* * *

The night fell, and Razz was wandering the castle halls. Alone, for once. His mother’s insistence on him always having guards with him was frustrating. He was one of the realm’s best fighters and most powerful magicians, he could take care of himself. Sneaking away hadn’t been easy, but worth it.

He turned around a corner, and hit something. There was a _thump_ from something hitting the floor. Stumbling backwards Razz immediately summoned a sharp bone into his hand. Ready to fight off anyone, should it be needed.

“s-sorry,” an apology quickly came, sounding worried. There was a noise of the one who had talked gathering something from the ground. He blinked, recognizing the voice. With a smile, he dispelled the bone and looked up. Sans. Within seconds the other realized it was him as well, and a smile broke out on Sans’ face. “razz!”

A moment later, Sans had grabbed his wrist, pressed something on the wall, and dragged him into the secret hallway there. One of the servants’ ways to get around. Razz didn’t know many of them, which was kind of annoying. The servants knew more of his home than he did.

No matter, he didn’t have time to think about that. As soon as the door had closed once again, he grinned wickedly. Razz broke free from Sans’ grip, only to catch the other’s face and press a kiss to his teeth. Sans smiled, and reciprocated. He immediately opened his mouth as Razz licked his teeth, demanding entrance.

Neither was sure how long they stood there, but as they eventually broke the kiss they were gasping for air they didn’t really need.

“stars, i love you,” Sans whispered. The words were happy, but with a sad undertone. After all, it could never be. The crowned prince and an alchemist’s apprentice? Unthinkable.

He would abdicate, but Sans would never allow that. Moreover, he didn’t want his brother to have to take the throne. Papyrus wasn’t equipped for that. He would never be happy as king, and probably not a very good one either, while Razz was made for ruling.

“I LOVE YOU AS WELL,” he replied. He didn’t want to think about what couldn’t be. Not now. He’d have lots of time to do that in the future. Now, he just wanted to know what was.

“more than life itself,”

“MORE THAN ANYTHING BUT MY PEOPLE,” Razz finished. It was true. It _had_ to be, the people was the most important thing in any good royal’s life.

Silence reigned for a while. They didn’t say anything, just feasted on each other’s presence. On being close without having to guard themselves so no one would notice how they looked at each other. How bittersweet.

Eventually Sans shook his head, gesturing at the bottles sticking out from the leather bag over his shoulder.

“i need to go,” he told Razz. “master will wonder where i've gone.”

Razz gave a short nod, but as the other moved to leave, he seized Sans’ wrist. Just like the other had done to him before.

“I’M ENGAGED,” he quickly said. Rip the patch of quickly, like Father always said. “WITH ONE OF OUR NOBLES. GOT THE NEWS YESTERDAY.”

Sans froze, staring at him. Shocked. And hurt. Yet, he smiled as blue tears filled his eye sockets. He bowed down to press a quick kiss to Razz’s teeth. Razz wouldn’t have any of that, desperately taking a hold of Sans’ head, keeping their teeth pressed against each other. The kiss was urgent and violent. Their time was running out. Then Sans broke the kiss.

“we always knew it would happen,” was all he said before opening the wall again, slinking out. “but i’ll love you forever, highness. please be happy, and i’ll serve you to my best ability.”

Then he was gone.

Razz stared at the place his lover just had been. He forced down the tears that wanted out. He was the future king, he did not cry.

The thrill he got from being away from his guards had disappeared. He left the secret hallway, and made his way back to his chambers. Even as he felt something wet drip down his cheek he told himself he _wasn’t crying_.

It wasn’t kingly after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I still can't do endings.
> 
> If you want something more happy, tell me and I'll do it (or non-AU).
> 
> Did this quickly before work. Stars, I'm getting late.
> 
> Continue?


	35. Drabble Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am doing two big projects right now. Both one-shots, both at least two thousand words when finished, probably more. The other day I felt exhausted and tired of it.  
> So I asked Tumblr for drabble requests.  
> Here they are, as well as on [Tumblr](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/), in a nice little collection.

**Anonymous said: Are Ot3 ok? Some MurderHorrorKiller, with fluff and " being found out ", please ?**

_Author’s Note: Yeah, sure, OT3s are definitely okay :)_

Laughter echoed through one of the bedrooms in Nightmare’s castle. It was one of the bigger, with a bed, desk, and walls covered in different kinds of axes. On the floor, Murder was lying, desperately wheezing for air. Horror’s phalanges moved over his ribs, tickling him. Too exhausted to fight him off, he could only take it while begging the other to stop.

“p-please,” he managed to squeeze out as he sucked in a quick breath. “i g-give up.” Horror grinned, expression filled with glee. 

“tell me you love me!” he commanded, and Murder nodded frantically. He tried to get the words out, but was unable to as his boyfriend did not let up on the tickling. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Killer came in. He held up a paperbag.

“i’ve got ice cream!”

Horror immediately let Murder go, looking excited. A few moments later the skeleton on the floor had recovered enough to get back on his feet. He was glaring at Horror, but with no bite and a tint of affection in his eyelights. As Killer put the ice cream out on the table next to the wall, Horror began to poke through a box under his bed. Eventually he held up a glass jar. It was filled with grey powder.

“can i?” he asked the other two. He was gazing at them, making his best impression of puppy dog eyes. With his red eyelights and the big hole in his skull, the sight was objectively terrifying, though. 

Killer looked at the jar in slight distaste.“i am not eating dust,” he stated, and Murder nodded his agreement. “but i suppose you can put whatever you want on your own.”

“yay!”

An hour later the three of them were sitting in a pile at the floor, the ice cream almost completely eaten. Killer pressed small kisses down Horror’s cheek, while Murder was sprayed across their laps. 

All of them jumped in surprise as the door opened without warning, with enough force to almost tear it off its hinges.

“Murder, I’ve got a missi…” Nightmare stopped speaking as he noticed the position the three of them was in. He stared in disbelief. “What the  _fuck_?” 

 

_(”i’ve told you to knock!”_

 

_“It’s my goddamn castle!”)_

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: How about some Red and Razz being obviously in love and appearing comfortable around each other while claiming to be totally not dating and “only friends”**

_Author’s Note: I love this trope._

Fell watched his brother and best friend as they sat in their couch. Red was sprayed across Razz’s lap, and Razz was absently petting his skull as he watched MTT’s newest show. His brother was practically purring.

It was _frustrating_.

Practically every. Single. Day. One of them visited the other, always touching and laughing. Yet, whenever someone asked how long they’d been dating, or when they’d go on their first date, Red would blush and stutter while Razz just got completely mute. They were just friends his _ass_.

He shared an exasperated gaze with Slim over the puzzle they were doing. Both kept in a groan as Red gazed up at Razz, eye sockets half-lidded and a soft grin on his face. Razz smiled back, just as softly. Red said something, probably told a joke, and the other laughed softly.

“GODDAMNIT!” Fell exclaimed. He was too annoyed to care whether it was appropriate or not. “JUST DATE ALREADY! YOU’RE SO OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE.”

Red immediately grew red, and Razz froze. They stared at each other for a few moments before simultaneously looking away.

“we’re not, boss,” Red muttered, glaring at him. With how embarrassed he looked it was almost pitiful, though. Not in the least scary.

“we need to do something about this,” Slim commented quietly, so only Fell would hear. He nodded in agreement.

This was just ridiculous.

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: SansxAlphys or Swap PapyrusxUndyne, maybe? Their dynamic as lab partners could be interesting!**

_Author’s Note: I’m normally not really into Alphys or Undyne shipped with anyone else (except that I imagine that Undyne probably has had girlfriends pre-game, and same goes for Swap Alphys just with partners, since she’s bi or pan. But let’s do this anyway_. _I’ll do Stretch X Swap Undyne **.**_

Papyrus grinned as he took up his ID-card, scanning it to get access to the True Lab. He went down the elevator, happy he fixed it just the day before so it went quietly. Well down, he sneaked through the rooms until he came to the laboratory. Undyne was there, watching in fascination as the chemicals reacted to one another.

He stepped into the Void, shortcutting to straight behind her. Papyrus wrapped his arms around her waist without making a sound. She jumped in surprise.

“hello, beautiful,” he whispered into her earfin, and she blushed slightly.

“P-Papyrus!” She broke free – Undyne was surprisingly strong for someone who got so little physical exercise – and swatted his arm. “I-I’ve told you n-not to sneak up on m-me in the L-Lab. Or at a-all.”

“aw, c’mon,” He turned to the table, watching the equipment in curiosity. Pulling out his lab coat from his inventory, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “what’re we doing today, boss?”

As Undyne explained, he watched her. It was intriguing how she completely forgot to stutter when she got excited like this. In difference to Alphys’ chronic stuttering, Undyne’s was pure nervousness and habit and therefore not always there.

“well then,” he nodded when she had finished. He put on his glasses – he had learnt the lesson to use them the hard way. Just because he didn’t have eyes that could get damaged didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt like hell if he got any chemicals in his sockets – and smiled. “let’s get started.”

She gave Papyrus a grin, and bowed down. Undyne was roughly a head taller than him. Pressing a kiss to his teeth she nodded, something almost wild in her eyes.

He loved the fire in her eyes when she got excited about science or anime or something else.

It was fierce and passionate, and it was sheer beauty.

He didn’t tell her this, though, Papyrus just kissed back before they started their work.

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: Nice cream guy/burgerpants; awkward flirting?**

_Author’s Note: I am so on board with this. I might’ve gotten a little of track, though? I’m not sure?_

Burgerpants was blushing ferociously. He stood leaned against the cave wall and trying to keep his cool. It wasn’t working. Nevin, or Nice Cream Guy as he was mostly known, smiled at him. That did not help, and the blush only got worse. What was he doing here? Why was he doing this? There was no way this was going to work.

He took a deep breath. No. Burgerpants had promised himself to do this. For once in his life he was going to do something that might make his life better, no matter how unlikely that was to happen.

“So…” he began awkwardly. “Coming here often?” His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. That was the dumbest way ever to flirt with someone! Nevin only smiled wider, and nodded.

“Yeah. Quite often.”

“W-well… I… If you were a water sausage you’d be a great water sausage!” he blurted out. Wow. He had been wrong before. This was a new low. Nevin laughed. Oh no. Now he was definitely going to think Burgerpants was the weirdest person of all time.

“Thank you,” the ice cream seller said. He didn’t _sound_ weirded out. “That’s very nice of you. I’m sure you’d be a great water sausage too.”

At that, Burgerpants couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh.

“Yeah right. Like I could be good at _anything_.” At that, Nevin looked concerned. “I’m the biggest failure that’s ever existed.” _Good thinking_ , Burgerpants scolded himself, words laced with sarcasm. _Spill all your inner securities to the guy_.

Nevin walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Burgerpants’ blush grew even more. He just wanted to melt and slip away on the ground.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Nevin told him. He sounded very serious, staring him straight into the eyes. “You’re not.”

Of course, Burgerpants didn’t believe him, but nodded all the same. There wasn’t much else to do. Then the other smiled and let go of him. He looked for something in his apron, taking up a notebook and scribbling something on it.

“Also. I like you too. Here’s my phone number. Want to go on a date?” He ripped a paper from the notebook and gave it to the cat. Disbelieving Burgerpants took it. He could not believe his luck. Something was actually going right for once? Checking that there was a number on the note, and it wasn’t just a cruel prank, he nodded faintly.

“Great! Call me tonight and we’ll decide where! But isn’t your break over soon?”

Checking his watch Burgerpants realized that was true. Only five more minutes. He better go back. His Boss would go crazy if he was late again. What an asshole. He told Nevin goodbye, and left toward the resort. As he was a few meters away, the other’s voice stopped him.

“By the way, what’s your name?” he asked. “Everyone calls you Burgerpants, but I’m assuming that’s not your real name?”

Burgerpants turned, staring at him in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had cared about his real name. Asked for it or used it. He had even stopped using it on himself. Despite how much he detested the nickname. It was hard to call yourself something no one else acknowledged was your name. Nevin smiled at him, looking like he genuinely wanted to know. A few moments later Burgerpants had finally processed that someone thought he mattered enough to bother to want to learn it.

“Max. My name is Max.”

Nevin nodded, looking pleased. Almost joyous.

That he had been the cause of a look like that on anyone’s face was unbelievable yet thrilling. He sent a weak but sincere smile back.

“I look forward to our date, Max.”

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: Errotic, fluff, baking with friends ?**

_Author’s Note: Errotic is always welcome. We love Errotic. With ‘we’ I mean ‘I’. Sometimes I use the Royal Plural when referring to myself.  
Warnings: Sexual references, mentions of genital-formed things (not actual genitals)_

The small kitchen was filled with laughter. Lust pressed cookie cutters into the dough with Error watching his every move with both amusement, distaste and affection. The black skeleton was whipping together icing. In the back of the room, the Papyri were cheerfully chatting as they prepared the next batch. Tale Undyne walked up behind Lust, watching the spread dough.

“That’s disgusting!” she exclaimed, but she sounded far too gleeful to be fully serious. She was grinning widely as she looked at the newly formed cookies. “Yo, Pap, come look at what Lust’s doing!”

Both the Papyruses walked up to them. Pink simply raised an eyebrow, supressing a smirk, while Papyrus made a grimace. Error couldn’t help but chuckle at the look. He wondered if anyone here would be able to convince his boyfriend to _not_ use genital-shaped cookie cutters. He certainly hadn’t.

“LUST, WHY?” Papyrus looked like he had given up hope. Which he probably had, just complaining out of principle. Lust could be very, _very_ stubborn when it came to his lewd cookies. Error still had nightmares about the cake Lust made on their last anniversary.

Lust gazed up at his brother’s alternate with an innocent expression. He tilted his head to the side while taking up a penis-formed piece of dough and biting it. He quickly swallowed, smiling blithely.

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Undyne let out a rowdy laugh at Papyrus’ defeated expression. Sans came into the kitchen, holding up a bag full of newly bought supplies. He looked curious as he noticed everyone’s faces. Before he could ask, Error smirked.

“yOUr Br0Ther DOesN’t agReE wiTH LusT’s chO|se of cOOkie CuTTErs,” he explained. It took a moment before Sans realized what he meant. Then he laughed. He threw Papyrus a compassionate but entertained gaze before starting to put the chilled products into the fridge.

“be nice to my bro, y’all,” he said with a grin. He stared at them all with mock strictness.

Error and Lust exchanged a gaze, and grinned at each other. Then the shorter stood up, walking over to Lust, and sat down in his lap. Lust immediately pressed a kiss to his lover’s teeth. He let his hands wander over Error’s arms and back, and Error caressed his zygomatic arch in return.

Papyrus let out a vexed shriek.

“NO CANOODLING IN MY KITCHEN!”

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: Could you write something with Error Sans ? Like some debuting friendship with another Sans than Blueberry, Lust, Outer, Ink or Fresh ? I only read him with one of them ? If you want, please ?**

_Author’s Note: To be honest, choosing Sans here was difficult. Which is why this took such a long time. I was thinking Classic, since that’s the only Sans who isn’t an “abomination”, but then decided that’d be kind of predictable as well. But I like the idea, Anon! So a little thinking later (and finally getting one by asking my friend to give me a random Sans)…_

Error sat alone at a table in the Multivoid. He didn’t know why he kept coming back here. Fucking glitches were everywhere, laughing and joking. He hated them. Even his so-called ‘friends’ were abominations. All but Sans, of course. The only one of them who deserved to exist, as the Original. Dream had actually tried to invite him into the conversation, but the thing (and his brother) was the second biggest mistake there was, after that 90’s mess. Dream and Nightmare weren’t even Sanses, yet they bore the body of one – Blueberry – as their own.

The worst thing was that Error couldn’t even hunt them here, or Core would come and lock him out. Like they did with that godsdamned Omega Timeline.

As he was sulking, sipping on the glass of juice in his hand, one of the bugs walked up to him. This Sans wore the classic blue jacket and sports shorts, but had earmuffs and bunny slippers. He was holding two glasses of what looked like strawberry juice.

Error groaned. Haventale. What was that gigantic _softie_ doing this close to him?

“wHat Do yoU wANt?” he asked while doing his best to show of all his irritation over being disturbed. Haven just gave him an easy smile. Haven put down the glasses on the table and sat down in the remaining chair.

“you looked lonely, so i thought i’d come say hello,” he said, looking all for the world like it was a normal thing to do. To approach the Destroyer of Universes, basically the God of Destruction, because he looked lonely. Which he hadn’t. Error didn’t get _lonely_.

“g0 aWaY,” he growled, but Haven just gave him an easy smile.

“nah. i brought ya juice.”

Error stared at him in disbelief. Why was he still here? Couldn’t he see Error wanted to be alone? As always? Haven grinned lazily.

“no you don’t. you’re just too proud and stubborn to admit to yourself that you too want to be friendly with other people,” he commented, like he had read the other’s mind. That was disturbing. “you’re a social butterfly. just like all sanses.”

Error gaped at him. How dared he? He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Haven got there first. He exchanged Error’s now empty glass against the one he had come with.

“just drink it, buddy. i'm not going anywhere 'til you do.”


	36. Gods and Mortals (UT, UF, AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's on his way home through the forest. It's raining. There's a strange light that he can't help but follow.
> 
> Warnings: fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3602

Red grumbled as he walked back through the forest. It was raining, and a storm was obviously coming. The wind was hindered by the trees, yet the breeze was chilly. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Like the forest itself was scared of the weather's powers.

With no protective clothing other than his leather coat, Red was soaked. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He cursed the fact that they couldn't afford his stay at an inn in the town over the night, so he had to walk home despite everything.

Suddenly there was a noise. He almost jumped in surprise. The noise sounded like a person talking. Red looked around, suspicious. Whoever else was here probably could not be trusted. He continued his walk. If it was robbers, then they'd quickly learn not to mess with him when he was in a bad mood.

He blinked as he spotted a light. He couldn't be at the edge of the village already. It was far too soon. Despite knowing better, Red couldn't help but follow the light. It was strangely comforting. Warm.  Soon he found himself in a glen. The rain was still pouring down, but it didn't feel quite as cold anymore.

”OH. HELLO!” This time, Red did jump at the unexpected sound. Frantically, he tried to spot whoever had spoken. Nothing. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, and he looked up. In one of the trees the source of the light was… _hanging_. A skeleton, like him. They looked a bit like his brother, just less sharp. And they appeared to be stuck. Red blinked in shock as he studied the stranger. They were wearing a long, white robe, a red scarf, and a kind smile. Then there were the wings. The stranger had great, feathery wings on their back. White but kind of sparkling gold.

Red stared in bewilderment, mouth wide open. He kind of recognized them, but from where? He had most certainly never met a skeleton with wings before. They most certainly weren't your normal, day-to-day monster.

”DO YOU THINK YOU COULD HELP ME? I APPEAR TO BE STUCK,” they said, appearing slightly embarrassed.

”who’re ya?” The words were out before Red could think it over. He almost slapped himself there and then. _Good thinking, Red. Question the winged being_. The skeleton grinned. Luckily, they didn't appear offended.

”I APOLOGIZE. WHERE ARE MY MANNERS? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

Upon hearing that, realization slapped Red in the face. He knew where he had seen the other before. On paintings and as statues in the temple every time his brother dragged him there.

Papyrus. The God of Mercy.

Beloved brother of Sans, God of Judgement.

Red's legs almost gave in under him. He was standing in front of one of their gods. Not even one of the smallgods. One of the _Great Gods_. He wanted to run, but that would most certainly offend the other. Even if by some miracle he wasn't, since Papyrus was known as the kindest god, then Sans would. Red had never bothered to listen much to the priestesses and priests, but he did know that Judgement was known to be very protective of Mercy.

Red forced himself to not tremble, and bowed his head. Hopefully everything would go well if he only showed respect. No matter how much he hated being forced to be respectful against the powerful, he couldn't afford not to. Not when the one in question was a fucking god.

Quickly he climbed the tree, and began to untangle Papyrus' wings. The other let out a small gasp in pain as Red accidentally tore out a feather. He froze, whispering a fearful apology.

”DO NOT WORRY,” Papyrus was quick to assure him. ”UNDYNE DOES THAT ALL THE TIME. PLEASE CONTINUE.”

Eventually Red managed to get the god free, and he tumbled to the ground. He was quickly back on his feet though, and smiled as Red slowly made his way back down. He held out the feather.

”here, m'lord.” Stars, Red wished he had listened better. Was that the right way to address him?

”KEEP IT,” Papyrus said. ”AS A THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP. WHO KNOWS HOW LONG I WOULD HAVE BEEN HANGING THERE IF YOU HADN'T COME? AND IF YOU EVER NEED MY HELP, USE IT TO CALL ON ME. AS A FAVOUR FOR A FAVOUR.”

Red stared. A gift from a god, and a promise for a favour. Even he knew that that was _enormous_. He nodded mutely, and Papyrus gave him another smile before stretching out his wings and taking off.

”THANK YOU AGAIN. GOODBYE,” he called before leaving.

As soon as the god disappeared, and with him the comforting light, Red once again felt how cold the rain was. It woke him out of his stupor. Seemed like it was raining even more.

”fuck,” he swore, and returned to his hurrying home, the feather secure in his coat pocket.

* * *

 

A year later Red had almost forgotten about his meeting with one of their gods. Sometimes he thought it had been a dream. Even with the feather still in his pocket he sometimes believed that. Just, every time he took out it to look at it, it glimmered in colours which was undeniably supernatural. No bird feather looked like that.

He hadn’t shown it to his brother. He and Fell didn’t have many secrets for each other. Honestly was important in a poor family like theirs. But this one thing… Red wasn’t sure why, but he had wanted to keep it to himself.

He was studying it again while walking home from the village market. He had been there to buy new thread to fix his coat. It had gotten torn in a bar fight at Grillby’s. Red was almost home as he smelled smoke. His eyelights widened as he realized it was coming from their cottage.

Humans carrying furs and weapons – the furs being ones Fell had hunted down – came running from the house toward the forest.

“He’s still in there!” one of them shouted, and the other just shook his head while they ran.

“Who cares about the skeleton?!”

Red was about to follow them as he realized what they’d said, and froze. _No_. The cottage was standing in flames by now, and his brother wasn’t outside. Where was his brother?!

“boss!” He cried out as he began running. Please, _please_ don’t let it be too late. Sweat fell down his brow as he went faster than he ever could remember having done before. He was gasping when he reached the cottage, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that his baby brother was inside the burning house, and he _wasn’t coming out_. Red couldn’t get in either, the door had been blocked from the inside and the windows were too small. “ _boss!_ ”

Throwing himself against the door, he cried out in pain as a burning piece of timber fell on his head. The door didn’t move. It was massive, built to keep out intruders. Which obviously hadn’t worked.

“ _fell!_ _brother!_ ” Red was crying, screaming for his brother. His baby brother, the only family he had ever had. Suddenly he remembered the feather he still held in his hand. In his panic, he had forgotten to put it away. “please work, please work.”

He held it as hard as he could, focusing on the God of Mercy.

“m’lord. m'lord, _help me_ ,” he begged. Nothing. “ _please_. my brother… _papyrus, help_.”

A few moments passed. A crash was heard from inside the cottage. Something had fallen. Nothing happened, once again.

“ya _promised_ ,” he screamed toward the skies. “i’ll do _anythin’,_  jus’ save my brother!”

Red was ready to give up and crumple to the ground as something appeared on the blue sky. First, he thought it was a bird, but it approached far too quickly. He held his breath, almost daring to hope, watching as it dove toward their cottage. Within seconds it had reached him. Red could only see the shape of a body and a pair of giant wings before it went straight through the door. The wood immediately turned into ash.

Before he even had been able to process what had happened, a light came from inside of the house and the God of Mercy walked out from the cottage, unharmed. In his arms Red’s brother was hanging, limp. He was bleeding from a wound over his eye and had a big bruise on his head. Other than that, he seemed fine. That, and the fact that he was unconscious.

“boss!” As soon as Papyrus had gotten close enough, Red threw himself toward the two bigger skeletons, not caring that he was almost assaulting a god. A god who had just – hopefully – saved his little brother’s life.

“thank you thank you thank you thank you,” he babbled as he almost forcefully took his brother out of the other’s arms. Stroking the taller's ribs he frantically felt for a pulse, and gave a sigh of relief once he found the beat of Fell's soul. He sank to the ground, taking Fell with him, and placed his brother's head in his lap. Almost overwhelmed of thankfulness he gazed up at the god. Papyrus was smiling lightly. A compassionate smile.

“I'M SORRY IT TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE,” he said. “UNLIKE MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER I CANNOT TELEPORT AND HAVE TO FLY EVERYWHERE.” Red let out a choked laugh, staring at the god in disbelief.

“why're ya apologizin'? ya saved my bro's life.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak, but a _crash_ interrupted him. Both turned toward the sound. Red stared in absolute horror as the cottage's roof fell into the flames. Their home was destroyed, he realized. Like things _weren't bad enough already_. His brother needed medical attention they could not afford, their things were stolen, and now they were homeless as well. He groaned, not knowing how to otherwise react. _Fuckin' perfect_.

Red looked down at his brother's face. At least Fell seemed peaceful, even if it was because he was unconscious. He carefully caressed the other's face, looking for signs of pain as he touched the wound. That looked painful. But he was alive. Alive and relatively unharmed. It could've been so much worse.

Perhaps he could earn the money for doctors and medicine as an assassin? It wouldn't be the first time. Or, the better alternative, take Grillby's proposition to work as a bouncer, if it was paid enough. He had never considered it so much he thought to ask.

“PERHAPS I COULD HELP?” Stars, Red had somehow managed to forget the god's presence. He gawked at him. What the hell?

“why do ya continue ta help me? m'lord,” he added as an afterthought. “what do ya want me ta do in return?” Papyrus raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a weird sort of smile – wry, gentle and patient all at once.

“NOTHING. I AM THE GOD OF MERCY. SANS LIKES TO CALL ME THE GOD OF KINDNESS. I JUST WANT TO HELP. EVERYTHING DOES NOT HAVE A COST,” he explained. Then the god added: “YOU MIGHT AS WELL CALL ME PAPYRUS. YOU'VE ALREADY DONE SO.”

Red wasn’t completely on board with that, he knew better than anyone that everything did indeed cost _something_. Not always money, not always favours, but it wasn’t free. Yet, he supposed, Papyrus _was_ known as The Gracious. If anyone would do things just to be kind, it was him. Red brushed off some of the dirt on his coat and nodded. He accepted.

Papyrus broke into a huge grin. Behind him, his wings fluttered in what looked like excitement.

“WONDERFUL,” he said. It looked like he meant it too. This was weird. Why would be that cheerful over having to bother with helping someone? A mortal, on that? “I SUGGEST WE GO TO THE TEMPLE OF VERDICT. SANS HAS MENTIONED THAT THEY ARE QUITE HOSPITABLE THERE.”

Red felt the need to protest. Not only was the temple a couple kilometres away, and they’d have to carry Fell all the way, but the priests there knew him. And that was not because he was pious, that was for sure. He only mentioned the first, though. Papyrus did not need to know about the stuff he had done, if he didn’t already. Which was entirely possible, of course, as he was not only a god but one of the gods managing the sins of mortality, as that one priestess had phrased it once.

“NONSENSE,” Papyrus told him with a tone that ended the discussion, no matter how much Red wanted to continue it. “I WILL FLY US THERE. I CAN MOST CERTAINLY CARRY BOTH OF YOU.”

Red’s eye sockets widened, but before he could tell the god ‘no. absolutely not.’ Blue magic lifted his brother, and he himself got scoped into a pair of strong arms. Soon the two of them were sitting safely against Papyrus’ chest.

The god grinned, looking thrilled. Then they took off. The powerful wings spread out, and with one flap they were in the air. Red clutched both his brother and the god desperately as he watched the ground disappear. Skeletons were _not_ meant for flying. The green field with the burnt down cottage quickly disappeared. Instead lush forests fanned out. It was beautiful.

Red was far too frightened to more than quickly think the thought. Then he took a steady grip on Fell’s wrist and hid his face in the Papyrus’ robes. He heard the other chuckle lightly.

He didn’t look, but they must’ve flown at an incredible speed. The airstream hit. It made his coat trash in the wind. It probably would’ve hurt terribly, but something told Red it was the presence of the god that _almost_ made it bearable. Within what might’ve been minutes but felt like hours he felt them slow down. Daring to look up, he noticed they were closing in on the ground.

The Temple of Verdict was placed at the edge of Samo, the biggest town around. It was a great building reminding Red of a courthouse. Just much fancier. That was unexpected, as it was dedicated to the God of Judgement. The one who decided where one’s soul went after death. Hell, Paradise or Underground. The middle place, for the people who hadn’t been particularly nice or particularly bad. Who decided if one would be allowed to reincarnate, if one’s soul so would wish. Red snorted. He already knew where _he_ would go.

There were screaming, and shouting, as they hit the ground. An army of priests, priestesses and visitors had gathered. What a surprise.

Papyrus shot them all a smile.

“GREETINGS,” he exclaimed. Multiple of the humans and monsters there fell to their knees as he spoke. Kneeling in respect. “IS THERE A HEALER HERE? MY FRIEND NEEDS SOME ASSISTANCE.”

One of the priestesses immediately ran up to them.

Red recognized her, and gave her a crooked smile.

“’sup, tasha?”

She froze, staring at him and then his brother in shock. It went on for multiple moments, until Papyrus politely cleared his throat. He nodded toward the unconscious skeleton.

“Apologies, my lord.” She immediately took Fell from the god’s arms and went to work.

Huh. Apparently he had been right in how to address a god.

* * *

They had been here for several days by now. Papyrus had left quickly. Although not before instructing the priests to “PLEASE LET THEM STAY FOR AS LONG AS THEY NEED, AND GIVE THEM ANYTHING THEY MIGHT NEED.” Obviously, the temple’s staff had promised to do so. You did not deny a god. Especially not the brother of your patron god.

Red had been given a small bedroom, and Fell a bed in the hospital wing. Every temple had a hospital of some kind. His brother had woken up only a couple hours after receiving treatment, for which he was infinitely grateful. Nevertheless, he had not yet gotten an explanation on what the hell had happened, and it drove him crazy. He wanted _revenge_ on those fuckers for almost taking his brother from him.

He visited his brother every day. Opening the door to the hospital room he blinked in shock. Next to Fell’s bed, the god sat. The two of them were conversing, looking for all the world like this was a normal thing. Red’s brother had a respectful, reverential expression on his face, but otherwise looked like he was perfectly okay with this. Papyrus looked like he did nothing else but talk with mortals all day. But perhaps he did. Red honestly had no idea what a god did when not answering prayers.

“papyrus?!” he couldn’t help but exclaim. The other two turned to him, one smiling and the other frowning. “what’re ya doin’ ‘ere?”

“RED!” Fell scolded, glaring. “DON’T BE SO DISCOURTEOUS.” Red honestly didn’t have any idea what that word meant. He could guess, but he often didn’t understand the words his bro used. Fell really liked long, fancy ones.

“IT IS PERFECTLY OKAY, FELL.” Papyrus threw a smile at the bedridden before turning it toward the shortest in the room. “I WANTED TO CHECK UP ON YOU TWO. SEE THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY. I ALSO HAVE GOOD NEWS.”

Red blinked. He walked up to the bed, and sat down in the chair not occupied by the god. Then he put on his most serious face, staring straight at Papyrus. The god looked almost confused, and slightly excited. The small thought Red spent considering why that was decided that he might think it was nice to not get obeyed at every moment. Why anyone wouldn’t want that beat him, but Papyrus seemed the type.

“okay, now i wanna know exactly what’s goin’ on ‘ere. why do ya care that much ‘bout what happens to us? we’re not even good worshippers.”

Papyrus stared at him in slight shock. Fell scowled. Then the god’s face lit up in an even more radiant smile.

“THAT IS PART WHY,” he admitted. He appeared a bit bashful. “I SPEND SO MUCH TIME GETTING PRAYERS FROM PEOPLE SEARCHING FORGIVENESS FOR THEIR SINS. WHICH! IS GREAT!” Papyrus nodded as he spoke. “EVERYONE CAN AND SHOULD TRY TO DO BETTER. BUT IT WAS NICE TO JUST… BE WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN’T JUST SEEKING MY GRACE. AND I LIKE YOU! AND FELL TOO!”

He quieted. The brothers waited patiently for him to continue. A couple minutes later he spoke again. Red hardly believed his eyes. Papyrus almost looked… shy. He was stumbling on his words and fiddling with his phalanges.

“I WAS THINKING… PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO… I MEAN… IT’S OKAY IF YOU DON’T WANT TO…”

“SPIT IT OUT!” Fell ordered, and then looked surprised at himself. That he had spoken like that to the God of Mercy. Red wasn’t. His bro had never had the patience to deal with people who wouldn’t get to the point. Like Papyrus wouldn’t just now.

“IF YOU’D LIKE TO BE MY FRIENDS?” Papyrus blurted out at that. He didn’t look at them. The two mortals stared at him. _What?_ The fucking God of goddamned Mercy wanted to be _their friend?_ Red exchanged a gaze with the other, and shrugged.

“DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US?” Fell eventually asked. It was a good question. Both of them had done a lot of morally questionable (not even questionable, it was just immoral) things. Mostly out of necessity, but still.

“OF COURSE! I KNOW BASICALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE. SOMETIMES THAT GETS… ANYWAY! I KNOW A LOT ABOUT YOU, YES.”

Fell was quiet for a few moments, before nodding.

“VERY WELL. WE’LL BE YOUR FRIENDS.”

The smile on Papyrus’ face lit up the entire room. Even Red’s cold soul felt lighter at that.

“so what were those good news?” Red drawled after a few moments, a miniature smile on his face.

“OH! I’VE FOUND YOU A NEW HOME.”

* * *

 

The new place was fucking _amazing_.

It was thrice the size of their old cottage, there was a barn and a stable. A garden filled with flowers and herbs. A sizeable vegetable garden, stuffed with greens, and Papyrus told them that fields came with the farm as well. The brothers couldn’t stop staring and exploring. They had _never_ lived this nicely before.

The house – because it was a house, not a cottage – was painted white and had real windows which were as high as Red was tall. The inside was already decorated.

As much as Red enjoyed the safety and comfort this provided, it was nothing compared to the pure joy in his brother’s face. Fell didn’t often show that much emotion, and hadn’t had much to be joyous about, so Red savoured every bit of it now. He knew his brother had always dreamt about a _proper home_. A place that was theirs, with their stuff and opportunity for them to feed and nurture themselves. It just hadn’t been more than that before. A dream. But now it seemed it had come true, thanks to Papyrus.

“HOW?” was all Fell said as he turned to the winged skeleton.

“IT WAS QUITE EASY. ONE OF MY TEMPLES OWNED THIS PLACE, HIRING IT OUT. THEY WERE HAPPY TO GIVE IT TO ME. AND NOW ITS YOURS.”

Theirs.

Written on them and their responsibility and security.

“WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

Red couldn’t help the grin on his face. He could almost feel tears in his eye sockets. Papyrus smiled brightly as he saw his expression. He understood.

Perhaps happy endings actually existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this ended kind of abruptly.  
> It's actually supposed to be longer, and also to turn into Redpuff romance. But you know what? This is a one-shot on 3600 words, which has taken multiple days write, and I got tired of it. So I'll publish it now. One day I might get inspiration to actually do what I meant to do. But not now.
> 
> I am very tired. Which is slightly odd because it's only 21:20.
> 
> Also, I need to give y'all a book tips. The book is called _the Anatomy of Curiosity_ and is by Maggie Stiefwater, Tessa Gratton and Brenna Yovanoff. Not only has it three great novellas (or I haven't actually read the last one yet, but I'm assuming it's as good as the other two), it's also got great tips about writing a book and what you need to know and lots of that kind of stuff. I decided it is my favourite book on page 20. It's so lovely. Also, the cover is _gorgeous_.


	37. Bittersweet pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a continuation and you got it.
> 
> Warnings: Death, miscarriage. If any of these subjects triggers you - or makes you uncomfortable - you can either read to the *** and get a different ending, or skip the part between *** and ***. I'm pretty sure you'll understand what's going on anyway.

Weddings bells chimed. Monsters and humans cheered. The great doors to the Temple got thrown open, and the newly married and crowned royal couple revealed themselves to the masses. King Razz and Queen Susannah. The King was wearing a purple uniform and crown of white gold. The Queen’s dress was light blue and her crown rosé gold. They were both smiling. Both at each other and at their people. They made their way down the marble stairs, and everyone threw cherry- and apple blossom petals and rice at them to bless them with a happy and prolific marriage.

Sans watched the couple as the people parted to let them through. Of course he was at the wedding. He smiled as he watched the love of his life and his wife. Tears were in his eye sockets, but he blinked them away. They had always known it couldn’t be, and he was glad Razz – _His Majesty_ – had married someone who he could be happy with. The former Countess, now Queen, Susannah was known for her kind heart. The ache in his soul wasn’t as important as that. Anyway, what would’ve happened even if they could have married? _He_ , as a Prince and King Consort? He almost laughed at the absurdity. No, this was for the best.

Papyrus threw him a concerned gaze. Not even he had known about his relationship with the former prince. Sans shook his head lightly and smiled up at his brother. It was a bright smile. Real. Yes, it hurt. But Razz would have a joyous marriage and he could too, eventually. He had already mourned enough.

Therefor, when Razz accidentally caught his gaze, he didn’t look away. Instead he gave the other the most encouraging smile he could as they shared a second of solidarity. Then the moment passed. The King and Queen walked by, and stepped into the carriage waiting for them. The Queen kept waving while Razz just looked at her. Studying her. He seemed to find whatever he discovered satisfying. He had never been very interested in the wave-and-smile-thing the royals were expected to do when out in public.

The crowd watched as they disappeared. Then the musicians began to play, and the people’s wedding party began. Sans grinned as Papyrus laughed and invited one of the humans to dance.

Everything would be fine. It might take some time, but it would.                             

Eventually.

* * *

 

Sans was on his way back from his graduation ceremony – he was now a true alchemist – as he got the news. It had been from Dogamy and Dogaressa, a married couple of castle guards. As he walked past them, arms filled with scrolls, they stopped him. Sans smiled at their excited panting.

“Sans!” Dogamy yelled. “Did you hear the news?!” Sans blinked, and shook his head. He had been examinated all day. No news had reached the Alchemist Chambers. Dogaressa yipped, thrilled.

“(The Queen is pregnant!)”

Sans’ eye sockets widened. Pregnant? Two months after the wedding and Razz was going to become a father? A painful pulse in his soul. He ignored it. This was a wonderful thing. The king and queen would get a child and the kingdom would get an heir. He grinned at them, copying their agoged expressions.

“that’s brilliant,” he told them. “A baby princi in the castle.” Princi was the genderneutral form of prince or princess – for when they didn’t know or the royal in question didn’t identify with either gender. The dogs yipped again, and began to discuss It, filled with joy.

Sans left. He still had to put away his diplomas.

* * *

 

He hadn’t spoken with Razz since that night. It was a conscious decision on both their behalves. Sans wasn’t sure he’d be able to be close to the other without being allowed to touch him or at least speak properly. He still studied Razz from afar, though. Everyone did, of course, but he wanted to make sure his former lover was content.

Razz was made for ruling. He was one of the best kings they’d had, Sans was sure. Within a few months of his coronation the realm was already flourishing. The taxes were higher, but in difference to earlier also the nobility and temples had to pay them. That had not been popular. Healthcare was easier to get for the common people and the amount of guards in smaller towns had grown, protecting them from bandits. He seemed to enjoy himself when he sat on his silk-covered throne, telling people what to do.

He seemed close with his queen too. They smiled at each other, as much as Razz did smile at least. He normally just smirked. Touching. Talking. Even more when the Queen’s stomach began to grow. That was one thing Sans was sure of. Razz was overjoyed that he would become a father.

Sans soul was slowly healing too. It did no longer hurt to see the two together. He felt more energetic. His job was lots of fun, and he helped many of the realm’s denizens.

Things were good. Not perfect, but good.

***

One day as Sans was playing with chemicals in his lab, trying to figure out what they did when mixed, the door got thrown open. He almost dropped a bottle with explosive liquid in surprise. Luckily he managed to catch it again.

“what’s goi…” he began to say, annoyed, as he turned around to look at whoever had come. He fell quiet, though, as he saw the look on the human’s face.

“Master Sans!” He cried out, distressed. “We need help! It’s the Queen! She’s in labour and something is wrong!”

Sans stared for a short moment, processing, before quickly nodding. He gathered all his medicinal potions and herbs, throwing them into a bag. Razz’s wife and baby were in danger.

“show the way.”

The Royal Chambers were filled with people, panicking. Doctors and midwives were all over the place, and the Queen screamed in her bed. Her face was distorted in pain. Razz sat at the bedside, looking more scared than Sans had ever seen him. He didn’t even look up as they came into the room. Sans immediately set up his potions, discussing with the doctors and midwives what to do. A couple minutes later Sans basically poured a potion into the Queen’s mouth. She was unconscious within seconds. She didn’t stop whimpering in pain. There was nothing Sans could do about that; mixing two potions strong enough for both knocking her out completely and relieving the pain could be fatal.

Razz stared at him, eyelights wide and shaky.

“Sans,” he whispered. His voice was weak. “Please. Save her. Save my child.”

Sans’ soul hurt at seeing him like that. He looked so distressed. He just wanted to hold him. But he didn’t have either time nor possibility to do that. Instead he just nodded and quietly replied.

“i’ll do my best. i promise, razz.”

A midwife screamed in horror. He pointed, and everyone realized the covers was beginning to get covered in blood. The staff in the room got even more frantic, as everyone did their best to save the queen. And, if possible, the princi.

Years later, when Sans thought about this he realized he couldn’t for his life remember what had taken place here.

In the end, everything went deadly quiet. A doctor took the infant in her arms, wrapping them into a silver sheet. Silver. The colour of mourning.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” was all she said. Razz stared for a few moments. At the doctor, his still-born child, and deceased wife. Without a word, he stood up. He left the room.

The atmosphere was sober as everyone began to pack. Servants came to clean up the blood. Sans didn’t say a word as he made his way back toward his chambers. He put everything in their proper places, and then went out in the hallways again. Up on the roof. The entire castle was silent, everyone was mourning. The only sounds were the temple bells’ slow ringing to honour the dead.

It was easy to find Razz. He always went to the same place when he was upset. Today was no different. Razz didn’t look up as he got there, but didn’t tell him to go away either. He was just sitting on the rafters, staring out over the city.

“i’m sorry,” Sans told him. “i’m so sorry.” He sat down next to the other, waiting. About ten minutes later, Razz finally looked at him. His face was blank.

“I didn’t love her,” he said. “not exactly. Susannah was lovely, and she became a good friend, but it wasn’t love.”

Sans nodded. He understood.

“it doesn’t have to be. you can still hurt.”

Nothing more was said. Not even when a few tears made their way down Razz’s face. They didn’t move either. Just sat there, watching the city as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

***

They spent more time together again. Not romantically. Just talked and kept each other company. The first month after the Queen’s death Razz did nothing but rule. Sans sneaked into his rooms at night to make sure he ate properly. Then, one night Razz followed him back to his chambers and they discussed alchemy. Razz wore silver every day, as was tradition during the Year of Sorrow.

As the year was over, his advisors carefully suggested he re-marry, but Razz immediately told them no. That was not up to discussion.

Another half year later, Razz sat in Sans’ bed, drawing. Sans was just sitting next to him, watching it.

”SANS?” He asked, and Sans nodded to show he was listening. “MY YEAR OF SORROW IS OVER, AND I WAS THINKING… WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY AGAIN? I STILL LOVE YOU. AND THIS TIME MY PARENTS WON’T BE ABLE TO MARRY ME OFF.”

Sans stared at him, shocked. The possibility honestly hadn’t even hit him. He hadn’t imagined that Razz would want to… He smiled, and kissed the other’s maxilla.

“yes.”

* * *

 

“WILL YOU MARRY ME, SANS?”

“yes.”

* * *

 

“Do you, King Razz, take Sans as your husband and consort to love and respect for the rest of your lives?”

“I DO.”

“Do you, Sans, take His Majesty as your husband to love and respect for the rest of your lives?”

“i do.”

* * *

 

Sans smiled. He was tired, but infinitely happy.

Watching his husband, his brother-in-law and his brother hold their newborn triplets he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Razz bowed down to kiss him, smiling brighter than ever before. He caressed the little skeleton in his arms.

“I LOVE YOU.”

“I love you too.”

They grinned at each other.

Stars, he was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly going to write two different endings on this: this one and one where the queen survived and the princi too. Life went on, the royal marriage was happy if not romantic and in the end Sans found love in Blue or Red or Grillby or someone. Because one can always learn to love someone else after getting your heart broken. It might just take some time - or a lot.
> 
> That's actually an ending I really, really like, so I might write it out some other time. But as it is, have this.


	38. Love isn't a fact (Errotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just listened to the 100th episode of Night Vale today and I cried. So lovely. That's where the quote is from.

“ _Love isn’t a fact. Love is a hunch at first, later it’s a series of decisions. A life time of decisions. That’s love.” –_ Carlos the Scientist _, **Welcome to Night Vale**_

* * *

 

Lust smiled where he lied, curled up next to Error. He had never before felt as peaceful as he had these last years, dating the skeleton above him. Music was playing on low volume in the background. He himself was reading a book, and Error was knitting. Both Lust and his brother had great collections of clothes made by Error’s strings. Most of them were too hot for them to wear, but they cherished them anyway.

“H-hEy, l-Lust?”

He turned his head to look at the other, and nodded. Error had an almost nervous look on his face. Lust tilted his head. Huh. Wonder what that was about? He didn’t ask, though. His boyfriend would tell him when he was ready.

“w_Wanna gO on A dATe?”

Lust’s smile grew wider and he pressed a kiss to the other’s teeth. He caressed his maxilla.

“sounds lovely, sweetheart.”

They went to a fancy restaurant on the Undertale Surface. They got some odd looks, probably because how they were dressed. Lust wore a quite revealing dress and Error had the same clothes as always. Nevertheless, they were showed to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was a beautiful place. Dark, but with burning candles on the table. A vase filled with red, white and black roses. They had a window, which was as high as Error was tall. Outside they could see the stars and crescent moon.

Honestly, one of the perks of dating an outcode was the fact that they could go to places like this. It was gorgeous.

Error fumbled as they sat down, and kept patting his pocket. Lust raised an eyebrow at that. Error was normally not one to be clumsy. But, they ordered their food and it was there surprisingly quickly.

“hey, error,” Lust said after a short moment of silence during which they had studied their food. “have you thought about me teaching you how to dance? it doesn’t _have_ to be pole dancing. Even though that would be an _amazing_ sight to behold.” He winked.

“nO tH-haNk y-Y-yoU,” Error stated and he shrugged. Shame. Dancing was so much fun. But he wasn’t going to force the other. After that, they just kept talking. Lust smiled gently, and put his hand on the table. Error got the hint, and took it, pressing it lightly. A love song played in the background.

Lust noticed that Error was stuttering a bit more than normal.

Soon the food was finished. Then the dessert. A lot of cake-puns. They paid, and left. Error opened a portal, and Lust stepped through without even looking. He was used to the portals now. Expecting to be home again, he blinked in surprise when he found that they were on the same hill he had confessed his love to Error. He smiled again.

“how come we’re here? sentimental?” he asked the other, who blushed slightly. Error shook his head rapidly.

“n-nO. j-JuSt t-t-ThoUght i-it’D bE n-NiCE.”

Error grabbed his hand and guided him over to what ought to be the exact spot they had been lying that time. Lust’s smile grew wider at the memories. It hadn’t exactly gone well, but with how it ended up it had still been perfect.

They lied down, side to side, in comfortable silence. Lust purred in quiet joy as he let his fingers wander over Error’s arm. He still couldn’t quite understand that he was free to touch his boyfriend however much he wanted and he didn’t mind. In fact, Error loved it. After what probably was more than a lifetime without any physical contact Error was more or less desperate for it by the one person he trusted the most.

“you know what i’ve always wanted?” he asked after a while. Error, who had been watching him while he watched the stars, shook his head. “to have a family of my own. i and paps… we didn’t really have the best childhood, you know that. not horrible, just… not good. i want to get to give someone else the chance to what we didn’t have.” He blinked, and threw his boyfriend and apologetic smile. “i'm not trying to pressure you into anything. i know you’re not…”

“MarrY mE,” Error blurted out, and Lust froze, staring at him in shock. The black skeleton began to fumble with something in his pocket, and then took out a small black box. He opened it. Lust gaped as he saw what was in it. A silver ring, with one purple and one black jewel on it. “i-I…” Error began to stammer as he didn’t say anything. Lust’s eyelights slowly moved from the ring to his face. Error almost looked like he was sweating.

“yEah.” He sighed. “MaRRy me, LuSt. I L-loVe you, aNd I w-WanT tO sPEnd thE reSt Of ouR lives TogeTHer.”

Lust kept staring, hardly believing what he was seeing and hearing. Then the paralysation let go, and he broke out into a bright grin.

“yes!” he cried out and threw himself at Error, kissing him deeply. This was… this was _incredible_. He had known Error loved him, but he had never thought… he had never even thought about that he one day could get married. Not for real, at least. Not believed it. And now…

As they eventually broke the kiss, Error began to laugh. The relief was obvious. He carefully wiggled the ring out of the box, and took Lust’s hand. He gazed up at him for confirmation, and Lust nodded. Their eyelights twinkled as Error put the ring on Lust’s phalange.

Lust kissed him again, almost savagely.

Once they let go of each other, Lust stayed on top of his fiancé’s – his _fiancé’s_ – chest. Just breathing, smiling. No attention was paid to the star sky, they only had eyes for each other. He studied the ring on his finger. It gleamed in the starlight.

“i love you,” he said, pressing his forehead to Error’s. Error smiled, and he looked so blissful. It made Lust’s soul soar.

“I loVe yOu Too.”

* * *

 

The wedding was a fairly small ceremony. Papyrus was there, _obviously_. Then there was Undyne, Alphys, Grillby and his regulars. A couple Sanses, such as Classic, Red, Blue, Razz, Outer, Dance and Haven. Papyrus Classic, Fell, Star, Suave and Haven’s brother, Kindness. Undertale Undyne and Alphys. The Altertale brothers were there too, and held the ceremony together.

It didn’t need to be more. They both wore tuxes. The wedding and the party took place at Grillby’s. As they made their way toward the altar – which was the scene with the poles – neither could stop smiling. Lust was sure that if he hadn’t been a skeleton his cheeks would’ve been hurting by now. Error was _beautiful_ in the black, blue and yellow tuxedo. ‘Course, Error was always beautiful, but he was just a little bit _more_ beautiful in those clothes.

The ceremony happened in a haze. The most Lust could remember clearly was the joy pulsing through his soul as he heard Error say “I dO.” and that his voice surprisingly enough was steady as it was his turn to say “i do.”

Then Alter pronounced them spouses and told them that they may kiss.

As his husband grabbed him and pressed their teeth together, Lust was sure that this was the happiest he’d ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been in love since I was eight, so I have no idea whether this is accurate or not. All my knowledge about romantic love comes from a. my parents and b. fiction.  
> But this was nice to write.  
> How often to you think Error gets called beautiful?  
> Have you noticed Lust saying "he'd never be happier than this" is becoming a #theme? I think that's the third time he's said that.


	39. Dance (DT&DF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing with a lot of dancing.  
> I'm trying to train up my ability to write emotions.  
> Okay now I'll go start the next chapter of TCC.

The beat flooded his soul. He was moving. Over the lit dancefloor, through the masses of dancing monsters. _They_ moved, _together_. Someone raised the volume of the song playing, and their movements got more violent, fluent, complicated. Dance laughed as his partner stood on his hands, spinning around in a circle, legs in the air. He quickly followed, and they moved together. Break threw him a challenging gaze, and he nodded back. _Anything_. Well back on their feet, they moved in sync. Just like their souls were attuned to each other. Easy moves, like two-steps and robot. Harder ones, like elbow spins and jackhammers.

It was obvious to everyone watching they were an even match.

What Dance did, Break followed. Like Break moved, Dance came after. The thrill of the competition made Dance’s soul beat hard, and his grin threatened to break his face into two. Even as he had to put his outmost concentration in something, he felt the exhilaration grow as neither showed any more skill than the other. Their cheeks were flushed from the fire in their dance. He was vaguely conscious about the clapping surrounding them, complementing the music. It didn’t feel important. Only one thing mattered: the next move.  

His soul raced as the tempo upped. With a grin and a slide, he leaned over Break. Forcing the other to bend backwards. In return he got a glare, but it was playful. The gold tooth got hit by the multi-coloured lights and gleamed. A smirk. Break fell backwards, throwing out his right leg. Dance felt his own legs being swept away from under him, and quickly put his hands by his head. As he hit the floor Dance managed to do a backwards somersault, soon back on his feet again. He threw a smirk back at the other who grudgingly looked impressed.

They were back in their almost lethal dance again.

Far too soon, it was over. They took a bow at each other. Their eyelights were sparkling. Both gasped for air they didn’t really need. Both were smiling widely. Dance threw an eyelight at the audience which had surrounded them, now clapping loudly and cheering. His Fell counterpart did the same, looking incredibly smug.

“yah’ve gotten better,” Break told him with an acknowledging nod. Dance grinned at him.

“so have you.”

“same time next month?”

“always.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to illustrate this. It'll be hard because breakdance, but I really want to see Dancetale and Dancefell Sans dance together. Also ; I've named DF Sans Break. Obviously as in breakdance but also as in breaking things since Fellverses are so violent. I'm so clever. Or not.


	40. The Cherry Chronicles pt. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here
> 
> Eyy, this is chapter 40. Ten more and I'm halfway to a hundred. I almost want to just fill it with stuff the next three days to get there during the anniversary, but I won't do that.  
> I still don't know what to do for the anniversary and I need to start on it. Something with the Classic UTverse. Help.
> 
> The normal warnings: past abuse, PTSD, self-hatred

The two familiar faces were staring at him. Frowning.  Eye sockets dark. Not that terrifying blankness, _lifelessness_ , but dark. Cherry shook, and he felt sweat drip down his face. His mind was in shambles. He hadn’t even been able to focus on the food out of pure nervousness and fear of what was to come. His breathing was short, it coming in gasps. He clawed on the floor, trying to find something to hold onto. The carpet. Gathering it in his claws he focused on the texture. It was soft. Much softer than the carpet at home. That carpet was covered in blood – mostly his, but others’ as well, like that bunny kid – and had stiffened a long time ago.

 **“** e-everythin’?” he managed to ask, almost proud he only stuttered a little. Cherry bowed his head and stared on his legs. That way he only had to _feel_ the gazes on him, not see them. It was a little better. There was a short silence. Then:

“NO,” Boss said, almost carefully. “YOU CAN START WITH TELLING US WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR PAPYRUS.”

Cherry’s dim eyelights glowed a little brighter. He smiled slightly, despite the trembles wracking his body at the mention of his Boss. He took in a winded breath and forced himself to look up at the native brothers.

“Boss i-is th’ _coolest_ ,” he began. Strangely enough Sans exhaled at that. He seemed relieved. “th’ li-lieutenant of th’ royal g-g-guard, ‘n’ a favourite o’ ‘is majesty. undyne's g-got nothin’ on ‘im. th’ only reason she’s not d-dust and Boss isn’t th’ c-captain is that Boss respects her. c-completely ruthless and merciless. th' st-strongest, ‘cept for ‘is majesty, o’ course.”

His breathing had calmed and his soul was no longer trying to beat its way out of his chest. Talking about how awesome Boss was he could do all day. If he didn’t have to mention himself. Just thinking about having to talk about how pathetic he was made Cherry start to sweat again. Everyone knew it, he couldn’t understand why they kept making him _say_ it.

“AND WHAT DOES YOUR BROTHER THINK ABOUT _YOU_?”

* * *

Sans listened as Cherry spoke about his brother. He grinned, recognizing himself in it. The comment about Undyne was almost a little worrying, and so was the ‘merciless’-thing, but in the end, it could be chalked up to their world. It seemed crueller than theirs. Otherwise, it was so familiar it almost wasn’t funny.

* * *

He felt shame travel through his spine, and he shivered. Tears formed in his eye sockets and he had to fight to keep them back. He was such a _crybaby_. Boss hated when he cried. Unless it was during punishment, during those he seemed to appreciate tears. Boss once said that covered in bruises and tears and blood were the only times Cherry wasn’t disgusting to look at. Ever since, he had _almost_ wanted to be punished. Just to please Boss. Almost.

He swallowed. Cherry closed his eye sockets for a short moment. Just to buy himself some time before he had to tell this version of Boss and himself how revolting he was.

“m-m-me?” He let out laugh and hunched his shoulders. “i-i-i’m a b-bother, a-a l-loathsome waste o’ sp-space. o-only good as a p-p-punchin’ b-bag ‘n’ ‘a-ardly even th-that. w-weak, ‘n’ annoyin’ ‘n’ u-ugly t’ l-look at. th' only r-r-reason 'm n-n-not e-exp is B-Boss’ s-se-sentimentality. he's told me _that_ enough times for it t’ be clear.”

As he spoke, the others two monsters’ expressions grew more and more horrified. That was the only word Cherry had to describe them, and it didn’t fit at all. It wasn’t logical. Why would they look horrified? It was only the truth. He forced himself to take deep breaths. He flinched and whimpered as both of them suddenly were in front of him. Way too close. Only decimetres away. He wanted to recoil, but that would certainly anger them even more. Cherry felt a tear drop down his cheek, and furiously wiped it off with his sleeve. Why did he have to be such an _embarrassment?_

“hey, yer no…” Sans began to say, only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Cherry jumped high at it, and whimpered again. Boss swore loudly.

“THE DOGI. THEY’RE HERE TO LEAVE THEIR WEEKLY REPORT,” he stated. His brows furrowed and his mouth was a tight, edgy line. He trembled more at that, Boss seemed mad. “I COMPLETELY FORGOT. SANS, GET CHERRY INTO YOUR ROOM OR SOMETHING, THEY CAN’T SEE HIM. BE BACK AFTER.”

Cherry flinched as hand quickly grabbed him, and he felt himself getting dragged into the Void. It did not feel good. Taking shortcuts were one thing, but being a passenger was truly awful. Within seconds he was sitting on the floor of a familiar room. Except his one was dirty in a way his hadn’t been for years. Boss detested how he let his room get messy.

He didn’t anymore.

“stay ‘ere, be quiet,” Sans ordered him before leaving him behind. Cherry nodded, despite the other’s back being turned to him, and curled into a ball on the dirty rug.

“y-yes, sir.”

Don’t move and stay silent. That was the only order he managed to follow most of the times. Not always though. Sometimes he was in so much pain or his nightmares got so bad that he simply couldn’t. He wasn’t even able to always follow such a simple command.

He was so _repulsive_.

* * *

Sans’ frame shook as he closed the door behind him. This was all kinds of wrong. He didn’t want to believe what this was implying. He didn’t… A Papyrus _couldn’t_ be so terrible. Not toward his _Sans_. Yet…

Was there another conclusion to draw here?

To hear and see someone who looked so much like himself filled with so much self-hatred was horrendous. He wasn’t the most self-loving monster Underground, but this kind of disgust for oneself was something new entirely. Not even growing up in New Home he had seen something like it. And he had seen all kinds of things there. Sans took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. His hands were trembling. He quickly shoved them into his pockets. The dogs were here. He couldn’t break down now.

He put back the lazy, threatening grin on his face and went downstairs.  Acting confident when not feeling like it was the first thing they had been taught as babybones. Their key to survival.

The dogs yipped in greeting as they saw him. They lowered their heads in submission but wagged their tails to show they were glad to see him. Sans chuckled, petting Lesser’s head as he walked by. They were good dogs, despite the climate of their world. Sans’ hand froze for a moment as he wondered how the Dogi was in Cherry’s ‘verse. He had been terrified of them as well. Lesser threw him a questioning, almost worried, gaze. Shaking his head slightly Sans smirked back. _No worries_. Lesser licked his hand.

“WELL,” boss said as they all had taken their usual seats. The dogs saluted. “REPORT.” Dogaressa, as the leader of the unit, immediately stood. She began to go through everything that had happened in Snowdin the last week. Most of it was things they knew already. Sans yawned, but his brother nodded as she spoke. Ever the dutiful soldier. The food transport had come safely – _duh_. Some criminals from Hotland had tried to rob the shop and had been dusted.  A brawl had broken out on Grillby’s. Sans had been there, encouraged the whole thing. He grinned at the memory. It had been hilarious to watch Grillby throw them out and give them a month’s ban from the bar.

As soon as she had finished and Boss had nodded his permission, she sat down again. The dogs sniffed the air, looking slightly disturbed.

“Is other Sans okay?” Dogamy asked. His ears were pressed closely to his head.

“This place smells of fear.” Doggo added, lifting his nose into the air for good measure. The brothers glanced at each other, unsure what to say. Eventually Papyrus crossed his arms, staring at the dogs.

“THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS,” he declared, and they winced and immediately showed of their throats again. At that, the look on Papyrus’ face softened. Just a tad, just enough for Sans to see it. “BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, HE’S HAVING A BAD TIME. YOU NEED NOT WORRY THOUGH. I AM SURE WE WILL BE ABLE TO FIX IT WITH ENOUGH TIME.”

“(We want to help!)” Dogaressa quickly said, and Greater Dog panted in agreement. Papyrus petted her head once, and she smiled.

“GOOD DOG.” A happy gasp. “BUT AS IT IS, WE WILL HANDLE IT. I WILL TELL YOU IF WE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE. AND THAT IS MY FINAL DESCISION.”

“Lieutenant!” The dogs all saluted at that, accepting what Papyrus told them. Sans supressed a smile. It was kind of funny how loyal they’d gotten to them, seeing how they fought them when they first came to Snowdin. Although, he guessed it wasn’t too weird. Papyrus was probably the first officer they had who treated them fairly, just like he treated everyone fairly. From what he had heard, basically every officer in the Royal Guard were complete assholes except for boss and Undyne. The only ones with any kind of morals and sense for _earning_ respect instead of immediately commanding it.

He plucked a cigarette out of his inventory and lightened it. Inhaling, he sighed in relief. It wasn’t long-lived though.

“SANS!” Papyrus complained. He frowned and glared at him. “I’VE TOLD YOU NOT TO SMOKE IN THE FUCKING HOUSE. I DON’T WANT THAT DISGUSTING SMELL INSIDE. GO OUT IF YOU NECESSARILY HAVE TO DO IT.”

“sure thing, boss,” he sighed and stood up. He wasn’t going to put out a brand-new cigarette. Well out on the porch he watched the denizens of their little town go on with their daily business. Everyone was glaring at everyone, warning them to get closer. Except the kids. Sans almost smiled as the children played on the streets, unbothered by the hostility around them. The only ones safe around here. Even if it hadn’t been illegal, boss would’ve flipped his shit if anyone had killed someone still in stripes.

As one of the bears looked up at him, though, he immediately stopped. Instead he changed it into a cocky smirk, and lifted the cigarette in greeting. Exhaled the smoke. The bear averted his eyes after a few moments.

Sans let out another relieved sigh as he felt the cold wind hit his face. This was so much better than being caught inside with either the frankly worrying Cherry or the dogs talking about stuff he didn’t care about one bit.

Perhaps he’d go to Grillby’s tonight again. Alone this time. Get drunk of his ass and not have to think about the possibility that Cherry had been abused by his Papyrus. The possibility he almost couldn’t deny after what he had heard.

Yeah. That sounded like a really fucking good idea.

* * *

Cherry wailed quietly as he heard steps. He hadn’t moved. He was being good. He had almost not made a single sound. There was no reason he would be punished, _right_? They hadn’t punished him yet even when he _had_ messed up.  

They were probably just biding their time. Waiting until he felt safe before striking. That had happened one too many times. Both with Boss and with others, such as Grillby.

These steps didn’t sound like they came from anyone his size, which was strange. They were far too quiet and quick. Suddenly something soft pressed again his hand. Cherry swallowed, and looked down. It was that cat again. Doomfanger purred, and licked his hand. He let out a giggle. It tickled. Those amber eyes stared at him. But they were soft. There was nothing threatening in that body language as Doomfanger buffed his hand again.

Hesitantly, Cherry lifted his hand. He held his breath as he put it on the cat’s head. He had done this before, but both Boss and Sans had been there then. Nothing happened. The spinning only got louder. He almost smiled as he slowly stroked the cat’s back. He froze as the cat let out a _meow_. When nothing else happened, he moved his hand again. The fur was so soft. The softest thing he had ever felt. His shoulders fell and his breathing level out as he felt tension disappear.

He continued to pet the cat, who eventually climbed into his lap and lied down. Like he had done to Boss before. It was… nice. Yeah. Nice. Cherry’s eyelids dropped and he yawned. He was getting sleepy. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in he didn’t know how long. Doomfanger licked his hand again, and purred even louder. Huh. He wondered how loud the cat could be. He yawned again.

The next thing he knew, he was curled up on the mattress – which was much softer than his own – and covered in a blanket. Doomfanger was still there, resting on his head. Cherry hadn’t had a blanket for years. Boss took once when the temperature got lower than normal; he deserved it, Cherry did not. He hadn’t been able to argue with that, and afterward he simply hadn’t gotten it back. He frowned slightly at the restricting feeling. Still. It was warm. Pleasant. This was so weird.

As he began to move slightly, Doomfanger woke up. He licked Cherry’s cheek and then disappeared out through the slightly open door. Cherry stayed, thinking about whether it would be acceptable to just stay in bed for a while. Normally the answer would be a clear _no_ , but someone had even _tucked him in_ , so perhaps.

After a few minutes, the door opened slowly, and Boss was standing there, the cat by his feet. He just gave Cherry a short glance, but it didn’t look hostile, before putting down the tray he held in his hands next to the shorter.

On it a steaming cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes stood. Cherry stared at it, wondering if that was for him. The last two days’ happenings did make him believe it was quite likely, yet… breakfast in the bed? With luxuries like coffee? _Whoa_.

“IT IS FOR YOU, YES,” Boss said like he had read his mind. “EAT UP, BUT DO TAKE YOUR TIME. ONCE YOU’RE FINISHED I’D APPRECIATE IF YOU CAME DOWNSTAIRS.”

“o-o’ course, Boss,” he stammered, almost wondering if he had heard right. Why was Boss so polite to him? The only monsters Boss had ever bothered being polite with was Undyne and the King – and of course his officers when he had others than Undyne. Boss winced slightly.

“ABOUT THAT. WOULD IT BE OKAY IF YOU CALLED ME PAPYRUS INSTEAD? BOSS IS WHAT SANS CALLS ME, AND THE IMPLICATIONS WHEN YOU DO IT IS NOT VERY COMFORTABLE. I WON’T FORCE YOU, BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT.”

Cherry gaped at that. He got permission to use his Boss’ first name? He hadn't done that since they were babybones. 

“’c-c-course Bo… papyrus. whatever ya wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now at the point in this story where I'm not sure where I'm going with it. I'll probably try to wrap it up relatively soon.  
> Any specific things you want to see before the end?  
> I have one thing I want to write, but that's just one scene or so. Therefore I need some fill-out.
> 
> Doomfanger is great. A little spy for Papyrus, but a sweetheart. Unless you're one of the dogs. Then he'll tease the hell out of you because you can't touch him and he _remembers_ what you did, Dogamy.


	41. Want Free Dessert? (Fell!Poth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these two and wanted them to be happy for a change

The room was dark, the TV the only source of light. Not that that mattered, as Goth’s eye sockets were closed. They were lying at the couch, and he smiled as Rurik’s phalanges absentlymindedly scratched his skull. His soul was beating slowly, contently. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this _happy_.

Suddenly the phalanges stopped. Goth resisted the urge to look up to see why. He did open his sockets, though. Blinking, as the light momentarily blinded him.

“Hey, Cupcake?” Rurik’s smug voice came. Goth didn’t need to look to know he was smirking. He nodded, despite the use of that nickname. “Wanna go get free dessert?”

He frowned, and turned his head to watch his boyfriend’s face.

“How?”

He didn’t receive any answer. Rurik’s smirk just grew as he promptly stood up. Goth, who had been lying on top of the other gave away a pained _ooof_ as he rolled of the couch and hit the floor. _Asshole_. He glared at Rurik, who offered a hand to help him up. He did _not_ trust that. His glare just intensified as he allowed himself to float to his feet. The taller shrugged, and grabbed him, before opening a portal through which they left Rurik and Ink’s house.

They appeared outside a restaurant in Outertale. Goth opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t get the chance. He stumbled on his own feet as his boyfriend dragged him inside, quickly ordering a table for two.

He stared as he realized what atmosphere this place had. It was a fancy restaurant, that was for sure. Yet the thing that captured his gaze the most was the romantic vibe it all had. The lamps were dimmed, roses stood on every table, and the walls were basically windows with perfect view of the star sky. There was a _bow trio_. This was odd. _Not_ the kind of place they usually went for dates.

Rurik let Goth catch up with him, and placed him by his arm as a waiter led them to a table. As they came there, Rurik held out a chair to him, gesturing for him to sit. Goth stared at him in bewilderment.

“What the _hell_ are you playing at?” he asked, and the other’s grin widened.

“What? Can’t I be nice to my cute pet sometimes without him getting all suspicious?” He lowered his eyelids and pouted in a mockery of hurt. Goth simply raised an eyebrow.

“No,” was all he said, yet he did sit down. He kept expecting the chair to be dragged away from beneath him. Therefore, he had to stop himself from gawking as he was simply pushed toward the table. Rurik took the spot on the other side of the table and quickly told the waiter their orders. Goth rolled his eyes at not being asked but kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t like he objected to the food the other named, Rurik knew what he liked.

He gazed around the restaurant, at all the monsers. They were kind of out of place; neither their clothes nor _they_ really fit in. They didn’t fit in anywhere, though, so that didn’t bother him. He twitched as Rurik’s clearing his throat woke him up from his thoughts. When he turned back, his boyfriend leaning on his hands on the table and wearing a smug grin was the sight that met him. Goth frowned.

“What?”

“Did it hurt?” Goth rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?” That one was so old. Directly after he had thought the thought, he blinked as Rurik’s grin only grew wider.

“Nah,” he said, leaning closer. “When you fell for me.”

Goth stared at him for a few seconds as he processed. He then shrieked, making multiple monsters turn to stare at them. Leaning forward, he moved to slap the other, but Rurik easily caught his wrist.

“You _egomanic jerk_ ,” Goth growled.

“Now, now, that’s not a nice thing to say to the one paying for your dinner,” Rurik scolded him with a smirk. “What about this instead?” He stood up, and with a quick tug on Goth’s arm he pressed their teeth together. Goth struggled for a short moment before melting into it. His soul beat harder and Goth could feel his cheeks flush as Rurik licked his teeth. He parted and let him in. As they broke the kiss, he was gasping. Rurik’s grin had turned into something sincerer, and he smiled as he let go of Goth. Goth had to force himself not to smile back, but with the gaze his boyfriend sent him he knew he didn’t trick him.

Their food came, and they began to eat. It was good. _Very_ good. Not that he’d admit to that, not when Rurik ogled at him with that smug look in his eyelights. Yet he couldn’t help but smile slightly as their feet touched beneath the table. As he stretched over the table for the salt, their hands brushed against each other. It made his entire body tingle happily.

Rurik prattled about his day, and Goth felt content to just listen. It was oddly peaceful here. Normally he didn’t like being among other people much, but he kept forgetting they were there as he watched Rurik while they ate.

“Now then, pet,” the other eventually said as they had finished their food. “Time for the free dessert.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Goth asked sceptically.

“Easy,” Rurik had a cocky smile on his face as he stood up. Despite the cockiness, though, Goth could easily see it was genuine. That was quite unusual, but it made his soul feel warm. It wasn’t often Rurik would let those smiles escape. He rifled through his pocket, taking up something as he walked up to him. There was no way to see what it was.

What it was became _incredibly_ clear as Rurik went down on one knee in front of him. Goth gasped and slapped his hands for his mouth as he held up a small box. His soul began to beat like he had run a marathon as he stared at his boyfriend. His eye sockets widened as Rurik opened it. In the box a silver ring sat, with a starshaped jewel the same colours as Rurik’s eyelights.

“Marry me, Goth.”

It was both an order and a question. Goth stared at him for a few seconds, soulbeats only getting faster. A thousand thoughts went through his mind during these short seconds. He couldn’t believe it. Did Rurik really love him enough to want to marry him? He worried – was this the right thing? Goth swallowed, and looked down at the skeleton kneeling in front of him. At that _earnest_ look he had, and the love in Rurik’s eyelights.

A smile formed on Goth’s face, and he could feel his eye sockets watering. He didn’t care. This was what he wanted.

“ _Yes_ ,” he almost gasped as he felt the first tear drip down his face. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

The smile on Rurik’s face was the last straw. Goth stood up and kissed him. He was trembling in both shock, disbelief and happiness. He laughed into the kiss, and he could feel how the other chuckled back. Neither cared that red tears stained both their faces.

Applauses filled the room as they parted. Rurik grabbed his hand and put the ring on his phalange. The grin on his face was triumphant.

“Now you’re _mine_ , and mine _alone_.”

Goth blushed, hiding his face in his _fiancé’s_ jacket. Rurik put his arms around him.

“I already was,” he mumbled, slightly embarrassed at all the attention. As the words left his mouth, the embrace around him tightened slightly. A few moments later, the waiter came out with a plate in their hands.

“Free dessert to celebrate,” they told them. Goth’s eye sockets widened, and he looked up at his fiancé who smirked slightly and whispered into his metaphorical ear.

“Told you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you enjoyed me being at my knees for you because that won't happen again for a long time."  
> "You _dick_! We were having a moment!"  
>  ***  
> Look at that, the third proposal in... what? Four chapters or so?  
> I need to step up my game.  
> Both in that and in writing longer things again. I've almost only been doing short things lately.  
> Still no ideas for the anniversary. Luckily I'm free from school that day, flute lesson only thing on my shedule, so I'll have a lot of time to write. If I can get an idea.


	42. Time, and Death, and Impermanence (Errotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days ago I said on Tumblr I wanted angst. Here it is. I thought of this when showering this morning, as _Glad You Came_ began to play (I listen to music while showering).
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of funny, because yesterday I got called the Fluff God and now I'm posting _this_.

**”All the beauty in the world was made within the oppressive limitations of time, and death, and impermanence.” – _Welcome to Night Vale_**

* * *

 

Memories.

Flashes of two lives intertwined to one.

The first time they met. Those panic-attacks. Holding hands the first time; hugging, kissing. His soul flutter slightly at those. It had been such a long time since those initial tentative touches. Having sex, carefully, slowly, for Error’s sake. Lust _had_ made him scream, like promised.

Little things, like eating popcorn on the couch and cleaning up said popcorns after a popcorn war.

Error’s proposal. Lust’s yes. Their wedding. Their wedding dance, which Lust had been so ecstatic over because now he’d get to teach Error how to dance. The pregnancies. Mourning together on Frisk’s burial and then on many others. Years turning into centuries, filled with happiness they’d never thought they’d get to have. Happiness they had shared during two lifetimes shared as one.

There was a soft click. Peoni had quietly left the room. Papyrus and Mettaton were already outside. They’d all left to give them some privacy for the goodbye. The house was silent.

Tears gathered in Error’s eye sockets as he watched the love of his life lying on the bed. He let out a sob, and lifted his hand to furiously wipe away the tears which found their way down his cheek. Before he could, however, phalanges softly did it for him. Lust’s hand was trembling from the exertion of holding it up, yet he smiled.

“don’t cry, sweetest,” he whispered. His voice was shaky and raspy, but to Error it was as beautiful as the day he first realized he loved him. “it makes _me_ sad.”

Error stared at him, sockets wide. He let out a short laugh of disbelief.

“You’Re d- _DyING_ ,” he pointed out as another sob wracked his body. The hand caressed his cheek, but it was obviously exhausting Lust, so Error took it between his own. He squeezed it lightly. “o-oF c-CourSe i'M crying.”

Lust smiled again. His eyelights were so unbelievably soft. The hearts in them were almost circles and they shone with love and care. A single tear made its way down his cheek.

“after a lifetime of wonder, yes, i'm dying,” he agreed. He somehow looked both happy and sad at once, which only made Error cry harder. His soul was aching.

He wanted to find a Human, force them to RESET. He wanted it _so much_. But he couldn’t. He had promised Lust not to.

“i won’t remember anything,” he had said. “what if this doesn’t happen again? if i lived my life without loving you? that would hurt you more than my death could. and if a reset happened, who knows what’d happen to peoni? to the kids?”

It was true. Error knew it. It didn’t make it easier. Lust squeezed his hand back and coughed.

“take me to the stars?” he asked softly. Another sob forced its way out of Error but he smiled despite the tears and nodded. Gathering Lust in his arms he opened a portal to Outertale.

It was the same place as every time. The hill where Lust had confessed. Where Error had proposed. They’d held their wedding party here and where they were quite sure Peoni had been conceived. Lust laughed as he saw the stars, and the sound was soothing. The most beautiful noise in the multiverse. His wonder of the stars had never lessened, which was one of the things Error loved the most about him.

He carefully put him down on the plaid they’d put here years ago, and which was still here. A tear fell from his socket. It hit Lust’s cheek. The aged skeleton tenderly wiped it away before doing the same with the other tears on Error’s face. The feeling of bone against bone was almost velvety. Lust grabbed his face, making him bow down toward the other. A kiss was pressed to his teeth.

It was soft and slow and loving. Error cried unhindered as he kissed back. Almost desperately he pressed Lust closer to his chest as he sat down next to him. His soul was slowing down to match the pace of Lust’s.

Lust broke the kiss. He didn’t move though, staying as close to Error as he could possibly get. He simply tilted his head up, gazing at the stars like they’d done a thousand times before. Like they’d never do again. The feeling of Lust’s body pressed to his for the last time left Error without words. The tears had begun to dry, there was none left.

Instead they just sat there, watching the sky together. Error caressed his husband’s head and Lust purred beneath the protective touch.

Then.

Lust tilted his head back up again, pressing one last kiss to Error’s teeth. It tasted of dust. The other’s body was beginning to disappear. Error didn’t care, kissing back with the need of a dying man. Only he wasn’t the one dying, despite what it felt like it.

“i love you.” Lust smiled as he broke the kiss. Lust always smiled, he was so happy all the time. Another memory bubbled up. Of Lust telling him that it was his way to cope with not having control of his own life, of his own body. Stay cheerful, stay hopeful. One day things would get better. It was Blueberry who had taught him that. _Which they had_ , he had told Error before kissing him. “and i am so grateful you gave me a chance. i love you.”

“I l0ve yoU Too.” Error forced himself to say it. He had to say it one more time. One _last_ time. And so, while still looking straight into Error’s eye sockets with eyelights filled with a Forever of joy, Lust turned to dust.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, half-covered in the other’s remains. His soul screamed in complete anguish from getting the soulbond cut, and sobs he hadn’t know he had been capable of made him shake until it felt like his bones were falling apart.

Eventually they stopped, and Error began to move, mechanically. He gathered parts of the dust. Some of it he threw on the grass and out in the empty space. Lust wanted to stay here, at least partially. So would he, one day soon. The rest he kept in the plaid, which he would bring with him home. To spread on Lust’s loved ones and favourite objects.

He threw one last gaze at the beautiful sky and beloved hill as he opened a portal. There weren’t any tears left, yet Error could feel them burn at the edges of his field of view. He stepped through. His family immediately embraced him.

He’d never come back there again.

Not until it was his turn to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away” – Terry Pratchett**
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote all of this on Word on my phone.  
> (Then I rewrote it on computer)


	43. Happy 2nd anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for the 2nd Anniversary of Undertale.
> 
> Happy Anniversary!

The light blizzard outside was whining and the sound of snow hitting the windows was quiet but everlasting. The room was dark. There was no power anymore, it had been turned off as everyone left for the Surface. He sighed as he leaned over the couch’s back and looked out the window. Snowdin was cold, as always, but it was also quiet. It was weird. It had always been such a lively place despite its size. With kids in stripes playing on the streets and monsters socializing or going on with their daily business.

They still did that, of course. Only on the Surface. Which was great. They had reached the Surface and after so many RESETs, they’d finally be happy. Despite the resistance they’d met from some humans, most had been welcoming. After exactly two years today, they were almost entirely integrated into human society, and the humans into theirs. It didn’t hurt that the monsters had such amazing diplomats either! His soul was beating slowly, calmly, for once. Not the excited, energetic pace it normally held. Everything was peaceful, including him, if almost a little sad.

Not because he wasn’t thrilled over their new lives. He most certainly was. Just because he grew up down here, they all did. This was where he and his brother made their lives. First in New Home, then in Snowdin. He sighed, and smiled.

Perhaps things were very different now. And perhaps sometimes he missed the easier, familiar life. Nevertheless, life was much better now. Everyone was happy. His brother was happy. He had had a chance to achieve his new dreams, and he had. New, wondrous things happened each day and he met lots of extraordinary people.

“Papyrus?” A familiar voice came from the door, and he turned his head. There the tiny human Frisk, who wasn’t so tiny anymore, and his brother Sans stood. They were both smiling as well. “Do you want to go home?”

“the celebration’s soon,” Sans added and threw an arm over Frisk’s shoulder. “and we can’t have it without our two best ambassadors. ain't that right, kiddo?” The human let out a giggle and nodded. Papyrus stood up, and nodded as well. He grinned at his siblings – the one he had always had, and his newly ‘adopted’ one.

“OF COURSE,” he stated and posed. “IT IS OUR DUTY TO BE PRESENT DURING SUCH AN IMPORTANT EVENT, FRISK AND I. AND YOU TOO, BROTHER, AS THE ROYAL JUDGE.”

“no one knows i’m th’ judge, tho’, paps,” Sans pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“I DO. FRISK DO. SO DO UNDYNE AND THEIR MAJESTIES. THAT IS ENOUGH.” Sans shrugged, seemingly conceding to his point. Papyrus threw one last glance out the window, at the pine forest and the empty street, before walking up to his family. Sans held out his hand and he took it without hesitation.

The familiar sensation of being dragged into the Void overtook him, and they left Snowdin.

* * *

 

The new Grillby’s was loud and warm. Frisk laughed as Sans told another joke and Papyrus groaned in pretend annoyance. They had realized quite quickly that the taller skeleton didn’t actually mind puns and jokes – as long as it wasn’t overdone, at least. Their new brothers just loved their little game of Sans making jokes and Papyrus acting like he detested it.

After the ceremony to celebrate the Liberation of Monsters’ second anniversary, the entire family and their friends had gone to the bar. Grillby was almost family by now, he too, with how he and Sans were best friends.

Their mum was talking with Uncle Asgore – they’d finally began to reconcile half a year ago – and Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton were having a heated debate over a live-version of _Mew Mew Kissie Cutie_ Mettaton would star in. Napstablook was writing down notes on a paper where he was sitting. He seemed content.

“hey, frisk, what kind of art does a skeleton like?” Sans asked with a bright grin. Papyrus stared at him with narrowed eye sockets, seemingly mentally preparing himself for anger. Frisk smirked at that, and shook their head.

“I have no idea,” they replied, despite being quite sure they’d heard this joke before. Like Papyrus often said, there was only a certain amount of skeleton jokes. And like Sans often said, therefore you’d be bound to repeat them because one couldn’t stop telling them.

“ _Skull_ tures.”

Yeah. They’d definitely heard that one. Despite that, they broke out in giggles again as Papyrus shrieked in fake-irritation.

“Hey, nerds!” Undyne had come up to them. She was grinning widely and threw her arms over Papyrus’ and Frisk’s shoulders. “You can’t keep the kid for yourself all night you know.”

“She’s absolutely right, darlings,” MTT agreed, patting their hair so it’d lie perfectly. “We’d like our turn with our little hero as well.”

Frisk’s smile grew wider and they jumped of the barstool to give him a hug. He laughed, hugging back.

“Careful with the clothes, sweetheart,” he chuckled, but didn’t do anything to protect them. Instead he just pressed them closer.

“I’m here for everyone,” they promised, making Undyne laugh loudly and ruffle their hair. MTT let out an offended huff at that. He had been the one to style it.

Undyne grabbed them and hoisted Frisk up in her arms and with a war cry began to run around the room. Uncle Asgore called for her to calm down, and Grillby looked slightly worried, but no one tried to stop them. Laughter echoed through the bar, from Frisk, Undyne and most everyone watched.

Life was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Frisk and the skelebros as becoming kind-of-siblings. The bros live together of course, and Frisk with Toriel, but they see each other as siblings despite the age difference.
> 
> I need to come up with some more conflicts. I'm getting kind of bored of writing all these non-conflict stuff. Something new is needed. I'm sure you all would appreciate it too.


	44. The Cherry Chronicles: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candy_coated_eyes wanted to see other Papyrus' perspective on things. 
> 
> Warnings: references to domestic abuse/death, threats, some slight actual abuse

The forest was quiet. The steps on snow the only thing making any sound. The air was thick with the taste of dust and death. One of the dogs barked. Their lieutenant smirked as he strode through the thick snow. The fact that he wore high stiletto heels did nothing to hinder his movements.

Papyrus was on his way to get Sans again. That piece of shit hadn’t gotten home on time. Again. He swore, if the lazybones had fallen asleep on his post again… The married dogs followed him dutifully, always staying a few meters behind. Good. They were learning. When he’d first come to Snowdin no one here had had any respect for authorities, not even royal emissaries. Their new Head had quickly beaten that out of them. He hadn’t killed many of them, though. Papyrus smirked at the memory. Most people would equal mercy with weakness, but they’d all learnt better. He spared a few lives every now and then to _show off_ his strength.

As they neared his brother’s station, another noise interrupted the silence. Snores. He frowned, glaring in the noise’s direction. So the pathetic excuse of a skeleton _had_ fallen asleep. He would get himself _killed_ one day simply because he wasn’t paying attention.

“SANS!” He yelled as he quickened his steps. “YOU FUCKING IMBECILE. HOW HARD CAN IT POSSIBLY _BE_ TO _NOT TAKE A GODDAMN NAP_?”

There was a shuffling sound, and a yelp. Papyrus rolled his eyes, as the snow crunched behind the trees. Apparently, Sans had slid off his chair. By Asgore’s infernal beard, how had they _survived_ before Papyrus got old enough to protect them? Pitiful. There was a crack, like reality ripped open. He growled. The coward _did not_ take a shortcut when he was only a couple meters away.

Yet, when he stormed into the glen, his brother was gone. Only an empty sentry station and a couple mustard bottles witnessed that he had been there, together with a hole in the snow where he had landed. Papyrus gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Fine_. Then he’d just have to punish him twice as much once they got home. Both for falling asleep and for escaping punishment.

“BACK HOME,” he ordered the dogs, who immediately saluted and turned around as he walked past them. “PERHAPS YOU’LL GET A CHEWTOY TONIGHT, SOLDIERS. YOU REMEMBER THE RULES. UNLESS MY BROTHER HAS A _VERY_ GOOD EXCUSE.”

The dogs panted excitedly at his words.

When they got home, Sans wasn’t there. Probably at Grillby’s, then. Papyrus felt his temper rise, without anyone there to take it out on. He couldn’t do it on one of the townsfolk; to them he had to be collected, controlled. But he absolutely refused to go to Grillby’s, even to get his _pet_.

Sans didn’t come home that night.

Not the next either.

On the third day, Papyrus was fed up. _Where was his fucking brother?_ He couldn’t be dead. No one would be stupid enough to kill a _skeleton_ wearing a collar with the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard’s mark. Kidnapping was a possibility, but that’d be stupid too. There was no guarantee Papyrus would pay anything to get the disgusting thing back. Anyway, most didn’t know about Sans’ teleportation, so he’d probably have escaped now if that was the case. He had had enough. There was only one place Sans would think he was safe enough to stay. Papyrus guessed he’d have to go to that revolting bar.

As he reached it, he threw the door open hard enough to make it loosen from it hinges. The bar went quiet, every monster staring at him in fear. Papyrus growled at them, stalking toward the bar and Grillby. His soul was beating furiously. The elemental looked him straight into his eye sockets, even if the flickering of his flames witnessed of how frightened he was.

“WHERE IS SANS?” Papyrus glared at him, eyelight flickering red. Warning him to not lie. “THE WHELP HAVEN’T BEEN HOME FOR THREE DAYS.”

“…I have no idea,” Grillby replied, voice shaking slightly. Still, it was almost admirable how steady it was. Most stuttered too much to be understood when the realm’s third highest official was in this mood. “…He hasn’t been here in a week, Lieutenant.”

Papyrus stared him down, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. If he was, then where the hell could Sans have gone? Finally, he gave a sharp nod and left the building.

Great. Now he stunk of grease. Disgusting.

He pulled up his phone, calling the first number in it.

“CAPTAIN!” he greeted politely as soon as his best – and only, since she was the only monster worth his attention in this hellhole – friend answered. “I WILL TAKE THE DAY OFF. THE MORON HAS GONE MISSING.”

“ _What?_ ” the captain’s voice came through. Papyrus looked at what she was doing. Apparently there had been brawls in Waterfall again. “ _You’re going to miss work because of that piece of garbage?_ ”

“YES. HE MAY BE WORTHLESS, BUT HE IS FAMILY. I OUGHT TO AT LEAST KNOW IF HE’S STILL ALIVE. IT IS MY DUTY.”

“ _You’ve always been too sentimental, Papyrus_ ,” Undyne shook her head. “ _Alright. One day. No more._ ”

“OF COURSE, CAPTAIN.” He hung up.

* * *

 

Papyrus had searched the entire Underground. Not. A. Trace. Of Sans. He was beginning to get really angry. He _hated_ not knowing things. That it was Sans’ whereabouts wasn’t important, he told himself. It was just _something_ he couldn’t understand, and it was fucking awful.

The fourth day, he returned back from work, only to find the front door was unlocked. He frowned. It didn’t look like someone had broken in – and who would be stupid enough to do that anyway? – which meant… His sockets widened, and he threw open the door.

Just like he had anticipated. On the floor, leaning against the wall, Sans sat, sleeping. He grinded his teeth and closed his fists, feeling himself starting to shake in anger. He had been looking for the other for days, and now he just sat there sleeping like he hadn’t _been missing for four days_.

“YOU FUCKING JACKASS,” he screamed as he banged the door closed. “BY THE FUCKING STARS, WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING _BEEN?_ ”

Sans twitched, and his sockets flew open as he woke up. His eyelight flickered red as he stared at Papyrus. He didn’t take any notice of that, stalking straight up to him and grabbing the front of Sans’ shirt, hauling him off the ground.

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF, AND I _MIGHT_ NOT THROW YOU TO THE DOGS TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO WHEN I’M FINISHED WITH YOU.”

Papyrus was fuming. _How dared he_. Sans’ eyelight flickered again, and Papyrus slammed him into the wall.

“DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”

He’d make sure Sans never disobeyed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to learn how to do cliffhangers. It's a good thing to be good at.  
> Anyway. There ya go. Cherry's Boss. I'm not sure if I managed to make him awful enough but you get the picture. He kind of "cares" for Cherry, but hardly enough, obviously. More or less, he wants him as an obedient punching bag that basically worships him.
> 
> Also, if you need an explanation: Papyrus Classic appears to be able to see where the Human are when talking to them on the phone, despite it being, well, a phone. He seems to be able to see where the reciever are and what they're doing. So that's a thing the Papyri do, I guess.


	45. The Burglar (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a quick thing before I have to go back to studying the History of the Swedish Language. I have a test tomorrow.

Something was off.

Papyrus studied the room, watching for things that wasn’t like they should. Ready for an attack his eyes narrowed. He noticed the old vase which had been thrown on the ground, and splintered. It had not been there this morning, and Sans hadn’t been home all day. There was definitely someone here. The question was, who would be foolish enough to break into their home? Whilst smart enough to do it without making it obvious to anyone who didn’t have his magnificent observation skills?

The house was silent. Whoever it was knew how to be quiet, if they hadn’t left already. Only one thing to do. Papyrus quickly moved his hand, creating a wall of bones blocking off the front door. The windows were already barricaded. No one would get out now. He began to search, forcing his breaths to stay levelled despite the suspence.

His soul beat loudly in his ears but he didn’t loose focus for one second. One mistake, and he might end up dead. That was the rule of the Underground.

 _There_.

Papyrus whipped around as he surmised a movement behind the couch. Summoning a sharp bone into his hand he made his way over there. His soul had stilled, allowing him to be completely silent as he once again held out his hand. His eyes flared red, and the couch was now standing on bones a meter above the ground.

“AHA!” he exclaimed, only to trail off and stare as he realized it wasn’t a monster behind the couch. It was a cat. A _pet_ cat. White and fluffy with blue eyes. It probably would’ve been adorable if it hadn’t been arching its back and hissing at him. The teeth were sharp, and it had a scar over the right eye and thorn ears. On the same place as his, weirdly enough. “WHAT THE HELL?”

The cat backed a few steps at his loud voice, continuing to hiss. Then, without warning, something white covered Papyrus’ field of sight as it threw itself on him, spitting in rage. Papyrus’ eye sockets widened as he quickly sidestepped. It hit the floor instead, and seemed to consider another attack for a second. Then it turned around and ran.

“NOT SO FAST, LITTLE BURGLAR,” he said, turning its soul Blue. The cat kept spitting as he made it float toward him. Papyrus studied it. It was kind of cute. He had always had a weakness for cute things, unfortunately. And it was impressive how it had gotten into the house, despite his traps and locks. “I THINK I’LL KEEP YOU.”

He moved to pet it, and it bit his phalanges. Luckily the leather of his gloves was thick. Papyrus hardly felt it. He broke free, and the cat stiffened as his hand closed in. It froze as he put it on the head, moving it over the back. It was soft. The cat stared at him, apparently surprised, as it didn’t hurt. Papyrus smiled.

“I WON’T HURT YOU.”

Slowly, slowly, as he continued to pet it, it relaxed. Suddenly it began to purr, and lean into his hand. He wondered if anyone had ever pet it before. Probably not. Kindness didn’t come naturally in the Underground, not even toward pet monsters. As it almost melted against his hands, he decided it was safe. Papyrus took it in his arms and held it toward his chest. His entire body warmed at the touch. For a moment, the cat froze once more, but quickly relaxed again as he continued to stroke it, purring even louder.

Such a cute thing.

“I HEREBY NAME YOU DOOMFANGER,” he decided with a grin. He studied at the holes in his gloves where the cat had bit. It fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it as a prologue to the chapter _Doomfanger_.  
>  Who doesn't love that cat? He's a sweet thing, if a little scarred from being alone in a Fellverse for so long.  
> I wonder if SF Sans has a dog Doomfanger? That's an idea. I can see him and Fell having the biggest arguments about which pet is the best and most deserving of the name.
> 
> Wish me luck on my test!
> 
> EDIT: I've now added two chapters on Whisper a Secret I won't be putting here. So feel free to check that out.


	46. Ours (Errotic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [Taste of Silver, Taste of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11609376/chapters/26098326) by CrushingOnSans and ollie_oxen_free.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, manipulation, murder

_They’d met in high school._

_Lust smiled at Sci, his eyes were lidded. Sci was pressing himself toward the wall, but it was obvious he was falling for the other’s charms. With how his cheek were flushed blue and his eyes kept wandering away from Lust’s face, everyone could see it. Lust caressed Sci’s cheek, and let his tongue travel over his teeth._

_“please?” he chirped, giving the other his best puppy dog eyes while magnifying the heart-shape of his eyelights. “if you do my math, i might give you a_ reward _. and i promise you’ll enjoy it, cutie.” Sci opened his mouth, as if to answer, but no words came out. His blush grew brighter, now covering his entire face. Lust kept in a snicker at that. It was ridiculous how easy it was to seduce these people. A few winks, an enticing smile, and a couple promising words, and they were his._

_It wasn’t that he couldn’t do his own math-homework. Of course he could – he was a genius. It was just so_ boring _. He had better things to do. A few moments later, Sci nodded sharply. He appeared almost hypnotized by Lust’s eyelights. Lust gave him another smile, and bowed down to press a quick kiss to his teeth before shoving his homework into the other’s arms._

_“thank you!” he said. “remember, the quicker its done, the better your reward.”_

_“sure,” Sci replied, dazed. Lust giggled, and left. As he walked down the hallways, toward his next class, he didn’t pay attention to where he was going. Why should he? He knew the ways, and everyone kept out of his way. He had ensured that he had a small army of muscle ready to defend his ‘honour’. He laughed quietly at the thought. Fucking stars, the students at this school..._

_Lust let out a squeak as he collided with someone. Stumbling backwards, his soul beat hard in surprise, but he managed to hold his balance. A screech that did not come from him echoed through the hallway. There were a few_ thumps. _Lust looked up, glaring, at whoever it was. Then he blinked. That was a new face. Lust immediately forced the scowl off his face, changing it to a welcoming, tempting expression. The other skeleton – black bone and yellow teeth, with blue ‘tears’ beneath his sockets – didn’t look impressed._

_“WatCH wHere Y-YoU’Re Go-gOiNG,” the new kid exclaimed, picking up the books he had dropped and clutching them to his chest. Lust raised an eyebrow and widened his smile._

_“that’s an interested voice you’ve got, darling,” he remarked, and the other’s face flushed slightly yellow. The glaring intensified. “hey, no offence.” It was true enough, he really didn’t care. “who’re you? never seen you around before and i know everyone.”_

_“E-Err0r,” the kid bit back. “n-not That THAt Is anY oF YOur BUsinESs. N-noW, if You’LL eXcuse Me – n-Not tHAt I acTUally cAre WHat YoU thInk.” He sent Lust another glare, apparently unbothered by his charming smile, and left._

_Lust stared after him, intrigued. That was the first time he could remember someone was unaffected by his flirting. How_ interesting _. He’d definitely make sure to see that one again._

* * *

 

Lust rolled over, yawning, with a tender smile on his face. It was still weird for him how much he actually _cared_ for Error. _Loved_ him. Before this odd skeleton had sneaked into his life he had never wished for a relationship. Feared it, honestly. He’d had Philophobia – a Fear of Romantic Relationships – and no wish to stop being scared. Hadn’t seen any reason to. But he had never been happier than now. He let his phalanges slide over his husband’s arm, and bended down to lick off some remains from yesterday night from Error’s spine. He grinned at the memory. Error mumbled in his sleep, stirring slightly. He appeared content. Lust continued to snuggle into his husband’s side until Error began to move.

“MorNing,” Error yawned and stretched out. He pressed a kiss to Lust’s head. “goT aNy plAns fOR toDAY?”

Lust grinned, and nodded.

“remember that store we saw yesterday?”

Error mirrored his expression, a calculating glint in his eye sockets.

“I loVe y0u So mUcH.”

-

Lust parked the motorcycle outside the store. It was still early, and not many had left their homes yet. The chilly wind fondled his bones, and the sun was warm. A perfect day, which was going to get even more perfect soon. He pressed a kiss to Error’s teeth before throwing his leg over the seat and jumping off. The other quickly followed.

The bell above the door jingled as they opened the door. It was a typical family owned corner store; a few aisles selling fruit and candy, a wall of magazines and newspapers, and a couple freezers with the frozen products. The cashier, a girl of about sixteen, smiled welcoming as they came in. She looked a bit sleepy, they were probably the day’s first customers.

“want something, _chére_?” Lust asked as he choose between chocolate bars. Error shrugged, looking the store over. He grabbed a soda from a fridge as they made their way over to the register. The cashier took the items, still smiling at them.

“Anything else, sirs?”

They were quiet for a second, before Error grinned and leaned over the counter. She blinked, recoiling slightly.

“yEaH,” he replied, tone turning threatening. Lust watched in delight. _Stars_ , Error was so hot when he acted like that. “We WaNt y0u tOo oPen the RegiStRY anD Give uS tHE MonEY.” She blinked again, staring him in bewilderment.

“Excuse me?” Her voice was shrill. Lust smirked, summoning a sharp bone and pointing it at her throat.

“you heard him.” His eyelights glowed, thrilled. “the money. and we might let you live. oh, and don’t think about pressing the button calling the police. you'll be dead before they’d have a chance to get here, and we’d be gone.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she nodded quickly. He moved away the bone, allowing her room to move and she immediately opened the register. Lust caught Error’s hand, squeezing it. His husband quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek without taking his gaze of the poor girl. She was trembling as she heaved the cash onto the counter. Lust felt himself warm in pleasure at the terrified look in her eyes. This was life.

As the register was empty, Error quickly put the money into his inventory. They exchanged a gaze and a nod.

“sorry, sweetheart,” Lust began, giving her a gaze of mock pity. He then discarded the faked look, letting a shudder of excitement go through him. “can’t let you live. after all, how many skeletons, of which one is as unique as him, are running around robbing stores? can't risk it. honey?” He turned toward his husband.

The girl didn’t even have time to scream as Error summoned a bone and drove it straight through her soul. Lust stepped away to avoid the blood – he was wearing designer clothes! – but Error didn’t bother. Lust watched him in appreciation as the girl’s blood dripped down his cheek and as Error licked it away from his teeth. There were few sights as enticing as his husband covered in someone else’s blood. Error sometimes used his strings to make the death less messy, but he knew how much Lust loved this look on him.

“gorgeous,” he breathed. Error smiled, tiptoeing to kiss him. Lust leaned down, licking the rest of the blood of his teeth. The pleasure Error from the pure worship in Lust’s gaze was obvious – the other hadn’t ever been told how lovely he was before he and Lust began to see each other. As they broke away, Error quickly shoved the body behind the counter and wiped the blood of it while Lust deactivated the security cameras after snatching the candy of the counter. Disabling them was a child’s play.

Error grabbed his hand as they were finished, and they made their way out. Quickly flipping the sign from _Open_ to _Closed_ they ensured some time before anyone noticed.

“mY tuRN tO DRIve,” Error pointed out as Lust moved to swing up on the motorcycle. He sighed, throwing the other a fond glance.

“i hoped you’d let me anyway.”

Error grinned, and Lust’s soul skipped a beat.

“too bad.”

Lust leaned toward his husband’s back as they speeded along the road. Screw not getting blood in his clothes, stealing some new would be a trifle.

“where to now?”

Another town, another hotel, another store or bank. There was a world of possibilities and marvels in front of them, and nothing worth thinking about behind. Anything they wanted they could get. Lust smiled as his wedding ring – pure gold and real diamonds – on his finger shimmered in the sunlight.

“anYWhere We WaNt,” Error replied. His voice was clear despite the airstream, and filled with joy. “The WOrld iS OurS.”

“ours,” Lust agreed as the sun washed over his bones and the birds sang. The world was beautiful, and it belonged to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a little less updates from now on. Possibly. I think I might be loosing some interest in Undertale, so I'm not going to force myself to write so it at least will go slower. Because I don't want to loose interest. I love this fandom. It's extra annoying because I don't even have another fandom to take its place, like when I changed from Harry Potter to Undertale a bit more than a year ago. And write some original stuff, so I won't loose interest in writing again. I _really_ don't want that.


	47. Murdermallow (SF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdermallow is created by me and [Kyuko-chan](http://kyuko-chan.tumblr.com/).

The sound of scrambling metal had woken him up. Sans was awake two seconds after hearing the noise, and sat straight in his bed, watching for any threats. After another five seconds, another scrambling was heard and he relaxed as he realized the sound came from outside their house. More specifically, from their backyard where they kept the trashcans. Sans repressed a yawn, and threw his legs over the bedside. Who was in their trashcans? He was quite sure there was no one in Snowdin desperate enough to eat trash; he had made sure of that, so that would mean that whoever it was looked for something else.

Sans quickly changed from pyjamas to leather trousers, leather jacket and his boots, scarf and gloves, and made his way toward the backside. When he left his room, he stopped for a moment, and listened. Papyrus wasn’t home yet, judging by the lack of noise.  He would have woken up from that; he was much more of a light sleeper than Sans. Sans groaned. That meant he’d have go drag Papyrus home from Muffet’s.

The metallic noises continued, reminding him of what he was doing. He continued downstairs, and outside through their backdoor. More racket. There was absolutely someone here. Sans scanned the area, watching for the perpetuator. He summoned a bone into his hand. His breathing was perfectly controlled, just like before a battle.

Therefore, he only twitched slightly as one of the trashcans fell over. Something white came into view, and there was loud growling. Sans blinked as he stared at the sight that met him. In the trashcans, a very big, very hairy, very dirty _dog_ was glaring at him. A _pet_ dog, even, so it wasn’t part of the Snowdin dog families.  The left ear was missing, obviously torn off in a battle a long time ago, and there were a few scars in his face. Otherwise the dog seemed fine. He was baring his teeth, growling at Sans.

This was… unexpected. He had thought to find a spy and instead it was a half-starved pet monster.

“NEVERTHELESS,” he commented at his own thoughts, dispelling the bone in his hand. “I CAN’T LET YOU STAY IN OUR TRASH. LOOK WHAT A MESS YOU’VE CAUSED.” He gestured toward everything that had fallen out of the cans, which _he’d_ have to clean up. The dog backed up against the wall at his movements. Sans rolled his eyelights.

“CALM DOWN, I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU,” he said, but made his tone softer. The mutt obviously was terrified of him. “I WONDER HOW LONG YOU’VE BEEN HERE IN TOWN.”

Sans studied it. It was covered in dirt, but even then, it was kind of cute. And he had promised that he’d exterminate homelessness in Snowdin – and that included pets. The thing was obviously a ferocious warrior, too, if it had managed to survive this long on its own. He grinned.

“I THINK I’LL KEEP YOU.”

He waved his hand, and his eye flared purple. _Ping_. The dog’s soul was Blue. He kept growling as he floated him over. The dog snapped after his hand as he moved it toward it, but he quickly moved out of the way, putting it in the fur. Whoa. Soft. He scratched the neck, and the dog’s tail wagged once. Yet he didn’t stop staring at Sans for a second.

“YOU’RE POSITIVELY FILTHY.” Sans grimaced. A bath seemed to be in order. Not trusting that the dog wouldn’t try to run away, he kept the grip on his soul as they walked inside. In the bathroom they practically never used he began to fill up the tub. During all this, he didn’t move his hand from the dog, who seemed slightly more relaxed as he realized it didn’t hurt.

Sans didn’t hesitate for one second as soon as the tub was filled. He made sure it was a good temperature, and then immediately put the dog in it. The dog trashed, seemingly panicked, but couldn’t exactly move much with the fast grip Sans had on his soul. He took off his leather gloves and began to scrub it. The dog seemed to give up after a few minutes, accepting his administrations. It triggered a memory in Sans of bathing Papyrus when they were babybones. His little brother hated to bathe but always gave up at Sans’ insistence.

After ten minutes, he had to empty the tub and fill it with new water. An incredible amount of dirt fit in all that fur. By now the dog seemed to relax a bit beneath his hands, almost looking like it enjoyed it. Sans grinned. Perhaps he’d get to know _someone_ who wouldn’t look like he’d suggested they would poison themselves as soon as he mentioned cleaning, like Papyrus and Alphys did.

After about an hour of cleaning, he decided the dog was clean. He blinked as he began to dry him with towels.

“HM. PERHAPS YOU’RE NOT A MUTT AFTER ALL. YOU MIGHT BE OF A FINE BREED. FITTING, AS YOU WILL BE THE PET OF THE MAGNIFICENT AND MALICIOUS SANS. YOU DO LOOK LIKE A MARSHMALLOW, THOUGH” he observed. Those sweet things Papyrus adored so. Ugh. Sweets were disgusting. He’d go to Grillby’s in Hotland for a burger before Muffet’s within a soulbeat. He smirked. “I THINK I KNOW THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOU.”

…

A couple hours later, he hadn’t stopped petting it for more than a few moments, and the dog had slowly begun to appreciate the closeness. He was wagging his tail as Sans’ scratched his ear when the door unlocked and Papyrus stumbled in.

Sans frowned at the condition his brother was in. Not the worst, but certainly not the best either. He was drunk, and his gaze was glassy. The dog began to growl as he noticed the other.

“SHHH,” Sans shushed and petted the head. Papyrus hardly seemed to notice them as he simply laid down in the couch and fell asleep within seconds. Sans rolled his eyelights as he put a blanket on top of him. What would his brother do without him?

He gently grabbed the dog’s soul, leading it upstairs. This time he happily followed, not seeming to worry. It was already morning, but a couple more hours’ sleep would be needed.

-

The next morning Sans was cooking breakfast as Papyrus stumbled into the kitchen. His brother had never needed much sleep, not even when completely shitfaced. The dog was eagerly eating the meat Sans had given it.

“i had a very weird dream tonight,” the taller yawned, seemingly still partly asleep. “there was a dog in the livi…” he trailed off, staring at the dog who now was staring at him. Sans grinned.

“I HAVE A DOG NOW,” he explained proudly. He walked up to the dog, and stroked its back to calm it down. It had gotten nervous again as the other showed up. “FOUND HIM IN THE TRASH YESTERDAY.”

Papyrus stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, and then began to move his gaze between Sans and the dog that was about half its new owner’s size. Then he shrugged, apparently accepting that a dog would be living with them from now on, and sat down.

“does he have a name, m’lord?” he asked, instead of any of the thousand other questions he could think of. Sans grinned, and nodded.

“MURDERMALLOW.”

Papyrus blinked. Sans stared at him, expectantly.

“sans, that’s hardly a name-” he began, trailing off as Sans glared at him. The shorter’s face was filled with determination.

“MURDER. MALLOW.”

There were a few seconds of silence, interrupted only by Murdermallow’s eating, before Papyrus nodded, defeated. Sans smirked in triumph.

Murdermallow it was.

-

“THIS IS MURDERMALLOW,” Razz proudly introduced the dog to his counterpart. Red raised an eyebrow at the fuzzy ball of fur which reached Razz to the waist. Murdermallow ran up to him, sniffing curiously. He had gotten a lot more social lately. Then he licked Red’s hand.

“i guess this’s yer version o’ doomfanger,” Red shrugged, tentatively scratching the dog’s head. Murdermallow panted happily. Razz frowned.

“EXCUSE ME, MURDERMALLOW IS MUCH BETTER THAN THAT CAT. CATS ARE VILE BEINGS,” he exclaimed, offended. Red snorted out a laugh, peering at him almost playfully.

“don’ let boss hear ya say that.” He looked at the dog. “hey there, _mally_.”

Razz had been watching Murdermallow, but at that he snapped his head up, staring at Red in disbelief and annoyance. Slim laughed quietly from the couch where he was watching TV.

“NO.”

Red grinned, kneeling and looking the dog into the eyes.

“havin’ a good time, mally?”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL’S NAME,” Razz complained angrily. He wanted to hit something, but he was trying to get rid of his anger issues so he _couldn’t_. “HE’S A BOY.”

“does mally look like he cares?” Slim threw in his opinion from the other side of the room, making Razz twist around and stare at him in betrayal. The two lazybones chuckled at his expression. Murdermallow only _woof_ ed, without a care in the world. Razz sighed. No. Murdermallow didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t mean _he_ didn’t.

Why use a nickname when Murdermallow was such a great name?

-

The air was cold as usual and the snow cracked under their boots as the brothers walked through Snowdin. Murdermallow walked next to them. The denizens of their small town stared at the dog, but quickly hurried out of the way of their lieutenant and Head and his brother.

Sans threw open the door to the Shop, nodding once in greeting to the married dogs owning the place. They quickly bowed their head in respect.

“WE NEED DOGFOOD,” he told them, and Dogamy hurriedly began to look for it. “AND EVERYTHING ELSE A DOG MIGHT NEED. MURDERMALLOW ONLY DESERVES THE BEST.”

The dogs gathered everything they wanted, and while they did that Sans kept a close eye on Murdermallow, making sure he didn’t get nervous from all the movement. He paid, and held up the new collar he had bought. Purple with black spikes. He grinned, and showed it off to Papyrus and Murdermallow.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, BROTHER? ISN’T IT PERFECT?”

“sure thing, m’lord,” Papyrus replied. He didn’t sound like he cared. Sans threw him a glare before turning to the dog, who began to wag his tail as he got his owner’s attention.

“HE LIKES IT,” Sans said, almost defensively. “DON’T YOU, MURDERMALLOW?” He got a yip in reply, and the dog gasped happily as Sans put it on. He liked his owner’s gloved hand.

“(Excuse me?)” Dogaressa carefully began, seemingly unsure whether Sans would get angry she spoke without permission or not. Sans gave her a short nod, allowing her to continue. “(That’s a girl.)”

Sans stared at her for a few moments, before turning to Murdermallow. He – _she_ – was being scratched on the stomach by Papyrus.

“OH…” he trailed off. “WELL, MURDERMALLOW STILL FITS.”

“’cause it’s not a name,” Papyrus chimed in his position on the floor. Sans’ sockets narrowed.

“SHUT UP.”

-

Sans yawned. It had been a long day. He petted Murdermallow’s head and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. Time for bed. Sometimes he cursed the fact that he needed so much sleep – Papyrus, the lazybones, just slept because he liked it, he didn’t even _need_ it while Sans hated that he needed sleep – but it had gotten easier to get into bed since he took in Murdermallow.

Shrugging of his armour, Sans smiled as Murdermallow jumped up on the bed. In the beginning, he hadn’t allowed her on his bed – instead he had bought the fanciest, softest dog bed he had been able to find – but she was too adorable to say no to. He changed into pyjamas and crept beneath the blankets, and she quickly found her way there too. With Murdermallow next to him, he quickly fell asleep. It reminded him of those nights spent next to Papyrus when they were little.

Sans gasped awake as his breathing suddenly got restricted. He began to move into battle position, soul beating quickly, as he realized he couldn’t move. Panic made his breath hitch before he realized why that was. Murdermallow was lying onto him, and with how she weighed about three times as much as him, he didn’t have much of a choice but stay still. He struggled for a moment, trying to get free. She whimpered as he moved, appearing slightly worried, and he sighed, smiling slightly.

He couldn’t wake her.

Anyway, this wasn’t so bad. He could still breathe and it was warm and soft.

It appeared he would be stuck here for a while.

-

The brothers stared at Murdermallow. She was lying on the ground, lifeless. Sans’ soul was beating violently in panic. They’d just been on their way to Alphys, and she had just _passed out_. Sans turned toward his brother, silently asking if he had any idea what to do, but Papyrus’ sockets were just as wide as his own and expression just as panicked. Then, in sync, they let out shrieks and kneeled next to the dog, shaking her desperately.

After a while, Papyrus managed to get his phone up. It was a small miracle; his hands were shaking so much that he almost dropped it twice. Calling the first number in it he just yelled into the phone. Neither brother was sure it was anything understandable he was saying. After a moment, the line went dead. Whoever Papyrus had called had hung up.

Sans breathing was superficial as he tried to wake the dog. _What if she died?_ _What if she was dead already?_

Then he let out another shriek as he suddenly drowned in ice-cold water. He flew to his feet, spitting and halfway to summoning a bone-attack. Then he blinked, realizing it was Undyne who was standing there. She was sweating from the heat and scowling.

“You absolute _idiots_ ,” she spat. “What are you doing? You’re going to get yourself _killed._ Didn’t even notice I came.”

Sans opened his mouth to defend himself, but closed it again. She was right. Papyrus just gaped.

“Also, dogs are very sensitive to noises, you know that, right? You’ll only make it worse for Mally.” She held up another bucket of water, throwing it on Murdermallow as Sans grimaced at the use of her nickname. As the dog got soaked she began to move again. “She’s overheated, you _morons_. What did you think would happen when you’re taking a dog with _that much fur_ to _Hotland?_ ”

 _Oh_. Sans had to fight the blush of embarrassment which wanted to get onto his cheeks. He was the Malicious Sans, he would not blush. Yet, he nodded dumbly as Undyne lectured them. He would normally not allow anyone to speak to him like that – except Alphys and the Queen of course – but now he was too stupefied and relieved to protest.

“Just get her back to a colder environment,” Undyne eventually said, taking up and shoving Murdermallow into Sans’ arms. He almost fell over at the unexpected weight, but managed to keep his balance. “I’ll call Alphys and tell her you won’t be coming over.”

“Thanks,” Sans mumbled, and the brother began the journey home.

Next time Alphys would have to come to Snowdin, no matter how much she hated the cold. He would not take Murdermallow back to Hotland ever again.

-

Murdermallow growled at the fish monsters in front of her. Tall Friend was lying on the ground, unresponsive. He wouldn’t even react when she liked his face. Normally he’d laugh when she did that, mostly because Best Friend didn’t like it. The fishes had hurt Tall Friend, made him bleed. Made him pass out. She bared her teeth at them. They weren’t _allowed_ to hurt her Family.

The Short Fish laughed. It was not a nice laugh, like when Best Friend or Smoke Friend laughed together. Murdermallow snapped the air when they got closer. _Not another step_. They didn’t listen. Tall Friend let out a pained groan, but didn’t wake up. She glanced at him in worry.

Then the Fishes got _too close_. She lunged, burying her teeth into Tall Fish’s arm. It snapped – broken. Lizard Friend had taught her that. Lizard Friend had taught her lots. She growled again as the Tall Fish screamed in pain, and attacked.

…

Sans paced the living room, frantic in worry. Papyrus and Murdermallow should’ve been home an hour ago. They’d just gone to vaccinate Murdermallow at the Lab. Why weren’t they back yet? His soul beat loudly as he tried to reason with himself. They were _fine_. Just got distracted at Undyne’s – never mind the fact that the brothers always called each other if the schedule got changed.

There was a loud knocking on the door, and he jerked in surprise before taking a deep breath. Whoever it was couldn’t see him this scared. He forced himself to change the worry on his face to a frown and opened the door.

It was Snowball, one of the Rabbit guards. He had a stressed countenance.

“Lieutenant!” He quickly greeted with a salute before continuing. “It’s your brother. At the edge of town. He’s hurt.”

“WHAT?!” Sans swallowed, fighting to not show too much concern. “SHOW THE WAY, AND HURRY THE FUCK UP.”

Snowball nodded, and Sans didn’t even bother to lock the door before they began to run through Snowdin. At the edge of town, the border to Waterfall, Sans couldn’t help but let out a small, quiet cry of horror.

Papyrus was unconscious, half-lying on Murdermallow’s back. He was covered in marrow, and quiet whimpers were the only sign of him still being alive.

“BROTHER!” He ran up to them. Luckily the only ones there was the Rabbit Unit, and he trusted them more than any other in town. They kept all civilians away. Sans was sweating as he felt for a pulse, letting out a relieved breath as he found it. He ripped off Papyrus’ coat and shirt, only to be met by the sight of mutilated ribs. “SOMEONE GET UNDYNE HERE!” he ordered while grabbing his brother, putting all his healing magic in it.

Murdermallow stood completely still, almost frozen, during the entire time.

…

Sans leaned back against the dog as he tried to keep calm. There was still marrow in her fur, and normally he’d clean it away immediately, but he couldn’t. Not until he knew his baby brother would be okay. Murdermallow licked him.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, wiping away a tear forcing its way into his socket despite his furious decision that he would not cry. She _yip_ ped quietly and licked his cheek. He didn’t even care about getting her spit in his face.

The door opened, and Undyne walked out. Sans sat straight, staring at her. He wasn’t breathing.

“He’ll be okay,” she promised, smiling in relief. Papyrus _was_ her best friend, after all. “He’s sleeping. I think Mally saved his life.”

Sans let out a breath he hadn’t know he was holding, and flew to his feet. He hurried into his brother’s bedroom, Murdermallow at his heels. Papyrus was lying on the bed, and he was bandaged up and bruised.  Despite that, he was resting easily and seemed to no longer be in pain.

Sans sank down on the chair next to the bed, and Murdermallow jumped up in the bed, lying at Papyrus’ feet. Another, lonely tear dripped down his face.

“Thank the stars I kept you, Murdermallow,” was all he said, stroking Papyrus’ face softly.

-

Razz laughed maliciously as two of the rabbits squeaked in fear before scampering off, Murdermallow at their heels. Red joined in, staring after them with amusement in his eyelights.

“that oughta teach ‘em ta show some respect,” he wheezed out. “mally’s th’ best.”

“STOP WITH THAT INFERNAL NICKNAME,” Razz growled, but without any bite. He was grinning too widely for that. In the distance, Bluebell whimpered as the dog bit his ankles lightly. She wouldn’t _hurt_ them, but Razz had found this was a great way to punish the unit for any disrespect or disobedience they displayed. Humiliating, but enough to make them unable to perform their duties afterwards, and not humiliating enough to make the residents of Snowdin loose respect for them. He smirked. “BUT I’M GLAD YOU’RE SAYING THAT, BECAUSE TOMORROW I’LL SEND HER OVER. SLIM AND UNDYNE ARE BUSY AT THE LAB AND ALPHYS AND I ARE MEETING WITH HER MAJESTY.”

Red groaned. He was the default babysitter for Murdermallow, ever since he practically renamed her. Slim joked and called him her ‘uncle’. Razz laughed again, more amused than cruel this time, and elbowed him lightly.

“YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HER,” he teased, and Red snorted. He gave the shorter a half-smile.

“guess i can’t deny that.” He shrugged.

“THEN IT’S DECIDED?”

“ya mean i had a choice?” Red faked shock, slapping his open hand over his chest and staring at Razz with wide sockets. Razz scowled, but there was laughter in his eyelights. Murdermallow returned to them, happily giving her owner a piece of the rabbit’s clothing. Razz ruffled her fur, and she licked their hands.

“GOOD GIRL.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the dialogue is taken from mine and Kyuko's chat as we created this sweetheart. These lines are from her:  
> "Murdermallow."  
> "Sans, that's hardly a name..."  
> "Murder. Mallow."  
> -  
> "Also, dogs are very sensitive to noises, you know that, right?"  
> -  
> "Does Mally look like he cares?"  
> -  
> "Oh... Well, Murdermallow still fits!"  
> "Because it's not a name."  
> "Shut up."  
> \---  
> And some fun facts that didn't make it into the story:  
> Alphys trains Murdermallow to fight because Razz tried to but he was too easy on her. Everyone loves Murdermallow, but Fell acts like he doesn't because he's worried Doomfanger will think he likes Mally more than him. He doesn't trick anyone though. Red's comment on that was (this is too by Kyuko) "Aw, boss, don't be so harsh to your nephew." "Wait, what? 'Nephew'?" "Loooong story." (This was before they knew she was a girl, I guess). Alphys might've wanted her to join the Guard but Razz wouldn't allow it. After that accident in Hotland, every time Alphys is supposed to see/babysit/train Murdermallow she has to go to Snowdin dressed in six layers of clothing because Razz won't let his darling back into Hotland. Red "hates" babysitting Murdermallow and Doomfanger and the dog gets along surprisingly well. When Murdermallow sleeps on Razz he's all stiff the next morning and complains about it to Slim but he secretly loves how Murdermallow sleeps on him.  
> [Here](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/post/165518990811/kyuko-chan-odderancyart-odderancyart-i) you can find the original post, which includes art of Murdermallow and Razz.
> 
> This is a crazy long Author's Note so I'm going to stop now. Just one last thing, if anyone's interested (I doubt it, but hey, someone might surprise me), I've started a collection with my original works now as I'm trying to get back into writing original stories again after years of only fanfiction. _[A World of Perspectives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12160281/chapters/27596892)_.


	48. Drabble Requests 2 pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing drabble requests on Tumblr. These are the ones I've managed to finish the past two days. I still have three (?) requests left, but I thought I'd post these now and the rest once they're finished.  
> Requests are always open, by the way, so feel free to drop me one! Here or on Tumblr.

**Anonymous said: "Dude, you were really drunk last night," hgjglaslldlclslummm genofell?**

Red groaned as he blinked awake. His head was _killing_ him. What had happened last night? The light assaulted his eye sockets, making them hurt. It was too fucking bright. The sound of chuckling reached him, and he lifted a hand to shadow his sockets as he tried to see where it came from. It didn’t sound like Boss. Which it by all logic wasn’t, because Boss always sulked whenever he got drunk. A scolding would be likelier than laughter.

He blinked again as he finally managed to focus his sight enough to recognize the other person in the room. Why was Geno here? Now when he thought about it, where was _he?_ This wasn’t his room. Geno stood leaned against the doorframe, two cups in his hands, and was looking amused. His eyelight twinkled.

“dude, you were really drunk last night,” he said as he walked up to whatever bed Red was lying on. Red moaned in pain as he did his best to sit up, and glared at his counterpart.

“really? hadn't noticed,” he muttered. Still, he took one of the cups Geno offered him, exhaling in relief as he recognized the smell of strong coffee. He downed half of it, ignoring heat burning in his mouth and throat. “where ‘m i?”

“my bedroom in the multivoid.”

Red gaped at him.

“why?” he exclaimed, only to wince as his headache got worse from the loud noise. What had _happened_ last night? Geno laughed quietly.

“you got quite clingy yesterday,” he replied with a grin. Red’s sockets widened as a few memories came back. Of him basically confessing all his feelings to the subject of them – Geno. “i thought it best i made sure you didn’t do anything stupid.”

Red blushed brightly. He sank back into the pillows and dragged the cover over his head. _Why?_ At least Geno didn’t seem weirded out by it, which was a relief. He didn’t want to lose his best friend because of his stupid emotions. Fucking hell, what had he thought? Nothing, that was what. He _really_ should stop drinking.

Like that ever would happen.

“stars on fire,” he mumbled from beneath the cover. “can we forget this ever fuckin’ happened?”

Geno laughed again, dragging it down. It was almost strange how cheerful Geno acted, now when Red thought about it. When was this version of him _ever_ truly happy? Like Death had said once, Geno was a masochist and loved being depressed.

“nah,” he replied, grin growing wider. He bowed down until they were face to face. The other’s face was still burning red. “because i happen to love you too.”

With that, before giving him a chance to process what has just been said, Geno bowed down, and pressed his teeth to Red’s.

* * *

 

**Kyuko-chan said: Bonus points, eh? Then I request Murdermallow and Doomfanger bonding for the first time**

Fell watched the dog’s every move with suspicion. Red and Slim had both ensured him that Razz’s dog wasn’t going to hurt Doomfanger, but he wouldn’t trust it until he saw it with his own eye sockets. So now when Razz somehow had forced his brother to babysit Murdermallow he was going to keep a close track on her until he knew she wouldn’t do anything to his cat.

Doomfanger was lying in the couch, watching everything closely. It seemed lazy, but Fell knew better; that cat was a devious mastermind. It had been proven more than once when he interacted with the Dogi and he was so proud. Red disconnected the leash from the dog’s collar, and Murdermallow _woof_ ed happily. Fell raised an eyebrow at the almost soft look in his brother’s eyelights. Huh. Then the dog’s only remaining ear pricked upwards, and she froze. Slowly she turned, staring straight at Doomfanger. Fell readied his magic, should it be needed to force her away from his little spy.

Doomfanger stiffened slightly as Murdermallow bounced toward him. _Murdermallow_ – what even was that name? He seemed to ready himself if he had to flee. She stared at him for a few moments, stopping a few decimetres away and sniffing the air around him. Then she let out a pant and jumped, closing the distance between them. Doomfanger flew on his feet, but before he could run or attack, or Fell could grab her soul, she stretched out her tongue and licked Doomfanger.

The cat froze for a moment, looking as if he wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not. Then he relaxed, and licked Murdermallow’s nose. Fell felt himself relax as well; Murdermallow wasn’t a threat to Doomfanger.

“tha’ wen’ well, dontcha think, boss?” Red said, grinning. It was obvious he knew how on tenterhooks the taller had been and found it a bit funny. Fell scowled at him, but without any bite, and didn’t bother replying.

A few minutes later Murdermallow was curled around Doomfanger, who was grooming her tail. Fell had to force himself not to take a picture – he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus and would not fall for his own urges on cuteness – but Red had no such restriction, luckily, snapping photo after photo. They’d surely go on a wall later, in the basement or something where only them could see them.

Doomfanger purred loudly, and Murdermallow _yip_ ped happily in reply.

Fucking stars, they were so _cute_.

* * *

 

**Anonymous said: psssst if you're feeling up to it you could continue that nightmare and ink drabble. <3  
**

_Author's Note: The first part of this is suggestive, and the second part has blood. Beware._

Nightmare grinned widely as he watched his guards force an Undyne out from the throne room. She had tried to assassinate him. _Ha_! Pathetic. The only reason she had made it this far was because he found it amusing. It wasn’t even possible to kill him anymore, not without Dream’s light. He straightened his back some more as he stared down at her from his throne. She was throwing herself around and yelling whilst trying to escape the grip of his minions, but to no avail. Cross laughed maliciously from his position beside the Lord of Negativity.

He would just speak to his minion as the puddle of ink he always had on the floor began to bubble. It rose and took form, and suddenly Ink stood there. The Guardian of the Multiverse was smirking, and leaned in to kiss Nightmare’s cheek. Cross made a disgusted noise, but immediately shut up as Nightmare smacked the back of his head with one of his tentacles.

“Had fun?” he asked his lover, and Ink grinned at him. He sat down in Nightmare’s lap, uncaring about the goo that began to cover his clothing.

“Oh, yes,” he replied, pressing kisses along Nightmare’s jaw. “I love your new world. Or, well, ‘love’. I can play all the pranks I want now when I don’t have to make sure the AUs don’t get erased.”

Nightmare grinned widely, stroking a hand along Ink’s cheek and leaving a black trail. He picked the other up and kissed him. Without looking, he knew that Cross was rolling his eyelights.

“Cross!” He called, making the other stand in attention out of pure surprise. “We’ll be in my chambers. You’re in charge. Do not disturb us.”

“don’t worry,” his minion said dryly. He was the only one Nightmare would accept any amount of disrespect from, although not much, since he was the closest thing to a ‘friend’ he’d ever had – or wanted, ever since the Corruption. “i won’t.”

Cross had walked in on them once, and would certainly not do so again. Ink grin grew wider and he wrapped his legs around Nightmare. Nightmare appreciated the wicked glint in his eyelights.

“Let’s go then, trickster.”

…

“Now watch,” Ink whispered where they were hidden. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, but did as asked. He was still surprised at himself, that he had agreed to this. Sitting hidden behind a couch was so far beneath his dignity. Yet, Ink was quite good at making him do things he wouldn’t usually.

Ink’s victim, a human this time, was scowling as she walked inside the room. Nightmare grinned at the negative emotions _radiating_ from her. It felt great. The world was like a dessert these days now when Dream was out of the way. The human flipped the switches next to the door, one to the lamps and one to the ceiling fan. The fan began to rotate, and shredded the bags Ink had tied up next to it. The human shrieked as still warm blood began to rain down over the room. She jumped beneath a table, still screaming, accidentally setting off the extra-strong buzzers Ink had hidden there.

Fear was coming of her in waves, and Nightmare feasted on it. Ink broke out in laughter, making him smile as well.

“Oh stars,” Ink gasped out, as the human noticed them. She stopped screaming, now turning angry instead. “Freaking priceless.” The human began to make her way over toward them, yelling all kind of profanities. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, and stood up. He grinned at her, and she froze. The fear multiplied as she recognized the Multiverse’s ruler, and she fell to her knees.

“I admit it was funny,” he nodded toward his lover, completely ignoring her. “But don’t expect me to come on these things again. I have countless realms to rule after all. You could take Murder with you if you want an audience, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

Ink was just calming down in his laughter as Nightmare twisted a tentacle around the human’s neck. He wouldn’t kill her, of course, but it served its purpose. He grinned at her, a cruel look on his face.

“And you won’t tell _anyone_ about this, understood?”

She stammered a few moments, not getting any words out, before finally managing to squeeze out a reply.

“Y-yes my l-lord. Understood.” Her eyes were wide and frightened, making Ink start to laugh again. Nightmare nodded shortly before letting her go, and she slumped do the blood-covered floor. He grabbed Ink and hoisted him up into his arms with the help of his tentacles.

“Now then, my dear mischief-maker, time to go back. I have a meeting.”

Ink nodded, still chuckling, and wrapped his arms around Nightmare’s neck as the Lord opened a portal, and they returned home.

_Author's Note: If Ink seems out-of-character or too cruel, I'm gonna blame that on too much time spent around Nightmare and the Evil Sans Club + no more Positive Feelings since this takes place after the destruction of the Golden Apple._

* * *

 

**pointless-pencil said: Could you do some UF! sans x SF! Sans, where they're being affectionate in the morning? Your last drabble I saw with them gave me goddamn L I F E**

Razz yawned, stretching out in the bed. He felt more relaxed than he ever could remember being. His soul beat slowly, contentedly, in rhythm with the breathing next to him. He hadn’t slept as well in years as he had the past weeks. He smiled, turning to watch his _special friend_ who was lying next to him. Red looked peaceful, and beneath the slightly open eyelids Razz could see that the eyelights were almost pink – more white than red. He leaned at his elbows and pressed a soft kiss to Red’s teeth.

Red mumbled before kissing back. His eye sockets slowly opened, and he had a goofy smile on his face as they broke the kiss.

“mornin’,” he said and pressed another kiss to Razz’s mandible. “slept well?”

“SPLENDIDLY.

Red laughed and joined Razz sitting up. He nodded.

“me too.”

In a comfortable silence, they got up and got dressed, stealing glances at each other while they did so. Razz couldn’t help the small blush lighting up his cheeks at the pure adoration in Red’s eyelights as he studied his body. He knew he was good-looking despite his scarred body, but Red found him attractive partially _because_ of his scars. It was wonderful. Every time they got close they touched and pressed small kisses on each others’ skulls.

Down in the kitchen they began to put out breakfast. Red grinned as he held up a can of ham.

“ey, razz, what do ya call a pig tha’ does karate? A _pork chop_.”

Razz stared at him for a few moments, face filled with disbelief, before breaking out in laughter.

“OH MY STARS, YOU’RE SO GODDAMN STUPID,” he groaned between breaths, making Red grin wider and wink.

“but tha’s why ya love me, ain’t it?”

Razz smiled and nodded, pouring them a cup of coffee each. He gave one to Red, who moaned in pleasure as he breathed in the steam. He took a sip, and his moans grew louder as his eyelights formed into something that vaguely resembled hearts. Razz watched in amusement. He’d never have thought that one could call someone as ruthless as Red _cute_ , yet here he was. Red was _adorable_. He told him that, and Red glared at him. His eyelights twinkled.

“’m not adorable,” he said, pouting. Razz laughed softly again and stroked his shoulder.

“YOU ARE,” he corrected and took a sip from his own coffee. “ABSOLUTELY ENDEARING. THE LOVELIEST.” A light blush began to burn on Red’s cheeks, and he quickly hid his face in the coffee-cup, downing the rest of it.

“shut th’ fuck up,” he mumbled in slight discomfort over all the praise, but he was smiling.

“YOU ARE ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS I,” Razz finished with a triumphant grin. “AND THAT IS WHY I LOVE YOU.”

“i love ya too, ya dork,” Red said, making Razz splutter at being called a dork. He sat down on the kitchen bench and grabbed Razz’s hand to drag him down next to him. “cheers to that, and to my brother and paps locking us into a closet until we admitted it.” He lifted his coffee cup into the air, grinning at the other. Razz grinned back, and let his own cup collide with the other’s.

“CHEERS.”

* * *

 

**Anonymous said:** **... SciFresh? maybe like Sci trying to explain some dorky science stuff and fresh is just not paying attention (and instead just ogling him pfpfpf)**

The lab was brightly lit and extremely white. The walls were covered with shelves filled with scientific instruments and with scientific posters. The scientist who was speaking excitedly while measuring up differently coloured liquids was also wearing white, except for a pale blue sweater. Fresh truly stood out here, in his neon clothing. Like a rainbow on a grey sky.

“so there’s this particle pair,” Sci said, “two particles that fits together, and always have different spin.” Sci grinned as he spoke, throwing a quick glance at his company. Fresh, who was sitting behind a table, was leaning on his hands. “they’re smaller than atoms – subatomic particles, that’s called! when one of them change spin, the other one does the same. _immediately_. even if the particles are _thousands of miles_ away from each other, they change spin exactly on the same time. _exactly_.” Fresh was staring at him, he knew it. Sci couldn’t see his eye sockets because of the glasses, but he could feel the other’s empty stare. “therefore, if we send one of them to mars, for example, we could communicate with someone on it without a moment of del…ay…” he trailed off.

“fresh, what are you doing?” he finally asked. It was getting almost uncomfortable, the feeling of those eyelights on him and the wide, weird grin at Fresh’s face. It was also making his soul flutter in a way he didn’t want to _think about_ , thank you very much. “why are you staring like that?” Fresh almost twitched, shaking his head slightly.

“Didn’ notice I was doin’ it,” Fresh replied, sounding almost surprised at himself. “’Pologize if I was makin’ ya uncomfy, brah. That’s a totes unrad thing ta do. Seems like I got lost in mah own mind there. Ya were sayin’?”

Sci blinked, and shook his head. Alright then. He took up his monologue where he had left off, but instead of continuing his chemistry he kept a close eye socket on the other. After a while Fresh leaned against on the table again, and staring again. His glasses slipped down a bit, and beneath the flickering lights Sci noticed that the sockets were soft. What in the Underground? He was beginning to get concerned.

“are you okay?” he said in the end, and Fresh tilted his head before putting his glasses back in place. His grin widened.

“’Course I am, broseph,” Fresh sing-songed, leaning backwards. Yet there was something stiff in his posture, that wasn’t usually here. “’M always my groove-tastic self.”

“right…” Sci thought quickly, and nodded to himself as he came up with a solution. “mind if i do some small tests on you again?” They’d done that before, since Fresh was such a unique entity. Sci’s curious nature just couldn’t let such an opportunity slip, and Fresh had strangely but luckily enough not minded.

“Right up, my brah.”

Sci led them into another room, in which they had an operation table and multiple soul-reading devices and surgical instruments. Fresh sat on the table without hesitation, and gave Sci his host’s soul as soon as the other reached out his hand for it. Sci couldn’t help but smile at that. It was incredible how the other actually seemed to _trust_ him, at least a bit. Especially since Fresh was ‘programmed’ for one thing, and one thing only: survival. It had gotten some unfortunate _side effects_ on Sci, though. Still, he couldn’t for the world regret it. He took the soul, and connected the devices. Fresh hummed a tune as they waited for the result to show.

As they did, Sci gaped. That… couldn’t be right. He disconnected them and redid the process, only to get the same results. This required further investigation. He turned to Fresh, looking straight at him, only to see the levels rise on the screen. He left the room, and when he checked the levels through his phone they had lowered. He went back in, and they rose again.

“fresh,” he said, turning to the other. “your endorphin-readings are a bit weird.”

“Watcha talkin’ about, bro?” Fresh didn’t show any signs of understanding what he meant. Sci frowned, but couldn’t help the small, hopeful warmth in his chest. He tried to repress it, knowing it was impossible, but the readings said otherwise.

“they’re showing that you’re in love,” he stated plainly. Fresh’s grin fell. “presumably with _me_.”

There were a few moments of silence before Fresh began to laugh. Sci stared at him as he actually wiped away a couple tears from his face.

“Good one, Sci brah,” Fresh finally said. “Ya know I can’t, like, _feel_ , right? Last time I all up ‘n’ checked, love was a feelin’.”

Sci felt his soul sink, but turned to check the screen again. Yup. It held all the physical tells of love, which shouldn’t be there if the parasite really didn’t feel at all. There was nothing wrong with the equipment, it was brand new.

“check for yourself, then,” he suggested with a shrug. “you know a lot of science, don’t you?”

“I sure do,” Fresh agreed, standing to look at the readings. “Science’s totes fresh.” He looked at he screen, and froze. Sci watched in confusion as Fresh kept staring at the screen for what felt like an eternity. Then he turned to stare at Sci instead. There was no sign of his usual grin.

“ _What?_ ”

Fresh sounded _terrified_.

 _Author's Note: This takes place after Fresh's existential crisis and finding out about, well,_ us _and our power over him. The reason he's terrified is because he's sure we'll be displeased over him gaining feelings and possibly even deleting him (or something) and exchanging him for a non-defect version._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other ones will probably get finished within a day or two.


	49. Much can happen in an alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes on his daily morning jog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to write the next chapter of TCC please

 It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, leaving the house was a must. Papyrus grinned widely as the sun warmed his bones while he jogged through Ebott Town. He nodded his head in tact to the beat in his earphones. Both his breathing and his soul had synced in with it. He ran through the town quickly, waving to a few friends as he passed them. Ever since they left the Underground he’d had much easier to find friends; both humans and monsters. He was quite a popular monster these days. His grin widened even more at the thought.

As he passed by an alley there was a weird noise. Was that… _sobbing?_ He froze, immediately taking an earphone out to be able to hear better. More noises came from inside the alley. Papyrus frowned in concern, that was definitely sobbing. He backed a few steps, until he stood at the entrance of it.

“HELLO?” he called, trying to find whoever was in distress. “ARE YOU OKAY?” Papyrus took a few steps forwards into the alley.  Whoever it was could probably use a cool guy like him to cheer them up. As he left the sunny street behind him he suddenly heard footsteps, and before he could react he felt something sharp pressed up to his throat. Papyrus stilled.

“Give me your money and your phone,” a woman’s voice said, pressing what must be a knife closer to his spine. Papyrus raised an eyebrow.

“THAT IS VERY RUDE. WE CAN TALK THIS OVER.”

“S-shut up.” Her voice wavered, but she didn’t move. Papyrus sighed. Didn’t seem like she would listen to reason then. His eye socket flared, and a bone shot up from the ground. It knocked the knife out of her hand, and he stepped away. Shaking his head in disappointment he grabbed her arm. She gasped in fear, but pulled out a dagger from her pocket and swiped out toward his face.

Papyrus couldn’t help but smirk. Well, this jog certainly got _interesting_ at the very least. He let go of her arm. His soul beat levelly, this was not even an exciting fight. She was obviously untrained in the use of a weapon of any kind. Not anywhere near his and Undyne’s level. He easily grabbed her hand and wrestled the dagger out of it. The dagger rattled as it hit the ground. Yet, she didn’t stop fighting. Papyrus shook his head again, grabbing her arm again and forcing it behind her back.

“WILL YOU STOP NOW?” he asked, to no result. She struggled ferociously, but to no avail. It was laughably easy to hold her. “I WILL BREAK YOU ARM IF I HAVE TO.” She gasped, and her eyes widened even more. She struggled harder, somehow getting free. She grabbed the knife on the ground, attacking again. What even? Didn’t this one have any self-preservation? Did they really think they could win over the Great Papyrus? “VERY WELL HUMAN.”

He dodged the knife smoothly, summoning a bone into his hand. He sidestepped, swept out with it and hit her back. She stumbled forward, giving him the perfect opportunity. Papyrus quickly grabbed her left arm, and cleanly broke it in two. She screamed and fell forward.

“CAREFUL,” he scolded her, catching the human before she it the ground. She was crying. Papyrus gave her an understanding smile. “I KNOW IT HURTS. IF YOU WILL ALLOW ME, I CAN HEAL IT LATER. NOW, SIT DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS.”

She sobbed, but did as asked. He sat down next to her, and leaned his head into his hands as he nodded for her to speak.

“M-my b-brother,” she gasped out. “I n-need money to t-take c-care of him o-or the C-CPS w-will take him.” Papyrus frowned. That was a problem. He remembered when they were babybones, and their fear that someone would find out that he and Sans were orphans, take them to foster families and separate them. He sat quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. The human didn’t speak, her gasps of pain the only sound in the alley.

“ALRIGHT, I HAVE A SUGGESTION,” he finally said, and she jerked in surprise and probably a bit of fear. “EITHER I CAN GO TO THE ROYAL GUARD FOR ASSAULT ON A POLITICIAN-“ her eyes widened and she began to tremble, sobs growing louder. “-OR I CAN HELP YOU FIND A JOB. I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE, AND ONE OF THEM OUGHT TO BE WILLING TO TAKE YOU IN.”

She stared at him in disbelief, and Papyrus threw her his most charming smile. She was still clutching her broken arm, and he let out a quick chuckle.

“OH, AND YOU HAVE TO LET ME FIX YOUR ARM TOO.” Without further preamble, he held his hand out, and she tentatively gave him her arm. He smiled, and green healing magic began to flow out of his hands. She slowly relaxed, and moaned as the pain disappeared. “THERE. MUCH BETTER.”

“NOW, WILL YOU ACCEPT MY HELP?” He picked out one of his business cards from his inventory and gave it to her. With shaky hands, she took it. Her eyes widened as she read it. Papyrus understood why; it must be shocking to realize you were in the company of the Great Papyrus, co-ambassador of Monsterkind. She nodded, giving him a tentative smile. He grinned back, happy she accepted. “WONDERFUL. IF YOU COME TO MY OFFICE TOMORROW AT 9 I WILL HAVE DONE A COUPLE PHONE CALLS. WILL THAT DO?”

“Yeah,” she breathed. There was still an expression of shock on her face, but she was finally looking him in the eye sockets. “That’s perfect. _Thank you_.”

“YOU ARE VERY WELCOME, HUMAN. OH! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” He mentally berated himself. Forgetting to ask for her name, how rude.

“Scarlet. Scarlet Carlsberg.”

“WELL, IT WAS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, MISS SCARLET. NOW I HAVE TO RETURN HOME BEFORE MY BROTHER STARTS TO WORRY. I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR MEETING. HAVE A NICE DAY.”

“You too…” The human didn’t really seem to know what to say, staring at him with wide eyes. Papyrus sent her another grin and left the alley.

He still had to finish his morning jog, and then he has a couple phone calls to make.

He also probably shouldn’t tell Sans or Undyne about this. Neither of them would react very well on someone holding a knife to his throat.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, and shook his head in fond exasperation. He could take care of himself. Still, it was nice to know they cared so much, even if they could get a little overbearing sometimes.

But that was how his family worked, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador Papyrus is my favourite thing. And Papyrus who can take care of himself is also my favourite thing. And both of those things are canon so it's even better!
> 
> This is the first non-request I've written in days.


	50. More Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more drabbles. More than 4700 words of them.

**Anonymous said: How about some insomnia? (Or inswapnia if you know what it is)**

Children’s laughter filled the air. Together with the delicious scent of newly baked bread and cakes and the hustle of people talking and socializing it painted a perfect picture. An archetype for a perfect _world_. Dream smiled, and put his arm over Error’s shoulders. The shorter skeleton mirrored his expression. It was nice to see him so peaceful and happy.

“See,” Dream said, gesturing toward the crowd. “This is what I want to protect, and create. This is how the multiverse will look in the future, once we’ve rid it of all evil and negativity.” Only two months ago, this place had been in ruins; a mad Swap Alphys had been going berserk in the universe. His organisation had disposed of her, and quickly helped the people rebuild and heal.

“It-S beAuiFul,” Error agreed, leaning into his side. Yet, he seemed agitated. “But i-Is it reaLLy NEssecCary tO KiLL N-NigHTmaRe?”

 Dream smiled. It was a bit nostalgic and a bit sad, and he made his wings physical, embracing the other with one of them.

“He was your friend, I know,” he replied, voice filled with sympathy. “He’s my twin brother, too. But sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. That’s one of them. The world will be a better place without Negativity.”

Almost immediately after he had said it, there was a tug in his wings. He almost fell backwards, but managed to stay upright.

They both looked back, seeing a group of children climbing on the other wing. Error laughed loudly at the sight, regret momentarily forgotten, and Dream couldn’t help but smile as well. Kids _loved_ his wings. A parent came running, beginning to pick them up.

“I apologize, my lord,” they said, looking almost guilty. Error grabbed onto his hand, as he was still a bit nervous around strangers (except kids, he loved kids). Spending stars know how long alone first in the Antivoid, and then with _Blueberry_ , and then with Nightmare and _Cross_ will do that to you. Dream squeezed back, and smiled reassuringly first at him and then at the villager.

“Don’t worry, the children at the Justice Reigns Orphanage do that all the time.” They looked relieved, but gathered the kids and ushered them away anyway. Error smiled after them, looking almost longing. He fiddled a little with Dream’s feathers, before looking up, tiptoeing, and kissing his cheek. Dream started slightly from surprise but couldn’t help the smile growing on his face.

“What was that for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Error leaned even more into him and sighed. He sounded happy.

“i lOve yoU.”

Dream stared at him, speechless. It was the first time Error had said that. Dream had, many times, but he had never gotten an answer. He blinked, almost choking on his words and making Error giggle, before he took a deep breath. Then he tilted Error’s head upwards and pressed a kiss to his teeth. They were both smiling.

“I love you too,” he said once they broke it. He held out his hand. “Will you help me create a perfect, joyous world?”

Error hesitated for a second, before nodding decisively. He took Dream’s hand.

“I wiLL.”

 **Anonymous said:** **Uhhhhhhm, would you mind writing something where Stretch and Red are platonic bros? Like,,,,Red can't help but coddle all the Papyri, and he barely realizes he's doing it,,,Thanks,,,**

Muffet’s was filled with monsters, and everyone was in a good mood, as usual. Red preferred his own Grillby’s, or Sans’, but this was a nice place too. He grinned at the bartender as she sent him another bottle of mustard, downing half at once. Next to him Stretch was enjoying his honey. He finished, and Muffet gave him another. She had probably given up on trying to regulate how many of her condiments they devoured by now. Stretch went to opening the new bottle, but as he began to suck at the pipe nothing came out. He looked frustrated, sucking harder.

Red chuckled, quickly swiping the bottle out of Stretch’s hand.

“i’ll fix ‘t for ya,” he said and summoned a bone. After breaking it into splinters, he took the smallest one and pressed it down into the pipe until the passage was free.

“here ya go, buddy.”

Stretch raised an eyebrow, but grinned lazily in reply.

“thanks, red.” He drank a bit of the honey and then poured the rest of it into his beer.

-

The next morning Red’s head was aching, and he was exhausted. Hungover. Not his worst one, but still. He glanced at the skeleton curled up next to him, and smiled. If he was feeling bad, then Stretch would be feeling worse. Groaning, he stood up and went to fix some coffee.

When he came back, his bones were feeling completely stiff, but he grinned as he saw that his brother’s counterpart was awake. He shoved the cup into Stretch’s hands, making him look confused for a moment before sighing relievedly.

“thanks, man,” he said as Red took place next to him and leaned into his side. “hangovers are the worst.”

“’s nothin’,” Red replied with a tired grin. “’n’ ‘t’s not a hangover. ‘s a beer flu.”

Stretch sat quietly for a few moments as his tired brain processed, before snorting and elbowing him.

“i’d like to see you use that one the next time fell pesters you about your drinking habits.”

Red snorted too, and boggled slightly as his head hurt more. He moved a little closer to the other, so he could get into a steadier position. Stretch moved slightly to make it easier for him. That was their deal: Stretch was Red’s wall and Red was Stretch’s pillow whenever they wanted it.

“i didn’ think ya wanted me dead,” he exclaimed, quietly as to not disturb their hungover heads, and pressed a hand over his soul. “'m feelin’ so betrayed right now. how could ya?”

Stretch only chuckled, and grinned at him. They kept trading jokes for a little while, until the door got thrown up. In marched Fell, Blue and _Razz_ , for some fucking reason. They did not be careful about making noise, and both skeletons groaned from the pain in their heads.

“ALRIGHT, YOU LAZYBONES,” Fell declared. “NOW WE’VE ALLOWED YOU TO LAZY AROUND HERE LONG ENOUGH. I THINK YOU MIGHT’VE FORGOTTEN THAT YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO GUARD MURDERMALLOW TODAY?”

As on que, the bundle of energy scampered into the room. She _woof_ ed and licked their faces, and Razz laughed as they tried to get her away. Red moaned, sinking down onto the mattress and hiding his face into a pillow. Mally took no notice, instead licking his feet.

Soon Stretch joined him, hiding from the others. Red smiled and rolled onto the other.

“i'll protect ya with my life,” he promised solemnly, and Stretch chuckled.

“i appreciate it, pal.”

**Anonymous said:** **Errorlust, where Lust puts Error through a relaxing hypnosis session... ;) (I saw a post about it on Gallifreyan-Pal's blog and I really want a fic about it please.)**

Error was stressed. That much was obvious. He was sitting curled into a ball on their shared bed, completely rigid and he looked like he might start rebooting out of pure need to escape at any moment. It hurt to look at. Lust had tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but his husband had completely closed off. He had refused to look at anyone for hours, not even _Ink_ had managed to get him to react. When Lust got desperate enough to get Ink to come over to annoy Error just to see he was still mentally there, it was _bad_.

He sighed, sitting down next to Error again. Lust put a hand on Error’s shoulder, making him twitch slightly but otherwise there was no response.

“hey, sweetheart?” he whispered with soft voice. Error blinked but didn’t look at him. That was good, it meant he had heard at least. “error? please, i'm worried.” Nothing. He fidgeted with the hem on his shirt and looked down into his lap. Perhaps he could…? But for that he needed Error’s consent, he couldn’t do it without, it would be wrong. Lust swallowed, looking up again. He had to try. Anything that could bring Error back.

“i told you once i know hypnosis, darling, remember that?” he asked, somehow keeping his voice steady. “perhaps it’d help. can i try?” He waited without breathing, and sighed relievedly as he thought he saw a nod. That’d do. He held up a hand before Error’s sockets, and did his best to breathe calmly.

“alright, loveliest, i want you to focus on my hand. let my words wash over you. focus only on my hand and my words,” he said, keeping his voice low and soothing. He resisted the urge to grin in relief as Error seemed to listen and his sockets turned in direction of Lust’s hand. “good. you’re safe. we're safe. there is nothing here that will harm anyone. you are in complete control. if you don’t want to do something, you don’t do it. everything is for your benefit. let yourself relax. now, breathe. deep, deep breaths. in, and out. in, and out. just like that, you’re doing so good, love.”

Lust continued speaking, telling Error to relax his body part by part. Slowly, slowly the tension seemed to disappear from the other’s body as he focused on Lust’s words. Lust smiled slightly, watching closely for any sign of distress from the other. Error didn’t normally like giving up control to any degree, except for a few instances in bed. Yet, he seemed almost completely at ease. How wonderful.

“every word i utter make you relax more,” he continued. “the deeper you go the deeper you want to go, and the more enjoyable this experience becomes. Imagine that you are in my arms. I am holding you, and Papyrus is in the next room, cooking. It’s quiet, and it’s snowing outside. Too cold to leave the house. We have hot chocolate, and everything is just _good_.”

The last sign of an upcoming reboot disappeared from Error’s sockets, which was lucky. Rebooting could either make Error feel better, or make him a thousand times more distressed. Lust didn’t want to chance right now.

“can you tell me what’s wrong?” he eventually asked, and Error quietly shook his head no. “okay. that’s fine, dearest. don't do anything you don’t want to.”

“now,” he stated after a while, stroking Error’s skull with his free hand. The other purred slightly. “time to come back, error. you’re walking up a stairway, step by step. Every time you get higher you feel yourself returning to consciousness. there's a door at the end of it. you reach it, and open it. and… you come back to me, beloved.”

Error blinked, and his gaze seemed more focused again. Lust waited patiently until he looked up at him. There were tears in Error’s sockets, but he still seemed more rested. Lust didn’t say a word, quietly holding out his arms. Error swallowed, and then dived into them. He began to sob quietly, shaking as Lust held him. He didn’t seem upset anymore. Crying just seemed to be something he needed to do right now, and Lust was more than happy to stay with his husband for as long as Error wanted or needed it.

“i love you,” he promised into the others ear, squeezing him closer. “and i’ll be here every time you need me.” Error grabbed onto his vest, burying his face into his shoulder.

“i KnOw,” he whispered through the violent sobs wracking his body. There was a small smile in his voice, and he threw his arms around Lust’s neck. “I l0ve yoU t00.”

Lust buried his face into Error’s hoodie, and breathed in the scent. He held tighter, and Error made a grateful noise.

“you cry, _cher_. cry until there’s no tears left and then if you want you can tell me what’s wrong. and if you don’t, then i'll just hold you until you feel better. alright?”

“AlRiGht.”

**Anonymous said: Error x ink? It'd be cute if they have a love/hate relationship :)**

“He’s just so _annoying_. And _awful_. Why does he have to destroy universes? What is the _purpose_ of it? And why is he so frustrating all the time?!” Ink was scowling and gesturing aggressively as he marched back and forth in the room. Blueberry only glanced up before returning to his sketchbook in which he was designing a new puzzle. He nodded as Ink continued rambling about his boyfriend without paying much attention. This was normal. Why were those two dating again? _Yeah, that’s right,_ Blue thought and rolled his eyelights. _Because they’ll come here ranting about much they hate each other and then I’ll find them in my bed as I come home from patrol a few hours later_. Couldn’t they at least get their own bed? Or go to Lust or someone who’d probably only ask to watch.

“Are you listening to me?!” Ink complained, sounding accusing. Blue threw him an innocent smile and nodded.

“OF COURSE I AM,” he replied. “ERROR IS AN ANNOYING ASSHOLE WHO SHOULD SHUT UP ABOUT HOW THE ANATOMY ON YOUR DRAWINGS LOOK.” Ink looked satisfied with his response and Blue sighed in exasperation. He literally said the same thing every time Ink asked if he listened. Ink began talking again, and he shook his head. How soon could he leave without being rude?

…

“WhY dO i DAte hIm?!” Error exclaimed as he worked on his knitting, movements growing all more exasperated and non-precise. Blue stopped himself from groaning. He loved his friends, really, but _seriously??_ He opened his mouth to point out that he didn’t seem to have any regrets as he and Ink tongue-wrestled in the Multivoid living room in front of literally everyone, but Error beat him to it. “he*S tHe WOrsT. So _ANnoYing_ wiTH hIs HYPocriTicAL taLk aBoUt thE Aus.”

Blue forced a smile as Error kept blithering about Ink for another ten minutes. Then he put down his own knitting needles, and grinned apologetically at Error.

“I’M SORRY ERROR BUT I HAVE TO GO GET PAPY AT MUFFET’S NOW.” Before his friend could say anything else, he fled, rushing out of the room.

_Thank the **stars** he got out of there._

…

Error stepped into the Antivoid, only to be met by the sight of Ink tapping his foot and grimacing at him. He kept in a groan. What was it _now?_ Ink glared at him, but stopped his tapping.

“Were you destroying AUs again?” he inquired dryly and Error felt a pang of irritation. What gave the other the right to assume what he was doing? Never mind that it was a logical conclusion, it was still annoying. He scowled at the other.

“nO, As a MAttEr of FAcT i WAS With BluEBErry,” he replied scornfully, and Ink’s expression softened slightly.

“Good,” he said and smiled instead. Error watched him as he walked up to him. Ink tiptoed and kissed him. Error dropped the scowl on his face in favour of kissing back. He embraced his boyfriend, smiling into the kiss. “How was it?”

“i MAde yOu a SWeAter.” He picked it out of his inventory and held it out. It was black and brown and slightly too big for Ink. Ink raised an eyebrow, but took it.

“Well, thank you,” he said, studying it. He grinned, and put it into his own inventory before embracing Error’s waist and kissing his mandible. He grinned slyly. “How do you feel about stealing Red and Fell’s TV and having a horror marathon tonight?”

“S0Un _d_ s fUCkiNg Brilliant.”

**Anonymous said: Can we have some Insomnia? Like they are on a blind date set up by someone (either they know them or its a complete stranger) but yet they hit it off.**

Error lounged at his best friend/nemesis/roommate’s bed. His own was too messy to sit on. Ink was grinning at him like crazy, which meant something was up. Probably something bad, because Ink was an asshole. It was just who he was, nothing to be done about it. Error prepared himself to deny his request as soon as the other shorter opened his mouth.

“I’ve found you a date!” Ink exclaimed excitedly, jumping onto the bed and making it shake. Error froze. That was not what he expected the other to say. As soon as he had processed, he shook his head violently.

“n0,” he simply said, turning back to his studying. He was not interested in dating anyone. He was too busy with school. Ink groaned, spreading out over the bed.

“C’mooon, Error,” he moaned, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Error raised an eyebrow. He was not impressed. “You’ve been so down ever since Lust broke up with you. It’s painful to look at!”

“No.”

…

Dream looked up from his computer as one of his roommates/friends came into the room. He was organising a charity fair on campus, and it was coming on fast so he was quite busy. He sent Outer a wave before turning back to writing an e-mail to one of the exhibitors. Outer came up to him, leaning over the back of his office chair.

“hey, dream?” he said, grinning at him. Dream turned up his face again, and nodded. “i've gotcha a date.”

Dream frowned, and studied the other’s face for signs that he was joking. Outer was looking dead serious, despite the grin.

“What? Why? I don’t think I have time for a relationship,” he pointed out, and it was true. With his studying for a degree in social work, charity work, friends, brother and job as a math and philosophy tutor he was really busy. All the time. Every day. When was he supposed to have time for a partner? Outer just smiled.

“i’m sure you’ll find time. you’re good at that. pleeeease, try to go on this date? i think you could like him.”

Dream sighed, and nodded. What the heck. He’d always been too busy to date, and he guessed he should try it at least once during uni.

“Alright, but not before the fair, okay?”

…

Error could not believe he had let Ink talk him into this. He could not _believe_ it. Yet here he was, sitting in a restaurant with a romantic candle on the table. Waiting for someone who probably wouldn’t even show up. What the fuck was he doing here? He should have been watching dumb horror movies with Blue now instead, or doing awkward post-relationship friend activities with Lust while his ex tried to avoid mentioning his new girlfriend so he wouldn’t upset Error.

He checked his wristwatch. It was ten minutes after the set meeting time. He had been stood up. Surprise, surprise. What a cliché. Error couldn’t even bother to care. He stood up and began gathering his things to leave. Just as he picked up his coat, the doors got thrown open and another skeleton ran in. The skeleton gazed around the room wildly, he looked stressed. Then his gaze focused on Error. With a look of relief on his face he made his way over, waving.

“Hi!” The skeleton said. He looked familiar, Error was sure he had seen him before. “I’m _so sorry_ I’m late. I had to help my brother get one of his ‘minions’ out of jail again, but that’s no excuse. I’m Dream.” Dream held out a hand in greeting. Oh. That explained why he looked so familiar. Error tentatively shook the hand quickly before snatching his hand back.

“YoU*re NiGHtmAre’S br0ther?” he asked, despite already knowing the answer. “The ONE wiTH thE CharITy stUFf?” Dream smiled tentatively and nodded.

“That’s me,” he confirmed and sat down. There was an awkward silence. “And you are?”

“Err0R.”

More silence. A waiter came and took their orders. Error didn’t say anything, he didn’t have any interest in being here. At all. Dream sighed, and smiled brightly.

“So, what do you study? I’m in the social work-field.”

“I^m ïN liTERatuRe,” Error replied, preparing himself mentally for the confusion and possible ridicule. No one guessed he would be interested in literature. He supposed he could see why, with his torn clothes and all he didn’t really fit in, but it was very annoying.

“Really?” Dream said. He seemed unexpectedly enthusiastic. “Who’s your favourite author? Mine’s Jenny Colgan.”

Error couldn’t help his grin. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

…

Ink was painting as Error came back to their dorm, and he grinned widely and triumphantly when he saw the look on Error’s face.

“I knew it,” he said as he made a sweeping move with his pencil. Error glared at him, but there was no bite.

“ShUt uP.”

…

Dream smiled as he opened the door to their apartment. Both Outer and Haven looked up from their books and greeted him.

“sooo…” Haven cooed, making Dream mock-glare at him. “had a good time?”

“sure looks so,” Outer added in. They were both grinning widely. Dream shrugged and put down his bag.

“It was nice,” he admitted, and his roommates high fived. Dream rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“You two are ridiculous.”

**Anonymous said:** **Hello, I'm here to talk about my holy religion. Is AcrossNightTerrors and is Hella cute. Are you interested in joining?**

“You’re _mine_ , understood?” Nightmare growled the words as his tentacles wrapped themselves around Error protectively. “And I haven’t given you _permission_ to die, you _idiot_.”

Error choked out a laugh, holding on tight to the tentacles as they stepped through a portal back to the castle. His soul was beating hard in pain. Cross was glaring at him. The other’s eyelights were angry but filled with worry. Error smirked at them. He was bleeding marrow through a hole in his head and his left radius was broken. As soon as Nightmare had laid him safely on the couch, Cross grabbed his head and began pouring healing magic into him. It was only half-effective, the glitching working against all outside influences. Error whimpered from anguish.

“INk wAs m-MoRE ViciOUs thAn n0rmAL,” he tried to defend himself, groaning as he found out speaking made his head hurt more. It didn’t work. His boyfriends’ glares only intensified instead. “i THiNK he*s mAd I’VE joined y-You.”

“shut up,” Cross gasped out, sweating from the exertion. “you should have at least _told us_ you were going. it was pure _luck_ nightmare felt your fear.”

Error opened his mouth to speak. He didn’t manage to, the ache mixed with relief from the green magic making him lightheaded. He sighed as he felt his eyelids drop, and allowed sleep to take him.

…

Nightmare paced the room. He was more anxious than he’d care to admit. A lot more. Cross smiled at him from the couch, where he was sitting with Error’s head in his lap.

“calm down, nightlight,” he said, stroking the black skeleton’s head. “he’ll be fine, we came in time.”

“I know,” the Lord of Negativity hissed. He made a break in his pacing. “But what was he even thinki-“ he interrupted himself as Error began to move. Within seconds he stood next to the other two, watching expectantly.

Error slowly opened his eyes, and smiled slightly as he saw the other two standing leaned over him.

“M0rn|ng,” he greeted, smirking slightly. Cross let out a relieved laugh, and Nightmare had to stop himself from smiling as well.

“ _Never_ do something so stupid again,” he ordered. His voice shaked slightly, almost unnoticeably, as he gathered his boyfriends into his arms. He held them tightly, making them all gooey. Neither Cross nor Error minded. “I am not going to lose either of you. _Ever_.”

Error looked slightly ashamed at that, and nodded. Cross smiled. He pressed a kiss first to Error’s cheek and then to Nightmare’s.

“you won’t.”

**Anonymous said:** **Erroric with lots of ribbons?~**

_Author's Note: This one's the last, and 16+. Very suggestive, I literally didn't know how else to interpret this_

Error growled slightly as his arms got moved again. They were getting really tired, and he was getting annoyed. Yet, there was nothing else to do but obey and stand as still as he could, he had promised Papyrus. His brother-in-law smiled at him from where he was kneeling on the floor. He carefully tied another ribbon, and then attached it to the dress.

“YOU ARE BEING VERY HELPFUL, ERROR,” Papyrus assured him as he cut of the thread. “I AM SURE CINNAMON WILL LOVE THE DRESS. DON’T YOU THINK?”

Error muttered sourly, but nodded. Yeah. It _was_ a pretty dress, and Papyrus was an incredible tailor. Cinnamon the Bunny would certainly love to wear it on their wedding. Papyrus made a few last changes before exclaiming “ET VOILA!” He made a grand gesture with his arms, showing that the dress was finished. In that very moment, the door got thrown open. Lust was back from his show at Grillby’s. Error turned his gaze over at him, and saw that he had frozen in the door. A grin was slowly making its way onto his husband’s face.

“well, well,” Lust said as he leaned toward the doorframe. He sounded like he was suppressing his excitement. “isn’t that a pretty gift. wrapped in all fancily for me.”

Error felt a bright, yellow blush rise on his face. After all these years, he still blushed like he hadn’t lived in Underlust for such a long time whenever Lust spoke like that. Papyrus groaned exasperatedly.

“MAKE SURE YOU DON’T HARM THE DRESS. I’M GOING TO GRILLBY’S,” was all he said. Then he sighed, threw his hands in the air, and left the house. Lust snorted out a laugh before sweeping his gaze over Error’s body. He grinned appreciatingly. With a few quick steps from Lust, they were soon facing each other. Error fought the blush on his face as his husband stroked his cheek.

“ _beautiful_ ,” he breathed, taking in the shorter’s looks. The floor-length dress with a slit reaching all the way to the pelvis, and the cleavage showing much of Error’s ribcage. The best part? It was covered in ribbons, many of which could be untied to open the dress. Error couldn’t help but straighten slightly at the other’s praise. It still felt brilliantly good to hear how much his husband adored him. Lust smiled mischievously and grabbed his wrist. Before a second had passed, they were in their bedroom.

Lust kept studying him, and a slight glow was coming from the other’s soul and pelvis. He looked both amazed and contemplating. Error both wanted to hide and show off at once. The other often had that effect on him. Since he couldn’t decide on which he wanted more, he just stood there, waiting.

“i’m going to take my good time unwrapping this lovely gift,” Lust finally decided. His voice was teasing and it made Error shiver in anticipation. Lust pressed a kiss to Error’s teeth and their teeth clicked and Error opened his mouth to let the other in. Then Lust put all his body weight on the other. Error’s soul stopped beating for a second as they fell. It returned to its usual, uneven due to the glitching, pace as they hit the bed’s surface. Lust’s heart-shaped eyelights dilated as he watched him. Error’s soul skipped another beat in excitement at the look, and he gave the other a cheeky smile. He had finally regained control of himself.

His husband let his fingers wander over Error’s arm until they reached one of the ribbons. That specific one was the entire strap. Lust’s expression was positively wicked as he quickly untied it. He folded down the dress, pressing his phalange tips into Error’s clavicle. Error moaned quietly and arched his back into it. His head was already starting to feel hazy. By now Lust knew _all_ his weak spots.

“such a beautiful reaction, oh yes,” Lust mumbled, letting his hand wander to another ribbon on the cleavage. His voice was filled with desire and he pressed a kiss to Error’s manubrium. Error gasped. He was starting to tremble in want. It almost had to be a new record in how fast that happened. Lust was _far_ too good at this – not that Error was complaining. “I’m certainly going to take my time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, this is chapter 50!


	51. The Cherry Chronicles pt. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what's finally here!
> 
> Warnings: physical/mental abuse, flashbacks of abuse, self-loathing, violence  
> The flashback is in cursive, and that's the worst part of the chapter, so you can skip it
> 
> I probably should start putting warnings in end notes instead.

Still with the steaming mug in his hands and the blanket over his shoulders Cherry made his way downstairs. He wasn’t entirely sure that was an okay thing to do, but during the past three days (or was it four? He didn’t know how long he had slept) there had been no punishments, so he felt bold enough to take the risk. In the living room, the native brothers sat on the couch. Boss – no, _Papyrus_ – was reading a book and Sans just stared at the wall, looking grumpy.

“i wanted to t’ grillby’s, boss,” his counterpart almost whined. “i don’ wanna be here.”

“YOU SOUND LIKE A CRANKY BABYBONES, SANS. AND IT’S NOT HEALTHY FOR YOU TO GET DRUNK ALL THE TIME.”

“’m a skeleton. got no organs for ‘t to hurt either. i can drink a skele _ton_ , no worries. ” Cherry let out a chuckle at that, and the two immediately turned their heads toward him. Sans looked upset, but Bo-Papyrus only smiled. It was sharp, but seemed oddly sincere. He gulped, but resisted the urge to cower under his not-brother’s gaze.

“CHERRY,” Papyrus greeted. At least he didn’t seem upset about Cherry taking the blanket and mug with him. “SIT DOWN PLEASE.”

His soul skipped a beat in surprise of being asked instead of ordered. At least without being directly ordered. It might just be an order in disguise, but it still felt _nicer_ than a direct one. At least when it was one he didn’t have to worry about not managing to obey.  

Papyrus looked straight at him, while Sans was almost pointedly avoiding his gaze. He seemed very uncomfortable, fiddling with his collar. At that, Cherry was reminded of his own, and his hand went up to it. It wasn’t nearly as good quality as Sans’. It was only there as a proof of Boss’ ownership of him. He hated it, and loved it. He sat down at the floor. This time he was leaning toward the armchair, though. Perhaps that’d be okay. First, he sat on tenterhooks, but as no one said anything he felt himself relax.

“WE ARE… CONCERNED,” Papyrus began as he closed his book and put it on the table. “ABOUT WHAT YOU TOLD US YESTERDAY. MAY I BE FRANK?”

Cherry sat quiet for a few minutes before he realized he was being asked something. He gave a sharp nod, startled by the notion.

“YOU ARE BEING ABUSED AND WE WANT YOU TO STAY HERE.”

There was silence, before Cherry flew to his feet. His eye was blazing red and he almost growled.

“how dare ya?” he practically hissed. “Boss has been takin’ care o’ us fer years when i couldn’. ‘t’s not ‘is fault i can’t do anythin’ right.”

The brothers looked taken back, staring at him in shock. They both gaped at him. Then Sans’ face softened, and he stood up. Cherry flinched back, preparing himself for getting hit – they’d definitely punish him for this. Yet he couldn’t regret it. How could they even suggest such an outrageous thing? Boss was the coolest, and yes, he would rough at times but it was just how their world _was_. Sans walked up to him, and put his hands on his shoulders before gently pressing him back down on the floor. Cherry obeyed, but glared at him despite how he twitched at being touched. Sans sat down in front of him, staring him straight into the eyelights.

“’lright,” he stated calmly. He had a weird, kind of sad look in his eyelights. “now yah’ll listen ta me. understood?”

Cherry didn’t want to, but it was an obvious order, so he nodded. Sans looked a bit pleased.

“yer relationship with yer bro ain’t normal. ‘t ain’t healthy either. if he really cared then he wouldn’ leave ya outside in th’ middle of th’ winter for th’ dogs ta do whatever withcha. ya wouldn’ be terrified o’ ‘im ‘n’ o’ messin’ up and ya wouldn’ ‘ave been surprised tha’ ya got food. none o’ this is a healthy relationship, buddy.”

Cherry did his best not to listen. He didn’t want to hear this. _No_. It wasn’t true. His Boss loved him and cared for him. It was all done for his sake.

Yet, there was this small voice in the back of his mind. A voice he had supressed for years, which was telling him Sans was right.

It terrified him.

“no, no, no, _no, no_ ,” he muttered. As Sans let go off his shoulders he hid his face in his arms. He wanted to get these thoughts of doubt out of his head. “’t ain’t true. Boss is doin’ ‘t fer my sake. ‘t _ain’t true_.”

“I THINK YOU KNOW YOU’RE LYING TO YOURSELF,” Papyrus said gently. And how _wrong_ wasn’t it for that voice to sound so _soft_? It wasn’t _right_ it _shouldn’t_ he didn’t _deserve it_. Why couldn’t everything just go back to _normal_ where he wasn’t forced to question everything he had ever known? “OR YOU WOULDN’T BE TRYING TO CONVINCE YOURSELF WE’RE LYING. BECAUSE YOU AREN’T TRYING TO CONVINCE _US_ , THAT IS FOR SURE.”

Cherry felt himself trembling, and shook his head. No. _No this wasn’t **true**._ It wasn’t… He felt himself starting to get light-headed and his breathing got shallow. He couldn’t breathe. He glanced up, and the world was fuzzy. What was going on, why couldn’t he see?! What was going on? His soul beat violently as the world turned black.

_“YOU USELESS WORM,” Boss shrieked as he grabbed Sans’ collar and hoisted him into the wall. Sans gasped for air, but the collar restricted his breathing and he could hardly get any. He trembled, staring at the other’s furious face. “YOU HAVE EMBARRASSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME.”_

_Sans wasn’t sure what he had done. Undyne had been over, and he had tried to make himself as small as possible. Then she left, and Boss punched him._

_It didn’t matter what he had done. He deserved it. He always did, for being such an awful mess. He groaned in pain as one of Boss’ claws dug into his mandible. He would probably get another scar. Perhaps it’d get infected again, Sans thought absentmindedly, if Boss didn’t let him into the medicinal supplies. He often didn’t, because medicine was only for valuable members of society who did something useful with their time. Not like him, who couldn’t even sit through a sentry pass without falling asleep, no matter how much he tried._

_He whimpered in pain as Boss roughly hoisted him higher before grabbing one of his ribs. He didn’t have a soft grip._

_“’m sorry, ‘m sorry,” he managed to get out, holding back the sobs threatening to escape. “whatever i did, ‘m sorry, Boss, ‘m sorry.”_

_Boss didn’t take any notice of his words, and grabbed harder. With a crack, the bone splintered, and Sans screamed. The sound was almost unreal, loud and shrill. It didn’t sound like his voice, but he knew it was. He had heard it so many times, he’d recognize it better than his normal speaking voice._

_“YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS,” Boss said levelly. One could almost think he was cracking an egg, not his older brother._ No _. Not his brother. His pet. Property. The collar witnessed of that. Sans nodded. Tears were now flowing down his face and mixing with the blood Boss had drawn earlier. “TELL ME.”_

_“i deserve this,” Sans sobbed. It was getting hard to get enough air to speak. “’m a worthless piece o’ dust ‘n’ i deserve this.”_

_“GOOD BOY.”_

“cherry! cherry!” “CHERRY! _SANS!_ ”

Cherry jerked as he felt himself getting shook. His breath hitched as he wildly looked around, trying to figure out where Boss had gone. His eye sockets widened as he found himself face to face with him, and then _himself_. A memory triggered at that, and his breathing slowly calmed down as he realized where he was.

“thank th’ goddamn stars,” Sans exclaimed quietly. Relief was obvious on his face, even to Cherry. “that was fuckin’ scary.”

“OF COURSE IT WAS, YOU IDI…” Papyrus interrupted himself as Cherry gasped softly. His voice lowered. “HE WAS HAVING A FLASHBACK. WHAT HAPPENED, CHERRY? CAN YOU TALK ABOUT IT?”

Cherry shook his head violently. He didn’t want to… he couldn’t…

“Boss… he…” he whispered anyway. It was too ingrained in him to not keep secrets. Yet he couldn’t go on, and simply lifted a weak limb and pointed first at the scar on his cheek before holding up his t-shirt and showing off the poorly healed ribs.

The brothers stared at his ribcage in horror.

“tha’s…” Sans began, but didn’t seem to know what else to say. “tha’s…”

“FUCKING HELL,” Papyrus finally stated. Both Sanses couldn’t help but agree, albeit of different reasons.

…

Papyrus stroked Doomfanger, feeling a bit of the stress he had been constantly feeling since Cherry came into their home slowly dissipating. The feeling of soft fur on phalanges was calming. Especially combined with the deep purring. He stared at Sans, who had sunk into the couch, looking completely out of it. His brother was just staring at nothing. Papyrus hadn’t felt this helpless in years, not since he began to get promotion after promotion in the Guard. Certainly not since he had become lieutenant a few years ago.

There was no protocol for this. Nothing that said how he was supposed to feel. What even was the logical way to think, feel and act when an alternate version of you brother showed up after a life of abuse from an alternate version of yourself? _There was none_ and that fact was completely throwing him off his rocket. Even more than he would’ve been otherwise.

Cherry seemed adamant on denying he was being abused by his brother. Which might’ve be understandable; he couldn’t promise he or Sans would’ve acted in another way if they’d been in his situation. Which was a horrifying thought, but true nonetheless. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“SANS?” he asked. There was no need to keep his voice down, Cherry had passed out soon after that flashback and was now sleeping in Sans’ room. His older brother turned his empty stare toward him, and the eyelights slowly came back.

“yeah, boss?” Sans said. His voice was disturbingly quiet. There was none of that cheekiness which always was there.

“WE NEED A COURSE OF ACTION. AND I WAS THINKING… PERHAPS IT’S HARD FOR CHERRY TO REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON WITHOUT AN OUTSIDE PERSPECTIVE?”

Sans was silent for a few moments. He stared at Papyrus in confusion before blinking. A malicious grin slowly made its way onto his face and some colour returned to his eyelights.

“i like th’ way yer thinkin’,” he drawled, finally sounding more like himself as he had a goal and a solution in mind.  “i _really_ do.”

…

Sans worked ceaselessly through the following day and night, with Papyrus’ help. Papyrus _did_ have a knack for mechanics, and could probably have become a fantastic mechanical engineer if he hadn’t been more interested in fighting and leading    . Sans couldn’t remember the last time he had worked this hard, if he ever had. Even while in the Royal Labs he had taken every excuse to slack off. If it ever had happened it was probably when he was still new and excited, or still at the Royal Academy. Through sweat and frustration, the Machine stood finished just in time for the fluorescent lamps to lighten up the town, signalling it was morning.

They’d left Doomfanger with Cherry, both to keep an eye of him and to let Cherry know where they were, should he wake up.

“GOOD JOB, SANS,” Papyrus eventually said as they stared at the product of their labour. “I’M PROUD OF YOU.”

A grin made its way onto Sans grin, and he rubbed the back of his head.

“thanks, boss,” he replied almost sheepishly. “’m proud of ya too. i know ya don’ care much fer science.”

They smiled at each other, pleased that their hard work had paid off. Then they made their way upstairs, to explain their plan to Cherry, who jumped on the chance to prove his brother wasn’t abusive.

Travelling with the Machine was _weird_. It felt a bit like shortcutting, but much, much stronger. Sans could only describe it as being pulled apart at the seams and put together again, atom for atom, inside a Void that was different from the one he used for teleporting. He couldn’t describe different _how_ , just really fucking different.

They were all a little dizzy as they stumbled out of _something_ in what hopefully was Cherry’s Basement. Sans fought to keep at his feet as he gazed back at the thing they’d stepped out from. They all stared as they saw it. A black vortex, floating in the middle of the room. Like a rift in existence. It didn’t disappear.

”welp,” Sans said, plopping at the ‘p’. “hopefully tha’ stays, or i don’ know ‘ow we’ll get back. didn’ think o’ that, fer some reason.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything, even if he startled a bit at that. Sans’ words had obviously worried him, which he felt a little bad over. Still, there was nothing to do. Cherry was standing there, looking quite shaken. If it was because of the journey or because he was back in his own universe, Sans couldn’t tell. Papyrus put a hand on Cherry’s shoulder, making him wince slightly. Yet, it was a smaller wince than it used to be and he didn’t look as scared so Sans counted that as a victory.

“LET’S FIND A GOOD PLACE TO HIDE,” Papyrus suggested. The Sanses nodded, and they made their way upstairs.

The living room was disturbing. It looked almost exactly like their own, but also like a screwed over copy of their own. The carpet was stained by something that looked disturbingly like blood, and so was the wallpaper. It looked like someone had scrubbed away the most but not quite succeeded. The couch was a perfect picture, all orderly, and there was no sock in next to the wall.

The brothers looked around. It was really disconcerting to see. Finally Sans sighed.

“yer not allowed on th’ couch, ya said, right?” he asked, and Cherry shook his head mutely. Sans shook his head in quiet dislike and went to sit down next to the wall. Papyrus grabbed Cherry’s wrist and led him to the kitchen.

“REMEMBER, SANS,” he said before they went inside. “IF YOU THINK YOU CAN’T HANDLE ‘ME’ THEN IMMEDIATELY CALL FOR ME.”

“o’ course, boss,” Sans assured him. “i won’t _lose my head_.” As he said that, he wiggled his skull. He didn’t like to take it off fully, but it was very possible. A pro of being a skeleton, he guessed. Papyrus groaned, while a quiet snicker came from Cherry. _Success_.

Soon, he felt himself nodding off where he sat. It wasn’t incredibly comfortable, but he had definitely slept in worse places before. Such as that pine tree once when they were playing hide and seek as babybones. He snickered at the memory. Pap had been so angry when he found him asleep three meters over the ground. He had climbed the tree, shook Sans awake, and yelled at him before realizing he didn’t know how to get down. Sans had had to teleport them both, and as a babybones Papyrus had detested shortcuts even more than now. They’d made him feel ill.

Smiling as he remembered the happy times, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he was soon fast asleep.

“YOU FUCKIN JACKASS!” A familiar voice shouted, and a door banged open. “BY THE FUCKING STARS, WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING _BEEN_?”

 Sans twitched as he was abruptly woken up. His eye sockets flew open, and he couldn’t help the red flickering as he watched Cherry’s abuser. He was almost distressingly similar in looks to Papyrus, but with the cruel, furious look in his face it wasn’t hard to see the difference. ‘Boss’ grabbed the front of Sans’ shirt, and hauled him off the ground, slamming him into the wall. Sans let out a pained _oof_ as he hit it. The other certainly wasn’t careful with his 1HP. Though if this Papyrus was _anything at all_ like his own, then he had perfect control of his Damage and wouldn’t hurt anyone’s HP if he didn’t want to.

“EXPLAIN YOURSELF, AND I _MIGHT_ NOT THROW YOU TO THE DOGS TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO WHEN I’M FINISHED WITH YOU.”

The shorter couldn’t help it as his eyelight flickered red again in fury. Boss slammed him into the wall again, and he gasped.

“DON’T YOU DARE THREATEN ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” he growled. It was easy to see what he was thinking; he was like an open book. Sans couldn’t help but wonder if he always was this easy to read or if he just didn’t bother hiding his true self with his ‘brother’. If the first was the case, he was playing a dangerous game.

“aw, is baby bro pissed?” Sans snickered despite the deathly grip the other had very close to his neck. Boss froze, staring at him in pure disbelief. His eye sockets widened, and he was obviously doubting what he had heard – and seeing. Sans had a shit-eating grin on his face. “c’mon, tha’ glare o’ yers almost sends shivers down my _spine_. what?” he added as Boss’ shocked face turned into a glare. “dontcha think ‘m _humerus_?”

“ENOUGH!” Boss screamed, and slammed him into the wall again. Sans felt pain travel up his spine, but he kept in any sounds again. “I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOU’VE BEEN THAT HAVE MADE YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER IT QUICK ENOUGH.”

“ya sure ‘bout tha’?” Without another word, Sans threw out his leg, kicking Boss in the ribs. It would probably – hopefully – not be enough normally, but he apparently managed to surprise the other enough to make him loose his grip on Sans. As he felt himself falling to the floor, his magic flared and he shortcutted.

Soon standing a few meters away, Sans grinned malevolently.

“aw, don’ _skullk_ around,” he teased. His voice was growing darker. “you _d i r t y  b r o t h e r-a b u s e r._ ”

As on que, which it was, Papyrus stepped around the corner. He had a ferocious and enraged expression, and his eye was glowing brightly as he crossed his arms and glared at Boss. The native Papyrus froze again, staring at his copy. He looked completely stunned. Then he frowned, and outrage filled his face.

“I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU TWO ARE AND HOW YOU GOT INTO MY HOUSE,” he snarled while stretching out a hand. A red, sharp bone appeared in it. The tone was low and threatening, but it only made Sans grin. That seemed to infuriate him even more. “BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT.”

“ _tibia_ honest,” Sans said with a cruel smirk. “i don’ believe ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this story in this chapter (except an epilogue) but then I wrote that last part and just... that's a good place to end a chapter.
> 
> To be honest, I've been in a writing-is-a-chore-mood lately, but then I finally got started on this chapter and thought it was really fun to do. So let's hope my good mood with it stays.


	52. Dear Diary (US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpts from the diary of a Sans
> 
> Warnings: depression

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**I am a thief. I stole today. I know it’s wrong – I _know_ – but what other choice did I have? I can’t get a job – no one wants to hire a fifteen-year-old without a permission slip from parents – and begging is dangerous. Someone could find out that Papyrus and I are orphans, and take us to an orphanage or foster parents. They could _separate_ us. I cannot risk it.**

**So today when I went to the supermarket to buy food for whatever money I had managed to scrape together I couldn’t help it. There was so much food. They wouldn’t miss just a little. While for me and Papy…**

**I got tortilla bread, tomatoes, hamburger meat and even some honey. Papy was so happy when I let him have honey after dinner. I can never afford treats for him. I wish I could. Papy deserves all the sweets in the world, no matter how disgusting sweetness is. He loves it, so of course he’ll have it whenever I can.**

**I’ll probably have to find another store the next time. It’s too dangerous to go to the same place without buying something. The cashier would get suspicious.**

**Sans**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**I almost got caught today. Key word “almost”, thankfully. I don’t know what would have happened to Papy if they’d got me. If no one had been there to fetch him after school, they would have looked for our “parents”, only to see there’s no such thing. It would have been catastrophic.**

**I’m still shaking as I write this. I just need to get it out before I leave to get my brother. I’m so _scared_.**

**I was just putting some cornflakes into my inventory for tomorrow’s breakfast as an employee saw me. If I hadn’t had my shortcuts…**

**This can’t go on. I can’t continue stealing. Not only is my conscience killing me – although that part is worth it so I can feed and clothe Papy properly – but I’ve been to almost every shop in New Home. I’m going to get caught. I’m going to get caught one day and then Papy will be taken from me.**

**XX/XX-XXXX**

* * *

 

**Dear Diary**

**It’s my birthday today. I’m seventeen. Papy got me a blue scarf, he made it himself in school. He also tried to make me a cake, but I had to stop him from burning himself.**

**I love him so much. I love the scarf. I’m going to wear it always.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**I didn’t eat today. I’m so hungry.**

**But at least Papyrus got something in his stomach, even if it wasn’t much.**

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**I have a job. I have a _job_.**

**I still can’t believe it. I’m crying, dear Diary. I’m so _relieved_. There’s this old tortoise in Waterfall. He saw me rooting through the garbage dump for clothes, and he offered me a job. Not only that, but he’s the guardian of this little fish girl, Undyne. He promised to take care of Papy whilst I’m working. Undyne’s a few years older than him, but I think they’ll get along great.**

**Everything’s looking better. It’s even paid quite well. A lot more than I’ve ever scraped together before through begging and odd jobs like mowing lawns and walking pets. I’m going to sell hot dogs. Gerson – the tortoise – also said that if I do well enough I can buy the hot dog stand from him and it’s going to be _mine_. I’m looking forward to this so much, it’s going to be awesome!**

**Finally, the Magnificent Sans – Papy has taken to calling me that and I like it – will be able to give his brother the childhood he deserves.**

**I must go get Papy at the mechanics club at school now. Hopefully he’s got some friends, the little guy is so shy.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**Selling hot dogs is amazing. Everyone gets so happy when I give them the ‘dogs, and I meet so much nice people. I love meeting new people, and I think they like me too. I’ve made a lot of new friends, including Grillby. You know, the fire elemental who owns Grillby’s in Hotland. He doesn’t actually buy any ‘dogs – I think he’s a bit of a cheapskate – but he likes to chat when I’m working close to his bar. Sometimes he even exchange services; he and the firelings gets ‘dogs and I get hamburgers or pommes frites, or if it’s weekend, a drink.**

**Papyrus has become best friends with Undyne. I am so happy over that, I have been worried for him. He’s been diagnosed with high-level social anxiety and has difficulties making friends or even talking with people. But now he’s at least got her. She’s a sweet girl, even if she is a bit anxious too; unless she gets passionate about something. Then she's incredibly loud and eager.**

**He’s fourteen now, his birthday was last week. I could actually throw a party for him. It was the first time any of us got a birthday party, and while it was small I think he liked it. The guests were me, Gerson, Undyne, Shyren and the Blook cousins. The Blooks and Shyren held a musical number for Papy and he loved it. Even Undyne played a song on the piano despite her hatred of being in centrum.**

**They all really care for Papy and nothing could make me happier. He deserves it.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**We’re moving to Snowdin. I’ve bought a house! Now when Papy’s graduated we can finally get out of New Home. No more of these ratty apartments in the capital, it’s really big! Two bedrooms, living room and kitchen. It’s actually the biggest house in town. We’ll get much closer to Waterfall too, which will be good for Papy. To get closer to his friends. He’s seemed down lately.**

**About Papy graduating; it’s brilliant! He had highest grades in all practical subjects, and good ones in the theoretical too. Except Physics – I’ve tried to explain it but he doesn’t seem to be able to wrap his mind around it. Ah well. We’re all good at different things. I’m brilliant at physics but I couldn’t build half the machines Papy can. He’s a genius at mechanical engineering, I really hope he’ll make a career in it.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**Papyrus works in the Labs with Undyne now! They’re a team and he’s earning a lot of money. I let him keep it all, though. I earn enough on my hot dogs and as a sentry to pay for the house and food and everything else. Did I mention I’m a sentry now?**

**I’m a sentry now.**

**Anyway, I’m so proud of him! He’s so happy, goes to the job with a smile and comes home tired but grinning and tells me everything about his day. I’ve never felt so lucky to have him as my brother.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**~~Dea~~ **

**~~He’s~~ **

**~~I don’t know wh~~ **

**Papy has been diagnosed with severe depression.**

**I’m quitting my job as a hot dog vendor. I need to be close to home if he needs me.**

**I’m so worried for him. He doesn’t do _anything_. He just… nothing.**

**He doesn’t work at the Lab anymore.**

**And I can’t do _anything_.**

**I feel so powerless.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Papy has begun to at least do something. He’s moving around the house, organising. It’s almost mechanic, but he’s not sitting staring at nothing anymore. He’s still in a very bad condition, but he’s a little better, I think. We’re lacking money now when I only work as a sentry. I need to get more money, or we’ll have to move and I don’t think that’d be good for Papy.**

**He’s also told me to do something. I think he feels bad that I quit a job I loved to take care of him. I need something that will stop him from blaming himself.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**I tried to get into the Royal Guard. It’s better paid than being a sentry and it did seem like it’d be interesting. _And_ , perhaps more importantly, I can tell Papy this is my new passion so he’ll stop feeling guilty.**

**It didn’t work.**

**Captain Alphys said she can’t let a 1HP monster into the Guard. “Too dangerous,” she said. It’s frustrating. I can’t help my low HP, it’s a birth defect. And it’s normally over it’s maximum! It’s only been lower because I’m exhausted and haven’t had time to train as much now when I have to look after Papyrus. He has been spending too much time at Muffet’s lately. Seems to make him happier – which is good – but it’s not healthy for him to only eat sweets and drink alcohol all day. I worry!**

**I told the Captain that I _need_ to get into the Guard. I think I practically begged her for it, to be honest. It was humiliating, but anything for my baby brother.**

**We’ve reached an agreement. She’ll train me, at least on the defensive, so I get something to show Papy. In return, I’ll teach her how to cook without burning her house down, and she’ll pay me for that. And if he, or anyone else, asks, I’m her personal Guard trainee.**

**I’d like to get into the Guard, really. But this is the best we’ll get I think, and it’s better than nothing. I think it might even be fun! Captain Alphys is quite pleasant, even if she’s really brash and violent. She’s promised to show me anime, whatever that is. She was horrified when I told her I didn’t know what it was.**

**I think this will be good.**

**It has to be.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**I think I’m going insane. I get this feeling all the time that time’s repeating. That this has already happened. I don’t know what’s going on. It has to be my imagination, doesn’t it? Time can’t be repeating, that’s impossible.**

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**A human fell into the Underground today. The sixth. Alphys caught them and took them to Queen Toriel. We only need one more SOUL now, and we’ll be free.**

**Hopefully it’ll happen soon. It would cheer Papy up. He’s better, but he’s still bad. I sometimes wonder if he’ll ever be happy again. But I can’t think that. He _will_. He must.**

**I’ve gotten him a job as a sentry. I think he needs to start doing other things than spending his days at Muffet’s again. Molly, Snowdin’s healer, agrees.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**Papyrus laughed today. He finally visited Undyne at the Lab, and when he came home he smiled at me. Then he laughed when I punned. I’m so relieved, I’m so _happy_. He hasn’t been in the Labs for years, but it seems like it was good for him.**

**I’m going to bake him a honey carrot cake to celebrate. It’s his favourite.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**Time is still weird, and I still get these feelings of extreme déjà vu sometimes, but I’m getting used to it.**

**I’ve made a new friend! Their name is Temmie and they’re… something. I don’t know what kind of monster they are. They look kind of weird, but they’re sweet and funny. I think they need some anger management though, but perhaps the Magnificent Sans can help them with that.**

**That’s what friends do, after all!**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

***the words are too smudged out to be read. Looks a bit like someone threw this page in the dishwasher and then put it back in the book again.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Dear Diary**

**There’s a human Underground. It’s been so many years since the last, most of us had begun to lose hope. Not me, though. I knew it’d happen eventually. It had to. I’m going to try to catch them. I know Alphys won’t be happy – she says it’s too dangerous and that I should call the Bunny Unit or her if I saw a human before hiding – but the Magnificent Sans can do it. I know it. Then she has to let me into the Guard, or at least actually train me. I’m getting really tired of these repetitive defence lessons. I know how to defend myself.**

**It’s nice to do something for me for once. Not that I’m ever going to complain. I’d live my life the exact same way if I had to relive it. Perhaps gone to Gerson earlier, though. Given Papy a proper childhood quicker, without being in half-starvation with toys and clothes from the dump.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**Welp – that plan didn’t work. The Human is too _nice_ to catch. Or, well, I did catch them. But I couldn’t take them to the Queen so she could take their SOUL. The kid’s sweet, even if they’re a bit violent. I think they would be great friends with Alphys.**

* * *

 

**XX/XX-XXXX**

**The Surface. The Human – Chara – broke the Barrier, or whatever happened. We’re free.**

**I knew it. Or at least I tried to.**

**And it happened. The Barrier is gone.**

**We’re free.**

**I think I don’t need you anymore, dear Diary. Thanks for all the years you helped me through all the difficulties of life Underground. But I have a feeling everything will get better now. Papy’s already looking happier than he’s ever done before, and Chara’s forcing him to play tag with them as I write this. The King is back, and he’ll try to adopt them, and the Queen doesn’t seem as tired anymore. Alphys and Undyne’s finally dating, and I think that I will finally get to live for myself too. I’ll always live for Papy, he’s my baby brother, but just perhaps will I get the chance to find out what I really want to do with the rest of my life.**

**Thank you.**

**Sans is signing out.**

* * *

 

***

Papyrus and Chara exchanged glances. Papyrus was horrified. He knew his brother had had a hard time raising him, but he hadn’t know it had been this bad. That Sans had gone hungry, or stolen or that he had loved his hot dog job so much. He felt terrible. Chara petted his head.

“Cheer up, idiot,” they said. The word was harsh, but Papyrus gave them a smile. He knew they cared. “He wouldn’t want you to feel bad. He did it all because he loves you more than anything.”

The door opened, and Chara’s eyes widened. Papyrus quickly grabbed the diary they’d found in one of the old boxes from Snowdin, and shoved it beneath the couch. Sans came in, smiling brightly at them. Following him was Bumbersnoot, his dachshund.

“HELLO, SIBLINGS!” he greeted cheerily. “I’VE HAD A GREAT DAY. MY NEW CLIENT LOVED BUMBERSNOOT, AND I THINK HER PROBLEMS WILL BE SOLVED SOON.”

About a year after they reached the Surface, Sans had decided to become a therapist. He was really good at it, too. Papyrus realized now that he’d never seen Sans this happy before. He swallowed, and quickly stood. With a few steps he reached Sans, picking him up in a tight hug.

“thank you for raising me, bro,” he mumbled into Sans’ neck. Sans seemed surprised, but hugged back just as hard. “i love you.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPY,” he said. “BUT WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON? ARE YOU OKAY?” He sounded concerned, and Bumbersnoot nibbled at Papyrus’ tibias to show he too was worried.

“yeah. i’m just so glad you’re happy.”

“Me too,” Chara agreed from the couch, although they almost muttered it. They weren’t much for sentimentality.

“THANK YOU,” Sans replied, still sounding a big confused. Papyrus smiled at that. Perhaps it was for the best, he didn’t think Sans would appreciate they’d read his old diary, even if it hadn’t been on purpose. They had simply wanted to see what that old book was and then hadn’t been able to stop. “I’M GLAD YOU’RE HAPPY TOO. BOTH OF YOU.”

“do you wanna go to grillby’s tonight?” he asked Sans, who raised an eyebrow.

“SURE, BUT YOU HATE GRILLBY’S FOOD.”

Papyrus shrugged. He did. Grease was the worst. But after all these years of Sans taking care of him, he could take it one evening. Anyway, Grillby always made milkshakes for him, and they were good.

“eh,” he said and turned to the human. “chara? You wanna come? or would you rather eat at home with asgore?”

Chara tilted her head for a moment before nodding and grinning.

“I’m coming. Have to spend some more times with my best big bros, right?”

The brothers grinned, and Sans took Bumbersnoot in his arms before grabbing Papyrus, who grabbed Chara. With a quick shortcut, they arrived at Sans’ favourite restaurant. Papyrus grinned as the regulars cheerfully greeted his brother, and him and Chara too, for that part. He still wasn’t all that good at talking with people, but Sans chatted enough for both. And with how merry his big bro looked as he spoke with his friends about his day, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Grillby waved over them to the bar desk, and Chara picked a play fight with Bumbersnoot. Sans grinned so widely as he watched it.

Yeah, Sans’ life hadn’t been the easiest, Papyrus now knew better than ever before. But at last it seemed like they all could finally be _truly_ happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun. Wrote all of it in the car


	53. Fanfiction (Blackcherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz reads some fanfiction

”Ey, ’Majesty’, come read this!”

* * *

 

**The Wonderful Love Of Two Royal And Gorgeous Skeletons  
By _LittleEvilness_**

_Queen Sans gazed into his husband’s eyes. They were filled with fierceness and love, and King Red returned the look. King Red felt so lucky that he had been allowed to marry the gorgeous ruler in front of him. He stroked the other’s cheek tenderly. His Royal Majesty smiled and leaned into the touch. He lifted his hand to carress the King’s collarbone, and nibbled slightly on the other’s wrist. Suddenly the door was thrown up, and one of the Queen’s loyal guards ran in. The guard, a powerful cat monster, was gasping for breath. She had obviously run a fast and far. The royal couple looked annoyed at being disturbed in their loving moment as she saluted._

_“What is it!?” Queen Sans asked, irritated, and the guard looked excusing._

_“I’m sorry, Your Perfect Majesty,” she replied respectfully. Yet she couldn’t help but eye the royals appreciatingly. The Queen was goddamn beautiful and the King was incredibly handsome. “We have caught the traitor, You Majesties.”_

_King Red sighed, knowing their time alone was over. He stood up, and offered his hand to help his husband up. Queen Sans was obviously very competent and didn’t need help, but took it anyway because it was very sweet of the King to do so. He brushed of his dress as he stood. It was a beautiful dress; full length, dark purple spider silk of highest quality, with black and gold complicated broideries. On the lower part of the skirt, Delta Runes were embroidered._

_The King was wearing a royal uniform, red as the finest, aged wine. Details in black and gold covered it, and a Delta Rune made of pure gold thread over his soul showed off his status. On his chest, medals shimmered in the dim light from the candles on all the tables. It was the only thing lightening up the chamber._

_“Very well!” The Queen exclaimed. His voice was loud and strongg, he always yelled majestically instead of speaking. “I will be down v soon!”_

_The brave guard saluted again, and left the room. The door closed, and they were alone in their bed chamber._

_“Shall I help you change clothes, my beloved?” King Red asked. His voice, on the other hand, was low and dark, seductive. Queen Sans nodded, and kissed the taller’s cheek. His consort was only a little taller now, since he wore his usual high stiletto heels. The Queen was so regal in them, and moved without hardship._

* * *

 

“WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS?” Razz stared at his best friends. “AND WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME READ IT?”

Alphys and Blue were giggling like mad.

“KEEP READING,” Blue told him.

“It only gets better,” Alphys agreed, grinning widely.

* * *

 

_King Red carefully eased the dress of his husband’s shoulders, and licked his teeth at the superior-to-all body came into his view. The strong and only lightly scarred bones, the magnificent shape of them and the pure, raw power radiating from him. The Queen was devastatingly hot. Not only because of his pure beauty, but also because of the elegance and mightiness with which he moved and spoke._

_“You’re so gorgeous,” he mumbled huskily, smirking as he stroked the Queen’s spine. Queen Sans shuddered in pleasure, and smirked. The smirk was wonderfully arrogant._

_“I know, my dear!” he mused. Soon he stood naked in all his exquisite glory, and he stretched as King Red brought him his fighting wear. King Red enjoyed himself as he watched the other dress, still smirking seductively. The sight of his husband slipping leather onto his naked body was arousing. Soon the Queen was wearing tight leather trousers, leather jacket, scarf, leather gloves and leather high heeled boots. The King realized that the other wasn’t wearing a shirt, much to his pleasure. Now he could study those beautiful bones as much as he wanted._

_He was still wearing the pale gold crown with indigo jewels, of course._

* * *

 

Razz felt a slight blush appear on his face. What the _fuck_? The others’ laughter got louder as they noticed.

He never should’ve introduced them to each other. It had been a _big_ mistake.

* * *

 

_The attractive royal couple made their way down to the castle yard, (A/N Aren’t they **hot????!??!?** ) where a massive crowd already had gathered. In the middle of it, on a stage, a Final Froggit was kneeling. A traitor to the Crown who had tried to assassinate Prince Papyrus the day before. The crowd immediately parted to let them pass. They climbed the stage, and everyone immediately fell silent as Queen Sans icily regarded the traitor. The King had a hand on the Queen’s shoulder, supporting his beloved in this time of rigor;;; facing your brother’s would-be murderer. _

_Queen Sans faced the masses, who studied the royals in breathless anticipation. King Red grinned widely. He knew everyone envied him. The Queen loved_ him _, and had chosen him to his royal consort. Monsters would do practically anything to take his place._

 _“For the attempted murder of His Highness Prince Papyrus,” Queen Sans declared loudly, looking fabulous where he stood, straight and worthy. “I hereby judge you to death!” The crowd cheered, and the King’s grin grew wider. “Your sentence will be immediate, but not painless! And I will personally do it!”_ ヽ(ಠ_ಠ)ノ

_The Queen summoned a bone into his hand. It was strong and sharp. With a smooth, graceful flick of his wrist, a red wound showed up on the Final Froggit’s cheek. It was obviously deep and the Froggit screamed in pain._

_“Auuhghhhhghhhhh!” they screamed._

_Queen Sans only smirked. His eyelights had a dark look in them. It was a truly terrifying and alluring sight. A gust made his leather jacket flutter, showing off more of those strong ribs._

_(A/N Have you guys ever seen His Royal Majesty’s ribs? OMG. They’re **gorgeous** and I didn’t think a skeleton could be so fucking attractive but hot damn. And King Red isn’t exactly ugly to look at either!)_

_The King watched in excitement as his husband tortured the Traitor. The crowd cheered every time the Traitor screamed. It was the best entertainment they’d had in ages_

_(A/N I love NTT, of course, everyone does, but **c’mon guys**. Watching Queen Sans’ public executions are the best thing, in person or on TV)_

_Eventually Queen Sans snapped his fingers, and one of those super_ awesome _dragon skulls appeared, floating in the air. By now, half the crowd was crying in awe and frustrated love for the Queen. With a last grin, he snapped his fingers again. King Red smirked. A flash of bright light, blinding the crowd. The Traitor screamed in complete, extreme anguish before turning into a pile of burnt dust._

 _It was defiantly the coolest thing the audience had seen and the crowd went_ wild _. They cheered for their Queen, who stood covered in the Froggit’s blood and grinned arrogantly. It was a sight of pure beauty. The ruthlessness of the Underground’s ruler radiated from him._

_King Red smirked again and quickly stepped up to his husband. He took the Queen’s face in his hands._

_“You’re magnificent,” he drawled and kissed him. The other’s lips were like boney pillows. Queen Sans tasted of blood and dust. Also of the fancy caviar they ate for dinner, raspberries, fresh like mint and impatient love._

_Queen Sans grinned ferociously into the kiss. King Red tasted of the spice of the late night, untamed desire and cherries._

_“I love you!” Queen Sans decllared in front of the entire kingdom – both monsters present and monsters watching the live-stream on his Undernet account._

_“I love you 2” King Red replied, smirking._

_The crowd cheered. A guard fainted at the mightly love and power coming from the two. The cat guard from earlier felt honoured to be in their almost godly presence._

_The End._

* * *

 

As Razz put the phone he had been reading on down, Blue and Alphys broke out in controllable laughter. He stared at them, bewildered.

“W-WHAT. IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND. DID I J-JUST _READ_?” he stammered. He felt almost dizzy. Had his brain been damaged by whatever the hell that had been? Blue clutched his ribs, desperately trying to speak.

“TH-THERE’S FANFICTION,” he gasped out. “ABOUT Y-YOU AND R-RED. IT’S QU-QUITE POPULAR.”

Razz stared at them. His sockets were wide in horror. Oh no, they were never going to let this go, were they?

Footsteps were heard, and Red poked his head through the door. He looked curious and slightly concerned as he studied them.

“what’s goin’ on ‘ere?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Blue and Alphys lightened up again, and Razz’s counterpart basically tore the phone out of his hand.

“RED!” he said enthusiastically. “COME AND READ THIS!”

Oh hell no. Razz would _not_ let his husband suffer through that. He shook his head frantically.

“RUN,” was all he said. He didn’t need to tell the other anything else. Red’s socket widened, and he looked closer at Blue’s and Alphys’ sadistic and gleeful expressions.

“oh _shit_.”

With a _blip_ , he was gone. The skeleton and lizard exchanged gazes before leaving the room in a haste.

“RED! GET BACK HERE!”

For a short moment Razz wondered if he ought to send the Guard to protect Red from those maniacs. He decided not to. Red would have to take care of this himself. Being the King of Swapfell came with certain dangers, after all. Razz himself was going to go to bed and read to forget this ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Kyuko have been discussing a Blackcherry scenario where Razz is the Queen of Swapfell (as in he took the title Queen instead of King because Alphys would've become queen but didn't want to so "I'll be queen instead then") and married to Red (who is his consort - Razz is the ruler). We have decided they've probably got a horde of crazy fans because c'mon. They're young and attractive and interesting.  
> Razz allows it (but avoids it like hell itself) because it's an easy way to get an army of loyal subjects who worships the ground he walks on. Same for Red. Slim is traumatized because he does not wish to read this kind of stuff about his older brother, thank you very much. Blue and SF Alphys love it.


	54. On a Never Resting Sea chapter 1: Hostage (Blackcherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty/Pirate AU
> 
> Warnings: death, violence, blood, the usual pirate stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at titling stuff

”It’s the Jolly Roger!”

”Everyone on deck!”

“Protect His Highness!”

* * *

 

The cabin was small and dark. Only an oil lamp lightened up the room and made it possible to see. The only furniture in the room was three bunks and a chest of drawers. Razz paced the room nervously. He detested being locked in. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. As the princess, he had to be kept safe in situations like these. Even so, it felt awful to be protected and safe while his guards fought for him. He couldn’t even watch and see which of them died. Once Razz was queen he could ride to the battlefield when he so wished, but not before that. He couldn’t wait.

The fighting was distant. He could just make out the sound of steel and magic colliding. It must’ve been hours since it started. Eventually, Razz sat down on one of the bunks, waiting. There was nothing else to do.

He hated waiting.

After yet another eternity of nothing, running steps were heard. Razz stood, and smoothed out his dress. It could either be his bodyguards who hurried to tell him that the danger was over, or it could be said danger.

His right eye socket flickered with purple magic as he readied himself, in case it was someone who sought to capture or kill him. His soul pounded. The steps grew louder, and he summoned a bone into his hand. They were right outside the cabin now. Guards or pirates?

With a _bang,_ the door flew open. _Pirates_ , then, since they didn’t have the key. Razz growled as magic rushed through his bones. In the opening, three dog monsters as well as a cat and an axolotl stood. They smirked as they saw him. Their gazes travelled over his body arrogantly, and he knew they didn’t see him as a threat. A princess-title and a dress could do that. Razz grinned widely. Their mistake.

Without another word, he raised his hand. Bones immediately impaled one of the dogs, and the cat. Pained howls and moans filled the room. Blood splattered on the floor. Razz frowned as a few drops coloured the hem of his skirt. Then everything fell silent. Dead.

The remaining dogs and axolotl screamed in sorrow and fury as the realized what had happened. Razz’s grin only grew wider as he felt his LV rise to 4. He prepared another attack and the dogs threw themselves toward him. He easily sidestepped. There was a _crash_ as one of them collided with the chest of drawers. A howl in pain. He summoned sharp bones into the air, where they floated while waiting for his command. One of the dogs swung an axe toward him, but it was obvious she didn’t seek to kill. Razz laughed, and the sound was loud and filled with malice.

They wanted him alive, but he didn’t have any such restrictions. He allowed the bones to shoot toward the axolotl. They had been attempting to sneak up on him from behind. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a killing blow. The monster managed to get out of the way. Nonetheless, they shrieked as one of the bones pierced his arm.

“IS THAT ALL YOU’VE GOT?” he mocked, grinning widely. He hadn’t had this much fun in weeks. Visiting a foreign country as a diplomat didn’t leave much time for fighting. The pirates hissed at him. Bullets shot at him. With a flick of his wrist, he was holding a bone sword with which he parried them. The other dog’s axe swung, and his dress took  most of the pain. Razz frowned at the rip before facing them. He sent them a death glare. “WATCH THE DRESS! THE FABRIC ALONE IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES.”

He stepped forward as he spoke, and thrust out with the sword. It slid easily through the axolotl’s chest. Razz felt the exact moment it pierced the other’s soul. It shattered, and the body turned to dust. He moved to strike against the male dog.

Suddenly he sensed something in the corner of his socket. He instinctually twisted around, and raised his sword. His entire body shook as he parried someone else’s sword. Razz looked up, and the grin fell. His sockets widened when he realized he was facing another skeleton monster. One who was much taller than him, and wore a cocky grin. His soul beat harder as he quickly studied the monster. He was much better dressed than the other pirates, that was for sure. Red overcoat and black trousers and shirt. He had a scar over his left right socket, much like Razz’s own.

“YOU LOOK BETTER THAN THEM,” he commented. “STILL STINKS, THOUGH. HAVEN’T YOU PIRATES EVER HEARD ABOUT A BATH?”

A flash of irritation flew over the skeleton’s face. He didn’t reply. Razz grinned again, counting it as a victory. He twisted, letting his sword fly toward the other’s left arm. The sound of bone to bone echoed through the room.

“I’M AFRAID I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE KILLING MY CREW-MEMBERS, YOUR HIGHNESS,” the well-dressed pirate said. Razz gasped as something came towards him from behind. He prepared himself for the blow. It never came. Instead he felt an impact on the back of his skull. He managed to growl in fury. Then everything went black.

“GOOD JOB, BROTHER,” was the last thing he heard. After that, Razz knew nothing but darkness and silence.

* * *

 

It felt like his head was about to explode. It pounded violently. Razz attempted to open his sockets, but as soon as his eyelids left them he couldn’t see anything but light and it made his head hurt even more. He groaned and fought the headache. His body, however, had other plans. Despite his attempts to see where he was, he soon slipped back into the comforting void of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Shuffling came from the roof. Someone was walking up there. He grumbled as he managed to lift an arm, while still half asleep. He put it over his sockets, to keep the light out. His head wasn’t hurting as much, even though he still felt like hell itself. He didn’t like it. Obviously.  

He must really be feeling bad if he felt the need to point out such things for himself, Razz realized. With a wince, he forced his sockets open. He blinked, trying to get used to the brightness of the room. Slowly he moved the arm away from his face, and studied the room – cabin – he was in. It was surprisingly nice. A big window letting in light and giving him view over the ocean with its never still waves. He was lying on a relatively big and soft bed. There was a writing desk, a wardrobe and even a bookcase filled with literature. Razz frowned. Why would pirates kidnap him and keep him somewhere so… _habitable_? He’d never heard of hostages living so pleasantly before.

Carefully, he sat up, grimacing as his head throbbed again. Brushing of the dress, which unfortunately was torn, he stood as soon as he thought he could do it without feeling ill. As he did that, a twinge of worry travelled through him. Suddenly he fully realized the situation he now was in. Razz sat down again and sank into the mattress.

He was a hostage. Completely on the mercy of his capturers, who were all rouge pirates. All his guards – and everyone else on the ship: merchants, servants, politicians, sailors – were probably dead. He felt tears well up in his sockets as the weight of it hit him, but he forced them down. He would not cry. It was not something the Magnificent and Malicious Princess Razz did.

To keep his thoughts busy, Razz began to search the room. He still had to move tardily, but managed to search the desk and bookcase. There was not much of interest. Some empty parchments and ink, and a couple titles mostly about the ocean. Suddenly it knocked on the door, and the sound of a key in the key hole reached him. He froze. It opened, and in yet another skeleton came. This one was shorter and sturdier than the one he had fought, but still taller than Razz, irritatingly enough. The pirate startled as he saw Razz on his feet, before grinning widely.

“good, yer awake,” he drawled, and held up a tray on which a mug and a few sandwiches laid. “boss said ya oughta wake up soon.”

“WHO ARE YOU?” Razz demanded, backing a few steps until he stood against the wall. He tried to summon a bone, only to find he couldn’t. His sockets widened, and he tried again. _Nothing_. No. What was happening? His breathing grew heavy and his soul began to beat uncontrollably. Another try. No result. No bones. Not even a spark of magic. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY _MAGIC_?”

The skeleton looked almost sympathetic. Not that Razz noticed it. He was too busy panicking.

“calm down, princess. ‘t’s a magic suppressor. kinda neat, actually. check yer ankle. we can’t ‘ave ya attackin’ after all.”

Razz snatched up his skirt, and looked down at his legs. True enough, around his left ankle a metal bond sat. _No_. Without his magic, he was even more helpless than before. He could still fight in magicless combat, of course. He could take up to six royal guards singlehandedly, but against an entire pirate crew who did have their magic he didn’t stand a chance. He swallowed. _Calm down, Razz_ , he thought. _You’re the heir of Beobyra and its Empire._ He forced his breathing back to normal and schooled his face into neutrality despite his soul’s desperate beating.

“’m red, by th’ way,” the skeleton added as he walked up to the desk and put down the tray. “yer gonna see a lot o’ me, highness.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE WITH MY KIDNAPPING, _PIRATE_?” Razz spat the last word. Red smirked, and jumped up to sit on the desk.

“nothin’ ya can’t give,” he promised. “’m not authorized ta say more than tha’.” ‘

There were a few moments of silence. Razz glared at the other with his most evil gaze. It would’ve made anyone in the castle cower, but Red only grinned wider. He seemed unbothered, and it was infuriating.

“oh, ‘n’ a crewman’ll be in with some o’ yer stuff later, princess, now when yah’ve woken up. ‘m gonna be bold enough ta suggest ya eat yer food. t’s fancy compared to wha’ most o’ th’ crew gets.”

Razz forced himself not to growl. If this was the game the pirate wanted to play, then he’d play it. And he would fucking _win_. He straightened his back to his full height and stared at Red with his most distasteful gaze. The one who let the other know that Razz thought him lower than dirt.

“VERY WELL,” he said, and folded his hands behind his back. “I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU. YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE THE UPPER HAND, AND I KNOW WHEN I AM BEATEN.” Red raised an eyebrow at that.

“BUT!” Razz added, despite realizing it probably wasn’t the smartest move. He just couldn’t stand the pirate’s smug expression. “ONCE MY FATHER HAVE PAID WHATEVER RANSOM YOU WANT FOR ME AND I AM HOME, I WILL _HUNT YOU DOWN_.”

Red smirked. He jumped of the table and walked toward the door.

“i don’ doubt ‘t,” he said. “eat yer food, yer highness. ya can ‘ave us all executed anoth’r day.”

Just before he stepped out, he glanced back at Razz.

“oh, and fer yer information, we’re not pirates. th’ word yer lookin’ fer is _privateers_.”

Razz stared after him as he left. The sound of the door getting locked again was deafening. Footsteps. Then they were gone. As soon as everything was quiet again, Razz felt himself crumple. He leaned toward the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. Hiding his face in his arms, he fought the sobs wanting to get out. His body shook with the force needed.

He was alone.

* * *

 

The _Sarynthia_ was full of monsters and humans working tirelessly, or being tired from work. The hallways Red made his way through now, though, were empty. He groaned as he thought back at his interaction with the princess. He still wasn’t sure what Undyne and his brother had been thinking when they planned this.

Kidnap the _goddamn Crown princess_ of the _Beobyrian Empire_? Sometimes Red wondered whether the monsters in charge on the ship had any sense at all. They were going to get both the imperial army and navy on their tail for this. Furthermore, not only had they done that, but they also put _Red_ on babysitting duty for ‘his highness’. With a sigh, he knocked on the door he now was standing in front of.

“Come in,” was yelled in his mother tongue from the other side. Red opened the door and frowned at his captain and quartermaster. Undyne grinned widely at him as he came in.

“What do you think ‘bout the spoiled brat?” she asked, making Fell raise an eyebrow in amusement. Red grimaced.

“ugh,” he said, which made his brother chuckle. “he freaked out ‘bout his magic and then basically told me he’s gonna have us all killed once he’s home.”

“I’M GOING TO ASSUME YOU’RE NOT TOO FOND OF OUR PLAN THEN?” Fell commented. He looked far too merry for Red’s tastes.

“you bet ‘m not, boss,” he growled. “by _Demantha,_ why th’ hell do ya want me ta seduce ‘im again?”

“ _Treasures_ ,” Undyne exclaimed, throwing her arms out and her head back. She smirked, face filled with greed. Fell’s grin grew wider, and his face lightened up at the thought of those riches. “Or, more exactly, the _Imperial Treasury_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am now also writing a Pirate/Royalty AU. Fun times. Fun times.
> 
> Razz uses the title princess because he thinks Queen Razz/Empress Razz will sound better than King Razz/Emperor Razz.


	55. The Cherry Chronicles pt. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you've read this there's only the epilogue left.  
> That's a bit sad. This has been fun.
> 
> Warnings: The same as always for TCC. Abuse, violence, PTSD, I might've missed something

Papyrus stepped to the side to avoid bones thrown at him by his counterpart. He summoned bones of his own, letting them float in the air behind him. A slight, sinister smirk crept onto his face as he readied his attack. He’d make this Papyrus suffer for what he did to his brother.

“VERY WELL,” he said, and Boss frowned at him for dodging. “SANS, ATTACK.”

“aye, boss,” Sans replied. He threw up an arm, summoning bones through the floor. Boss’ sockets widened as he threw himself to the side, barely avoiding being impaled. Papyrus could see the exact moment the other decided that they were dangerous, and to go full out.

A wall of bones flew toward him, and his soul beat hard but levelly as he snapped his fingers. A Blaster appeared, and with a flashing light the wall dissipated.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Boss yelled. He had yet another expression of shock on his face as he saw the Gaster Blaster. The brothers only smirked, and Red threw bone spears on the other, who quickly fended them off.

Bones flew over the room. Papyrus noticed that Sans was dodging like crazy. His brother was basically throwing himself from the bones. A searing pain blossomed up in his shoulder and he gasped. A bone had hit him while he was paying attention to Sans. Boss let out a triumphant laugh, and Papyrus scowled. It was only a scratch, but it hurt like hell. The bone was pounding as he raised the arm again. A couple Blasters immediately fired.

The same moment as they did that, Papyrus had to duck out of the way again. Therefore, he couldn’t see what happened, but as his thoughts was able to focus on more than him falling, he could hear swearing. He dared to glance up, and smirked. His counterpart’s arm was scorched.

Well on his legs again, Papyrus summoned a bone into his arms and went on the offensive. Closing in on the other, he swept out with the bone. The other was forced to back, almost stumbling over the charred couch, which had fallen into pieces.

“go, boss!” Red whooped in the background. Papyrus grinned. His counterpart summoned up a bone as well, and they clashed. Boss was looking furious, and it would probably have been frightening if Papyrus hadn’t seen that exact expression on his own face multiple times. He locked gaze with the others as he parried another attack, and somersaulted out of the way from the bones rising from the dirty carpet.

With a growl, he allowed bones to solidify in the air, and they shot at the other. Boss let out a short scream as one of them hit him. The others were avoided. Suddenly, a Blaster appeared behind him and Papyrus hurried out of the way. Just as Sans fired, his counterpart realized that Papyrus had disappeared.

He turned his head, and his eye sockets widened as he saw the gaping maw of the Blaster. Papyrus recognized the well-hidden fear on his face as he stared at it. Papyrus grinned.

In the very last moment, Boss braced himself and threw himself toward the side, straight into the wall. He let out a shriek as the Blaster hit his leg, burning away the leather boots he was wearing. Red swore loudly.

Boss hunched up next to the wall, clutching his leg. He was spitting curses so fast that Papyrus couldn’t even hear half of them. His socket blazed as Papyrus stepped forward. More bones materialized, floating in the air, but they were shaking. Papyrus didn’t even grin as he summoned a new sharpened bone to do the last strike.

He lifted the sword, and readied himself to pierce his counterpart’s soul. There was a ripple in space and a scream.

“ _no!_ ”

Papyrus stared in shock at Cherry, who was now standing between the two Papyruses and blocking the path of his bone sword. The shorter was trembling violently and there were tears in his sockets. Yet Cherry held out his arms in an act of protectiveness and staring Papyrus straight into his blazing red sockets. He looked desperate.

“th’ hell are ya _doin’_?” Red called. He sounded confused and slightly mad. “he ain’t deservin’ o’ yer help.”

Papyrus had to agree as he stared down at the other’s shaking body. Nevertheless, he lowered his sword. Never took his sockets of other him, though, in case he’d try to attack again. Cherry opened his mouth, trying to form words. He swallowed. Papyrus waited patiently, despite wanting nothing more than to turn Boss into dust. Especially as the other looked extremely smug once he had processed that his Sans was there.

“please,” Cherry said with quivering voice. ”i understand. ‘m bein’ abused. ‘m not gonna stay, if ya’ll let me-“ at that, Boss’ face fell. He looked both aghast and anger began to fill his face again. “-move in with ya. but _please_ don’ dust my baby brother. ‘t’s my fault he turned out like this. i couldn’ protect ‘im. i don’ want ‘im to die. he's my _baby brother_ …”

Papyrus felt his face soften as Cherry’s voice cracked at those last words. He nodded, and Cherry seemed to relax slightly.

“ALRIGHT. IT IS ULTIMATELY YOUR CHOICE. IF YOU WANT ME TO SPARE HIM, THEN I WILL,” he told the shorter. Just as he finished the last word, Boss’ face distorted in rage and he threw himself toward Cherry, despite his damaged leg.

”YOU TRAITOR,” he shouted, raising a fist. Boss’ voice sounded damaged. Cherry twisted around, and froze. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE LEAVE ME!”

Cherry didn’t move, so Papyrus stepped forward to stop him. Before he could move, though, Sans was standing in between the native ‘brothers’. His eye was blazing and while Papyrus only could see his back he could tell he was _furious_.

“d o n’  y a  f u c k i n g  d a r e,” Sans growled, and bones shot from the ground, knocking Boss into the wall again. _Hard_. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Yet obviously alive, since he didn’t dust.

Cherry let out an “ _eep”_ but sighed in relief as he saw his ‘brother’ was okay. He turned to the other two. Both brothers waited silently for him to speak.

“thanks,” he mumbled, sounding embarrassed. Sans grinned, immediately in a better mood again, and threw his arm over his counterpart’s shoulders.

“no problems.”

“DO YOU WANT TO GET ANYTHING FROM HERE BEFORE WE GO HOME AGAIN? I DON’T THINK HE’LL WAKE UP ANYTIME SOON,” Papyrus asked as he watched the other two. He felt his soul grow warm. With a small smile, he realized he had really began to care for Cherry these last days, almost as much as for Sans.

Cherry shook his head. There was nothing here he could take. It all belonged to Boss, and-

His sockets widened, and with a _blip_ he was in his room. It looked just like he had left it; almost clinically clean except for the old marrow which had dried into the bare wooden floor, and furnished only with a mattress on the floor and an old chest of drawers.

With a few quick steps, he was standing in front the chest of drawers. Cherry took a deep breath, and open it. After removing the first plank, he reached the hidden compartment in it and picked up the only thing in it. His most treasured property. He smiled.

It was an old photo, depicting him and his brother. It was many years ago, when Boss still was Papyrus. When he still smiled a smile filled with bright hope and  longing for what he had been sure was a wonderful future. Before everything happened, and Boss grew cruel to protect them in this even crueller world of theirs. Cherry hugged the wrinkled paper close.

He sat down on the floor, and tears had begun to fall as he picked out a pen from his inventory. He let them. After turning the photo, he studied the white backside. There was a smudged date there. A date from many, many years ago. Otherwise it was empty.

Without another thought, Cherry began to write.

* * *

 

Sans studied the other Papyrus as the brothers waited for Cherry to get back. They had worried slightly when he just disappeared, but as they heard noise from the bedroom they’d understood where he went.

Boss was still passed out, luckily. It was… an _interesting_ sensation to look at him. Especially since Sans’ own Papyrus was standing right behind him, with a hand on his shoulder. They looked so alike. Especially now when he was passed out. When there wasn’t so much sadistic glee or anger on his face. Instead he almost looked like he was in pain.

With a scar exactly like Papyrus’ over his right eye socket, identical teeth and the same armour it would have been impossible for anyone but Sans to distinguish the two of them. At least if it hadn’t been for the tens of other small, painful looking scars all over Boss’ body. It was bad. He had obviously been through Hell and back, even more than Sans and Papyrus.

Not as much as Cherry, though. Not even near.

Frowning, Sans turned away. He would have felt sorrow for what this Papyrus must’ve gone through. He would have, if he hadn’t been severely abusing Cherry, who must’ve gone through something similar. Sans exchanged a gaze with Papyrus. His brother had a hard-set look on his face.

The door to the bedroom opened. Cherry peered out, looking a bit nervous as always. There were tear steaks on his face but he was also smiling slightly. Without words, the brothers agreed not to mention the fact that the other had been crying. Cherry walked down the stairs and up to Boss. He put something down – it looked like a photo – next to his abuser. Then he turned to Sans and his brother. He was hunching, as always, but looked oddly relaxed despite it.

“’m r-ready ta go,” he said. With another exchanged gaze, Sans nodded. Papyrus made his way toward the basement, and the shorter skeletons followed him. Luckily, the rift-thingy was still there. Sans let out a sigh of relief at that. Things would’ve gotten a lot more complicated if it hadn’t.

Cherry took a deep breath, and threw a gaze toward the stairs. For a moment, Sans thought he’d refuse. Then he closed his sockets for a few moments before stepping through the rift. The brothers quickly came after.

As soon as the dizziness of multiversal travel had disappeared,  Sans watched for Cherry. The door to the Machine was open. Outside, Cherry was standing. He trembled. Papyrus took a step forward, but Cherry shook his head, making him pause.

“m-may i…” he began, trailing off. Papyrus nodded encouragingly. “may i b-b-be alone? i- i need t-ta…”

“OF COURSE,” Papyrus replied. “TAKE AS MUCH TIME AS YOU NEED. I’M SURE YOU CAN STAY IN SANS’ ROOM?”

Sans nodded.

“’course. if ya need ‘t overnight i’ll sleep in boss’ room.”

Cherry nodded, and snapped his fingers. He was gone.

Sans turned to his brother and threw his arm over his shoulders. It was a little too high to be comfortable, but Papyrus smiled down at him. Seemed like he appreciated the sentiment.

“well? what do ya wanna do now, boss?”

“I NEED TO GO TO WORK,” Papyrus replied, throwing a socket on the clock on the wall. “AND SO DO YOU, BROTHER. YOU HAVE A PASS IN TWENTY MINUTES.”

Sans groaned loudly.

“but i don’ wanna go ta work. ‘m tired.”

“YOU’RE ALWAYS TIRED.”

* * *

 

Papyrus groaned. His head hurt, and so did his entire body. He blinked, realizing he had been passed out by the wall. What? He hadn’t been drinking-

With a furious growl, he flew to his feet as the memories came back, only to wince and stumble as the pain doubled. Where was those doppelgängers? And where was his brother? That _traitor._ He  studied the room, seeing no trace of them. Nothing seemed out of place except for the obvious battle scars the room had gotten. Everything was like normal, except…

Frowning, he bowed down to take up the paper on the ground. His sockets widened as he examined it. A photography. From a long time ago. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled like that, and certainly not when Sans had looked so happy.

Mechanically, he turned the paper around. Something seemed to be written on it. Frowning, he began to read.

_Hi, Boss._

_I just wanted to say goodbye. I couldn’t do that when you were awake, because… well. You would have attacked._

_I also wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I allowed this world to poison you like it did. I’m sorry our universe is so awful.  
I’m sorry for a lot of things. Most of all I’m sorry our relationship turned out like it did. _

_Remember when we took this photo? You probably don’t, it was a long time ago. You were so young. I wouldn’t either if I hadn’t been saving it for all these years. You were so happy. Had just been allowed to learn how to fight. So excited. You were such a bright, joyful kid. I miss those days, despite how much pain they could bring. I miss them so much sometimes. It’s a physical pain._

_Anyway._

_I need to tell you this. I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back. I’ve realized that staying with you isn’t good for me, and it’s possible I **don’t** deserve your treatment of me. I don’t know. Perhaps I do. But I’m going to try to figure it out, and I can’t do that when I’m with you. I’m sorry. _

_Perhaps you won’t miss me at all. You’ve told me for years I’m a burden and a waste of space. That you’d kill me if we weren’t related. Perhaps you’ll be happy to get rid of me. Perhaps I hope you will. That way this won’t hurt you. Perhaps I want it to hurt you, because that’d mean you did care, in your own way._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is; I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. More than anything. But perhaps it’s time I start prioritizing myself too? That’s another thing I don’t know. The past days have been confusing. I hope one day I won’t be confused anymore._

_I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you._

_Sans_

Papyrus stared at the paper. His soul pounded in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. Sans had left him. His big brother had left him, despite _promising_ to never do that. He crumpled the paper in his fist, and felt magic rush through his bones.

With a scream of pain and fury, he punched the wall. It cracked.

“YOU _PROMISED!_ ” Papyrus cried out into the empty room. How _dared_ he? A sob forced its way out, and he screamed again. Outside, he heard someone run away. Sans was _his_. He wasn’t allowed to leave, they were supposed to be _together_.

As he tightened his fist again, the paper made a noise. Reflexively, he lightened his grip on it. Despite every instinct telling him not to, Papyrus carefully flattened it again. He studied it again, and felt his stomach tighten.

He had a vague memory of this time.

It hurt to think about. So he wouldn’t.

He threw the paper on the floor, and stormed upstairs. He moved his action figures around a bit, which he used to study battle techniques, but then stood up. Without another word, he went downstairs again. He picked up the photo and quietly put it on the fridge. Papyrus didn’t look at it as he left the house.

Undyne better be up for some sparring or he couldn’t be held responsible for any deaths the next couple hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't rush Cherry's miniature revelation that he might not deserve being treated like that.  
> Or make Papyrus seem any kind of sympathic/empathic. He's an awful person.
> 
> What do you say? Only the epilogue left now. Whoa.


	56. NRS chap. II: Thieves

Once Razz had calmed down and no longer felt like he was about to completely break down, he began to think. The chance of him managing to escape was miniscule, that much was obvious. Alone on a ship filled with pirates, in the middle of the ocean, there was nowhere to go. Even if he did manage to get off the ship, he’d likely starve or thirst to death, lost on the enormous waters. Or drown. Razz’s only chance would be to wait until they went into port. Then he could flee. Find some guards and have these lowlifes offed for daring to do this.

After deciding on waiting, he sat down by the desk. The meal Red had left was there, and he had to admit he was hungry. Yet, Razz wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of eating what the pirate had given him. Not only because who it came from, but also because it simply looked  unappetizing. Old, dry bread, dried meat and far from fresh salad. He wrinkled his nose in distaste in the same moment as his stomach growled. _Fine_. Razz hadn’t eaten for hours, and it was unlikely he would be served anything else in this hellhole.

He took in a deep breath, and made his best not to smell it as he took the first bite. His frown eased slightly. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought, but it certainly wasn’t good either. Rather tasteless, in truth. Dry on his tongue, however. Slowly, Razz forced himself to eat it all. The more he ate, the more he detested the sandwiches. It felt like they grew in his mouth. Yet he eventually managed to finish them both.

Only a couple minutes later the keyhole scrambled, and the door opened. Razz hurried to stand, and stared straight at the pirates who came in. They carried two big chests. As they dropped them – dropped, not put down gently – to the floor, they smirked at him. He met their gazes straight on, letting aversion shine through vividly.

The pirates – a fish, an Aaron and two humans – bowed mockingly at him, not bothering to lower their gazes. Razz’s right socket twitched in annoyance.

“Your treasures, your imperial highness,” one of the humans – a female, it appeared – said, grinning widely.

“I CAN SEE THAT,” he replied measuredly, and took a step forward. His entire body twitched in longing. He wanted to attack, swipe those smug expressions of their faces. Nonetheless, bad idea. Without his magic, he wouldn’t win. Even though he most likely could get in a few good hits before being defeated, so it was still tempting. “IF YOU’D BE SO _KIND_ TO LEAVE NOW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU SCUMBAGS HAVE STOLEN.”

The thought made him anxious. These pirates – worse, _privateers_ , which meant they worked for a foreign monarchy and he didn’t know which – had definitely gone through his baggage, and he didn’t only have his clothes, books and jewellery in there. There were also huge amounts of royal documents and contracts he had brought with him from the diplomatic mission he had been on before this entire affair. If any of them could read they had probably read those documents, which could get very dangerous.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the Aaron sneered, and Razz mirrored the expression. “Wouldn’t want to  grease His Highness down by being in his royal presence, would we?” he added, turning to his peers after sending a glare of contempt at the princess.

“EXACTLY.” Razz’s face didn’t change one bit as they basically growled at him. He straightened his back even more and glared after them as they left his cabin, locking the door after them. As soon as he was alone he threw himself toward the chests and heaved them open.

His breathing was nervously laboured as he rooted through his things. Surprisingly little was missing. Most of his dresses were there, as well as his trousers and shirts. As expected, a lot of his jewellery was gone. Astonishingly, some of it was still there. No matter, not important. Razz shoved layers of clothing and books out of the way, to get to the very bottom. He had stopped breathing entirely when he picked up the covers holding the political documents he had been entrusted. Quickly, he flipped the first one open and began to go through the papers.

Trading agreements, international travelling laws, battle pla-

Razz’s eye sockets widened in panic. A drop of sweat trickled down his brow. Half the most important documents were _gone_. The deals about treaties and a possible marriage alliance between his brother and the princess of Waeldé weren’t there. Neither were the attack plans for their planned conquering of Trima. No. Nonon _onono_. The King was going to _kill_ him once he got home, and fucking stars this was a safety hazard of a high degree. His top-secret documents were in the hands of foreign privateers. Who knew where they would end up? It was a severe breach in the safety of his empire, of his _realm_. Letting out the breath he had been holding,  he abruptly stood up.

 _Calm down, Razz_ , he told himself. _You’ll get them back. You’re the Magnificent and Malicious Razz, you can do **anything**_. A few members of society’s filth weren’t going to endanger his dynasty or their legacy. He wouldn’t let them. Razz marched up to the door, and kicked it as hard as he could before he started to pound at it.

“YOU,” he yelled to anyone who was listening. His body ached in need to let his socket flare in anger, but due to whatever a magic suppressor was he couldn’t, and had to do with contorting his face with fury. “I DEMAND YOU LET ME SPEAK TO YOUR CAPTAIN. I WANT MY PROPERTY BACK, YOU FUCKING VERMIN.”

Swearing felt good. He never did it at court, but why the hell not do it now. It wasn’t like he had to worry about what the pirates thought about him. Not for a moment he stopped hitting the door  - eventually they’d have to listen. Razz’s soul was throbbing as he waited anxiously. Finally, footsteps came, and the already familiar noise of the door being unlocked. He forced the worry of his face as the door began to open, exchanging it to pure yet calm animosity.

“You wanted to see me, Highness?” a voice asked, and a fish monster stepped inside. Razz couldn’t help but blink at the bright colours. Flaming red hair as a contrast to deep blue scales. She was wearing a black and blue suit. The fish, who he assumed was the captain, leaned nonchalantly toward the doorframe and grinned widely toward him.

Razz nodded shortly and backed a step so she’d step inside. She didn’t. The captain only raised an eyebrow and grinned wider. He frowned and clasped his hands behind his back.

“ I DID,” he agreed. “IF YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN?”

She nodded, and mockingly saluted him.

“That’s me. Captain Undyne to your imperial service.”

Ignoring her teasing tone, he stared her straight into her eyes. She didn’t even blink.

“I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME MY DOCUMENTS BACK,” Razz said, and the captain snorted. With a smirk, she pushed herself of the wall, and was now towering over him. Goddammit. She was even taller than his brother. He should’ve been wearing higher heels.

“Afraid I can’t do that,” she replied, shrugging. “Or, well, I suppose I _can_. But I won’t. Let me tell you, His Majesty will pay for those docs. So sorry, but nah. They’re ours now.”

He clenched his hands, feeling his phalanges dig into the bone. Taking a deep breath, Razz forced himself not to strangle her.

“THEY BELONG TO THE BEOBYRIAN EMPIRE AND ITS CROWN,” he replied. It took all of his will’s strength to keep his appearance calm. “THIS IS TREASON. YOU BETTER GIVE THEM BACK.”

“Or what?” Stars, her voice was so smug. “You’ll have me executed? I have some bad news for you, Your Highness. You could be the fucking emperor and it still wouldn’t matter. This is my ship and my crew. You don’t have a say in anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She turned around, her ponytail flapping over her shoulder. Razz was forced to duck to avoid being slapped in the face. He gritted his teeth, seething. The worst thing was that she was right. He was powerless, and he _hated_ it. “I’ll send Red to keep you company in a little while. Behave, Your Highness, and I might reward you.”

With a _crack_ , the door closed. The key turned. Razz stared at the door in almost shock. Never in his life had he been treated with such _disrespect_ … He stood silent for a few seconds before almost unconsciously stepping forward again and hitting the door as hard as he could. He grunted angrily, resisting the urge to scream. Those fucking, godsdamned, _disgusting_ jackasses. Once he got home he would make sure they weren’t just executed. They were going to _suffer_ for treating him like this.

The next half hour was spent restlessly pacing the cabin. It was too small for him to do much, and his body ached for physical exercise to work of some of his resentment. But due to the small space Razz was confined to, he couldn’t, and it was yet another thing driving him crazy.

Finally, he sank down to his knees in front of the chests again. Working his energy off wasn’t going to happen, so he’d have to do something else useful. Razz shuddered at the thought of idling. There was nothing he dreaded more.

Except being kidnapped, he quietly decided on. He’d do anything to be at home idling rather than here doing something.

After doing the tidying up he could, such as putting his books in the bookcase and his jewellery in the desk’s drawers, it knocked on the door. The clothes were still in the chest since Razz had no idea how to hang them up properly.

“WHO IS IT?” Razz called out, only allowing a _little_ bitterness and disdain to be heard. Standing up, he glared at the door like it had personally offended him. There was something like a chuckle through the thick wood.

“’t’s me, princess. red. can i come in?” a low voice drawled. It sounded amused. Razz frowned slightly, tempted to tell him to get lost. Sighing, he cast a gaze at the desk and realized that someone needed to take away the dishes.

“VERY WELL,” he said. The door unlocked and Red came in. Razz unwillingly appreciated that he waited for permission to enter. He was the first one to pay him any kind of _common courtesy_ on this ship.

He let his gaze travel over the other, having been too preoccupied to study him the last time they met. He, too, was taller than Razz although only slightly. His left eye socket was scarred, quite violently. Red was slouching, his hands in his pockets, so obviously he didn’t care much for his appearance. Yet he wasn’t quite as badly dressed as most of the crew. He was wearing black leather boots, black trousers, a red partially unbuttoned shirt and a black knee length leather coat with golden buckles. Raising an eyebrow, Razz took a closer look. That thing must’ve been expensive. Not to his standards, obviously, but to a commoner’s, or even certain members of the nobility’s.

Taking a hand out of his pocked the pirate waved a lazy greeting.

“’sup, highness?”

Razz blinked, and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. There were a few beats of silence, as Red watched him in expectation. Eventually he gave in.

“EXCUSE ME?”

“sup?” Red repeated, narrowing his sockets. His grin grew wider as Razz’s confusion became more apparent. He chuckled. “’m askin’ how ya are, princess.”

Razz glared at him, filled with disbelief.

“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE? I’M BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY PIRATES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. MY VERY IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS HAVE BEEN STOLEN, NO ONE IS SHOWING ME ANY KIND OF RESPECT, MY SHIP IS SUNK AND GUARDS, SERVANTS AND EVERYONE ELSE ON IT HAVE DROWNED AND-“ he cut himself off. His sockets widened as realization crossed his mind. Sagging, he grabbed the closest surface to keep himself upright. The bedpost. They were supposed to reach port today.

Red took a step forward, reaching out his arms. He looked concerned. Just when it seemed like he was about to reach forward to grab him, Razz’s head flew up. He glared at the other viciously.

“HAVE YOU ASKED FOR A RANSOM YET?” he asked, and the pirate blinked at the abrupt question. He shook his head.

“no, not fer a while ye…” he began, looking uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Razz’s eyelights were filled with more hatred than ever before. He grabbed the closest thing to hand. A book.

“Get out…” he whispered. Red stared at him, surprised, as Razz straightened his back again. He gripped the book tightly as he faced the taller. “GET OUT!”

When Red didn’t move, he threw the book at him, hitting his skull. Hard. The pirate groaned and clutched his head, swearing loudly. Razz repeated himself, grabbing for something else to throw. Seeing this, Red’s sockets widened and he quickly retreated. The door closed and locked once again.

“They must think I’m dead,” Razz whispered, horrified. He didn’t move. “ _Slim_ must think I’m dead.”

He stared at the wall. Eventually the tears he had been suppressing all day boiled over, and he sank down on the bed. Only being able to focus at the fact that his baby brother thought he had drowned, Razz chipped for air as his body shook with sobs, and he didn’t have any energy left to fight it.

* * *

Hours later, Red made his way back to the royal’s cabin. Whatever that had been had been weird. Also, painful. The bruise from where the book had hit him still hurt. The princess was goddamn _strong_ , he’d give him that. He didn’t really want to go back, but he also didn’t have a choice. Unfortunately, he had to obey direct commands and he didn’t exactly want the other to starve. With a sigh, he knocked on the locked door before unlocking it. He waited for a few moments, without receiving an answer. Frowning, he knocked on the door again. No reply.

“yer highness?” he asked, beginning to push the door open slowly in case the princess would tell him not to. Nothing. Stopping, he pointed his metaphorical ears. The room was silent, but there was one, quiet noise. Red opened the door entirely, and startled slightly at the sight that met him.

Crown Princess Razz of Beobyra and the Beobyrian Empire was lying on the bed, curled into a small ball. He was sleeping, breathing deeply. The princess wasn’t even lying _in_ the bed. Instead he was on the covers, and he seemed to be a bit cold. He was shivering in the thin travel dress he was wearing. It was a surprising sight, to say the least.

Even more surprising, Red realized, was that the princess reminded him about that cute whore he usually visited when they were in the Pirate’s Port. Quite a lot, actually. At least now when he was sleeping instead of yelling. He chuckled. This wasn’t exactly a way he thought _anyone_ in the _world_ could imagine the skeleton who would become one of the world’s most powerful people.

Smiling slightly, he put the food he had with him on the desk. Then he went to take a plaid out of the wardrobe. As Red put it over the princess, he had to admit the other was cute when he wasn’t spitting fire. Not only cute. He was beautiful. To deny that would basically be a sin. The princess mumbled in his sleep as he felt the plaid on him, and curled tighter, gripping it tightly.

Red gave Princess Razz another glance before leaving the cabin, quietly locking the door behind him. He realized he was still smiling.

 _Stars_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll post NRS in its [own fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351606/chapters/28094196), not here.  
> I will probably update a little less here, too, because this fic has my main focus now.
> 
> Poor Razz, this won't be easy for him.
> 
> Not for Red either, though. He's the one who has to deal with the spoiled princess.


	57. Have Some More Drabbles

**Anonymous said:** **how about some massage therapy with cherry and lust? Lust the masseur and cherry the patient.**

The Multivoid was quiet. Most everyone had gone home or into their rooms. The only ones left in the living room was Lust, who was reading a biology book, and Cherry – the nervous version of Red – who had a mystery novel in his hands. He didn’t read it, though, instead glancing nervously at Lust, who was at the opposite side of the room, every next moment.  It was beginning to get on Lust’s nerves, to be honest. As Cherry sent him another gaze, he sighed and put down the book. He couldn’t focus anyway. Cherry startled as Lust looked up at him, and quickly looked away.

It was almost painful to look at him, Lust could see all the way from over here how tense he was. Looked like he hadn’t relaxed a day in his life. Which, admittedly, was possible from what he knew about the guy. He stood up and made his way over. Cherry’s eyelights flickered slightly but otherwise he only stiffened slightly more.

Lust smiled his most charming yet calming smile as he sat down next to the other. A few decimetres away, though, so he wouldn’t invade on the other’s personal sphere. That could end badly with a nervous Fell-monster, and either way, it was simply disrespectful.

“hello, sweetheart,” he greeted levelly, and the other’s eyelights quickly moved to his face. He was so still one could almost think he was a statue, if it hadn’t been for the short breaths coming from him. “you’re looking quite rigid. may i help you with that?”

At that, Cherry did react. He flinched violently and scooted back into the couch, shaking his head violently.

“n-no,” he stammered. His eye sockets had grown wide. “i- i don’ w-wanna ‘ave s-ex…”

Lust sighed again, and shook his head. He supposed he understood why others always assumed that was what he meant, but… it still hurt. He held up his hands, trying to look reassuring.

“that’s not what i meant. i can even ask sans or red or whoever you want to come keep an eye on me if you don’t believe me. ever had a massage? i'm a professional,” he explained. Cherry seemed a tiny bit calmer, but nodded. Lust gave him another understanding smile, despite how his soul beat in pain. Did the others really think he was so untrustworthy? Or was it just Cherry? Hopefully it was just Cherry. “Wait here then.”

About ten minutes later he returned, dragging a very sleepy Haven behind him. Lust pressed Haven into an armchair, where he promptly yawned and almost fell asleep again. Still, he fought to stay awake, and waved lazily to Cherry, who seemed to relax a little more. Still painfully stiff, though. Lust smiled, and reached out his hand toward the other before pausing, silently asking for permission. Cherry nodded tentatively. Lust grabbed his shirt, and pried it off quickly. Cherry winced again, and Lust supressed a gasp at the state of his ribs. They were riddled with scars and badly healed breaks.

Perhaps he’d have to do some healing as well. Another of his specialties; anything that had to do with the body. Still, Lust put his hands onto Cherry’s shoulders and began. In that very moment, a snore reached them. He smirked slightly in amusement; Haven had fallen asleep again.

-

Cherry froze as Haven’s snoring reached him. That meant no one was watchi- The thought stopped itself as clever phalanges pressed onto his clavicle. It hurt slightly, but fucking stars, it felt _good_. The phalanges worked their way over the bone until they reached the acromion process and down to the scapula. All fear he’d felt absolved as Lust began to work on the scapulae. His breath hitched and he fought back a moan as his body involuntarily relaxed for the first time in forever.

“there,” Lust murmured, pressing one phalange into a spot on his spine that made him arch into the touch. “very good, you are doing so good, just breathe and relax, darling.”

He couldn’t help but do just that, letting out a deep breath. Cherry felt his eyelids drop, despite him fighting to keep them open. Falling asleep close to anyone was dangerous. However, no matter his efforts to stay awake, he felt himself dropping from consciousness as Lust roughly but carefully handled his lower ribs. With a deep, content sigh he fell asleep.

-

When he woke up again Cherry realized he wasn’t tired. He _wasn’t tired_. When had that happened the last time? He was still lying on the couch, and Lust was reading on the other side of it. He blinked to clear his sleep-muddled thoughts, and couldn’t help but smile slightly. His soul was steady, not skipping a single beat. His bones weren’t hurting. Lust looked up, and grinned.

“slept well?” he asked, and Cherry nodded. He realized he wasn’t worried about being alone in the same room as the other. He smiled, gold tooth gleaming.

“fuckin’ great. thanks.”

Lust’s eyelights seemed to brighten a bit at that and he nodded back.

“anytime, pal.”

**Echoflowey said:** **hey man. before anything i fucking love your writing, like seriously, its amazing, youre doing a great job :D also, could i request ds crightmoss fluff?**

The ground came toward him, fast. Nightmare let out a small shriek as he fell out of the ventilator, and hit the marble floor.

“Ow,” he muttered, rubbing his the elbow he had landed on. Then he grinned. They were in. Nightmare looked up from where he came from, to see a dusty Cross hesitantly watching from where he had been a few seconds ago. Someone should really clean the ventilation system. “C’mon, get down from there. We’ve got places to be.”

The other glared at him before somehow getting down without falling. Nightmare just grabbed Cross’ wrist, dragging him toward their destination. Cross sighed, shaking his head in fond exasperation, and allowed his self-proclaimed-leader-friend/boyfriend to dictate where they went. Nightmare hummed some spy theme, making Cross chuckle quietly. Such a _dork_.

Nightmare’s grin grew wider as they reached the right door.

“Shhh,” he whispered, crouched, and pressed his head to the door. He looked quite a bit like some idiot from a cliché spy flick, Cross decided.

“i didn’t say anything,” he pointed out, only to be completely ignored.

“It’s empty,” Nightmare declared dramatically, throwing out an arm, and opened the door. Cross wondered briefly how they hadn’t met any guards yet – the castle was usually heavily secured. Shrugging, he chalked it up to his boyfriend’s weird ability to manage virtually impossible things. Somehow.

The office looked just like the last time they’d been here. Big, fancy, professional. The only personal touch was the flag on the wall. Nightmare obviously knew what it was, but he had refused to tell both him and Error.

“It’s _time_ ,” Nightmare said, starting to cackle evilly. Cross joined in. If they got out of this unscathed, then this would be _hilarious_. And if they didn’t, then it was a worthy way to go.

While Cross kept watch on the door, Nightmare grabbed the speaker device on the desk and picked out a stereo from his inventory. With a grin, he stood on a chair and hid them on the highest shelf in one of the document cabinets. He switched them both on and laughed loudly into the mic. A nightcore version of _This is Halloween_ began to blast through every speaker in the entire castle.

“ _It’s Halloween, frickers_!” he yelled, before putting the chair back in place and closing the cabinet doors. Hopefully it’d take a while for them to find the speaker. He wanted to annoy Dream well and truly.  Cross grinned widely at him, before grabbing his wrist.

“now, go, go, _go_ ,” he called as he threw the door open. Now they just had to get out of here. Steps came from the next hallway. The JR guards, most likely. “it’ll be your fault if we don’t make it out and error has to come save us again,” he pointed out as they ran toward the ventilation.

Nightmare glared at him in mock-offence.

“I refuse to have this negativity within my eyesight. Remove yourself at once,” he replied between gasping breaths. “You can go surrender.”

Cross stared at him, gaping.

“dude…” was all he said.

Nightmare only smirked at him, and as they ran he pressed a quick skeleton kiss to Cross’ knuckles.

“You know you love me.”

_Sentence: “I refuse to have this negativity within my eyesight. Remove yourself at once.” – witterprompts_

**Anonymous said: Romantic or Platonic Cherryberry where Red makes Blue accidentally makes a pun and EVERYONE in the AU Sans Meeting could hear him much to his horror which causes Red to laugh like, "Mweh-heh-heh!" which everyone could also hear and one of the Sans says something like, "Wow, Red must spend a LOT of time at Blue's place...~" and thus Red and Blue become super embarrassed cutie pies together! <3**

The Multivoid living room was loud with laughter and talking. Quite a few Sanses and Papyruses had gathered here for dinner. Red watched Blueberry fondly from where he was lying with his head in Blue’s lap. Blue’s phalanges were absentmindedly stroking his skull and exploring his scars. Normally he didn’t like people touching them, except Boss of course, but this felt real nice. He listened raptly as Blue chatted about his training with Razz – both Berries had tired of Blue not receiving any real training in his own universe, so Razz had taken over – and how he’d soon be almost as good a fighter as his counterpart.

Red believed it. The shorter was brilliant in both mind and body, and would be a great warrior one day. Now when he got actual training rather than just a defence class, at least. Which mostly was spent teaching US Alphys to cook, if Red had understood correctly.

“-TAUGHT ME TO DO A TRIPLE-BLASTER-DROP BUT THEN SLIM BOMBED US WITH WATERBALLOONS FILLED WITH PAINT. IT WAS VERY EMBARRASSING AND RAZZ GOT VERY ANGRY. I DID TOO,  FOR THAT MATTER,” Blue said and Red chuckled.

“would ya say ya _dyed_ a bit on th’ inside?” he replied, watching in delight as Blue’s expression turned into one of rage. The shorter threw his hands into the air.

“ _TIBIA_ HONEST, RED, I DON’T THINK YOU’RE VERY _PUNNY_ ,” he exclaimed. Red’s sockets grew wide in shock, and everyone who had heard – which seemed to be most everybody – turned quiet, staring at them. Blue’s eyelights shrank as he realized what he’d said, and he slapped his hands for his mouth. He looked horrified.

Red couldn’t help it, he broke down in laughter.

“mweh-he-he.” He choked on his own giggles as he clutched his ribs, and Blue glared at him. Nevertheless, there was a happy glimmer in his eyelights. It wasn’t often Red laughed so openly and joyously. His laughter was mostly ironic.

“wow,” they heard Sans say from the other side of the room. His voice was filled with mirth. “red must be spending a _lot_ of time at blue’s.”

Red felt his face redden at that. He held his breath, trying to stop his giggles, and noticed that Blue’s face was growing hot as well.

“shut up,” he muttered, grabbing Blue’s hoodie and hiding his face in it. Red felt his blush brighten, and was very grateful that Blue had decided to dress comfortably today.  Blue grabbed one of his ribs through the t-shirt.

“Y-YEAH, SHUT U-UP,” Blue echoed, and as Red glanced up at him he saw that he was still burning. Blue sent him a small, embarrassed smile. Red blinked, smiling back quickly, before diving back into the hoodie.

Ugh. Sans was so annoying sometimes.

**Anonymous said: Errorlust where Error realizes in pure horror that he has become obsessed with Lust's booty! XD (I'm not sorry!)**

Lust smirked as he followed Error’s gaze. His eyelights twinkled in delight as he wiggled a finger in front of Error’s face. The other, who had seemed to be completely in trance, twitched in surprise. The other’s eye sockets narrowed.

“whAt?” Error exclaimed. He felt slightly unnerved as the other’s smirk turned into a grin.

“sockets away from the treasure, darling,” Lust said, and he blinked. What was he talking about? “i don’t mind, really, but it’s a bit rude to stare at my ass when i’m talking. you can stare when i'm _done_ speaking, cutie.”

“WHat aRe y0u taLKing ABOuT?”

Lust’s grin only grew wider, a knowing glance in his sockets. Error glared at him. He disliked – not hated, he couldn’t hate anything with Lust – when the other looked like he knew something that Error didn’t. It was infuriating.

-

Error stared, entranced, while watching Lust moving. The other was cleaning up the living room so they’d have enough place for a tango lesson, and he was dancing as he did it. Error couldn’t move his sockets away from him; he was gorgeous.

A small laugh came from Lust, which he almost didn’t notice, before Lust wiggled his pelvis a bit extra. Error’s sockets widened as he realized he was staring straight at it, and he blushed before looking away quickly. More laughter came from Lust, and it was beautiful.

-

Error studied the other’s pelvis through the tight trousers Lust almost always wore, where the other was lying on the couch. Lust was so incredibly _hot_. How could anyone in the Multiverse be allowed to look that good? It should be illegal. He sighed slightly as his gaze travelled over the other’s behin…

Wait.

As he realized what he had just thought, and what he was doing, his sockets widened.

What?

Error’s soul skipped a beat as it dawned upon him what was happening to him. What had Lust _done?_ Though for the first time in his life, he knew it wasn’t fair to blame the other. It was _completely_ his own fault that his sockets didn’t seem to be able to stop turning toward _that_ specific part of his fiancé.

“0h n0…” he whispered, and Lust looked up from his book. He smiled widely as he saw the expression on Error’s face.

“finally understood, did you?” he purred. Pure glee filled his voice as Error looked at his face, gaping in horror. Lust giggled mirthfully as small ERRORs began to appear in Error’s eye sockets. “there’s nothing wrong with that, dearest. i _am_ a ridiculously attractive monster, after all.”

**Anonymous said:** **Do you think you could continue with the university au insomnia ship, please!!!!?**

Dream was freaking out. He wrote a few lines on his computer before hurrying over to the desk and starting on a letter he had to send. Then he took up his phone to write a SMS but only got halfway before he realized he still needed to eat dinner, and _stars_ , his and Nightmare’s mother was coming over tomorrow and he didn’t _have time_. But he needed to make time because he never met her anymore. He and his twin were busy in school and their mother was running a business worth millions of dollars all on her own. But he also had to fix the last details about the charity ball this weekend and he couldn’t _breathe_.

“DreAM!” Someone shouted, but he didn’t stop to figure out who it was. He didn’t have time. _He still had to study for his Sociology exam next week_. Dream had completely forgotten about that. “Dream! St0P!”

Someone grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. Dream blinked, trying to focus. He realized he had been spacing out and wasn’t even sure which part of their apartment he was in anymore.

“CALm thE fUCK d0WN,” the voice said. Blinking again, Dream realized it was Error, who was looking at him in worry. As soon as Dream had stopped trembling, which he suddenly realized he had been, Error let go off him like he burned.

His head cleared slightly, and Dream sank to the floor. Tears were pressing their way out, and he started to sob. He was so _tired_.

Error watched him in concern before picking up his phone. It sounded like he was telling someone on the other side of the line to come, but Dream had begun to sob and they were too loud to hear properly. He began to tremble again, this time from crying.

“heY, DreAm,” Error said. His voice was calm as he kneeled in front of his boyfriend. “BreAThe. And cRy. CrY as Much aS+yOu NeeD.”

Dream did just that, and sobs continued to shake his body. Error sat there all the time, speaking calmly with him. He thought Error was assuring him that everything would be okay and that he didn’t have to do all this stuff, but he wasn’t sure. Mostly he just focused on the voice. Dream yearned for physical contact, but that he couldn’t ask from his boyfriend. It was surprising enough that Error had touched him enough to shake him.

Suddenly there was a loud _bang_ , and he felt himself getting embraced. He clung onto whoever it was, and sobbed into their neck. He couldn’t see with all these tears in his eyes.

“Idiot,” someone muttered. _Nightmare_. Dream sighed in relief. “Why do you keep overworking yourself like this, little brother? You’re so stupid.” Despite the harsh words, he moved his phalanges in soothing circles over Dream’s back. Dream gripped his twin harder. “And _you_ ,” Nightmare turned his head up, and his voice was slightly vicious. “You’re his goddamn boyfriend. Why aren’t you comforting him?”

“I aM, assH0Le,” Error muttered. Dream whimpered, he didn’t want them to quarrel now. “buT I haVE fuCKing HaPHeph0Bia. I’m nOT GoNna TOucH Him.”

Nightmare mumbled something before turning back to his brother. It probably wasn’t anything nice.

“Hey, calm down now,” Nightmare whispered. “If you break down then who’s going to keep my henchmaniacs out of prison? You know the police have stopped listen to me and my bribes.”

Dream choked out a laugh. His brother and boyfriend kept saying reassuring nonsense, and eventually he felt himself calming down. He took a deep breath, and relaxed as he finally felt his body getting enough oxygen.

Nightmare pulled away, and stared into his eye sockets. He looked very serious.

“Stop doing so much,” he ordered. “You can’t keep overworking yourself like this. It’s not good for you.”

“he*S rIGht f0r+once,” Error agreed. He looked like he didn’t know whether to smile or grimace, which made Dream chuckle.

“You good?”

At Nightmare’s question, Dream nodded. His twin stood up and nodded.

“Good. I need to get back before Murder destroy something – I left those imbeciles in the kitchen. Call me if anything happens.”

Both Dream and Error nodded, and the university’s ‘mob boss’ left. After a few moments, Error quietly pointed at the couch. Obediently Dream went there and sat down, while his boyfriend disappeared into the kitchen. He curled up into a ball, and after a little while he felt a blanket being put on his shoulders and a cup of steaming hot chocolate was shoved into his face. With a grateful smile, he took it. Neither of them spoke another word as Error quietly put on the TV and choose one of Dream’s favourite shows. One he knew Error’ hated.

“I like you a lot,” he eventually mumbled. He yawned. Error threw him a quick glance, and his face was unusually soft.

“I liKE Y0u a LoT toO.”

**Anonymous said:** **Dream chasing a reformed Nightmare around the Sans Meeting Place and tries to tickle him, much to everyone's amusement! :)**

Nightmare shrieked as he threw himself over the back of the couch. Everyone within a twenty metres radius stopped to watch what was happening. With a yell, the Guardian of Negativity threw a glance at his brother, who had a slightly sadistic look in his eye sockets. He ran. Dream quickly followed, hands stretching out in front of him. He was laughing, with a bright smile on his face.

Whilst hunting his brother, Dream felt truly happy for the first time in centuries. He had forgotten how it felt to not be pressed down by duties and sorrow. His laughter grew louder as he focused only on the back of his twin. In the corner of his sockets, he still saw the positively gleeful faces of the Sanses there.  He sensed Nightmare’s aura, and grinned widely. The other was slightly distressed, but in a good way. It was playful.

Laughed echoed through the room as the Guardian of Positivity proceeded to throw himself on his brother. Nightmare’s soul pounded in his chest and he screeched as Dream tickled his ribs.

“ _Stop_ ,” he cried out, trying to shove the other off him. Laughter forced its way out as Dream’s fingers ghosted over his bones. “I’ve ruled _thousands_. Terrified _millions._ You can’t _do_ this.”

“Oh, but I can, big brother,” Dream sang and giggled. Despite the awful feeling of being tickled, the edge of the ‘older’s’ laughter turned sincere. The guilt of what he had done was almost overwhelming at times, but in moments like this when his twin looked so happy, he was just so glad to be back. “And there’s _nothing_ you can do to stop me.”

The tickling returned, and Nightmare’s shrieking grew louder as he trashed.

“ _Help_ ,” he shouted desperately at the Sanses in the room. Their laughter at the twins’ antics grew louder.

“nah, man,” someone said, chuckling mirthfully. “this is _revenge_.”

**And an Afterdeath I just wrote because I wanted to**

Breathing deeply, Geno smiled slightly as phalanges stroked his head. The lap his head lied on was surprisingly soft and the room was silent, like the Underworld often was. It was peaceful. He didn’t think he’d ever simply felt _happy_ like this. His damaged soul beat slowly in his chest, and the pain was gone. Opening his eye socket, he smiled at his husband.

Death smiled back at him. His eyelights were soft as he traced the edge of Geno’s remaining socket. Bowing down, he pressed a skeleton kiss to his forehead. Then Geno’s soul skipped a beat as the smile turned into a grin. Well, that was that peace.

“hey, geno,” he said. Rolling his eyelight, Geno nodded and prepared for whatever stupidity would come out of his husband’s mouth. “i lost my virginity. can i have yours?”

Geno blinked. Staring at the other incredulously, he couldn’t help but snort.

“we have a kid, you idiot,” he pointed out lightly, slapping Death’s head gently. “you’ve already got it.”

“oh, that’s true,” Death replied, sounding happy. His grin widened. “then if beauty was measured in seconds, you’d be an hour. oh no,” he suddenly exclaimed, dramatically coughing into his sleeve. “i’m choking. i need mouth to mouth quickly.”

Forcing himself not to chuckle and blush, Geno stared at his husband in disbelief. However, with the smirk on Death’s face he was quite sure he didn’t trick the other. Shaking his head, he rose to his knees and pressed a quick kiss to Death’s zygomatic bone. With how the other’s eyelights expanded and his grin turned back into a soft smile it was totally worth sitting up for. Suddenly the door was thrown open.

“I’m home!” Goth called from it, throwing his backpack on a chair. Stopping, he tilted his head to the side as he watched them. “What are you two doing?”

“i'm trying to get your mum to have sex with me,” Death replied nonchalantly. A blush rose to Geno’s cheek and he groaned, glaring at the other. Goth, on the other hand, nodded.

“’Kay. Is it alright if I sleep over at Palette’s tonight? You two are loud.”

“of course, kiddo,” Geno mumbled, continuing to glare at his husband who grinned in reply. “have fun.”

“Thanks mum!” Their son ran up to them, pressing a kiss each on their maxillas. He grinned michevously. “Don’t forget to use protection. I don’t need more siblings.”

“goth!” Geno exclaimed as Death burst out laughing. Without another word, the youngest skeleton ran to his bedroom to pack. “I love you!” he called just before leaving the room.

“we love you too,” the two of them said simulataneously, and Death grinned wider.

“now when that’s out of the way…” he drawled, gathering Geno into his arms and dragging him close. After struggling for a little while, he sighed and accepted his fate. He settled against Death’s ribcage, sinking into the embrace. His husband chuckled, and the sound warmed his soul. “my body is telling me yes. i hope yours is doing the same.”

An almost garish groan echoed through the room, followed by Death’s loud laughter.

 


	58. Lullaby (Kustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have this lil' thing. It's flangst.  
> Warnings: Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to [this](http://www.youtubeonrepeat.com/watch/?v=WoS8j3iL3qk) as you read this.

_The air was thick of dust. Even more than usual. The caves of the Underground were eerily silent, quiet footsteps on snow the only sound. Every breath Red took caused a cloud of steam to form. As he walked, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, he couldn’t stop his shivering. Snowdin was colder than ever before. Perhaps it was just his imagination; the lack of life making it seem that way. Grey walls and roof. Black buildings and fences covered in barbed vire. It was the home he remembered, just completely lifeless. No children playing in the streets, no neighbours glaring at each other._

_A scream. Red had been staring at the ground as he walked, but now his head flew up. While he gazed toward the direction it had come from, the shivering got worse. A gust of wind hit his face. Dust found its way into his eye sockets. It itched. Red shortcutted._

_A flash of the colour of rubies. His sockets widened as he watched the scene playing out in front of him. The slash of a knife, the noise of steel to bone, the sound of bone hitting snow. Red’s mouth opened as he saw his brother’s skull falling to the ground, scarf tumbling with him. Nothing came. Trying to run forward, toward the scene, toward the back nonchalantly leaving while swinging the knife, he found he couldn’t. His baby brother’s skull turned to dust and disappeared with the wind._

_Silent screams were formed by Red’s mouth. Silent tears fell from his sockets. The wind blew past him, cold, with something grey in it. Part of the grey spread across the snow and trees, most of it disappeared. Without wanting to, he snapped his fingers. Shortcutting again._

_A Golden Hall. Golden light, golden tiles, golden walls. Golden warmth. The Judge of Souls stared blankly at the wall as footsteps echoed through the hallways. His tears had dried, his screams long gone. His sockets were dark, but not in anger or a wish to terrify. There was no strength left to keep his eyelights lit. Why even bother? The artificial sunlight was pleasant on his bones. They felt soft beneath it. Once he would have enjoyed it. Not anymore. No one was left. Papyrus. Grillby. Undyne. The Dogi. His soul beat slowly. Almost too slow. It, too, was exhausted._

_The footsteps came closer, and the Child appeared. They didn’t see him yet. Wouldn’t until he wished them to. This was his realm. The Hall of Judgement. Red tiredly turned toward the demon spawn. Forced his eyelights back in his sockets, his grin on his face. Snapped his fingers. The Child didn’t as much as blink as he suddenly appeared. No surprise there. He spoke, but couldn’t remember the words. They smiled at him. A wide, unstable, insane smile. There was nothing in their eyes. Nothing, but an enormous lust for LOVE._

_They attacked. The world shook, Red’s entire body was shaking, he couldn’t stop, and-_

“red!” a voice called. “red! wake up, dearest. please, wake up!”

The voice was familiar, it was loved, Red remembered that. There was someone _left_? He felt himself continue shaking as he managed to force his sockets open. His soul was pounding in his ribcage, it felt like the bone was going to break. With a gasp, he recognized the face in front of him.

“ _sans_ ,” he panted, feeling fresh tears press their way up. His husband’s face softened, and he smiled. It was a sad smile. Sans stopped shaking him, letting go of his shoulders. Instead he gathered Red in his arms, and Red felt how his soul slowly calmed down.

The arms around him were warm. Warm in a completely different way than the sunlight in the Hall of Judgement. Safe. Burying his face in the other’s neck, he felt his body start to tremble. His mind felt dark. Crimson tears ran down his face, and his arms around Sans’ ribcage tightened as he jolted with his sobs. Sans rocked him slowly, mumbling soft words into his ear.

“shhh, red, shhh,” Sans said quietly. “it was a nightmare. i’m safe. your brother is safe. you’re safe. everyone is safe, and happy. we’re on the surface. it’s the twenty first october year 2XXX. there haven’t been any resets. the frisks have got the voices under control. there will be no more underground, no more suffering.”

Red’s grip on the other tightened, even as his breathing eventually calmed down. Listening to the other’s voice soothed him, and Sans eventually began to sing serenely. It was a children’s lullaby from the Underground. The familiar tune was reassuring. Eventually he loosened his arms, as the mindless panic starting to dissipate.

“the past is gone and cannot harm us anymore,” Sans mumbled between two verses. “and while the future is fast coming for us, it always flinches first, and settles in as the gentle present.”

Snorting slightly, Red pressed his head into Sans’ pyjamas shirt. The words were comforting, despite their stupid sentimentality. He breathed deeply through his nose as Sans’ phalanged traced his spine. They dipped into every scar and irregularity they found, and as Sans’ low singing continued, he felt his eyelids drop. Yawning, Red gazed up at Sans, who had a gentle smile on his face. His husband nodded.

“sleep,” was all he said. Hands stroked his forehead as Red turned around in Sans’ lap. Soft. He felt himself nodding off, safe in the other’s arms. The singing grew louder, and it got easier to make out the words.

_“The sun sinks low and the moon is high_  
_One day you’ll see the butterflies_  
_Your Hopes and Dreams will all come true_  
_Rest now, my sweet, and gaze upon the moonlit dew…”_

It wasn’t a song you’d expect to find in a place like Underfell. Yet everyone knew it. He had sung it for his brother countless times. Smiling slightly, Red allowed sleep to take him. As the pleasant haze of beautiful dreams came upon him, he heard one last thing.

“i love you.”

“i love ya too,” he mumbled, almost gone. Red could feel Sans’ affectionate smile as unconsciousness finally took it.

It felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kustard. Also I am a bit proud over that lullaby verse. I think it's pretty
> 
> "The past is gone, and cannot harm you anymore. And while the future is fast coming for you, it always flinches first and settles in as the gentle present" - _Welcome to Night Vale_


	59. Anamnesis (Blackcherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday gift to Kyuko. Happy Birthday!

The sky was dark. It was midnight. It was dotted by stars, forming constellations and patterns. There was no moon, which only made them shine brighter. The room was quiet. Squeaking floorboards as his feet shuffled over them the only sound. Red leaned toward the open window. The world outside was dark blue, with a sheen of red and orange and yellow. Autumn was here, and the trees were changing colours. Beautiful.

It had been such a long time. Not without hardships. Not without tears or yelling or painful silences. Not without laughter and gifts and warm arms embracing each other.

Smiling, Red thought back.

The first time they met.

_The sky was dark. The kind of dark that made every light seem dark too. Filled with clouds and lightening. Thunder made their metaphorical ears hurt. There was no rain, which only made the storm seem worse. The trees stood bowed. Perhaps they’d fall at any moment. Break in half for the powerful wind. Red turned away from the window, looking toward his brother who was nervously pacing the living room. Boss had never liked lightning and thunder. It was one thing they both missed from the Underground. No storms. The weather had been predictable._

_Walking into the kitchen, Red moved with ease despite how the electricity had been cut out by the storm. Despite the darkness of the house. It was the kind of ease you got once you had lived in a place for a long time. They’d been living on the Surface for four years now, after all. Had the house in three. He gathered the ingredients needed and mixed them. With two steaming cups in his hands he went back to his brother._

_Fell smiled gratefully as hot chocolate was shoved into his hands. Red didn’t say anything as he grinned back. Still not speaking, he grabbed Fell’s arm and led him to the couch, shoving him into it. The other appeared slightly offended at being manhandled, but sagged in relief as plaids covered him and Red hugged him tightly._

_“no worries, boss,” he said. “th’ storm’ll be over soon, ‘n’ then th’ power’ll come back.”_

_“I KNOW THAT, SANS,” Fell  replied, appearing indignant. Yet, his newly formed frown quickly turned into a small smile. “BUT THANK YOU.”_

_There was a **crash** louder than the others. Both brothers jumped in surprise. The room lit up as a lightning hit the ground outside. It left a black mark and a burning smell. Boss almost seemed to sweat. Suddenly there was another crash. Another kind of crash. _

_Looking over his shoulder, Red realized the door had been thrown open. In, his more peaceful counterpart came strolling. Sans grinned at him, doing a small salute in greeting. Rolling his eyelights, Red saluted back._

_“SANS! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD KNOCK FIRST, BROTHER,” an annoyed voice came from the other room. Just like Boss’, but less rough. Less used to yelling at disobedient monsters. Less used to sounding intimidating. Sans only shrugged._

_“we’ve found a couple new us,” he explained. “they appear to be a mix between ya two and the swaps. thought ya might be the best at explaining things, since you’re both from Fellverses.”_

_Papyrus came into the room, looking excusing at Red and Fell. The brothers both shrugged. They’d gotten used to people barging into their home. Heh, they’d never thought that before Frisk and the Multiverse. Outside, there was a smatter as water hit the window. The taller sighed in relief, and Red admitted that he too felt relieved. It had begun to rain._

_Suddenly, he noticed the sound of high heels on wood. Smirking, Red looked toward the entrance. Curious on the newcomers. A mix of Fell and Swap? Sounded curious. A purple boot appeared. Then a body. His body. Or rather Blue’s. The Sans appeared to be Blue’s length, but with the high stiletto heels it was hard to tell. Chuckling slightly, Red studied him. How odd to see himself in such shoes. Stiletto heeled boots reaching to just beneath the knee. Tight leather pants – almost as tight as Lust’s. A purple shirt ending midriff. Spiked leather jacket._

_“THE MAGNIFICENT AND MALICIOUS SANS HAS ARRIVED,” the new Sans declared. After him a gigantic, white dog came, panting happily. It missed an ear. “IN THE COMPANY OF THE TERRIBLE MURDERMALLOW.”_

_Red laughed at that._

_“’n’ papyrus too,” a lazy voice drawled. A Papyrus appeared in the doorway. Dressed in a light orange jacket with fluff on the hood and black sweatpants. He made for an interesting sight. He was chewing on a toothpick. An obvious smoker._

_“’nother one who can’t name fer shit,” he whispered to Fell, who glared at him. Doomfanger, who had been hiding beneath the couch, let out a_ meow _, almost like he’d understood. The new Sans let out a huff. Looked offended._ Oops _._

_“EXCUSE ME?” he exclaimed, and Fell hit Red over the head._

_“IGNORE MY STUPID BROTHER.” Standing up, he made his way toward the newcomers. Straight and proud, despite the inferno outside. Now when he had someone he didn’t yet trust to impress. Now when they weren’t alone. Their little family of three. Four, even if Frisk did not live here nor was here at the moment. The smattering of rain had gotten worse. Drowning almost all sounds, forcing them to speak louder than usual. Another bolt of light lit the room for a second. “MY NAME IS FELL. WELCOME TO OUR HOME.”_

_Standing turned toward the Sans, who was the obvious leader. Just like Blueberry was the obvious leader in the Swap-family._

_“RAZZ,” the Sans nodded, putting a hand on the dog’s head. They did not seem bothered by the storm. “THIS IS MY BROTHER, SLIM, AND MY DOG, MURDERMALLOW.”_

_“nice to meetcha,” Red drawled, having stroller up to them. He pulled the hood off his head, scraping his hand on one of his collar’s spikes. The dog stepped up to him, licking his hand. It was wet. “’m red. yer new t’ th’ multiverse?”_

_“yup,” Slim replied, shrugging. “i was playing ‘round the lab and got the machine runnin’. m’lord wanted to test it out and we ended up in their ‘verse.” He pointed his thumb at the Undertale brothers, who was watching in anticipation._

_“NOW THEN,” Razz said, frowning. He pointed between Sans and Red. “I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW A VERSION OF SOMEONE AS MARVELLOUS AS MYSELF CAN BE SO LAZY AND UNDIGNIFIED.”_

Their first meeting alone.

_The sky was bright blue. The sun shone through the windows. It was causing shadows to be cast on the walls. A cloudless day. It was spring. The first green leaves had begun to appear on the trees and snowdrops sprung from the ground. It was pretty. Sometimes the Surface was a wonder._

_Red was feeling lazy (lazier) and lied on the couch, sucking on a bottle mustard. The cat was lying on his stomach. It was too warm but he couldn’t bother moving it. Too tiring. Also, he had come to like Doomfanger._

_Chuckling slightly at an internal joke, he slowly lifted a hand to stroke the soft fur. It was a goddamn miracle how Doomfanger had managed to keep all his fur and body parts while living alone in Underfell. Red jumped slightly as knocking reached him. It was loud. Groaning, he thought about standing up to open. Nah._

_“come ‘n,” he called instead, putting down the bottle of mustard. The cat was purring as the sun warmed them both. “’s open.”_

_They’d stopped keeping their door locked at all times only a few weeks ago. It was ever so slowly dawning on the brothers that they didn’t have to. No one would sneak in to kill them. They were safe. The door squealed as it opened. Boss had been meaning to fix that but hadn’t had the time. All with his misbehaving students and homework to correct. Fell was a very busy man._

_In stepped Razz, who frowned as he saw the skeleton on the couch. Red grinned at him, waving slowly. He had mustard on his cheek. He didn’t bother wiping it away. It was just the asshole. Who unfortunately had become very good friends with his bro, so they saw each other at least once a week. Unfortunately._

_“WHERE IS FELL?” Razz asked, not bothering to greet him. Not taking offence, because he felt the same, Red shrugged._

_“out,” he replied. “he’ll be back ‘n an hour or so.”_

_The frown on his counterpart’s face grew bigger. Sighing, Razz made his way over to the couch group. He sat down in an armchair, glaring at Red in distaste._

_“YOU HAVE SOMETHING ON YOUR CHEEK.”_

_Red shrugged again._ Eh _. They sat there in silence for a while. The only noise was Doomfanger’s purring as Red petted him. Then suddenly the cat stood up, jumping off his stomach and walking over to Razz. The shorter skeleton growled at the cat, who stared at him with wide eyes._

_As Doomfanger tried to climb into Razz’s lap, the skeleton shrieked. He scrambled backwards in the chair, breathing obviously well-controlled rather than calm._

_“watcha doin’ to th’ cat?” Red asked, his eye sockets wide. His soul beat a little quicker in surprise and concern. Razz glared at him._

_“THE ONLY REASON I’M NOT ATTACKING IS THAT IT BELONGS TO FELL,” he exclaimed, scowling, and with the viciousness in his voice, Red believed him. “CATS ARE VILE, AWFUL BEINGS.”_

_Red laughed at that, grinning at the other. Now this sounded like a story he’d like to hear._

It _had_ been a good story, once he’d persuaded Razz to tell him. The Swapfell Annoying Cat truly _was_ a vile being. Luckily, his counterpart didn’t detest Doomfanger as much anymore, even if he’d probably never trust the cat. It was understandable.

Being friends.

_The sky was white. It was cloudy outside. The sun wasn’t visible behind the thick cover. Yet a warm wind blew through their garden, making sure it didn’t get cold. It was summer. The room was loud with laughter. Red leaned against his counterpart, who against all odds had become one of his best friends. Razz was grinning widely at him, eyelights bright, purple stars. It was unusual for them to turn into stars. It meant that the other felt truly safe, truly happy. It made Red’s soul beat hard in joy._

_“SO WHAT DID THE CASKET SAY TO THE SICK CASKET?” Razz asked, grinning widely. His fingers moved swiftly as he embroidered a pillow with a picture of two swords clashing._

_Red had been very surprised to find out the other embroidered. Yet, with Blueberry’s knitting he supposed it wasn’t that unexpected. Both said it kept their minds sharp. He grinned back._

_“is tha’ you coughin’?” he replied, and they both laughed loudly. Annoyed moans reached them from the other side of the room, where their brothers were putting together a puzzle. It only made them laugh harder. Red’s stomach hurt. They’d been laughing a lot this evening._

They’d kept laughing for years. The stars twinkled at him, like they too were happy together with him.

Their first date.

_The sky was grey. Snowflakes fell from the clouds, slowly. Swishing their way down. Riding the soft breeze. The ground was already covered in a thin layer of snow, about five centimetres. The sun shone brightly through a hole in the cloud cover. Just a thought of a blue sky. The room was full of noise as Red nervously paced back and forth._

_Swallowing, he picked up his phone again to recheck the reservation. For the tenth time the last hour. The email looked exactly like it had the last time. Everything was in order. Nevertheless, it was hard to shake off the feeling that something would go wrong. Simply because tonight had to be perfect._

_Red was wearing a suit. Black with crimson shirt. It was slightly uncomfortable – he preferred shorts and t-shirt. Not important. Razz liked this kind of stuff, he liked when Razz was happy. It was absolutely worth it. He just hoped everything would go well. It knocked on the door, and he jumped in surprise. Checking the clock, he realized it was seven o’clock. Razz was just on time, as always._

_Walking over to open the door, he swallowed._ C’mon Red _, he told himself._ Don’t be a coward _. He opened his door, and his mouth promptly fell open. It was Razz, alright. And he was goddamn beautiful. Red’s soul pounded in his chest as his eyelights travelled over the other._

_Razz was wearing a full-length midnight blue dress, shoulderless but with elbow length, tight sleeves. A silver belt and silver details perfected it. His eyelights were sparkling, and the most beautiful part of it all was the bright, joy-filled smile on his face. Red’s worries disappeared as he studied the other. Of course it would go well. He was with Razz._

_“yer lovely,” he breathed. Razz’s smile grew a little more, and he tiptoed to press a kiss to Red’s cheek. Tingling sensations travelled through him. Starting at the place of the kiss and spreading through his entire body._

_“THANK YOU,” Razz said. His voice was warm. Red’s soul fluttered slightly, happily. How on earth did Razz agree to date him? How in the Underground could someone this perfectly imperfect love someone like him? Shaking his head slightly, he smiled back. He wasn’t going to question it. As long as it happened, he was the happiest monster alive._

_“shall we go, darlin’?”_

It had been perfect, despite the restaurant messing up their orders and the cab being late afterwards. It had been perfect, because it had been the first date with the love of his life. A slight breeze blew through the window, hitting his face. It was warm.

The proposal.

_The sky was purple and pink. It was yellow and blue. Even green and orange. It was all colours at once, and it was gorgeous. It was spring once again. Late spring, with flowers on the ground and light green leaves in the trees. The sun in the horizon, on its way down for the night. A lone star twinkling high in the sky. They walked hand in hand up on a hill. The grass was soft. New. Stargazing was planned for the night. Both loved stars. It was a moonless night, not a cloud in sight. Perfect._

_Another star lit as Razz spread out the picnic plaid they had with them. Red watched him in delight. The other was wearing a light pink dress with puffy skirt, and he looked adorable. Not that he’d tell him that; Razz didn’t do_ adorable _, he said. Drop dead gorgeous was more his style. Which also fit at the moment. At all moments, almost. So that was what Red had told him when they met up earlier._

_Sitting down, Red put his arm over Razz’s shoulder, and Razz smiled and leaned into his side. Together they watched the stars appear in the sky. A warm gust of wind hit them. His soul beat slowly, contently. Red couldn’t remember ever being this happy before._

_Eventually the sky was completely dark. The sun had disappeared a long time ago. Gone to other countries to light them instead. Leaving the comforting darkness to the denizens of Ebott. Razz shuffled in his arms, and Red could hear him swallow. Raising an eyebrow at the other, he recognized Razz’s expression. He was nervous._

_Why?_

_As Red opened his mouth to ask if everything was okay, Razz broke free from his embrace. He picked out a small box from his inventory, and stood. Red blinked. Wait. No, he had to be imagining things. There was no way this was what it seemed like._

_He was disproven as Razz went down on one knee. Even though he did not kneel even for his Queen Toriel – did not kneel or bow his back for_ anybody _as he’d said once. Yet here they were. Red gaped, his soul speeding, as Razz spoke._

_“RED, YOU’RE THE MOST WONDERFUL MONSTER I HAVE EVER MET – OUTSIDE OF MYSELF AND MY BROTHER, OF COURSE. YOU’RE SMART AND SURPRISINGLY SWEET AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH.” He opened the box, revealing twin bonds in pale gold. Each with one crimson jewel and one purple. “WILL YOU MARRY ME?”_

_Neither of them moved. The stars twinkled above. Another warm gust hit them. Red and Razz stared at each other; one looking nervous and one shocked._ _Eventually, Red’s soul calmed and he found words. A wide smile entered his face, and he nodded frantically._

 _“_ yes _, yes o’ course i’ll marry ya,” he managed to say, laughter escaping him as he worked himself to his knees. The smile on Razz’s face outshone the stars, and was a million times lovelier. Stumbling forward, he embraced the other, laughing louder. “o’ course i will. i love ya so much.”_

_“I LOVE YOU TOO, ASSHOLE.” Razz laughed in relief and joy. He hugged Red back, tightly. Finally, they let go, and he grabbed Red’s hand. Red’s soul skipped a beat as Razz took one of the rings, holding it up. After looking at Red questioningly, and getting an affirmative nod, he slowly slid it on Red’s finger. A star reflected in it._

_He had never loved an object so much._

Studying the engagement ring and wedding band on his left ring finger, he smiled. It was just as beautiful as the day he’d gotten it. Just like his coat and collar he took very careful care of it. More careful than the care he’d taken of himself some days, some periods of time.

The pregnancy.

_The sky was cloudy but blue. The sun shone in through the open window. It hit the wall filled with photographs of the two of them and their brothers. Murdermallow was sleeping soundly on the couch. Red and Razz’s shared apartment was contently quiet. Quiet in the way a home sometimes was. Red was sitting in an armchair, legs thrown over the armrest. He was reading a book on neuroscience. It was an interesting subject._

_“RED!” A yell came from the bathroom. Both Red and the dog winced at the loud volume. The comfortable silence was broken. Razz marched into the living room, a grin on his face. It was happy, surprised, triumphant. Worried. Nodding, Red sat up and put his book down, took off his glasses. Murdermallow jumped of the couch to lick Razz’s hand, and got her head ruffled in return. “I AM PREGNANT.”_

_Red blinked. Excuse him_ what _? As his mind proceeded, his soul raced at his fiancé’s words. Razz was_ pregnant _? He gaped at the other, a smile slowly making its way to his face._

_“THAT MEANS I HAVE MORE AND POWERFULLER MAGIC THAN YOU,” Razz pointed out, which explained the triumph in his expression. Red chortled, that fact the thing furthest from his mind at the moment. Finally, his mind had accepted Razz’s words, and his sockets grew wide as he realized what it meant._

_He was going to be a parent._

_With Razz._

_Fucking stars. Razz stared at him, expectant, and Red slowly made his way out of the armchair. Staring at Razz, his soul fluttered. His smile grew wider. Suddenly laughing, he grabbed Razz’s face and pressed a kiss to the other’s teeth. Razz immediately responded, throwing his arms around Red’s neck. They were warm and strong from training._

_Laughing into the kiss, they broke it._

_“we’re gonna be parents, sweetheart!” he exclaimed, half in disbelief half in joy. Razz smirked, and nodded._

_“WE ARE, DUMBASS,” he agreed. Then he blinked, and his sockets widened. “WE’LL HAVE TO MOVE THE WEDDING EARLIER. I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED WITH A BABYBUMP, OR AFTER THE BIRTH.”_

He laughed quietly. Trust Razz to think such a thing in a moment like that.

The wedding.

_The sky was grey. It seemed like it was going to rain soon. The manor hall they were going to hold the ceremony in was lit by a thousand candles. Decorated with flowers and with ribbons. It wasn’t a  typical Fellverse wedding, which was the reason they’d chosen it. Different. Red breathed deeply where he was standing behind the great door. On the other side of it the wedding ceremony was to be held. On the other side of it all of their family and friends were gathered._

_His soul beat erratically. This was it. He was going to marry Razz. Couldn’t be happier about it either, really. Yet he felt sweat trickle down his brow, down onto his fancy red suit. Taking in another shaky breath, Red looked over to where his brother was sitting. Fell was his best man, of course, and smiled encouragingly. Understandingly. He knew all about Red’s problems and fears. That he wouldn’t be good enough. That Razz would regret marrying him._

_Regret having children with him._

_Then, all the sudden, Slim appeared. He cleared his throat, and gestured toward the door leading to the rooms where Razz had gotten ready. Razz had refused to let Red see him in his wedding dress until it was time. Wanted to surprise him, he’d said. The doors opened, and Murdermallow ran out, yipping happily. She had a small crown on her head, and a bouquet with blue carnations in her mouth. He chuckled. Murdermallow was First Maid, obviously. Another clearing of throat, and he looked back at the door._

_Red blinked, sockets widening. He blinked again, and his soul fluttered. Smiling widely, he forgot all his worries as he studied his soon-to-be husband. Razz was gorgeous. Wearing a black floor-length dress with red details and a three-meter skirt which trailed behind him, a silver/ruby wedding circlet on his head, and a bouquet with purple, black and red carnations in his hands, he smiled back at Red. It was a bright smile. All sharp teeth and soft edges._

_Almost like in a dream, Red stepped forward and offered his arm to the other. Razz took it. Heels clicked against the floorboards as they walked toward the door that would let them into the wedding hall. Everyone took their positions._

_“I LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE” Razz said just before the doors were opened, and the guests stood up. Red beamed at the other, and as they made their way toward the altar, in the company of their brothers, Murdermallow, Frisk and Chara, and Swapfell Alphys, nothing had ever felt so right._

Still one of his fondest memories. There had been a few better, but not many. One of those better moments were…

The birth.

 _The sky was dark. It was in the middle of the night, and the house was quiet. They’d exchanged their apartment for a house only a month before. Children should grow up with room to run and play. The couple snoozed quietly, cuddled close to each other. Razz was moving slightly, restless, and Red’s hand rested on the gigantic ecto-stomach._ _A scream echoed through the room, and Red woke immediately, sitting up in alarm. Realizing the bed was wet, he turned to his husband in worry. Razz was clutching his stomach, sockets wide and breathing laboured._

_“THE WATER-“ he panted, leaning forward and moaning in pain. “THEY WANT OUT.”_

_Red blinked again, mind still muddled from sleep. Once he realized what that meant, he gasped and flew out of bed. Their babybones were coming. Razz was going into labour. Dizziness overtook him, and he gasped for breath as Razz screamed again. It was an excruciating noise. Wide eyed in panic, Red threw a pair of short and a t-shirt on before carefully hoisting Razz into his arms. Luckily Razz had slept in pyjamas ever since he was starting to get due. That was one thing less to worry about. Sweat got in his sockets as he hurried out to the car, putting Razz in the passenger seat. Thank the stars Fell had forced him to learn how to drive. Shortcutting with a pregnant Razz would be dangerous, but less dangerous than taking his husband’s motorcycle. Car was the safest alternative._

* * *

_Tears filled his sockets as he stared at his husband. Razz was lying at the hospital bed, partially covered in marrow and ectoplasm. He was holding two babybones in his arms and smiling brightly although exhaustedly. Red laughed. He was a father. The doctor held out the third babybones, and he took her in his arms. She was beautiful. They were all beautiful; Razz and their triplets._

_It had been a long and hard birth. Listening to Razz’s screaming had been the hardest thing Red had done in his life. But now… He laughed again, softer this time. As he let a phalange travel over his daughter’s face and ribcage, she grabbed it. Hard. It was a fast grip. She’d grow up to be just as strong as Razz one day, he was sure. His entire body felt warm and tingly._

_“i love ya,” he whispered, sitting down on the hospital bed. His tone was almost reverent, and he felt one of the tears escape. It dripped down his cheek, and he didn’t care. Razz grinned up at him, looking very proud over himself. “yer th’ strongest, most beautiful, wonderful, amazing monster i’ve ever met. together with boss.”_

_Razz laughed, and leaned forward. It was obvious what he wanted, and Red was all too happy to oblige. Gently, he took Razz’s face in his hands and kissed him._

_“I LOVE YOU TOO,” Razz replied, sounding almost breathless. His eyelights were soft-edged stars as he looked down at the babybones in their arms. “AND I LOVE THEM, VERY MUCH.”_

_“yeah,” Red breathed. Wiping of a few tears from his face, he felt his smile widen even more. Wider than ever before, as he watched his family. “yeah, i do too.”_

The sky was still dark, still filled with stars. The door opened, and Red turned away from the window. Murdermallow bounced in. She was old now, but acted like she was still a puppy. Following her was Andromeda, one of her now-grownup chow puppies, and Brownie, one of the accidental mixed breed puppies she’d had with Blue’s dog, much to Razz’s displeasure. The only one they’d kept. He laughed, petting her stomach as she rolled over to her back, before looking up. Razz was standing at the door, smiling at him. He smiled back, and stood up.

“THE KIDS ARE ASLEEP. WALKING THE DOGS SO LATE IS EXHAUSTING, APPARENTLY,” he told Red, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek. Red turned his head at the last moment, causing their teeth to meet instead. Razz glared at him, but didn’t pull away.

Then they were both smiling. Red’s soul beat slowly, happily. He couldn’t believe he had been this lucky. That someone this magnificent had not only agreed to marry him, but proposed to him. That he could be so blessed as to not only have Boss in his life, but Razz, and their amazing children. How did life turn out to be so wonderful?

“great,” Red said. He lifted a hand, caressing Razz’s cheek softly. The other leaned into it, nearly purring. “hey, razz?”

“YES?”

“happy 11th anniversary, darlin’. i love ya lots.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kyuko is really great.


	60. A Planet lit by no Sun (UT/US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think this is really creepy. I'd call it a post-apocalyptic AU but I'm not entirely sure what it is.
> 
> Warnings: Horror(??), mind control, kidnapping

The Planet had returned, floating near their own. Far too close. A gigantic planet, lit by no sun. When you studied it close, it was possible to make out the sharp rocks of the enormous mountains covering its surface. Black, deep forests and grey, bottomless oceans. According to legends it was once a lovely place, filled with stars and colour. The Planet was inhabited by creatures in dark capes, creatures made of darkness.

Each time it returned, they visited. No, visited was not the right word. They conquered. Each time it returned, the denizens of their planet huddled close, hiding and shaking in fear. Each time it visited, people were lost.

No one could remember a time before it. The same thing had been happening for millennia. Forcing them into submission, forcing them to not fight as their loved ones were taken. Forcing them to live with themselves, fighting for survival, as they desperately wondered where their family and friends were taken, and what happened to them.

No one knew.

They weren’t sure they _wanted_ to know.

The first thing they were taught once they were old enough to understand was to hide. Hide, and don’t make a sound, whenever the Planet came back. When the Creatures conquered. Conquered their lives and conquered their planet. The first thing Sans had taught himself was to hide his brother. Every time the Creatures came, he’d grab Papyrus, and they’d run. They’d run deep into the forest and hide in the Rabbit Hole. Huddle close to each other and cry quietly in fear. Don’t make a sound. Don’t move. If possible, don’t even _breathe._ Or it might be the last thing you ever do.

So, when the Planet arrived again, dark and lit by no sun, Sans grabbed his brother. They were tending to the carrots and potatoes, so they’d have food to eat in the winter. Society had fallen a long time ago, and shops were the stuff of fairy tales. They ran.

Parts of Sans’ brain, the science loving part, wanted to know how the Planet stayed lit by no sun even when it was under theirs. Why their sun didn’t shine on it, why the beams seemed to avoid its surface. Most of it was too terrified to linger on the thought.

Both were adults now. Papyrus was almost too tall, too big, to fit into the entrance of the Rabbit Hole. Sans’ soul pounded in his ribcage as he waited for him to squeeze through. Sweat run down his brow as he saw the shadow of the Planet through the tree tops.

“c’mon, c’mon,” he mumbled, tugging at the lower seam of his jacket. It was a blue jacket. A rare colour. There weren’t many colours in this world, most was grey. But Papyrus had found it on the tip, probably a couple thousand years old. Yet in great condition, somehow. He had found Papyrus’ scarf. Red. Wonderfully red. Both their favourite garments were spots of colour in a grey and brown world. Reminder that the world had once been other things than fear. That the world had once been fair.

The sound of a branch breaking behind him made Sans jump. He gasped, twisting around as quick as he could. Swallowing, he studied the area, eyelights flickering. A shadow moved behind the trees. It was fast. Controlling his breathing as well as he could, he tried to find it again. Breathing patterns gasping, uneven, he felt his soul skip a beat as the shadow appeared again. For a fraction of a second.

“Sans?” Papyrus whispered, voice quiet. He had not been loud for many years, ever since he was a very small babybones, knowing it was too dangerous. _Never_ bring attention to yourself. Stay invisible, and you might live. Sans glanced his way, finding the entrance empty. His brother was in. Taking a step backwards, he kept a close eye on the forest around him. Whoever was out there was probably dangerous. He wiped of his moist palms on his trousers, never turning his gaze away.

The Rabbit Hole was there, only a few more decimetres and he’d get down. They’d be as safe as they could be. Never _safe_ , but safer. Sans slouched, tried to make himself smaller. It was a habit they’d nurtured into instinct. Another thing they did in a useless attempt for safety.

Sighing in relief, Sans fell to his knees and began to crawl backwards into the Rabbit Hole. Then, a darkness rushed toward him. He shivered as the air turned cold. Something even colder was held to his throat, frozen fingers reaching into his eye socket and bending his head backwards. A scream came from his mouth, but Sans could not remember calling for it. The fingers scratched the inside of his skull, and he trembled in fear as all he could see was a black hood and a blackness inside it. No face was visible. The Creature said something in their weird language – he’d heard it once before, many years ago, when they hid beneath the bed when their mother was taken – and the air bit into his bones, freezing cold.

More darkness came. It moved smoothly, easily, like fog over a lake. Into the Rabbit Hole. Sans trembled, choking as he tried to scream, to beg them not to touch his brother. No words came. The fingers’ nails turned into claws, digging into the sensitive bone. Groaning in pain, Sans found himself unable to scream anymore. He watched in silent despair as Papyrus, screaming and thrashing, wide eyed in fear and horror, was dragged up from the hole. This time he went through quickly. No problems getting through the too small hole.

The Creatures spoke again, and everything turned black.

* * *

Mumbling filled his ears, his mind, his world. Worried voices, terrified tones. A swooshing of wind, like through a tunnel. Everything was still black, but his head felt less empty. The air was thick, it was warm, the same way it got when all the villagers gathered inside their small City Hall. Almost suffocating.

Blinking, light filled his sockets. Blinding light, white and bright. He mumbled, turning over and dragging the hood of his coat over his head. Trying to shield himself. From what? Oh, right. The light.

Who was he again? Sans. Sans the Skeleton. They didn’t have a surname. Surnames were rare. And they? They meant more than one person, because he was a ‘he’. He had a brother. A little brother. A- _Papyrus_.

With a gasp, the memories returned. The almost peaceful feeling disappeared, his soul beating fast and hard. Sans forced himself into a sitting position despite the way his head spun. His body felt light. Why did it feel light? The eternal hunger was gone too. What was going on?

Sans looked around, eyelights flickering wildly, and found himself in a crowd. A crowd he recognized. There were twenty people here, all of them from the Village and its surrounding farms. The room stank of fear, of farmers close together in a small area.

“Sans,” a familiar voice breathed. Low, submissive, as always. Non-provocative. Safe. Sans turned around, and just behind him Papyrus sat, curled into a ball next to the wall. Fiddling with the end of his scarf nervously. The expression softened, sockets narrowing slightly in relief. “You’re okay. I was so worried, brother.”

After a few seconds of confirming both were fine, Sans wobbled to his feet and stumbled over to his brother. Papyrus held out his hands, and he almost sobbed as he sank into the taller’s warm embrace. His soul slowed down slightly. He had no idea what was going to happen to them, but at least they were together. They didn’t have anything else.

Suddenly there was a noise, a shriek of metal. The brothers winced and everyone looked up toward it. Metres above them, a balcony was placed. It was entirely made of metal, just like the doors opening behind. As soon as they were entirely open, a white semblance appeared. Almost floating out on the balcony, it solidified. Or perhaps it was just the white, mist-like clothing that made it seem fluent, flowing, with a certain distance.

The Creature put their hands on the metal railing of the balcony, and smiled down at them. A skeleton, it seemed like. He couldn’t be sure, though. Sans could feel his brother’s cringing beneath him. The Creature’s smile was mirthful, blithe. Almost innocent. Their eyelights were big, bright, blue stars. Sans had never seen such a colour before – it shone. Dressed in white, beautiful robes which fell elegantly over their body and down on the floor, and covered in jewellery; necklaces, bracelets, a circlet on their head, they were the most beautiful being Sans had ever seen. With the collective gasp from the masses around him, everyone seemed to agree. His soul felt a little calmer, a little more content, as he stared up at the Being. They seemed to radiate warmth and sunlight.

As they spoke, their voice was the loveliest sound Sans could imagine. Like music. Soft, gentle, understanding. He couldn’t help but smile.

“WELCOME,” they said, and he relaxed. “I AM BLUE, THE RULER OF OUR HOME. OF YOUR NEW HOME, AND OF YOU. I REGRET THAT I MUST TEAR YOU FROM YOUR HOMES AND LOVED ONES, BUT DO NOT WORRY. WE WILL TREAT YOU WELL, IF YOU WORK WELL IN RETURN. THERE IS A LOT THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE HERE AT OUR WONDERFUL PLANET. NOW, IF YOU DON’T-“ their eyes guttered out, and their voice became low, threatening. A shiver went through Sans, though Papyrus. A flash of true fear, a fear so pure he had never felt anything like it before. The room was colder than the darkest winter. “-IF YOU TRY TO BENEFIT FROM OUR HOSPITALITY WITHOUT GIVING SOMETHING BACK, THEN I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE DISCIPLINARY MEASURES.”

Suddenly the air felt warmer, lighter, easy to breathe again. Blue’s smile turned real, well-meaning once more as he gazed down over them. Like a merciful god, Sans realized. Blue was everything a merciful god must be. The past moments of terror forgotten, deemed unimportant, in the shadow of this comfortable ray of light and warmth.

“BUT I AM SURE THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!” Blue added. He seemed to jump slightly in place, excited. “NOW, MY PEOPLE WILL GIVE YOU YOUT NEW TASKS. BUT FIRST…”

He studied the crowd of villagers, who all looked back. They were all smiling, peaceful smiles on their faces. Only a few seemed agitated, but they did not speak. Sans gasped slightly as he found himself staring straight into those bright stars.

The gaze was curious, merry, inquiring. He couldn’t help his smile as he stared back, feeling more and more humbled by the mere presence of this god-like Being. His soul beat rhythmically, contently. His shoulders sagged, and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Sans felt more relaxed than he ever had before.

“YES,” Blue mumbled. His voice was still loud, everyone could hear his words. They were like velvet. “I THINK YOU WILL DO.”

A loud noise echoed through the metal chamber as he snapped his fingers, pointing at Sans. A black cloud whirled down from behind him, down from the balcony. A black being appeared next to Sans, and a tinge of terror pulsed through him at its presence, even if he could not remember why.

“DO NOT WORRY, SANS,” Blue commanded, and Sans felt himself relaxing again. “MY SERVANT WILL TAKE YOU TO MY PARLOUR. I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU BETTER. AND DO NOT WORRY; YOUR BROTHER WILL BE FINE IN MY HANDS. IF YOU BOTH BEHAVE YOU WILL BE REUNITED SOON.”

Blinking, Sans stared first at Blue and then turned around, staring at his brother. Somehow, he had forgotten Papyrus was even there. Despite sitting on his lap. Papyrus’ face was peaceful, but a tinge of worry had appeared and he grabbed Sans’ wrist.

“Sans?” he whispered, questioning. “You’re leaving?”

“BE CALM, PAPYRUS,” Blue said. “YOU WON’T BE PARTED FOR LONG. JUST BE GOOD AND YOU WILL MEET SOON AGAIN.”

A slightly dazed look appeared in Papyrus’ sockets, and he nodded slowly. A smile spread across his face. It was amazing. It was so rare to see him smile. Sans smiled back, and didn’t protest as the Creature grabbed his arm, leading him away from the crowd. From his brother. He turned his head back, waving, and Papyrus waved back.

Then, before they left the room, Sans gazed up at Blue again. Blue was still smiling, eyelights following him. The robes flowed, almost floating in the air, and the big jewel in the circlet’s centre sparkled. Sans’ soul beat slowly, happily, as he smiled back at his new ruler. At the merciful, beautiful god standing high above him.

He couldn’t for his life remember why he had feared coming here so much. This was not a planet lit by no sun. This was a planet lit by the brightest, warmest sun in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an Original Work with Undertale characters.
> 
> _Do not trust Blue._
> 
> But that was probably obvious.
> 
> (Also I admit I was inspired by the Dark Planet of Awesome Size in WTNV)


	61. The Cherry Chronicles: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had entirely forgotten about this, if I'm being honest. Sorry.  
> But here it is. Drumroll please. 
> 
> *drumroll*  
> May I present, my darling beauties, gentlebeauties and otherbeauties,  
> the final chapter of TCC.  
> The Epilogue!
> 
> Now enjoy.

The snow fell quietly over the small town. It was quiet, but not in the deathly silent way it often was. Rather in a friendly everyone’s-gone-to-work-way. Giftmas was quickly approaching, which meant that Snowdin town would lose its bloodthirstiness, even only for a few days. For the past six years, ever since the skeleton brothers had taken control over the province, Giftmas had been rare, appreciated time of peace. Sans sat up, yawning, as he stretched his arms over his head. Throwing his legs over his sentry station and jumping down he made his way home. His shift was over.

Feet sinking into the deep snow, which crunched beneath his sneakers, he smiled. Giftmas was only in three days. Their first Giftmas with their new family member. Cherry would surely love it. Sans doubted he’d ever celebrated before, at least not properly. Even the rations from the Capital grew bigger around this time, since a feast was needed. The king wasn’t always so bad.

The town square was empty as he made his way into town, but Sans paid it no heed. The Giftmas tree in the middle of it was shining bright. The brightest point in the town. It was only up a few weeks every year, but it was something no one would vandalize. Everyone adored it. Making his way toward Grillby’s, he grinned. He couldn’t wait for Giftmas Eve and the gifts and food. And sleeping in; not even Boss was cruel enough to make him wake up early during the holidays.

Sans opened the bar’s front door. The heat hit his face, the contrast from the chill almost turning his cheeks crimson. Cheerful monsters called his name: Grillby’s was never empty, no matter the hour. Day or night, someone would be there, drinking and playing poker. At the barstool at the front, Cherry sat, downing a bottle of mustard. His gold tooth shimmered as they reflected the flames.

“aw, c’mon grillbz,” he whined, sweeping out for a second mustard bottle the elemental was holding. “y’know i was jus’ jokin’. yer _flamin’_ _hot_.”

Laughter came from Birdie and Punk, and Grillby’s flames flickered, showing he was amused. Sans chuckled as he made his way toward the bar desk. Cherry had been living with them for seven months now, and had tentatively begun to tell puns about two months ago. Another thing his Papyrus had made his stop, but it was slowly returning.

“heya, bro,” Sans said, grinning at him before nodding at the bartender and other regulars. “howzit goin’?”

“grillbz ‘ere refuses ta give me th’ mustard,” Cherry pouted, throwing out his arm again and leaning over the desk. Grinning, Sans snapped his fingers and shortcutted up on the desk, easily ripping it from the elemental’s hand. Grillby glared at him, crossing his arms. “don’ look so sour, pal. doesn’t fit ya.”

Uncorking it, he put it to his mouth and drank half of it. Cherry sat silent, even if there was a slight annoyance in his eye sockets. As Sans then held it out for the other, his face lit up in a bright smile. His counterpart still got so happy over the smallest things. It would’ve been adorable if it hadn’t been a symptom of abuse.

Eventually, they left Grillby’s behind. Papyrus expected them at home for dinner, and they’d gotten strict orders that they were not allowed to eat themselves full of grease before it. So bossy. Sans rolled his eyelights, a soft smile on his face. It immediately turned into a wide, sharp toothed grin as the streets began to fill with monsters on their way home. He told a pun, and the Sanses both laughed as Sans fished up his keys, unlocking the six locks on their door.

When they walked through, a heavenly scent hit them. Sans and Cherry both sniffed the air, trying to make out what it was.

“FINALLY, YOU’RE HOME,” Papyrus called from the kitchen, sticking his head out through the door. “JUST ON TIME. DINNER’S FINISHED.” He studied them, and his sockets narrowed. “DON’T FORGET TO TAKE OF YOUR DIRTY SHOES. I’VE JUST CLEANED.”

“bossy,” Sans muttered, repeating his earlier thoughts, but did as asked. As he kicked off his sneakers toward the shoe rack, Cherry chuckled slightly.

“I HEARD THAT!”

Sans grinned wider as the other only jumped slightly. There was no flinch or glint of fear before he relaxed again. He really had come far. They threw puns back and forth as they entered the kitchen, despite Papyrus’ indignant groans. That he was amused was obvious, though. Papyrus loved puns just as much as they did. He just loved to complain about them as well. They stopped in the doorway, frozen, as they stared at the kitchen table. Their sockets were wide and mouths open. Red eyelights dilated in joy. On the table, there was an enormous pot with stew, there were roasted potatoes, there was wine and candles. On the desk, a chocolate cake stood, as well as a couple wrapped boxes.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” Boss was grinning from ear to ear as he studied their shocked expressions. He laughed loudly, and gestured for them to sit. “I SUPPOSE YOU FORGOT AGAIN?”

Blinking, Sans grinned sheepishly. He hadn’t once forgot his brother’s birthday, but his own almost always slipped his mind.

“i didn’ even know when ‘t was,” Cherry breathed, looking like they’d given him the Surface. “haven’t celebrated once.”

Dragging him toward the table, Sans smiled, ignoring the sorrow in his soul at that.

“well then, buddy, i guess we’ll jus’ ‘ave t’ make ‘t yer best birthday ever.”

As the three of them took place by the table, and Doomfanger jumped up on it to eat from his own plate, Sans’ soul soared. Cherry hadn’t been with them for long, but he already loved him like a brother. Sure, he still had awful night terrors which woke the entire house up at ungodly hours. Perhaps they’d always be there. Perhaps he still flinched when someone moved too fast. Perhaps he would never be able to look someone in the eyes for a longer while.

But it wasn’t a ‘perhaps’ if it was worth the late nights and hours spend calming the other down from a flashback or panic attack. The effort spent hiding this ‘weakness’ from the rest of the Underground. Of course, it was. He exchanged a proud look with Papyrus as Cherry sleeved up his own food and begun to eat instead of waiting for someone to tell him to.

They were family after all. That was what family did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they Lived Happily Ever After.
> 
> It's a bit short but yay! Happy ending!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this story. I know I have. It's been lots of fun to write, and also very informative.  
> Thank you all for reading!


	62. Nail Art (UF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a short story.
> 
> Kyuko showed me a drabble by Ollie-oxen-free and we discussed it a little. I fell in love with the idea of Fell doing nail art.   
> I wrote a thing with my own UFbrothers.

Sans grinned widely as he made his way through Snowdin. The snow croaked under his sneakers as he sauntered out on the townsquare. There were a few monsters outside, mostly children and their caretakers. For once he let his hands sweep by his sides as he was outside, instead of stuffing them deeply into his pockets. The cold air brushing his phalanges felt slightly odd, but he couldn’t do anything but show them off right now.

Beaming in pride as some of the kids stared at him, Sans grinned widely at them. Less threatening than usual, almost welcoming. He might also have a slight weak spot for the children of the Underground; the only ones not yet poisoned by fear since stripes acted as a shield against violence.

“come ‘ere ‘n’ take a look if yer so curious,” he drawled, holding out his hands. Hanna, one of the rabbits who was looking after the kids, nodded as they turned to her for permission. She, just like everyone in Snowdin, knew that Papyrus would punish anyone hurting a kid severely; even if it was his own brother. The lieutenant knew how to keep himself from killing even low HP-monsters after all.

Boss was so _cool_.

The children carefully approached him. They might not yet be threatened, but everyone in town were careful around the skeleton brothers. Everyone was careful around authority after all. As he only nodded, they hurried a little, and Sans chuckled as one of the braver kids grabbed one of his hands. Their eyes grew wide as they looked at the colours.

A month earlier, Papyrus had found a kit with ‘nail polish’ – that was what the box called it – on the garbage dump. He’d fallen in love with the brightness and elegance of it and had practiced ever since, forcing Sans to be his model. Not that he had fought it; after the initial complaining he had agreed. Couldn’t say no to such an eager, cheery brother after all. Impossible. Therefore, Sans phalanges were painted with all the colours one could imagine.

“ _Pretty_ ,” Jasper, one of the bunny kids, breathed. He carefully moved his paw over the coloured bone. With wide eyes, he stared up at Sans. “Who did this?”

Sans grinned widely, his gold tooth shimmering in the artificial daylight.

“boss, o’ course,” he replied proudly. “who else could do somethin’ like this?”

The children looked at each other and exchanged nervous glances. By now even some of the adults had begun to get closer, curious about what was going on. Eventually Jenna, a bear cub, swallowed and spoke.

“Can Lieutenant Papyrus do mine too?” she asked and held up a paw with sharp claws. Her voice trembled a little as she stared straight at Sans. Laughing, he shrugged.

“i dunno,” he replied. “you’ll have ta ask ‘im.”

He threw a gaze over his shoulder, and his grin widened.

“’ere he comes. ask ‘im now.”

Sure enough, his brother was making his way toward through the town. Papyrus was carrying multiple food bags, having been at the Shop. The children trembled slightly as they watched him smirk as monsters immediately got out of his way. Finally, Leo – a wyvern too young for wings and therefore armless – took a deep breath.

He stumbled forward, toward Papyrus, who stopped as he noticed the kid. Sans smiled as he saw his brother’s expression soften; although it only was visible to someone who knew him as well as Sans did. With a raised eyebrow, Boss waited for the wyvern to speak.

“L-Lieutenant Papyrus, sir,” Leo managed to say, his voice ridiculously dark as he tried to sound tough. The corner of Papyrus’ mouth twitched. “Can you paint our claws like you did to Sans? It looks very nice.”

Blinking, the skeleton stared at Leo in surprise before glancing over toward Sans. He raised a hand in greeting, showing the painted nails for his brother. After a few moments, Papyrus chuckled and nodded. He liked this, as expected. He always loved positive attention and appreciation. Then again, Sans supposed, pretty much everyone did.

“I CAN, LEO,” he replied, and the kid gasped in awe when he realized the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard knew his name. As if he hadn’t known the name of every monster in Snowdin. “DON’T GET USED TO MY GOODWILL, THOUGH. IT’S JUST THIS ONCE.”

The kid nodded quickly before sprinting back to the group of kids. Almost falling over, he stumbled the last metres but grinned widely. Proud over himself. Sans could sympathize with that. Anyone who got recognition from someone as awesome as Boss ought to be. With a laugh, he listened as the kids began to chat excitedly about what colours they wanted. It was a rarity with any colours but black, red and yellow – and white, of course, in Snowdin.

As he turned to look at Boss again, the other gave him an amused gaze. He most likely hadn’t expected Sans to go show up the nail art quite so visibly, or at all even. Sans only grinned back. The hidden joy on Papyrus’ face was absolutely worth it. After all, there was nothing better than a happy brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am quite sure my Underfell and Underfell brothers are quite a lot nicer than most interpretations.  
> It's the floof's fault.


	63. Happy 1st anniversary Dreamswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Dreamswap's anniversary is today. I wrote a thing for it.

**6:00**

The loud ringing of the alarm clock echoed through the room. Dream blinked as he opened his eye sockets. Yawning, he stretched as he threw his legs over the side of the enormous, golden bed; a luxury he had allowed himself. After quickly changing from nightclothes to daywear, he made his way toward his office to work a little before breakfast.

**7:00**

Eating breakfast alone was nice. Most of the time he shared his breakfast and lunch with his subordinates so they could utilize the time as much as possible and continue working as they ate. Just for today, though, Dream had decided that he’d enjoy a quiet meal. He turned a page in his book, smiling as the  _Little Women_  sisters decided to stop being so greedy and buy their mother Christmas gifts instead of spending their money on themselves.  _Little Women_  was one of his favourite books. He had reread it more times than he bothered to count; one of few books he felt a need to read more than once. Taking a forkful of his scrambled eggs, he let himself sink deeper into the book.

**8:30**

His office usually was full of activity as staff ran in and out, wanting his opinions or signature on something. Dream had been forced to shoo multiple staff members out before his meeting with the director of the JR Orphanage.

“We need more money, my lord,” they said. They bowed down, and reached into their bag. They straightened. A  _thump_  was heard as a big stack of papers hit the desk’s surface. “After the children from the destroyed universe came there’s not enough of teachers.”

Quickly he browsed through the papers. They were accounts of the orphanage’s incomes and outgoings; necessities, fun activities for the children and staff, as well as the sizes of the classes. Nodding, Dream looked back at her.

“Of course,” he agreed, and they smiled relievedly. “I will see to it.”

**9:45**

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NERD!”

Groaning loudly, Nightmare trashed as a pillow was pressed into his face. He waved his hands wildly, eventually managing to grab the arms keeping the pillow there. As he removed them and shook the pillow of his face, he found himself staring at the grinning faces of Cross and Error.

“Whyyy,” he moaned, stretching his arms over his head and glaring at them. It was too early for this. He really shouldn’t have stayed up past 2 in the fricking night to play videogames. Even as he glared at his now laughing friends, Nightmare couldn’t help but smile as they each held up a badly wrapped package.

“’cause it’s your birthday, nightlight, however old you are now,” Cross said gleefully, albeit slightly curiously. He shrugged. He’d stopped counting a good while ago. The only one who might know would be his brother. Dream  _probably_  knew how old they were, with how disturbingly organised he always had been.

The packages were placed on his bed, and he nodded quickly in thanks. As he quickly tore the paper into pieces he chuckled at Cross’ grimace as the ripping sound echoed through the room. Nightmare’s sockets widened as he held up his gifts. A book with pranks from Swapfell and the latest Mario Cart-game. His grin widened.

Awesome.

**10:30**

“how come i always loose?” Cross whined as he threw the controller into the couch. It bounced once. Exchanging a gaze, Nightmare and Error laughed.

“iT’s B-beCAuse YoU*re teRRibLe aT tH-thEm,” Error told him as the guardian loaded the game again.

“Let’s go again,” Nightmare said, already for what probably was the twentieth time this morning. Enthusiastic nods answered him.

**11:15**

Dream didn’t look up as the door was thrown open. Since the newcomer didn’t knock he already knew who it was. The scratching of his pen on paper and the classical music coming from the speakers was joined by heavy footsteps. As he signed a contract the chair on the other side of his desk squeaked and a loud  _thump_ signalled that the newcomer had sat down.

“You’re late,” he pointed out, still without looking up. As he added another few details on an email about the upcoming attack on negativity in a Flowerfell the other groaned loudly.

“That’s because you’re making me get up so  _early_.”

“It’s almost noon, Ink,” Dream said flatly, and finally looked at the other. “I don’t know why you’ve been so lazy this week. Normally you would’ve been up a long time ago.”

Ink muttered something inaudible. For a short moment, he thought about asking what the other had said, but then he decided it wasn’t worth it. Most likely nothing of interest.

“Anyway,” he continued, opening a drawer and taking up an envelope with a TOP SECRET-stamp. He reached over the desk and Ink took it, interest finally showing in the objects his eyelights turned into. A star and an expression mark. “I’ve got a new target for you.”

“Ya got it, Boss.”

**12:30**

The entire kitchen smelled of tacos. Blinking, Nightmare stared at the countertops. They were all covered in tacos, burritos, nachos and every other Taco Bell-meal he could think of. The enthusiastic “ta-daa”’s coming from the other two made him chuckle. Cross threw an arm over his shoulder and pressed a skeleton kiss to his cheek.

Without a word, freed himself from the arm and went to fill up a plate.

**14:40**

“I said  _no_.”

Dream turned his head over his shoulder and threw his closest employee a suspicious gaze as Ink growled into his phone in the background. He was looking quite irritated. With a sigh, Dream shook his head. Whatever what was going on there, he had  _no_  interest in getting involved. Why had he even taken in Ink with him here?

Instead he directed his attention back to the children in front of him. A toddler was once again trying to grab his wings, and with a smile he turned them physical. The excited gasp as the kid managed to tug the feathers made him let out a small chuckle.

The Orphanage was a bright place, filled with colours and laughter. As he waited for a staff member to get him, he watched the excited children who screamed for “Lord Dream, Lord Dream,” to “ _watch this_!”. He applauded as a human girl made a somersault and she laughed.

A door opened, and a dragon monster appeared in the doorway. They looked worried as they waved for him to come. Carefully freeing himself from the kids, Dream followed the male through the hallways of the castle.

“This way, my lord,” the dragon said, voice soft and troubled. “She’s in a bad condition.”

“Don’t worry,” Dream told the other. “I will do what I can.”

The room he was lead to and then left in was dark. The lights were turned off. It was quiet except for a quiet sniffing. As he went in, though, it immediately lit up due to the light his wings always beamed with. A small monster sat in a corner, curled into a ball. She didn’t look up as he came in. With a sympathising smile, Dream went to kneel in front of her, letting his aura shine brightly in an attempt to comfort.

“Hello there, little one,” he whispered.

**16:00**

Balloons covered the entire floor and videogame soundtracks played loudly in the background. Cross stumbled over them, almost dropping the gigantic cake he was carrying into the floor. Blue strings caught him just in time, straightening both him and the cake up again. Nightmare snorted at the annoyed expression of Error’s face.

“h0nEStlY,” Error said, starting to shove the balloons into boxes. “Y-you*D be SO DeAd wi-wIHTout-Me.”¨

“no one’s denying it, buddy,” Cross pointed out as he put the cake down with a sigh of relief.

“I am!” Nightmare called in protest. “I survived hundreds of years before I met you two.”

“yeah but you didn’t break into your brother’s heavily guarded castle just to play obnoxious music before you met us.”

Nightmare went silent, narrowing his sockets as he stared at his friends. His shoulders sank as he nodded in defeat.

“Fine.”

**19:45**

Yawning, Dream made his way toward his private quarters. It had been a long day – as always – and now he looked forward to some calm and rest. Guards saluted him and staff greeted him as they met in the hallways and he nodded back. With a tired smile, he unlocked his door. For once he had managed to finish all work in time so he’d get to just enjoy himself for the rest of the evening.

As he opened the door, he rolled his shoulders to relieve them of some tension. Blinking, he stopped abruptly as he stared. His soul speeded slightly. So much for that calm and rest. The entire hall was covered in balloons and a giant cake was standing on a table.

“SURPRISE!” A familiar voice called, and Nightmare jumped out from behind the couch, followed by his two weird friends. Error cheered as well, if a bit more hesitantly, and Cross just glared viciously. Dream gaped at them.

“How did you get in?” he managed to ask, eyelights flickering between all the decorations. “With all of  _this_?

With a wide grin, his twin pointed behind him. In the hallway behind Ink stood leaned toward the wall, legs and arms crossed. He waved slightly as Dream glared at him.

“They forced me. Every night. All week,” was all he said in explanation. “Happy birthday, Boss. Oh, and don’t call the guards please. This took an eternity to set up and I’d like to eat some cake before you have the organizers killed.”

Still gaping, Dream turned back to his ‘visitors’. Nightmare’s grin was just as smug as every time he’d managed to trick or surprise him during their childhood.

“C’mon, lil’ bro. Just this once and then you can go back to trying to kill me once our birthday is over.”

Dream blinked, trying to decide whether this was all some kind of trick or not. Yet, the expression on Nightmare’s face was as sincere as it ever got.  After a few moments of silence, he sighed.

“Fine.  _Only_  for tonight.”

“Great! So… how old are we again, Goldilocks?”

Letting out a groan, Dream shook his head in exasperation. He already regretted his decision.

**21:00**

High above them, two figures rested on the castle roof and watched them through the skylight. The music made the glass vibrate as the sun and sky covered them in the pastel light of sunset. The shorter of the two stared at the celebrating skeletons beneath them, scowling. He turned to his companion, or rather, his henchman.

“how come everyone’s invited except for us?” he asked, glaring through the window. His companion chuckled, and crossed his legs.

“Ya know it’s ‘cause everyone funking hates us, yo. Totes unrad but what can ya do?” he replied nonchalantly, a careless grin on his face.

Without another word, he took his glasses of his face and trailed the edges of the letters writing out YOLO with a phalange. The purple flickering of the now uncovered magic and the breaking soul would’ve made most uncomfortable. Yet Blueberry only threw him a slight glare in reply.

“that hurts, fresh, that hurts. it’s true, but you shouldn’t say it.” he said, tapping the glass lightly and pointing at the ones below accusingly. “and anyway, it’s very rude to invite everyone but one or two. that’s the first thing they teach you in kindergarten.”

“Ya speak th’ truth, homeslice.”

“i know i do, my frenchman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this wouldn't happen but who cares. It was fun to write.


	64. Third Time's the Charm (Kedgeup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kedgeup for everyone!
> 
> \- This is set in the same universe as _Lucky_ , only with Kedgeup instead of Spicyhoney, so it's kind of non-canon if you can call a one-time-fanfiction canon.  
> \- I also kind of forgot that Sans and Papyrus are brothers, so let's just pretend this makes sense anyway, shall we? Thanks.

The cab was late. Fell was pacing the hall, gripping the handle his black leather briefcase hard. Not only had he been late because his brother had gotten into a brawl again so he’d had to bail him out of custody, but now he got even _later_ because the cab driver couldn’t be on time. Being late was awful. It was stressing and rude, and he had a very important meeting soon. The house was quiet except for the clicking of heels on the marble floor and Red’s grumbling from the kitchen. Every time he got taken by the police Fell would make him clean something in exchange for bailing him out, was their agreement. This time he was doing the dishes. Fell had sent the kitchen staff home early. With full pay, of course, since it was still working time and not their fault his brother was an irresponsible idiot sometimes.

Impatient, he looked out the great, ironbound window. This was the last time he’d take a cab. The only reason was that his own car was at the garage for the annual inspection. Growling loudly, he dragged his phone out of his pocket, checking for messages. Nothing. Where the _hell-_

A cab drove in on the driveway. With a relieved sigh and a glance at the clock Fell yelled that he was leaving and stepped outside. He had fifteen minutes until the meeting began. The driver was seemingly just about to step out to ring the bell as he hurried over. With a blink, they shrugged and closed the car door again.

Fell scowled deeply as he sat down in the backseat. The driver turned around, grinning apologetically.

“sorry i’m late, bud,” they said. “the traffic’s a nightmare at this time of the day.”

His scowl only deepened as he put the case in the seat next to him. The driver began to back out from the driveway, looking questioning.

“SAPPHIRE AVENUE 2,” Fell told the other, who nodded. “AND HURRY UP. I’M LATE.”

“so…” the driver eventually said. Fell was looking out the window, at the fancy streets passing by. They’d been travelling in tense silence for a minute or two. Sighing, Fell turned his head away from the window, toward the other. “that’s a nice house ya got. very fancy.”

“THANK YOU,” Fell replied shortly. “NOW WILL YOU STOP SPEAKING AND FOCUS ON GETTING ME TO MY DESTINATION? MY MEETING STARTS IN-“ he looked at his wristwatch. “-EIGHT MINUTES.”

Blinking, the driver frowned slightly before shrugging. Never losing that wide smile, though. Fell suspected a permanent smile. It happened sometimes to skeletons. For the rest of the drive, silence reigned. The only thing heard was the humming of the motor. As they pulled up outside of _Serif Bakery Enterprise_ ’s office building Fell scrabbled together a few dollar bills from his wallet and almost threw them on the driver.

“KEEP THE CHANGE,” he commanded. “EVEN IF YOU HAVEN’T EXACTLY EARNED IT. I DON’T HAVE TIME TO WAIT.”

As he snatched his case from the seat and ducked to step out of the car, the driver stared after him.

“thanks?” they said, their sockets narrowed and frowning. They looked incredulous. Not bothering to say anything else, Fell almost ran inside. He was four minutes late.

* * *

Sans stared after his passenger. Well. That one was rude. Not like he was a stranger to rude customers but c’mon. Ah well. He shrugged. At least he’d left a grand tip.

Also, he was kind of hot with that scar and obviously strong, healthy bones.

No matter. They’d most likely never see each other again.

* * *

As he made his way out of the confectionary in which he personally worked; the very first _Serif Bakery_ Fell grinned widely. It had been a week since the meeting and during it they’d made a great deal. _Serif Bakery Enterprise_ was now responsible for the confection at all the monster government’s events. Papyrus, who had been newly appointed Ambassador of Monsterkind, found their cakes the best he’d ever eaten. Not that Fell expected anything else from his childhood’s best friend.

With long steps, he walked toward the parking place twenty metres away. Red was supposed to pick him up, as he had wanted to borrow the car. Normally Fell wouldn’t let anyone do that, but he had been feeling generous.

It was a wonderful day. The sun was shining and autumn was turning into winter. Frost still lied on the grass next to the streets despite it being afternoon. A light, chilly breeze fanned his face but dressed in his thick jacket the cold wasn’t a problem. Fell made his way toward the sleek, red car standing a bit away. Frowning, he realized there was two people in it, yet it was undoubtedly his car. As his brother’s laughter rang loudly he got his confirmation.

He closed in on it, and blinked. Two skeletons sat there, laughing loudly.

“’lright, pal, these gian’ squid jokes are _kraken_ me up,” Red exclaimed loudly, and two voices giggled in unison. The other skeleton began to speak, but Fell interrupted him by clearing his throat. Two sets of eye sockets turned to him; one white, one crimson. Red grinned and waved. “hiya, boss. i got tired o’ drivin’ ‘n’ hired a driver, ‘n’ sans ‘ere ‘s hilarious.”

“WITH WHOSE MONEY?” Fell replied dryly, already knowing the answer. Red may have a job, but a bouncer didn’t earn nearly as much as a CEO and his brother had already proven that he really didn’t care whose money he used. If he was being honest, Fell didn’t either, even if he practically _had_ to scold the other for being so uneconomical. They were rich, a couple hundred gold here and there didn’t matter much.

Turning to look at the driver, he blinked. The driver blinked back, just as surprised as he was, before his apparently eternal grin widened.

“well, this is unexpected,” ‘Sans’ said, waving. He leaned backwards in the driver’s seat, not reacting as Fell’s socket twitched at having someone he hadn’t approved of behind the wheel of his beloved car. “nice to meetcha again, mr serif.”

Red raised an eyebrow, looking between them with a slight smirk on his face.

“ya know each other?”

Fell shook his head in reply, walking around the car to put his bag in the trunk. When he came back to the front, he finally bothered to reply. Sans was watching him in curiosity, no doubt waiting to see what he’d answer.

“THIS IS THE CAB DRIVER WHO TOOK ME TO THE MEETING I WAS LATE TO,” he said, not explicitly stating ‘the driver who made me late’ but not needing to either.

For a short second, Sans’ grin seemed strained. Then it relaxed again, and he shrugged.

“well, ya know how it is. can’t always do everything perfect.”

“try tellin’ my bro tha’.” Red rolled his eyelights, an exasperated look on his face. Yet his smile was fond, and Fell couldn’t help but smile back. Only a little. “he’s a fuckin’ perfectionist.”

“YES, YES,” was all he deigned to reply, walking toward the driver’s seat. “NOW GIVE ME THE WEEL. AND YES, I WILL DRIVE YOU WHEREVER YOU NEED TO GO. I’M NOT ASSHOLE ENOUGH TO LEAVE YOU HERE, DESPITE WHAT _SOME PEOPLE_ MIGHT’VE TOLD YOU.” He threw Red a mock glare.

“notice how ‘e’s not denyin’ anythin’,” Red pointed out, sounding gleeful.

Sans gave him a slightly bemused gaze, but obediently hopped out of the driver’s seat. Fell slid down in it instead, enjoying the warm feeling he always got from sitting there tingling through his bones. This was his most cherished property, an old, classic, but fully functional car he made sure to treat with outmost care.

As soon as Sans had sat down and given him an address of the company he worked for – not the cab company, Fell noted in the back of his mind – they were off. The motor purred as he steered them out on the road. Despite the chilly air the roof was lowered and the wind hit their faces and made their sockets tear. He grinned. Red was turned around in the seat, continuing to tell puns to their passenger, and the laughter rang loud.

Physically unable not to, he groaned at every especially bad pun or joke, which only seemed to encourage the other two more. Rolling his scarlet eyelights, Fell felt the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly once in a while. Red knew he actually quite enjoyed puns; both of them just so happened to love their little game as well. Red told puns and Fell pretended to hate them. After a short while, Sans seemed to catch on as well. Surprisingly quickly, seeing how Undyne – his best friend – hadn’t yet after so many years.

“hey, mr serif,” he commented, leaning forward. “i’m a real lazybones ya know? or well, ya don’t ‘cause we don’t know each other, but no matter. apparently i snore so loudly it scares everyone in the car i'm driving. that's almost impressing, ain’t it?”

Red broke out in uncontrollable laughter, hitting his knee a couple times. His brother had such a bad, dramatic sense of humour. Still, Fell felt his mouth stretch into a small grin, and he sent the pun-teller an amused but unimpressed gaze. Laughter was all he received in return as the other chuckled at his own joke.

The punning continued until Fell pulled up at a parking place outside of a private chauffeur office. Sans thanked him for the drive, said goodbye to Red and left with a friendly wave. Fell looked after him for a few seconds before turning to his brother as they left to drive home to the house.

“HOW COME YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DRIVE HALF AN HOUR TO THE NEIGHBOURING TOWN?” he asked, unimpressed, and received only a lazy half-smile in return.

“eh, ya know me, boss. ever th’ lazybones.”

* * *

Fell hurried through the park, his assistant at his heels. The rain poured down, and they’d been drenched half a minute after leaving the safety of the Ambassador’s Manor. Unfortunately, he’d declined Papyrus’ offer to stay until it stopped. Stupid of him, but he hadn’t been able to know it’d start raining quite this fast and violently.

“over th-there, sir,” Stretch suddenly said, teeth chattering loudly, and pointed toward a small hot dog restaurant about a hundred metres away.

With a sharp nod, Fell set course over there. The wet grass squelched beneath their feet and the rain made the world seem grey. It was raining hard enough to make it almost impossible to see the park fence a hundred and fifty metres from them. They both sighed in relief as they reached the building, and Fell jerked the door open. They both almost ran in.

The warmth that hit them was almost overwhelming, and he felt his shoulders sink and the strained grimace on his face disappearing. Low music was playing from the speakers and the only people except them and the vendor were three teenagers sitting at a window table and talking quietly. A low laugh echoed through the room, coming from the small kitchen.

As Fell turned over there, he couldn’t help but stare as he found himself looking at Sans. The other was dressed in a blue t-shirt depicting a ketchup bottle and a hot dog talking. The bottle said _It was nice to meat you_ and the hot dog replied _Yeah, hope to see you soon again so we can ketchup_. Fell heard Stretch snort loudly. Undoubtedly had the other seen it too. He had the same terrible sense of humour as Red. They got along well, to say the least. Sans was also wearing a small square hat, the stereotypical hot dog vendor hat.

“what?” never seen a guy with three jobs before?” Sans asked, smiling, as he saw Fell’s confused gaze. He studied them from top to toe. “nah, just kidding. who would’ve thought we’d stumble upon each other again, mr serif? a third time? it’s almost starting to get weird. ya want a ‘dog? you both look quite frozen.”

In the corner of his eye, Fell saw the longing look in his assistant’s eyelights. With a sigh, he nodded to Sans who immediately got to work.

Stretch had been his assistant for a couple months, but he knew the other was still nervous around him and worried about being thrown out. About ending up on the street again. Which was why he hardly ever asked for something. He was a good, hardworking employee though, and really had no reason to worry. Anyway, even if he _hadn’t_ been Fell wouldn’t be so cruel as to not make sure he’d get employment somewhere else. Even if the risk of Stretch and his brother getting on the street again was minimal since Blue too had been employed – at his own bakery as a baker apprentice, as well as still having his street hot dog stand.

After being asked what kind of hot dog they wanted – grilled or boiled, paid and received their orders the two of them sat down at one of the tables. The teenagers threw them a glance, one looking amused at Fell’s wet business suit and the other two concerned – before ignoring them again.

After a minute Sans came over to them, leaning on their table and grinning curiously.

“so what’re you doing in the park in pouring rain in such fancy suits, pals?”

Fell sighed. He supposed it had been unavoidable. Taking a hesitant bite from the sausage – neither he nor Stretch appreciated grease but the hot dog was at least warm – he resigned himself to explain.

He didn’t have to, he supposed. No driver or hot dog vendor could actually demand to get to know what the CEO of a multimillion business had been doing when it came to subjects like this.

No one could demand that, to anyone, at least not without power abuse. Which Fell was very much against. He knew how awful that was from first-hand experience when he had his first own job. The owner of that bookshop had detested rich people and even though Fell hadn’t been more than sixteen and wanted to be a simple baker – he hadn’t expected his business to blow up so despite having his father’s money as backup – she had made his life a living hell until he’d had enough and quit.

“WE – I – WAS STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO ACCEPT AMBASSADOR PAPYRUS’ INVITATION TO STAY. I DIDN’T THINK IT’D START RAINING QUITE SO QUICKLY, AND IT HAD BEEN NICE WEATHER WHEN WE CAME SO WE HAD WALKED,” he explained anyway. Sans gave them a sympathising smile and chuckled.

“that’s too bad,” he said. “well, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you want even without continuing to buy stuff. i’m sure the boss won’t mind. not that he’d know anyway ‘cause he’s never here.”

“thank you,” Stretch breathed, seeming to bask in the warmth. He looked relieved as he glanced toward Fell. Fell nodded once.

“YES, THANK YOU.”

Sans sat with them for the rest of the evening. The teenagers soon left, since they’d been smart enough to take umbrellas with them, and no other customers came. It took hours for the rain to stop, and Fell was very grateful that their working day was over anyway. He’d have to pay Stretch overtime, though. Not that that mattered much to him; Stretch would get a raise soon and it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it without even noticing the money leaving his accounts.

It was very pleasant, surprisingly enough. Sans and Stretch got along great, to no one’s surprise, and Fell found himself enjoying the conversation. He and Sans was discussing the fact that NASA had named the satellite keeping track of Jupiter and its moons _Juno_ of all things – they sent _Hera_ to keep track of _Zeus and his lovers_ , NASA was just _amazing_ – when Stretch subtly cleared his throat.

As they turned their heads his way, he pointed a thumb outside. The sky was blue, and the sun shone brightly in through the window. Fell blinked in surprise. When had that happened?

“I SUPPOSE WE CAN GO HOME NOW,” he stated unnecessarily, almost feeling his soul sink. He was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to talk more to Sans. Why? The vendor nodded, smiling. Fell was sure he was just imagining things, but didn’t he too look slightly disappointed?

“yeah,” Sans agreed. He looked thoughtful before holding up a finger. “one moment please.”

Hurrying behind the counter, he scribbled something on a paper. Soon after he came back out, and, with hunched shoulders and an almost _shy_ smile, gave it to Fell before throwing a glance at the clock and waving them out.

“i need to close. it’s already over closing time.”

As Fell and Stretch stumbled outside, he gripped hard on the note. When the door closed behind them and the sign turned from _Open_ to _Closed_ he turned it and read.

 _I had a nice time_ , the note read in Comic Sans. _If you had too, and want to hang out again, feel free to call. /Sans._ And then there was a number written down on the bottom of the paper.

His face glowed slightly scarlet, and Fell felt his soul flutter. A small smile made its way into his expression. Stretch giggled.

“looks like you’ve got an admirer, sir,” he said. “and by the looks of it, i’d say you like him too.”

Fell only sent him a glare before starting to make his way back to the bakery where his car stood parked. For once Stretch didn’t look regretful while receiving it, instead chuckling louder and quickly following him.

With a still fluttering soul, Fell smiled.

Perhaps he should call Sans up and see if he wanted to go take a coffee someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so _productive_ today. Written the latest chapter of NRS (chap. 8) and this. That's about 5000 words!


	65. A Gift of Silver (Tango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango (Lust/Dance) flangst because I felt like angst (but of course the fluff couldn't be stopped) and I wanted to write Lust again. It was a while ago.

They moved slowly over the dancefloor, smiling blithely. The orchestra played in the background, a slow ballad. Lust’s soul beat slowly in his ribcage. He was happy. The long dress he was wearing swept around his legs as he twirled under his beloved’s outstretched arm. Dance’s eyelights were soft as they looked at each other. This was such a wonderful thing. The fact that he got to feel something like this. True love, and being loved back just as much. It wasn’t something many of Lust’s kind ever got to experience.

The warmth in his bones was a completely different kind than the one usually there and he adored it. As Dance whispered sweet nothings into his ear when they leaned toward each other in tact with the music, Lust turned his head up and pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, mildly. His lover smiled back at him as the orchestra played the last tones. Both took a step backwards, and Dance held his hand gently as he bowed and Lust curtsied.

“you’re welcome,” he simply replied. It had been months since he stopped trying to tell Lust he didn’t need to be grateful. While Dance led him off the dancefloor, Lust smiled brighter.

After the ball, they made their way up to their rooms. Neither Lust nor Dance truly belonged in the royal castle, but who was going to deny an Angel of Physical Love anything? Even if he only was a lesser angel? And even if he demanded that he and a common actor would get rooms and invitation to a royal ball. Because, well, why not actually make use of his holy position for once?

The rooms were incredibly fancy. This one was purple, Lust’s preferred colour. With an enormous bed and the most beautiful furniture. He was almost sure that this was his favourite century yet. Sitting down on the luxurious bed, he patted the place next to him.

Without protest, Dance sat down. Lust closed his eye sockets as the other carefully took his face in his hands and pressed a light kiss to his teeth. It was such a different sensation from the desperate, rough kisses he had been used to before meeting and falling in love with the other. As Dance’s teeth pressed against his he couldn’t help but smile. Memories flashed through his mind. Of meeting the other in a temple, of falling in love with the actor, of realizing he felt the same. His soul fluttered in his chest.

Slowly he broke the kiss, freeing himself from the other’s arms. With a wave of his hand, he opened his inventory and picked out the gift he had for his beloved. Dance’s sockets widened as he stared at the silver music box Lust held out toward him. With a slight smirk, Lust nodded.

“For you, my darling,” he told the other, putting it down in Dance’s lap.

“lust-“ the other started, breaking off. He tried again, eyelights flickering between the box and the angel. “- i can’t take this. it’s far too valuable.”

Snorting slightly, Lust rolled his own heart-shaped eyelights. Gently, he took the other’s hand in his and traced the engraved words on the lid with one of Dance’s phalanges.

_Remember the tango in the glen?_

That was when they’d both first fallen in love. Dancing in the glen in the middle of a forest near Dance’s home village. Lust knew that he’d never forget it no matter how many millenia he lived.

“What am I supposed to with silver, sweetest? I deal in pleasure.”

Dance blinked – the corners of his sockets almost seemed slighy moist, didn’t they? – and then turned to smile toward Lust. It was a little wobbly, but filled with joy, and Lust’s soul skipped a beat. He smiled back, and opened the lock.

A melody spilled out. It was cheerful and lively and the song that had played the first time Lust had seen Dance dance. The first time he had dared to believe there might be something more in mortals than an eternal craving for bodily gratification. The song filled the room, and Dance’s smile grew wider. Standing up, he bowed lightly and offered his hand to Lust. Without hesistation, he took it and was immediately spun into the other’s arms as they danced over the bedroom floor.

* * *

**500 years later**

“We’ve found something!”

The loud yell was enough to startle the entire excavation. Every archeolog and student immediately hurried over toward the professor who had called out. They’d been here for weeks and hadn’t found anything of value. Lust followed the others. He was dressed in the same working outfit as the other, perhaps a little more fashionable. After Dance’s death he’d mourned, and then decided to join humanity and monsterkind to his best ability.

Now, he was trying out being an archeologist. Had gotten his university degree only two years ago. Everyone who reached the professor immediately helped digging, and soon one of his colleagues, Jeanette, held up a silver box.

Gathering around her, every scholar on the excavation stared in awe. For many it was their first real finding. Lust grinned, studying it as well, before his sockets widened. He gasped.

He recognized that box.

Feeling tears start to press at his sockets, he forced his way through the small crowd. There were a few disgruntled noises as he elbowed his way past a few monsters, but he didn’t care. The closer he got the surer he was.

Memories flashed through his mind. Laughter, dancing, stories and the tears from years of sorrow as he lost the only one except his brother he’d ever truly loved.

“M-may I see that?” he asked Jeanette. His voice trembled slightly, and he didn’t wait for more than a “I gu-“ before almost snatching it out of her hands. Reverently, Lust called up a small bit of magic as he swept his sleeve over it, cleaning it much more effective than a sleeve should. With the hand not holding the music box, he traced the words. They were the same, if a little more worn and filled with mud.

_Remember the tango in the glen?_

Despite the tears that had started to drip down his cheeks, Lust opened the box. To his surprise it still worked, the very same tune filling the muddy hill. Someone said something, but he didn’t bother to listen as his gaze caught something between the tears. A note stuffed with angel magic to last. Fumbling slightly, he took it. With a gasping breath, he read the message he’d left for his most beloved for so many years ago.

 _My love for you is immortal_.

Swallowing, he felt how he trembled as he looked up at the very confused archelogists and students around him. He gave them a watery smile.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I know you worked hard to find this. But I don’t think I can lose him again. There’s a gold treasure beneath the other hill, if that helps.”

Snapping his fingers, he teleported. Lust clutched the music box tightly as he appeared in his home. He slowly sank to the floor, shutting his sockets and allowing the melody to take him back to the happiest times in his life as tears kept running down his cheeks and quiet sobs shook his body.

_Laughter echoed through the theathre while they joked. They were on stage, and Lust told another pun as he allowed Dance to dip him lowly. He was grinning at his husband, and his husband grinned back. Their wild dance continued and this time it was Dance who made the audience laugh. Both simulataneously turned their heads toward the tiny backstage where their brothers stood, grimacing in distaste at their punning, but beaming at their happiness, and Lust felt his soul beat hard and fast in excitement-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/104916295352/picture-your-otp-during-the-renaissance-where)


	66. Sneak attack (Rottenberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, kind-of-attempted murder, PTSD

As quietly as he could, Blue tiptoed through their big apartment. It was completely silent except for the TV-noises and the thumping of the dogs’ tails. When he and Razz had moved in together he hadn’t wanted Murdermallow on the couch, but both dog and owner had simply ignored him and eventually he had given up. Bumbersnoot was allowed on it now as well, of course. Fair should be fair.

When Blue crept into the living room he found his boyfriend absentmindedly petting their dogs while staring intently at the TV. It was some kind of soap opera, apparently; he was still not over the fact that The Magnificent and Malicious Lieutenant Razz liked those cheesy series so much. His soul beat excitedly and Blue’s entire body shuddered in anticipation as he crept upon the other.

In the same moment as the lady on the screen began to sob, he gave away a battle cry and threw himself toward Razz. At first, the other did not move. At all. That was the moment Blue realized he had made a mistake. He smacked his mouth together and felt his entire body freeze in fear midair. His boyfriend wasn’t moving. At all. Only staring straightforward, emotionlessly. Then, Razz twisted. His face was a cold mask, fully neutral and his breathing perfectly controlled as he Blue felt phalanges grab his throat before even had landed.

Pain travelled through his spine and head as Razz slammed him into the floor. Blue let out a  _oof_  and gasped for breath. The hand was holding very tightly. Razz’s eyesockets were dark, the purple stars pointier, sharper, than normal. Darker. Blue’s soul was pounding violently, so hard it almost hurt. Sweat ran down his brow, a drop dripping into his mouth. It tasted salt. His partner’s face was blank.

There were  _woof_ s as the dogs ran over to them, and both began to try getting Razz away.

“ _SIT_ ,” he hissed at them, and Murdermallow immediately let go. When Blue glanced over, she was sitting almost in attention. Bumbersnoot only growled, though, and bit down in Razz’s radius. The warrior growled in annoyance, seemingly not even feeling it, and Blue let out a small shriek as he let go off his throat with one hand to throw the dachshund over the room. With a pained yelp, Bumbersnoot hit the wall and fell to the floor. Not a thing changed on Razz’s face. He was completely gone.

Just as the hand was on its way back to his throat, Blue threw up his leg and kneed his boyfriend’s ribs. Razz’s grip eased slightly for a short second, probably out of pure surprise, and that was all he needed. Rolling out from beneath the other, Blue teleported. Picking up his dog and cradling him in his arms, he gazed at Razz pleadingly. The other turned almost robotically, eyelights fixed at him.

“Razz, please,” he whispered, pressing the dachshund against his ribs. Bumbersnoot growled, and Blue quickly pressed the snout together. “It’s me, Blue. Your boyfriend. You’re safe. We’re not in Swapfell. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you. Papyrus is safe, he’s living with Fell and Red, remember?”

Brightness flickered in Razz’s eyelights before they once again turned dark purple. Sharpened bones appeared behind him, glowing a redder shade of Razz’s magic colour. They shot. Blue’s sockets widened and he felt tears well up as he teleported again. Two seconds after he had appeared on the other side of the room the bones hit the wall exactly where he had been standing.

“Razz _, stop_ ,” he called desperately, sidestepping to avoid another bone. “Please please please stop this. It’s okay, I promise!”

What had  _happened_  to bring out another attack? Had he really surprised the other  _so much_  with his sneak attack? Blue threw himself to the floor, to dodge another bone, landing on his back so he wouldn’t hurt his dog. A tear dripped down his cheek as he realized he wouldn’t get through Razz this time. Swallowing, he grabbed Bumbersnoot tighter and teleported again.

The very moment he landed in the Fell brothers’ kitchen, Fell was on his feet and grabbing his shoulders hard. The taller knelt in front of him, sockets wide and posture tense.

“BLUE? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“It’s Razz,” he forced out, feeling himself starting to tremble. “I can’t make him stop. He threw Bumbersnoot into the wall, and he attacked me.”

Without another word, Fell yelled, “RED! SLIM! CODE HORUS.”

The lazier skeletons were in the kitchen within a heartbeat. Blue dragged in a shocked breath. He hadn’t known they could move that fast. Bewildered, they stared between Fell and him, and Fell let go off his shoulders. Instead he stood straight, looking more like a general than a dear friend.

“RAZZ’S LOST IT AGAIN, AND IT’S WORSE THAN USUAL. HE ALMOST KILLED BLUE.” he stated quickly. Blue blinked. He hadn’t said that. Still, the Papyri were all scarily perceptive so he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. His trembling increased at the blunt words, and Bumbersnoot yelped slightly at how hard he clutched him.

“RED, TELEPORT US OVER AND THEN YOU STAY WITH BLUE. NO OBJECTIONS,” he interrupted his brother in the same moment as Red opened his mouth, and Red nodded grumpily. “SLIM, YOU COME WITH ME AND WE WILL GET YOUR BROTHER TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN.”

Fell then swept both Blue and dog into his arms and put them down on a kitchen chair. A  _miaow_  came from the door, and Doomfanger walked in, throwing the dog a sour gaze. He didn’t like Bumbersnoot.

“DOOMFANGER, YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM BEFORE RED COMES BACK HOME,” Fell ordered the cat, who seemed to nod and jumped up on the kitchen table. “LET’S GO.”

The three disappeared quickly, and Blue was left alone. Tears ran down his face, and a rough tongue licked them away from his cheek. It felt like an eternity of staring at nothing and the only noises being his own sniffing and Doomfanger’s reassuring purring before Red came back. The other didn’t say anything, simply sat down at a chair next to him and dragged him into a hug.

The kitchen was silent for a long while, and both jumped high as Red’s phone began blasting  _Candy Store_  from  _Heathers_. Fumbling slightly, Red dragged his phone out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. Muttering a few confirming words, he stood up and held his hand out for Blue, who took it. His soul skipped a soul, daring to believe…

“th’ assho- razz’s calm,” Red confirmed his hopes. “wanna go?”

He nodded, and they teleported. Bumbersnoot growled as soon as they came in, but Blue simply shoved him into Red’s arms and took a slow step forward.

Razz was sitting curled into a ball on the floor, shaking and sobbing violently. Fell stood over him, a concerned expression on his face, and Slim was holding him tightly. All three of them were badly bruised. Fell’s arm and Razz’s skull leaked marrow and it looked like Slim’s leg was broken. It hurt Blue’s soul to watch. He took another step forward, and Razz glanced up at him before staring down into his lap. Fell gave him a short nod. The danger was over.

Slim slowly withdrew, grunting in pain, as Blue stumbled over and embraced Razz tightly, burying his boyfriend’s face in his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry,” Razz sobbed, clutching at his shirt. His sharp claws dug through it, into Blue’s sternum, but he didn’t care. The warrior’s controlled breathing was long gone, and the other gasped for breath between sobs. He kept muttering apologies.

“It’s alright, love, it wasn’t your fault” he whispered into Razz’s skull, holding the shaking even closer. Held him as the other three quietly left them alone, desperately trying to hold themselves together. His shirt grew wet from his boyfriend’s tears. Trying to figure out whether this attack had been  _his_ fault or if it had started before he came home. They’d need to find a new therapist. Razz’s current one hadn’t given any reliable results. “It’s alright.”

It wasn’t. Not at all.


	67. Bath time (Dreamtale/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: this probably has nothing to do with anything you've been thinking about, but Nightmare needs a goddamn bath. Who's the lucky one that gets to shove him into the suds?
> 
> I adore this and I wasn't going to write it because I don't have requests open at the moment but oh my god I had to anyway because this is freaking beautiful. So have another drabble.

Nightmare let out a shriek of fury as he got shoved into big puddle of paint. Falling through was a bewildering sensation, and dizziness overtook him as he felt himself fall out again. Face distorting into a frightening grimace, he made a move to twist around and make the one guilty of this _regret it_. Something hard, wooden, hit his back, not giving him the chance. He stumbled over the edge of one of the bathtubs he had had installed after the Evil Sanses moved in. Water filled his entire field of sight, and he spluttered as he felt it surrounding him until he hit the bottom.

Goo immediately started to colour the water black. He hissed viciously as he, gasping and spitting, managed to get his head over the surface. With a snarl, his tentacles shot up from the water. They drooped slightly, heavier than normal. The eternal stream of dripping goo had increased, mixed with bubbly, purple bath soap. Loud laughter bounced at the walls and _mocked him_.

When he turned around to threaten Ink – it was obvious who had done this, only one being travelled through paint and would have the guts to do such a thing – his scowl deepend. Indeed, it was Ink who was standing in front of the tub. The soulless freak was leaning at his giant brush and laughing his ass off.

Ink stood doubled, clutching his stomach with one hand and holding the brush with the other. As the Lord of Negativity hissed venomously, he didn’t even have manners enough to look afraid or _stop laughing_. Instead he glanced at Nightmare, pausing for a short second before it doubled. As Nightmare’s tentacles shot out toward him, he easily sidestepped into a paint puddle and appeared on the other side of the room. The laughter had mercifully stopped, but he was still grinning widely.

“Aw, c’mon _my lord_ ,” he chuckled, sweeping out with an arm and bowing lightly. “You’re really fricking dirty, you know. All that mud-“ he gestured at all of Nightmare and the black substance covering him –“it’s not exactly nice to watch. You needed a bath.”

Without uttering a word, Nightmare spat out some of the soapy water and another tentacle shot out toward the Guardian. He growled, intent on making the other suffer. But like the fucking anomaly the other was, he was too quick for his tentacles. Ink simply gave him a mocking salute, stepping into the same puddle as before.

“See ya, Nighty,” he called out and disappeared. Nightmare’s furious shrieks echoed through the bathroom. A guard poked in his face curiously, eyes widening at the sight he was met with. With an expression of pure terror on his face, he slammed the door close.

“Hey, you!” Nightmare yelled, starting to step out of the tub. “Get the _fuck_ back here!”

If he couldn’t punish Ink, then he’d just have to take his anger out on someone else.


	68. Everything is Good (BBQKetchup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found an angsty prompt I liked and asked my Tumblr if I should do it. They said yes. So enjoy your angst!  
> I've been hit by the very serious illness Need To Angst, you see.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, murder, hate crime, racism

Whistling loudly, Sans made his way down the street. The breeze was cold; the winter had come yesterday and a thin layer of snow rested on the ground. It was a Saturday, which meant the entire townsquare was full of people. People who were talking, laughing, yelling, arguing. A song of life. As the tune pressed through his teeth, Sans’ permasmile stretched into a sincere one. The past years everything had seemed brighter, somehow. When they left the Underground, the world had fought them. A lot of humans hadn’t wanted them back, had feared them. It had been rough. Yet they had persisted, and with the Frisk’s and Papyrus’ work as ambassadors, they had made a home for themselves.

Now, he thought cheerfully as he waved at the father of one of Frisk’s classmates, humanity had accepted them. Even liked them, if the rising popularity of monster culture was any indication. His steps were slow but had a spring in them he hadn’t had for many years. The hands in the pockets of his hoodie were relaxed. He even had a lovelife; he and Slim – the Papyrus of Swapfell – had been casually dating for two years now. And as the early winter sun shone on his face, Sans was happy. Truly happy.

The phone the backpocket of his jeans began to vibrate and the melody of Katy Perry’s _Roar_ began to play. It was Red who had changed his signal, which earlier was simple beeping, to the old song as a prank. Sans supposed he could change it back, but it _was_ a good song, so why bother? Still smiling, he slid it into his hand and pressed _Accept Call_.

“hello?”

A shrill, trembling, _fearful_ voice replied to him. A voice he’d recognize anywhere. Just like his brother’s, only lower and raspier. The voice gasped into the phone, like they were having trouble breathing.

“ _comic_ ,” Slim whimpered. A loud sob came from him, and Sans’ sockets widened. He clutched the phone tighter, pressing it toward his skull. “m’lord, he’s… he’s _dead_ and they’re coming and they’re too strong and _they killed sans_.”

The sound of running footsteps against pavement was loud enough for Sans to hear through the phone, and the Papyrus let out a jarring shriek. Sans’ soul was pounding in his chest and he felt his entire body grow stiff. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

“slim? slim, where are you?” he almost shouted into the phone, causing people to turn and stare. He didn’t care. His hand was hurting from the tight grip he had on the phone. “ _where are you?_ ”

“the alley behind auburn avenue, they’re-” the other whispered into the phone. Another violent sob stopped him from continuing. Sans instinctually tiptoed, straining himself to hear what the other said. Then there was a gasp of pain, and a thump, and the line went dead.

He teleported immediately. The action was so instinctual he didn’t even have time to think before he was ripping the Void apart in his hurry.

 _Good gods_. _Razz was dead. What was Blue and Red going to do? Slim was hurt, Slim might be_ dead _now. What if he was too late?_

Appearing in the alley, the sight that met him made him go stiff with fear. Sans felt his face pale, even though he was a skeleton, and he gasped in pure terror. Slim was lying hunched on the ground, pressed against the wall. His eyes were glowing brightly orange, but he didn’t seem to be able to summoning his magic. A huge crack ran down his skull. Marrow flooded from it. That’d explain the magiclessness. Slim’s gaze was onfocused and he _screamed_ as one of the two humans standing over him swung a metal bar against his ribs. The noise felt like ice in Sans’ soul, drenching him and making him feel like he couldn’t breathe as he stared. The accompanying _crunch_ as ribs broke made his head spin and he felt his throat close up.

Then, one of the humans moved his leg back, preparing to kick. Sans’ eyes guttered out completely before his right one turned back on, flashing blue and yellow. With a snap of his fingers, he turned their souls Blue. He swung out his arms, throwing them as hard as he could into the other wall. They yelled loudly as they flew, and as they hit the wall. As soon as they were gone, Sans was running.

Sinking to his knees in front of Slim, he felt tears gather in his sockets. His permasmile stretched into a painful grimace as he took the other’s head in his arms. How did this happen? Razz and Slim were some of the strongest versions of them out there, along with the Fellbrothers. The fastest, the most willing to kill, the least probable to hold back.

Slim moaned loudly in pain as he was moved, but smiled weakly as he saw Sans. A smile full of relief. Looking him over, Sans realized just how bad the other’s condition was. Half his ribs were broken, his skull was cracked, so were one of his legs and an arm. He was covered in marrow.

“ _no_ ,” he whimpered as he checked the other. HP 2/1020. Beginning to pour whatever healing magic he had into the other, Slim shook his head lightly, groaning from the miniscule motion. Sans ignored it, Green magic leaking from his hands. The glow was dull. With his 3 HP, he was not a good healer. If Papyrus and Toriel had been here… He sobbed again, body shaking with the force of it.

Suddenly, the other’s sockets widened, and he let out another shriek. The glow of his eyes grew brighter, and he threw out an arm, all while moaning in pain. There was a loud harang of swears and a clattering of metal against stone behind Sans, who twisted his head to see what had happened.

Small, sharp bones pierced the ground, going through one of the human’s feet. Next to them the metal bar was lying. They’d been… Sans felt his trembling grow stronger, and his soul pounded even harder. They would have hit him, and with their ill intent and his low stats he’d have died at once.

Then the sound of running fotsteps came, and someone shouted, “Freeze! It’s the Police!”

The two humans shared a look.

“Oh _fuck_!” they said in unison, and ran. The one with hurt foot limped, but was still fast. Sans stared after them, wide eyed and numb. He realized he should do something, but he couldn’t _think_.

A groan woke him up from his stupor, and he turned back to his boyfriend. The orange flickering had completely disappeared now, and Sans checked him again. HP 0.05/1020. It was quickly reclining.

“you _bonehead_ ,” he sobbed, grabbing Slim has hard as he dared and hauling him next to his body. The other smiled sadly, not complaining even though it must hurt. Slim had used his last magic to save Sans. He might’ve lived if he hadn’t used magic. Sans swallowed, trying to speak. He opened his mouth, but only a wheezing came out. Shaking his head frantically, he watched through the tears as Slim’s legs dusted. Slowly the entire body began to scatter.

“i love you,” Slim whispered, grinning. Sans only shook his head as the entire body disappeared, unable to speak. For a short second, a white soul floated where the other’s ribcage had been. Then, it shattered. White dust slowly rode the breeze down to the ground.

The only thing remaining was the clothes on the ground. Cargopants, sweater, and the furcoat Slim always wore. He’d said it was a gift from Razz. Tears ran down his cheeks as Sans held out a shaking hand, grabbing the coat and tugging it up to his skull. Burying his face in the soft fur, Sans cried. His body shook as he breathed in Slim’s scent.

“i love you too,” he gasped, as the police officers slowly began to move around. Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was quickly removed as he jerked violently.

No. No, this was supposed to be good. Life was supposed to be good now. Sans kept shaking his head into the coat, whispering to himself that it wasn’t happening. Life was good now. They were free and they were happy and they wouldn’t have to hurt anymore.

“A hate crime,” one officer whispered.

Sans glanced up from the coat, to see a woman gather the clothing. They moved to lirk the coat from his hands, and he clutched it tighter. No. Nono _no_. A man put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

“Let him have the jacket.”

“But officer, it’s _evidence_ ,” she objected. There were tears in her eyes, but she looked determined to do her job. The man shook his head again.

“He’s been through too much already,” he said, ending the conversation.

Sans got to keep the coat.

Someone took his phone from his pocket, but he didn’t bother to react as he stared emptily at the pile of dust in front of him. Yellow police tape had been put up around. His chest felt empty, his soul hardly beating. Eventually, the tears had stopped dripping.

After he didn’t know how long, more people appeared in the alley. Screaming began. The voices were easily recognizable, since they were his own. Throwing a disinterested gaze over his shoulder, he saw Stretch and Fell almost hanging onto their brothers, holding them back.

Tears were running down Blue’s and Red’s cheeks as they yelled and cried, trying to tear away from their little siblings, “Razz _isn’t dead!_ ”

Warm arms embraced him and the coat. As he twisted around, Sans made sure the coat wasn’t moved from his chest as he buried his face in his brother’s collar. Papyrus murmured soothingly, sadly, as he cradled Sans in his arms.

“Shhhh, brother,” he said, voice quiet and trembling, as he lifted Sans up and held him. Sans didn’t protest or move as he was carried away from the dust of his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry.”

At those words, coming from Papyrus, it was like a dam broke. The numbness he had been feeling the past… time disappeared as in the switch of a lever. The trembling came back in full force, and he shook violently as he pressed his face into his brother’s shirt with tears falling from his sockets, and  he screamed as loud as he could.

This _wasn’t fair_. Their suffering _was supposed to be over_. The humans had _accepted them_. Papyrus only held him tighter, so tight he almost couldn’t breathe, as they left the alley and his counterpart’s screaming behind. Sans heard him give their numbers to an officer, but otherwise they didn’t stop until they were home.

Sans didn’t stop screaming until he fell into a restless sleep in his brother’s now tear-stained arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Let him have the jacket.”  
> “But officer, it’s evidence.”  
> “He’s been through enough already.” - dghda-imagines.tumblr.com


	69. To Save a Criminal (Dreamswap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this'd do as chapter 69

The snow creaked loudly beneath Sans’ feet – it was the only noise except for his own breathing. The chilly breeze kept the temperature of his bare arms, ribs and his face pleasantly cool. Taking a walk through the forest was always the easiest way to handle his heat the few times he didn’t feel like actually taking care of it. Which he didn’t right now, he was too tired from dancing in Grillby’s all night. The area was turning dark; the artificial sunlight was dimming to show the arrival of night. Suddenly a loud crack was heard, and he froze. Trying to figure out where the sound had come from, he continued forward, eyelights carefully searching the area.

A groaning reached him. Not the kind you’d expect to find in the Underground, but rather a pained one. Again, not the kind of pained you’d expect either. Sans frowned as he made his way toward it, proceeding carefully. The Underlust Underground wasn’t exactly a safe place; you never knew who was trying to lure you in. A smarter monster would’ve left, knowing it was most likely a trap, but Sans couldn’t bring himself to do that. It might be someone who was truly hurt.

Stepping through a bush, he gasped at the sight that met him. A monster was lying on the snow, appearing to be passed out. A _skeleton_. Sans had never met another skeleton than him and his brother in their universe, had been sure they were the only ones left. The monster was black, weirdly enough, with marks that almost looked like tear-stains down their cheek. Extremely different fom him and Papyrus. Yet, undeniably a skeleton. Perhaps they were from another universe?

Sans watched the surroundings carefully as he stepped forward, not entirely sure whether it was a trap or not. Nevertheless, he couldn’t just leave this monster – this _skeleton_ – here. They’d surely freeze to death if they didn’t wake up on their own soon.

Once he was sure no one was going to jump him, he grabbed the other. An electric shock flashed through him, and he stared at the other with wide sockets as they seemed to _glitch_ in his arms, parts of their bones disappearing and reappearing. The monster’s expression turned worried, almost a bit panicked. A bad feeling washed over Sans. The skeleton showed no signs of assault, but most monsters who were found like this had all been through the same thing. Especially when they showed discomfort at being touched. He threw a gaze over his shoulder, once again looking for some kind of attacker.

Better get out of here quickly, he decided. Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

* * *

Reappearing in their living room, Sans put the stranger down on the couch. He pulled up his phone, pressing the first speed dial on it. Within a few seconds the receiver answered their phone.

“ _SANS? I’M SEWING WITH UNDYNE, IS IT IMPORTANT?_ ” Papyrus’ loud voice said, forcing him to hold the phone a distance away from his ear. Unconciously, he nodded in reply.

“i think you better come home, bro. i found a skeleton passed out in the woods.”

There were a few moments of silence. Sans waited patiently for his brother to speak.

“ _I’M ON MY WAY. UNDYNE, I NEED TO GO-“_ and the call was over.

Only seconds after Sans had put away his phone again, a mumbling caused him to twitch in surprise. Turning to the newcomer, he sighed in relief as they began to move. He waited patiently for them to wake up and picked out a bottle of mayonnaise from his inventory in the meanwhile. Whilst sipping at it, he them watched in surprise and fascination. They kept glitching. Not as badly as when he’d touched them, but enough for it to be noticeable.

Most of what they said was incomprehensible, but he could recognize a few words, such as “Nightmare” and “guards” and “Justice Reigns”.

He frowned. They couldn’t be talking about the actual organisation Justice Reigns, could they? And Nightmare, as in Lord Dream’s brother and number one enemy? Sans shook his head, snorting out a laugh. Nah. While it was possible this person was associated with the JR, the risk of him having something to do with the negativity guardian was close to zero.

Suddenly, they threw open their sockets. It happened so quickly Sans was hardly able to register it. Their eye sockets were oddly red. They sat up quickly, grimacing in pain, and Sans’ sockets widened as he hurried to his feet. He grabbed the other’s shoulder to press them down into the couch – sitting up so quickly wasn’t healthy – only to flinch and let go as their eyes were filled with words – “ERROR” – and the glitching increased.

“woah,” he exclaimed, holding up his hands. He backed a step. “alright, i won’t touch you. calm down, darling. no one will touch you.”

Hardly daring to move, Sans waited for the other to stop glitching. Slowly, the ERROR-signs disappeared, and they dragged a deep breath. Their eyes met his, and they stared at each other for a few moments before they flinched back into the couch.

Their eyes were wide and their breathing slightly ragged, and Sans felt worry rise, “hey, are you okay, sweetheart? i found you in the forest.”

“W_whERe Am I?” they asked, causing Sans to blink. Their voice was quite odd, to say the least. He smiled his most calming smile, silently hoping Papyrus would come soon. He was much better at this stuff.

“in snowdin,” he replied, taking a careful step forward. When they didn’t flinch again he relaxed, walking to the side of the couch. “or underlust, if you mean universe. the name’s sans, or if you prefer, lust.”

“LuST,” they said slowly, nodding. Then they sighed. “W-weLl. mY FR-fRieNDs aRe PR0babLy d-dEAd nOw. I*m ERR0r.”

“excuse me what the _fuck_?” Sans – Lust – exclaimed, narrowing his sockets. Had he heard that right? Error sighed again, deeper this time, before shaking his head. In that very moment, the door was thrown open. Papyrus stepped in, his soul glowing through his bare ribs and showing that he must’ve ran the entire way.

“IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?” he asked, looking between Lust and Error. Lust nodded without taking his eyes of Error. Error was staring at Papyrus, seemingly unnerved. Most out-of-universe-people did when they met the Lust-brothers. Especially when they saw Papyrus, for some reason.

“i think so, bro.”

* * *

Once Error had allowed Papyrus to check him over – no touching, of course, Error would almost freak out everytime they accidentally touched him – he tried to leave. Papyrus refused to let him though, said it was too dangerous to teleport, or create portals, or however he travelled when he was still so exhausted and newly awoken. Lust could only grin as Error conceded – no one could tell his brother no. Except Undyne when he asked to be in the Royal Harem.

While Papyrus whipped together some food for dinner, Lust and Error talked. He seemed strangely unconcerned despite what he’d said earlier about his friends being dead. But that wasn’t Lust’s place to ask about, they hardly knew each other. As soon as the food was served, Error got a grimace on his face as he studied the pasta. Lust watched in slight amusement as the other slowly lifted a forkful to his mouth and hesitantly ate it. Error blinked.

“woHA,” he said. ThIS is ACtuAllY go0d.”

“OF COURSE IT IS,” Papyrus replied proudly and grinned. Lust felt his soul swell slightly at how happy his brother looked over the praise and he immediately liked Error better. “IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

* * *

After dinner, Papyrus told them he felt a little too hot so he was going to Grillby’s. Lust nodded and after him, while Error stared at him in confusion for a little while. Then it seemed to click, and Lust chuckled when he looked a bit horrified.

It was the easiest way to deal with it, rather than to get offended or hurt like he had when he first met someone not injected with LUST.

They sat quiet for a little while before Lust had had enough of the silence. Turning to the other he pointed toward the door with his thumb.

“wanna go to do something fun, sweetheart? it’s getting a little too warm in here for me,” he said, winking at Error and licking his teeth. The other blinked, and shook his head frantically, causing Lust to laugh. “don’t worry. i didn’t actually mean it like that. i’ve got something else in mind.”

* * *

Lust smiled as he fell onto his back in the snow, spreading his arms and letting it embrace him. Wonderful. Error sat down next to him, but on a snow-secure blanket they’d taken with them. He wasn’t as resistant to cold as Lust-monsters were, after all. The lights were turned off now, but it wouldn’t be completely dark for long now. He grinned at Error as the first glow fly lit up. Error gasped, staring in surprise. Another lit up, and another, and soon the entire area was filled with glow flies.

“pretty, isn’t it?”

“YeAh,” Error breathed, wide-eyed and smiling. “n0t As PREtty as StArs, bUt aLmoSt.”

Lust gaped at him, eyelights glowing as he turned toward the other.

“stars? you’ve seen the stars?” he asked, and as Error nodded, he sat up and leaned forward. “tell me.”

Error told him. Lust wasn’t sure how long they sat there as the other told him about infinite skies full of lights. Of patterns in the stars named after stories and myths; like a chart of the history of monsters and humans in the stars. Of course he knew the theory. He had read countless books on the subject. But the way Error told him was captivating, and he hardly breathed when the other spoke. His soul was  beating erratically in his excitement.

Then the peace was disturbed by shouting. Lust froze for a moment, feeling worry roll in his stomach, before he realized whoever it was was shouting Error’s name. Error interrupted himself in the middle of a sentence, and flew to his feet.

“h~hErE!” he called out, “I*m ov_OvER hEre!”

The sound of footsteps running in snow came closer, and hard breathing. Noise travel fast during night, after all. Lust searched after the source of the sound, and eventually spotted a white dot. The monster’s white outfit shone through the dark, together with the snow.

Once they came closer, his sockets widened and he gaped. Both newcomers looked exactly like him except for the eyelights and clothes. That wasn’t odd, he had met alternates once or twice before. The shocking thing was that one of them wore a _circlet with a moon_. He looked exactly like the Wanted-posters Justice Reigns put up sometimes. _Nightmare_.

“You’RE aLive,” Error stated, grinning at them, and the white-clad skeleton rolled his eyes.

“don’t sound so disappointed.”

Error laughed, and Lust stared at the three of them. A criminal. If Error was friends with Nightmare then he’d been helping someone Justice Reigns was after. His soul beat hard in fear. The organisation was working on finding a cure against the Lust-injections, and was much more successful than his universe had ever been. They couldn’t find out. He didn’t _think_ they would stop the project because of it, but he couldn’t be sure.

Nightmare turned to him with a raised eyebrow, and Error gestured between them, “ThIS is LuST. Lust, NIGhtMare aNd Cr0ss.”

“I see,” Lust replied, sounding a little dizzy. The two nodded at him before Nightmare waved his hand. A portal appeared.

“Time to go home,” he said. ”Before this guy reports us to my brother. C’mon.”

Error smiled at him as he stepped toward them.

“thAnK y0u,” he told Lust, who nodded, forcing a smile on his face. He took a deep breath, and winked at the other, making himself relax into old habits.

“i know a way you could repay me,” Lust said, grinning lewdly and letting his eyes travel over the other. Then he snorted slightly at their expressions and waved his hand lazily. “just kidding, darling. it’s no problems. i couldn’t just leave you passed out in the snow, of course.”

The three of them nodded, and Cross stepped through the portal. Just before Error did the same, he hesitated. Lust tilted his head curiously when the other turned to look at him.

“i-I haD fUn,” Error exclaimed. “W-WaNt tO meEt agaIn?”

“Unless you’re planning on reporting us,” Nightmare quickly butted in, staring at him provocatively. For a short moment Lust didn’t know what to say, and then he smiled widely and nodded.

“i’d like that,” he nodded. Then he sent a quick glance at the guardian. “and i won’t.”

Error smiled at him, and took a step forward before disappearing into the portal. Nightmare threw him another suspicious glance before doing the same, and it closed.

Falling into the snow again, Lust stared up at the cave ceiling as glow flies floated around. He wasn’t entirely sure what just had happened, but he was quite sure he’d just helped a criminal escape justice.

Well. Too bad he couldn’t tell this at Grillby’s. It’d make a damn good story. He’d have to do with Papyrus – and that wasn’t bad either, Paps was the coolest.


	70. Desperation (UF/US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a drabble I wrote based on Kyuko's [lovely drawing](https://kyuko-chan.tumblr.com/post/168395056931/blueberry) here.
> 
> Warnings: a tiny bit of blood, deals with the devil (more or less literally)

Fell was not okay with this. Not at all. Yet here he was, because he was also desperate. Standing in his parlour with every window open but covered by black silk, the chandelier turned off and the staff sent home early for the day. A a chilly breeze came through the fabric, making him shudder. Dark blue and black blueberry-scented candles were the only source of light in the enormous room. They stood on the floor, along the outer circle of the carefully drawn pentagram. The white chalk it was made of seemed to shimmer, to glow. The glow only came from the candlelight reflecting in it, he reasoned. Searched for some resemblance of normalcy. The pentagram was filled with ancient symbols and letters from long-dead alphabets.

After throwing the escaped end of his scarf over his shoulder and taking a deep breath, Fell lifted a hand and started chanting. He knew the words by heart, he had forced himself to learn them so he wouldn’t have to read them from the ancient book he’d found in their private library. So he wouldn’t risk messing up. At first, nothing happened. Then the lights fluttered. They turned blue.

Smoke rose from inside the five-pointed star inside the pentagram’s circle. Sweat dripped down his brow, but he kept chanting. He had come too far to back out now. At the last words of the chant he knelt, grabbing a white dove from its cage. It panicked, chirping loudly and trashing as he held it, but the noises quickly died out as he with a swift move slit its throat with a sharp phalange. Blood splattered over the pentagram. The world seemed to stutter. The darkness surrounding Fell grew more compact, unnaturally so, and the flames went out.

Within an eyeblink, they returned. They rose toward the ceiling, glowing light blue and white-hot and almost as tall as him. Fell held his breath. Then he let out a gasp as a blinding light flashed through the room. The world turned white for a second. Once it disappeared, he opened his eyes and let out a quiet shriek. Blue and yellow eyelights met his, the white skull of a horned skeleton having appeared just in front of his face. Just behind the lines of the pentagram.

The smartly dressed skeleton – the _demon_ – smiled at him. Fell knew their name – he had summoned them after all. Blueberry. The demon was floating, their skinless batwings motionless behind them, and their smile turned into a smirk as Fell’s soul pounded in his chest. He stared at them, frozen in fear. Half their face was covered in shadow.

“WHO DARES SUMMONING THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY?” they said, voice booming loud in the empty parlour.

At that, Fell’s paralysis broke. His hands were trembling and he shoved them behind his back, straightened and stared straight into the demon’s eyes. It was a battle with his own mind, every instinct screaming at him to _run_. This was a predator of highest level. Although Fell was no prey he would not stand a chance against this being, should they get out from behind the protective barriers keeping him inside the circle.

“I want to bargain,” he replied, swallowing, without giving out his name. Never give your name to a demon was the first thing the book had told him. He was honestly proud of himself that his voice did not waver. Blueberry rolled his eyes, leaning forward. Toward Fell. Unconciously he recoiled slightly.

“WELL OF COURSE YOU DO.” The demon’s eyelights were burning. The yellow core of them seemed brighter than the candleflames. More intense. Despite himself, Fell was forced to break the eye contact. To turn away his gaze. “OR YOU WOULD NOT HAVE SUMMONED ME. BUT WHAT IS IT YOU WANT? AND WHAT CAN YOU OFFER IN RETURN?”

Fell was a businessman. Dealing was something he did daily. Yet the stakes had never been this high before. One wrong phrasing, one wrong _word_ , and he could accidentally have given away something too precious to part with. Something he could never get back. Demons were infamous for their love of dealing in souls, after all. He took in a deep breath, doing his best to recall the words he had already prepared.

“I want you to heal my brother,” he said calmly. Red was dying and the doctors and healers unable to do anything despite their money. This was Fell’s last chance to save him. His hands clenched behind his back, gripping each other tightly. “In return – what do you want? I will not bargain with mine or my brother’s soul, but otherwise I am willing to listen to your requests.”

For a brief moment the demon looked disappointed before they nodded. They adjusted the sleeves of their black suit nonchalantly before floating uncomfortably close to the pentagram’s borders. A wide Cheshire grin appeared on their face and their eyelights burned even brighter. Bright as the fires of Hell, Fell thought. As they spoke, their voice was filled with smug glee. It caused Fell’s entire being to shiver in fear.

“I AM SURE WE CAN AGREE ON SOMETHING, FELL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I've sold my soul to demon Blue now 'cause I love him a lot


	71. Two Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm catching up a little on this collection  
> Here's Poisonpuff and Cherryberry

**Poisonpuff**

Razz couldn’t stand crying. He absolutely couldn’t. Tears were a sign of weakness. Not only of body, but of mind. Truthfully, it was _weakness_ he hated. When someone cried it was only evidence of something worse. Of being undeserving to live, because strength was the only thing that counted in Swapfell. Of body, or of mind. Cry – then, moments laterm only dust would remain.

When he and his brother had been babybones, Papyrus had been a crybaby. First, neither of them had known any better. Children had a certain protection, even in a world like theirs. Children were precious, adored. As they grew older, though, as Razz came into his teens, he had realized how dangerous, how _disgusting_ , the action was. Needless to say, he had made sure his baby brother had learnt the lesson quickly. He wasn’t going to risk his brother’s life by allowing waterworks and loud sobs.

Now, though, when he stood in the doorway and watched silent tears run down Undertale Papyrus cheeks, he didn’t feel any revolt over the orange streaks down the other’s cheek. No loathing. A desire to make it stop, yes, but not out of a hatred for the action. It was simply because he didn’t want to see the other hurting. Not strong, positive, loving Papyrus. Who, as much as Razz detested to admit it, was stronger than he could ever be. It took so much more strength to stay positive and kind in the face of darkness than it took to let it devour you and turn you dark as well. And Razz had let him meet a lot of darkness since they met. He _never_ held back his own, after all.         

His heels clicked against the floorboards as he walked toward his brother’s alternate. Flinching at the unexpected noise, Papyrus looked up. He quickly dried away the tears on his cheeks, forcing a bright smile on his face. Razz blinked in surprise. Woah. If he hadn’t known Papyrus was upset he wouldn’t have been able to tell.

“CUT THE CRAP,” he said, marching over to the other and glaring at the other. A look of anxiety flickered over Papyrus’ face for a brief second before disappearing again.

“RAZZ! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Papyrus replied, wide eyed and seemingly honest. It was _brilliant_ , how genuinely confused he appeared.

Razz scowled, looming over the other. The only reason he could was that Papyrus was sitting down on the couch, but he was going to make use of his height advantage when he could. Growling slightly, he grabbed Papyrus’ sleeve, showcasing the tearstains on it.

“WHO DO I NEED TO HURT?” was all he bothered to give as an answer. Immediately, the faked cheer fell and Papyrus sagged. Yet, he held Razz’s gaze. Through the tears starting to well up again he shook his head.

“DON’T HURT ANYONE,” he basically ordered, and kept the eye contact. Razz opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off before he could get a word out. “ _NO_. VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER TO THIS.”

Grumbling, Razz sat down and slowly nodded. A smile lit up Papyrus’ face through the tears. His soul skipped a beat at that, and he couldn’t stop the twitching of the corner of his mouth. Patiently he waited for the other to talk.

It took a while. The other was quiet in his crying, much quieter than Slim’s loud blubbering when they were little. He mostly seemed exhausted rather than sad, if Razz was being honest. Finally, he sighed and averted his eyes.

“THERE’S JUST A LOT GOING ON. BEING AN AMBASSADOR IS FUN, BUT IT’S VERY TOUGH. SOME OF THE PEOPLE I MEET DON’T REALLY LIKE MONSTERS, FOR WHATEVER REASON. AND THEN THERE’S JUST A SMALL THINGS HAPPENING ALL AT ONCE AND IT GOT TOO MUCH.”

Sighing, Razz nodded. He could relate. Sometimes his job as the Lieutenant of the Guard and Snowdin Head just got… _too much_. He worked ceaselessly, always, just like he knew Papyrus did. And eventually, even their almost limitless energy would run out. Yet neither ever stopped working, and neither did Blue or Fell. They were all the same in that way.

With the prejudice monsters still faced on the Surface, he supposed it was even worse. At least no one in Swapfell, except for Alphys and Her Majesty of course, dared question the Magnifient and Malicious Sans, Lieutenant of the Royal Guard and a Favourite of the Queen’s. Papyrus had to deal with humans all day almost every day, sometimes even on his days off because they’d needed him. And, just like Razz, he wouldn’t hesitate to hurry to his office despite having free time for once.

“WELL,” Razz eventually commented, surpressing the singing in his veins to have someone _pay_ for making someone as bright as Papyrus hurt. “I NEED SOME TIME AWAY FROM THE IMBECILES IN THE GUARD. I SUPPOSE YOUR COMPANY IS PREFERABLE, EVEN IF YOU ARE AN IDIOT. WANT TO COOK?”

After a moment of silence, Papyrus smiled at him again. This time, there was more happy than sad in it, and it made Razz’s soul feel warm. It was a pleasant feeling, if foreign. Then, Razz froze as warm arms wrapped themselves around him and embraced him tightly. For a while, he wasn’t sure how to react while he sat pressed against the taller’s ribcage. Razz eventually let out a chuckle, softer than he’d expected, and coaxed his own arms out from where they were trapped between them, embracing Papyrus back.

“YES PLEASE,” Papyrus breathed into his skull. The air tickled Razz’s neck beneath his scarf. “THANK YOU.”

Fighting a purple blush, Razz stared at the letter V on Papyrus’ shirt.

“DON’T MENTION IT, CREAMPUFF.”

 _Really, don’t_ was implied, and Papyrus nodded in understanding. Razz had started out _hating_ Papyrus for his everlasting brightness and kindness. He didn’t anymore, despite his best efforts. Didn’t mean that he wanted people to know.

Slim, Red and Fell would never let it go if they found out the Malicious Razz had a soft spot for this ray of sunshine.

* * *

**Cherryberry**

The sun was at its zenith and the temperature was hellishly hot. At least to beings who actually had flesh for the sun to bother. For Red and Blue, on the other hand, it was lovely. As they made their way through the park, Blue in a pastel sundress and Red in his usual shorts and t-shirt, Blue squeezed the other’s hand. His soul was fluttering in his chest as Red smiled at him in return. Smiled, not grinned. Such a precious and unusual thing, and it made his bones feel pleasantly tingly.

Chatting about his training with Razz, the fanfictions he had read with Swapfell Alphys and Bumbersnoot’s latest mischief, he could only feel almost dizzy with joy over how enraptured Red seemed with everything he said. It wasn’t all that usual that anyone had the energy to keep up with him, and to see the other genuinely trying and genuinely interest was the best thing ever.

Bumbersnoot was running around them, curiously examining everything. It was adorable. A few humans and monsters were out, but due to the heat it was almost empty. When they passed past a park bench with a human and a monster on, one of them cried out.

“Ey, cutie. I like your face!”

Blinking, Blue twisted around. He stared at them in bewilderment, at their jeering gazes as they moved their eyes over his body. Clenching his fists, even as he held Red’s hand, he felt his throat twist closed. From humiliation or anger, he wasn’t sure. He opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind about yelling such things about strangers as he was interrupted.

“ _cutie? like his face?_ ” Red exclaimed in disbelief. He glared viciously at them, before turning to Blue, who stared at him in bewilderment over the outburst. “excuse me? ex-fuckin-cuse me? _cute?_ blue here’s fuckin’ _perfectly imperfect_. whoever designed him had th’ best goddamn day of their life when they did, he’s a gift ta monsterkind and humankind alike! How dare ya call him _cute_? he’s beautiful ‘n’ kind ‘n’ funny ‘n’ th’ worst as well as best mischief-maker on thi’ side o’ th’ earth ‘n’ ya say ya _like his face?_ ”

Huffing loudly, he sent them another glare before pressing a kiss to Blue’s cheek.

“don’ listen ta those morons, bluebell,” he finished. Blue felt his soul beat hard in his ribcage, a blue blush burning on his cheeks. His eyelights had taken the shape of hearts during the other’s speech. Bymbersnoot was at his leg, licking him, sensing that his owner had been unhappy. Blue smiled brightly, the slight hurt and mortification entirely forgotten.

“THANK YOU,” he said warmly, grateful that he had such a wonderful boyfriend. Tiptoeing, he pressed a chaste kiss to Red’s teeth before turning his back toward the offenders. Blue grabbed Red’s hand harder, and pointed toward an ice cream shop a bit away. “ICE CREAM?”

Red nodded, and smiled again.

“whatever ya want, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Tumblr I'm doing an Advent Calendar. The 24th - the day we celebrate in Sweden - I'm going to post all of the drabbles and stories here. Should I do it in two chapters or one, you think? There's going to be 24 of them after all, in varying lenghts


	72. The New Girl (HSAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a (mostly) human/partially genderbent AU I and Kyuko have talked about which also takes place in the non-Undertale version of the NRS-verse (Natéa).

The classroom was loud and the atmosphere good-natured. Blue giggled loudly at a joke one of her classmates a few rows away had told the class and replied in kind. She received more laughter in return. Fell, her best friend, chuckled quietly at her side. The taller, black haired, leather-clad girl was leaning back in her chair and rolling her eyes in hidden amusement. She might seem intimidating, with her scar and edgy clothes, but Blue knew Fell was just a big softie at heart. Once you’d gotten past all that _Fight Me_ , at least.

The few students who had tried to read before the lesson had given up and joined into the chattering of the class. As the bell rang, their teacher walked in. He cleared his throat and shook his head, making the bells on his horns jingle. Some students fell silent, some didn’t. Sky blue strands of hair tickled Blue’s nose, and she blew them out of the way. Shifting impatiently, she had had enough of sitting here already. Sitting still for more than ten minutes was awful. She sighed as the teacher finally got everyone to shut up and he began to talk.

Leaning onto the desk, Blue did her best to pay attention. But it was Engineering and it was freaking hard. Fell was much better; a natural talent. Blue much preferred math or physics, if she had to choose between theoretical subjects. P.E. was her favourite class though. Getting to run and climb was much better than being stuck in a classroom.

Then the teacher said something that got her, and everyone else’s, attention, “We’ve got a new student, everyone. Do come in, Razz.”

The door flew open, and in marched the edgiest girl Blue had ever seen. Glancing at Fell, she nodded. Yup. Even edgier than Fell. The new kid – Razz – was quite pretty, Blue had to admit. Long purple, curled hair. Striking purple eyes. A long scar running just to the side of her – it seemed to be a her but you never knew of course – right eye.

Black, spiked leather jacket. Her arms were obviously muscled beneath. Torn jeans. Purple stiletto boots, even higher than Fell’s. It was impressive how the other seemed to move so easily despite them. Blue would never understand how people did that. There was a reason she never had higher heels than two-three centimetres. Dear _stars_.

There was also something about the aura of the girl. The expression was cold, closed off, as she studied them. There was also something very lonely in it. Blue’s dad always said she was a great people person, and she could _taste_ that this new girl was lonely. It was something with the tense posture, the expression on her face.

“Everyone, this is Razz Valkyria. Your new classmate. Do you want to introduce yourself?” the teacher asked, and Razz threw him a disinterested glance.

“No.” The short, simple answer was the only thing needed to throw him off the line. The teacher blinked in surprise a few times before he raised an eyebrow.

“Not even to tell us why you choose changed school? What are your interests?” he tried, and Razz rolled her eyes, scowling.

“Because everyone at Desroches was a piece of shit,” she said, even though she was talking to a teacher. Blue heard Fell’s snort in amusement. “Mounted archery, all horse sports, fashion, not getting crap from _idiots_. Can I sit down now?”

The teacher nodded, looking completely shocked. Without another word Razz went to sit at the only free desk, two rows behind Blue and Fell. The two of them exchanged glances. Desroches High was one of the fanciest schools in the country, built five hundred years ago by a Waeldéan princess who married a Beobyrian prince. What would someone rich enough to go there do at Lilypond – a public school? Blue turned in her chair to look at the new kid, waving slightly. A scowl was her only response. Blue tilted her head, studying her for a short moment before shrugging and turning back toward the front of the classroom.

Leaning toward Fell, she smiled.

“Can we befriend her?” she whispered. Fell shook her head, chuckling.

“If you want, Blue.”

* * *

After class Razz disappeared quickly. Blue and Fell hadn’t even gathered their books before she was out the door. They hurried up, and Blue’s heart pounded as they almost ran through the hallways to find her. She wanted to befriend the new kid, and if she wanted it she _would_. As they passed by Fell’s twin brother Red, she waved.

“Hey Red, are you eating with us or Stretch today? Or by your own?” she called as they passed, receiving a shrug in reply. Red didn’t even look up from his phone, but that was normal. He wasn’t very interested in being social and a bit of an asshole.

They were by the door to the school garden when they found Razz again. She was leaning against some lockers and talking to a blond boy who was even taller than Fell in heels. Slowing down, Blue grabbed Fell’s hand as they walked up to them.

“Hi! I’m Blue!” she greeted, smiling widely at them. The boy returned the smile shyly while Razz only scowled again. “This is Fell. You seem interesting. Want to eat lunch with us? The cafeteria’s got macaroni and meatballs today.”

Opening her mouth, Razz looked like she was going to deny them. She didn’t have time to, though, as the boy grabbed her wrist and nodded.

“We’d like to,” was all he said, voice almost inaudible. Blue raised an eyebrow as Razz twisted around, staring at him with wide eyes.

“No, I don’t-“

Once again, the boy squeezed her wrist, and she fell quiet even if she looked both disgruntled and impatient. He bowed down to whisper something in her ear, and she rolled her eyes. Yet when she turned back to the two of them she nodded once.

“Fucking fine, we’ll eat with you,” she decided. “I’m Razz. This is my brother Slim. Don’t _ever_ hurt him or I’ll _kill_ you.”

Blinking, Blue turned to Fell. The other looked just as bewildered, staring at Razz in confusion.

“Why in Natéa would we do that?” Fell asked, frowning. Razz didn’t reply, just staring at them. Blue hunched her shoulders slightly, feeling uncomfortable beneath that gaze. She put her bright smile back on her face, leading the way toward the garden where they usually ate.

* * *

After grabbing their food in the canteen, they went outside to eat. Due to all the different species the students in the school were, they didn’t have to stay inside while eating. For example, the dryads got rather jittery when caught up in the chaos that was the school cafeteria for longer whiles. Blue and Fell just preferred to sit outside when it was sunny and warm.

Razz was still scowling when they took their usual picnic table by the pond the school was named after. It was a big pond, full of white water lilies. The water sprites liked to play there during break. Blue was tempted to tell Razz to stop, or her face would get stuck like that but she bit her tongue. They didn’t know her well enough. Yet.

Red was already sitting at the table, nose stuck in a physics book. He didn’t look up when they sat down, only put another meatball into his mouth. Fell rolled her eyes in exasperation at her twin, but didn’t say anything.

“So, Razz, Slim,” Fell said, taking a bite of  her food. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “May I ask why someone rich enough to go to one of the finest private schools in the country would move to Lilypond?”

“Like I said in the classroom-” Razz replied, staring into the sky. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pressed together between words. “-everyone was jackasses and morons and we didn’t want anything with them to do. So we changed schools, and this one is close to home.”

Blue was extremely tempted to ask more, but it was obvious the other didn’t want to talk about it. Biting her lip, she let her eyes travel to find something else to talk about. She grinned. Razz had put her phone on the table, and on her phone case there was a picture of a horse. Blue remembered the other mentioning something about liking horses in class.

“Is that your?” she asked, pointing at the case. Razz followed the motion with her eyes and nodded slowly.

“Yes,” she replied slowly, swallowing the food in her mouth. “That’s Marmalade. My Flatland horse.”

A choking noise came from Red, who hit his chest a couple times, gasping over the table. Rolling her eyes again, Fell leaned over and hit her twin’s back hard until he stopped and was able to breathe again.

“Thanks,” he muttered before returning to his book. Blue agreed with the sentiment, though. With wide eyes, she stared at Razz.

“Isn’t Flatland horses like… _super_ expensive?” she gaped, only to receive a nonchalant shrug in return. Slim nodded once, but didn’t appear very concerned either.

Despite the risk of appearing rude, Blue fished up her phone. A quick search told her everything she needed to know, and she held it up to Fell whose red eyes widened as well. A normal Flatland horse costed _twenty thousand eight hundred Imperials_. That’s more than her dads earned in a month. Not together, but on their own. And according to this site the cost of owning it was thousands of Imperials a month even after, with veterinary and food and such things. That’s _insane_.

Razz were staring at them now. She looked slightly confused at their reactions.

“What? Paying for her is the least our parents owe us,” she said.

Blue started at that, heart skipping a beat in slight worry for this stranger. That was an odd thing to say, especially in such a flippant way. Blue could also hear a well-hidden edge of anger, only because she often listened for things like that. It was concerning. But it was obvious it wasn’t something she could ask about. Not when they hardly knew each other. Slim was watching them carefully as he leaned toward Red, looking at the book. A small glint of curiosity had appeared in his eye.

“Red, show Slim your book,” Fell commanded her brother, apparently having noticed as well. Red glared at her, but moved his book so the other could see.

“Whatever, Boss,” he grumbled, making both Fell and Blue snort. Blue remembered when Red had begun calling Fell that. They’d been eight at the time, and Fell had been a pretty demanding child. Was a pretty demanding teen. So while it had started as a joke siblings between, it was now used more than her actual name by Red.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring exactly _how_ rich this new girl must be, Blue did her best to keep Razz involved in the conversation. Slim didn’t even pay attention anymore, just reading Red’s book, so she didn’t have to worry about him. Razz didn’t make much of an effort, eventually just picking up her phone and doing something, but Blue was determined.

Then the break was over and they didn’t have any classes together for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning Blue and her little brother, Stretch, stepped of the school bus just in time to see a fancy car pull over next to the school yard. The entire bus load of kids stared as the chauffeur stepped out of the driver’s seat. They went to the passenger seat and opened the door with a blue-skinned hand, holding it open for whoever was inside. Blue blinked as Razz stepped out, nodding once to the driver. Slim followed, and they went toward the school entrance as the car drove away.

She wasn’t going to pass up the chance to talk more to Razz. Quickly saying goodbye to her brother, she ran after them, boots smattering against the asphalt. Blue was fast – she had even come 3rd place in the district finals in sprinting (the winner had been a young vampire, and they were naturally faster than humans)  – and quickly caught up with the Valkyria siblings.

Razz sighed as she saw her, and sent a glare. But Blue hadn’t been Blue if she had let that stop her. It was obvious Razz needed friends, or she wouldn’t have that lonely aura all the time, and Blue was determined that she and Fell would be those friends.

“What do you want now?” Razz almost hissed, jerking at the shoulder-strap of her bag.

“To be your friend!” Blue replied honestly, smiling widely. “Didn’t I make that obvious yesterday?”

Razz scowled deeper, and her shoulders hunched slightly into a defensive yet passive-aggressive body language.

“Look,” she spat out. “I’ve understood you’re _the_ _popular girl_ in this school, and I’m sure you’re used to getting what you want, but I’m not fucking _interested_ in making friends. I’m not going to spend any time with you and your buddy pretending to be my friends to get to my goddamn money, alright? So _stop following me around_.”

Blue, as well as every student around who had heard what Razz said, stared at her with wide eyes. Blue was gaping. Well, that explained a lot. Razz threw her another glare before grabbing her brother’s wrist and starting to walk away. Blue didn’t know what to reply to that. Jessamine, a werewolf a year younger than them, suddenly took a step toward them.

She smiled slightly, and shook her head as she stared between the two of them.

“Hi, we haven’t met,” Jessamine said, a bit shyly. She tugged at one of her wild hair locks. “But I feel that I need to tell you that Blue would never do that. She’s the kindest person in this school. That’s why she’s so popular – not because she stomps on people.”

Blue felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards. It warmed her heart to hear.

“Thanks, Jessie,” she replied warmly, smiling at the other. Razz didn’t say anything else, just continued her way away.

At lunch, Blue didn’t suggest they’d find Razz. If Fell thought anything about this, she didn’t say anything. It wasn’t quite fair to pursue the girl if she didn’t want them to. And Blue was nothing if not fair. Hopefully someone would get Razz to believe people didn’t just want her money. She and Fell were just changing the subject from the president’s latest policies to the latest music video from their favourite artist when Fell raised an eyebrow and pointed to something behind Blue.

Turning around to look, she found herself looking at Razz and Slim arguing. The taller didn’t seem to be saying half as much as Razz, but with her expression he seemed to be winning anyway. Eventually she threw one of her hands into the air before marching toward them.

Blue stared at her as she almost threw her food tray on the picnic table and sat down next to them. Razz sent a glare her brother’s way, before sighing and looking at Blue and Fell.

“Alright,” she stated. “I’ll give you a chance to be my friends.”

After exchanging a surprised gaze with her best friend, Blue smiled brightly at Razz and gave her the thumbs up.

“Lovely!” she exclaimed. “We were just talking about Ianthe’s new music video. Have you seen it?”


	73. So I realized I have a whole bunch of Drabbles I haven't posted here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a lot of drabbles. I have more but this'll do for today.
> 
> There is a small possibility I have posted some of these already but I don't think so.

**skyler-of-waffles said:**   **Drink fluff please? (I love your writing!!)**

The music played in in the background, soft and happy, and Dream laughed. He held tightly onto his partner’s hand, twirling beneath it before moving back into Ink’s arms. The two guardians moved among the group of monsters and humans they’d sneaked into. They were in a universe where the War never happened. Monsters and humans had always coexisted in peace. Right now, the town they visited was having a carnival celebrating Asgore and Toriel’s 1050th wedding day.

The music speeded up, and Dream’s eye sockets shone as he gazed into Ink’s. The other smiled back, at peace for once with the help of the Guardian of Positivity’s aura.

“Ready?” Ink asked, teasing, _daring_ him, and Dream nodded, determined. With a smirk, Ink sent him spinning. Dream’s soul pounded in his ribcage, filled with joy. A golden blush lightened up his cheeks from the excitement. Feeling so free, so without responsibilities, was such a rare thing and he was going to make the most out of it. Frowning in concentration, the taller skeleton stopped. Dream held out his arms.

Without hesitating, Ink ran toward him. Jumping, he threw himself into Dream’s arms. Dream grunted, but caught him. As Ink placed his hands on his shoulder, he hoisted the other into the air and Ink yelled loudly as he left both the ground and the other’s arms.

Smiling widely, Dream felt his soul soar as he watched the other’s wild, slightly crazy expression. He prepared himself to catch the other. As he held his arms up, Ink turned down and grinned at him. _Uh oh_.

Doing his best to catch the other, Dream managed to get the other down to proper height. But as he was about to put Ink down, the other’s eyelights changed to mischievous five-pointed stars. Ink threw his legs around Dream’s waist. He stumbled backwards as Ink pressed their faces together in a kiss.

“ _Ink!_ ” he cried out into the kiss, falling. He let out a moan of pain as his back and head hit the ground. Ink grinned wider where he was lying on top of Dream. He grabbed the taller’s face, pressing another kiss to his teeth.

“What?” he asked innocently, and Dream stared at him in disbelief before chuckling.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I _know_. Isn’t it _great_?”

With the cheekiness on Ink’s face, it became too much. Dream broke out in laughter, and Ink joined in, pressing kisses across his face. Dream’s soul fluttered, and he laughed harder.

“It is,” he agreed, cupping Ink’s face in his hand and kissing back. Stars, he didn’t think he’d ever been this happy. Not for many, _many_ hundreds of years at least.

“Oh my god, are you two okay?!” a worried voice said, and they both glanced up. A human and her partner stood there with concerned looks on their faces.

The two guardians exchanged glances, and grinned at them. Ink finally rolled of Dream, allowing him to stand, and they hooked arms. After Dream had pressed a quick peck to Ink’s cheek, the two of them smiled at her.

“We’re perfect.”

**Bluenekomata said: Error X Reaper sans, with angst? ~~(Sorry, I have been reading too much Healing What Has Been Broken lately)~~**

**Warnings: Mentions of suicide, emotional extortion**

Death stared at his hands. Tears were fighting to be allowed to fall. With a sneer of disgust, he dragged his sleeves down so they covered the bone. His soul was in pain as he curled up, back turned against his partner.

“’m sorry,” he whispered. Somehow, he managed to keep his voice from trembling. “i’m sorry. i’m so sorry. i can’t… i can’t do it.”

Error gave him a noncommittal grunt in reply, and Death curled tighter. A single tear forced its way out, dripping down his cheek and onto his black robes. He held back a choked chuckle. How godly.

“i don’t want to lose you. please. try to understand,” Death begged, tears starting to fall for real now. Silence. Wiping his face furiously with the sleeve, he stared into the black walls of the Underworld. “i love you.”

This was said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. Error twitched violently, like he had been hit.

“i care about you so much. please don’t.”

“thEn WhY w0n*t yOu dO IT?!” Error exploded, flying to his feet and staring at Death. The god couldn’t see it, but he both heard and sensed the other’s movements. “iF y0U cARE so MUch, FucKing _D0_ it, YOu c0waRD.”

There were a few moments of furious silence, Death’s sobs the only noise. His body shook with the force of them, and his soul was beating painfully hard. His face itched from the salty tears, and once again he wiped them away. Error’s breathing grew louder. It echoed between the cave walls. Eventually Death glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see Error sink to his knees, shaking.

“i´M so tîRed. I dõn*t waNT T0 Do ThiS anYMore.”

“then stay here,” Death suggested. His voice was small, with a tiny amount of hope in it. His eyelights trembled as Error looked up and stared him straight into the eye sockets. “with me and paps. we can be a family.”

Error laughed. It was a bitter, awful sound, and it made Death’s soul ache even more. It sank in his ribcage. The meaning behind that laugh was obvious. No hope.

“liKE anYTHing c0Uld Be ThAt eAsy f0r sômeone likE Me,” he said, standing up again. His face was empty as he stared straight at Death, who had to force himself not to turn his gaze away. “FiNe. If Y0U dOn´`t loVE me ENOugh, thEN I’ll FINd someOne else to Do it.” He laughed bitterly. “ThERE OUght t0 Be cOUntlEss voluntEErs. G0OdbYE, DeAth.”

Death flew to his feet as Error opened a portal, and he stretched his arm out after the other. Quickly withdrawing it, though, as he remembered he couldn’t touch him. That was exactly what Error wanted, and had tried to make him do. He sobbed as Error nodded sharply once before opening a portal and stepped through.

Watching the love of his life disappear, the god sank down to the floor again. His body shook as he hid his face in his robes. They were quickly drenched by tears. His chest felt empty. His everything felt empty. The worst thing was that Error was right. There were many monsters who’d jump on the chance to off the Destroyer of Universes, the multiversal God of Destruction.

Sobbing loudly, Death didn’t care who saw him. Not that there was anyone other than him and Papyrus in the brothers’ private part of the Underworld anyway, most of the time.

He’d never see Error again. Not even his soul, since Error wasn’t a native of Reapertale. His soul wasn’t his responsibility. And no matter how much Death wanted to go out and gather it anyway, he couldn’t. Messing with the natural order of things always had catastrophic consequences.

Therefore, the God of Death simply sat on the floor, wishing desperately that he’d have anything at all he could say or do to stop Error from what he was planning to do. But he couldn’t. He had tried, so hard. Sobbing louder, he just kept crying. The sound of teleport reached him, but he couldn’t bother to care. Whoever it was didn’t matter right now.

“BROTHER, I’M HO-“ Papyrus broke off, and running steps came until they stopped. “SANS! WHAT’S WRONG?”

Death simply shook his head, and hid his face in his brother’s robes as arms embraced him. He was crying violently, but the empty feeling hadn’t left. Neither brother spoke as Death continued to sob into Papyrus’ clothes until he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

**zoteara said: OKAY SO DREAMSWAP CRIGHTMOSS DATE?? LIKE THEY TRY TO HAVE A NICE DATE BUT DREAM INTERFERES OR SOMETHING IDK. JUST FLUFF AND STUPIDITY PLEASE**

Cross leaned forward over the table, smiling widely at his date. Italian folk music played in the background, there was a candle and breadsticks on the table and it had a white-red squared tablecloth. Above them, a full moon shone.

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” Nightmare asked, looking amused. “A _Lady and the Tramp_ -date? Seriously?”

There was no reply, as a server appeared, putting down a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs before them. Nightmare snorted, but grinned. Cross picked up a fork, twirling the spaghetti on it and holding it up in front of the other’s face. Nightmare raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but as Cross prodded the fork against his teeth he rolled his eyelights and obediently opened his mouth. Cross looked incredibly pleased with himself as he swallowed the food.

They chatted about the latest video games they’d played (and Cross had lost) before realizing that there was only one meatball left.

“ _perfect_ ,” Cross exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He slowly slid it over to Nightmare’s side of the plate.

“You’re such a nerd,” Nightmare said affectionately, stabbing the meatball with his fork and plopping it into his mouth.

“like you aren’t,” the other replied, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. There were a few beats of silence before Nightmare grinned.

“Wanna do the spaghetti-thing?” he asked, picking up the end of an especially long spaghetti, and Cross grinned back, taking the other end.

“like you even need to ask.”

 Suddenly the door got thrown open, startling them and making them jump. Looking toward it, Cross frowned as he saw who it was, eye sockets widening. In Dream walked, smiling, with Ink at his arm. Who also was smiling. Glancing toward his boyfriend, he noticed that the other was too staring at the _couple_ in front of them in complete shock.

“What the _heck_?!” Nightmare exclaimed, and Cross could only agree. At that, the newcomers looked up. All four stared at each other for a few moments. Cross’ soul pounded in his chest, and he grabbed Nightmare’s hand in case they needed to run. If Dream was here, then there were probably a couple JR guards near as well.

Dream and Ink blinked for a few moments before Dream’s face set. He glared at them.

“No. Not tonight,” he said, grabbing Ink’s hand, which was placed near his elbow, tightly. “I will not let you two destroy our outing.”

The two outlaws exchanged a quick glance of disbelief before Nightmare stared at his twin with a wide grin.

“Normally it’s you who attack us during dates, angel-boy,” he  pointed out, and Cross snorted. “And honestly, you’re the one who walked into _our_ date.”

Dream’s glare intensified, and even more so as Ink chuckled slightly.

“They’re right, boss,” he pointed out, despite the positivity guardian’s heated glare. There were a few beats of silence, Cross and Nightmare watching in suspense to see what’ll happen, before Dream groaned.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” he decided, obviously irritated. He didn’t even look at Cross and Nightmare, instead staring straight at his must-be-boyfriend. “Come, Ink.”

Ink straight out laughed as he followed his boss – partner? – out of the restaurant.

“It was nice to see you too!” Nightmare shouted after them as the door closed with a _bang_. The two remaining skeletons turned toward each other, staring, before breaking out into laughter. Cross clutched his ribs as he gasped for breath, gazing through his lidded sockets at Nightmare, who looked to be in the same predicament.

“Well, that just happened,” he said, and Cross nodded. He leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to the other’s teeth.

“It absolutely did, Nightlight. And apparently Lord Perfect is dating _Ink_.”

They looked at each other for a moment again, before once more breaking down into laughter.

**kyuko-chan said: Red and Razz confessing to eachother while being locked up in the closet, please!**

Laughter came from the two Sanses, who sat close together in the couch. Mettaton – Underfell Mettaton – was hosting his new show; _The Monster Human War_. The basic plot was that Mettaton, dressed as King Asgore, led a couple monsters and fought monsters dressed up as humans to death. It was quite brilliant. The problem, Fell thought, wasn’t the show. It wasn’t even the two Sanses. The problem was how the aforementioned were so obviously in love – they cuddled, laughed, stared at each other with that lovesick gaze – yet they refused to confess it to each other.

Exchanging a gaze with Papyrus, who was visiting on the same time as Razz,  they nodded in agreement. The great thing with being basically the same person, despite their different universes, was that sometimes words weren’t necessary.

They simultaneously got up from the table they’d been blueprinting a puzzle on. Making their way over toward Red and Razz Papyrus went to open the cupboard beneath the stairs. The two shorter skeletons laughed as a monster got decapitated and weren’t paying attention to their surroundings. They felt safe here. Which would be their downfall. Fell smirked, and with a quick motion he turned their souls Blue. Both reacted immediately, turning their heads toward him and instinctually preparing their magic. They didn’t have a chance to, though, as Fell threw them both into the cupboard. Carefully; he didn’t want to hurt them. Papyrus quickly closed and locked the door behind them.

“hey!”

“LET US OUT!”

The Papyri chuckled as Fell made his way over. Papyrus grinned at him as he leaned toward the door.

“NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER,” he told them. The only reply was stuttering from the inside, even Razz seemingly speechless.

“IT IS QUITE OBVIOUS,” Papyrus added, sounding more understanding but still making clear he wouldn’t let them out either. “YOU – AND US WHO HAVE TO WATCH YOU TWO DANCE AROUND EACH OTHER – WILL FEEL BETTER ONCE YOU CONFESS. TRUST US.”

-

The cupboard was dark, but not so dark they couldn’t see. Even more so with how both their cheeks were flushed crimson and purple respectively. Red and Razz stared at each other, mortified. There was no doubt that they wouldn’t be allowed outside until they’d confessed their ‘love for each other’. Red swallowed deeply, feeling his blush grow brighter. Well, this was terrible.

It was true he was in love with Razz. It wasn’t surprising that his brother had figured that out. Boss had always been almost creepily perceptive. The problem was, that while Boss and Papyrus surely meant well, there was no way this’d end well. Razz didn’t return his feelings, and now his entire friendship with the other was over.

With pounding soul, Red eventually broke the eye contact, fumbling desperately for something to say. He opened his mouth, only to snap it close as he realized he had no idea what to say. Weirdly enough, Razz seemed to be just as lost as he was. It was odd. Razz always seemed to know exactly what to say and do.

“WELL,” the other eventually said, finally breaking the silence. Red sighed in relief. “WHAT NOW?”

“i-,” Red mumbled, grabbing onto the shelf next to him to have something to ground himself with. “i dunno. they won’ let us out ‘til we do wha’ they say.”

“WE CAN’T TELEPORT OUT?”

Shaking his head, Red sighed again. Curse his brother’s ingenuity.

“nah. boss got tired o’ me shortcuttin’ everywhere so last week he ‘ad alphys put anti-teleportation-shields on th’ house fer a while.”

Razz blinked in surprise, and a smirk appeared on his face for a short moment before his expression fell again. Everything went quiet once more. Red’s soul had slowed down as they spoke, but was once again pounding against his ribcage. He watched Razz nervously, waiting for the other to say or do something. Sweat trickled down his brow. This was it. His friendship with Razz was over. He was going to lose one of his best friends over a stupid crush. As his breathing grew laboured, he saw Razz close his eye sockets.

“ALRIGHT,” the other said, opening them again and staring straight at Red. “FINE. THEY WIN. RED, I LOVE YOU, OKAY? I REALIZE THAT YOU DON’T FEEL THE SAME FUCKING WAY AND IT’S FOR THE BEST BECAUSE I WOULDN’T MAKE A VERY GOOD PARTNER.”

Too stunned to say anything, Red gaped at the other. He couldn’t believe what he just had heard. _Had_ he just heard what he had heard or did he just hallucinate? That almost seemed likelier. Razz seemed to grow more and more anxious the longer he stood silent, fiddling with his scarf. Red swallowed, soul pounding harder than ever, as he prepared himself to answer.

“SAY SOMETH-“ Razz began, but Red interrupted him.

“i love ya too.” The other fell silent, staring at him with wide sockets. Dragging in a deep breath, Red continued. “been fer a while now. yer amazing, ya know that. yer smart, beautiful, powerful, _kind_. almos’ as awesome as my bro, razz. how could i not love ya?”

The two of them blushed brighter, the entire cupboard lit up in crimson and purple, and a mix of the colours. Razz was smiling widely. The only sound was their breathing as Red frowned.

“what did ya mean ya wouldn’ make a very good partner?” he asked. “i know i wouldn’, but…”

Razz didn’t reply for a little while, staring into the wall. Waiting patiently, Red tried to look encouraging.

“NOTHING,” Razz said with a tone of finality. He accepted that answer, since it was obvious the other didn’t want to talk about it. Hesitating, Red grinned slightly toward the other.

“can i… can i kiss ya?”

Razz blinked, and smiled. A nod. Without waiting a moment Red stepped forward. Gently taking Razz’s face in his hands, he pressed his teeth against the others. Arms were thrown over his shoulder as the kiss was enthusiastically reciprocated. It felt amazing. It was a bit clumsy and sharp due to their teeth – it was obvious Razz hadn’t done this much – but it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

Both smiled widely as they parted, and Razz grabbed his hand, holding tight. Red’s soul beat excitedly, and there were butterflies in his stomach. That was a first. Every other relationship he’d ever had had basically been casual, easy sex. This was something else entirely, and while it made him nervous he found he looked forward to it.

“how ‘bout we don’ call it a relationship?” Red suggested. It was obvious Razz wasn’t entirely comfortable with being a boyfriend, and if he was being honest, he wasn’t either. This entire thing was brilliant, but there wasn’t really a need to label it yet.

“SPECIAL FRIENDS?” was all he got in reply from a grinning Razz. A Razz who looked slightly relieved at the suggestion. He nodded.

“special friends,” he agreed. Perfect. Red pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek, and their eyelights locked with each other before nodding at each other. Simultaneously, they turned, hitting the door as hard as they both could.

“ey! creampuff! boss!”

“IT’S DONE. LET US THE FUCK _OUT_ NOW!”

The sound of footsteps came, and the door was thrown open, revealing two very relieved looking Papyruses. Boss especially would’ve looked like he might start cry at any time if he hadn’t been so eternally pissed off.

“ _FUCKING FINALLY!”_

**Lazyninjaphilosopher said: Would you be willing to do fluff for reverse honeymustard (ut sans x sf papyrus)**

“my bro built ten puzzles in one day.”

“my bro made eight puzzles _deadly_ in one day.”

“papyrus _tricked_ undyne into befriending frisk.”

“m’lord did the same with alphys and chara and he’s an amazing cook.”

“… alright, ya got me there. paps can’t cook for his life.”

Sans grinned up at his boyfriend where he was lying with his head in his lap. Slim returned the grin, and picked the last plum from the bowl. After waving it over Sans’ face a little while, he popped it into his mouth. Laughing slightly at Sans’ pout, he enjoyed how the plum melted on his tongue. As always when he and his boyfriend couldn’t decide on something, they had had a My Bro Is Cooler-contest. It was always the best way to settle this kind of things.

“mmm,” he hummed, smirking as the other’s pout grew bigger. His soul beat in contentment. Undertale was such a great place. The sun shone in through the window, reflecting on the deep layer of snow outside. It was winter on the Surface.

“asshole,” Sans muttered. Slim laughed.

“can i kiss ya?” he asked, and as Sans nodded, he leaned down to press a kiss to his teeth. Sans glared at him, reciprocating as little as possible to begin with but eventually was as enthusiastic as the taller.

There were a few beats of silence after they broke the kiss. Sans lifted his hand to caress Slim’s cheek, which he eagerly leaned into. Tender touches were a rarity to be savoured. Even his brother didn’t allow them too often, not wanting to risk it ‘turning them weak’. Slim could understand the sentiment, yet…

He almost purred as the hand reached behind his earhole. Sans’ smile suddenly turned into a grin, and he removed his hand, holding it up in front of Slim’s face. Between his phalanges a gold coin reflected the sunlight.

“look what was behind your ear,” he said, chuckling. “weird, huh?”

“well, if it was behind my ear then it ought to belong to me,” Slim replied quickly, snatching it from the other’s hand. Sans stared at him in disbelief for a short moment before starting to laugh.

“Ya lil’ thief.”

**Anonymous asked: Scifresh idea where Sci learns that Fresh doesn’t know what tickling is and when he tries to tickle Fresh, turns out the rad parasite’s current host isn’t ticklish and Fresh finds out, through the internet what tickling is and decides to try it on Sci with absolute success! (Whether Fresh has emotions or not is up to you.) Hope this is not too much to ask for? ^_^**

**Anonymous said: If it’s not too much trouble can you do a Scifresh Fic where Fresh doesn’t know what tickling is and Sci decides to tickle torture Fresh to show him! XD**

The knocking on the door was infernal. With a groan, Sci got up from the desk on which he had fallen asleep. He made his ways through the two hallways leading from his lab to the front door, unlocked it and opened. As he yawned and stretched, it took a few seconds before he recognized the bright figure outside. Waving, Fresh grinned at him.

“How’s it goin’, brah?” the neon skeleton asked, stepping inside and throwing an arm over Sci’s shoulder. Sci’s soul skipped a beat at that. “Did I wake ya? ‘Pologize if tha’s the case. I just needed an answer, yo.”

It took a few moments for his tired brain to work out what the other had said. As soon as it had, he shrugged and smiled back. He shook his head as he led the other inside, toward the kitchen.

“don’t worry,” he said, yawning again. His eyelids dropped slightly. Once they’d reached the kitchen he put a cup on the coffee machine, waiting eagerly for his energy elixir to get ready. “i had fallen asleep on the desk again. it was good you woke me up. what did you want to ask?”

“tha’s bad for ya, mah broseph,” Fresh pointed out, staring at the coffee machine. Probably. The glasses made it hard to know for sure. Rolling his eyelights fondly, Sci took the cup and drank. It was scalding hot, burning his tongue. He sighed happily. “anyway. Wha’s ticklin’ and why is it so unrad?”

Sci blinked. Didn’t Fresh know what tickling was? A grin slowly made its way to his face. This seemed like a great idea. Never mind the fact that Fresh was a being based entirely on Fight or Flight. With his sleep-deprived brain, that didn’t seem important.

“why don’t i show you?” he suggested, putting down the cup and walking slowly toward the other. Fresh gave him a wide grin, nodding. He looked trusting. Sci’s grin grew wider as he stretched his hands out, letting them ghost over the parasite’s uncovered throat. Fresh blinked.

Trying again, Sci put his hands inside the other’s t-shirt, tickling the collarbone. He frowned as there was no result. Fresh’s expression didn’t change, he looked as confused as ever.

“Watcha doin’, homeslice?” he asked, staring down at him. Sighing, Sci stopped, instead putting his hands in his lab coat pockets.

“nothing,” he sighed, disappointed. “doesn’t seem like you’re ticklish.”

…

The experiment was a success. Smiling widely, Sci carefully carried the chemical-filled bottles over to the fridge. As he put them in, he glanced over at the resident of the pink beanbag in the corner. Fresh was playing with his phone on it. The other was grinning as usual. A worrying grin, if only because how innocent and happy-go-lucky it was. A clever disguise. Sci wouldn’t lie to himself, he often forgot himself exactly how dangerous Fresh was. How he would’ve taken Sci as his new host a long time ago if he hadn’t been useful to the other.

It was honestly both irrational and stupid how he still wanted to be around the parasite. Then again, Sci supposed, love had never been rational or smart. Not often, at least. Even if people sometimes got lucky.

He certainly hadn’t, falling in love not only with a parasite who’d imprison and torture him in his own body without remorse, but with an emotionless one as well. Someone who was physically incapable to love him back.

As Sci sighed for himself about his unanswered love, Fresh’s grin grew wider. Putting away his neon phone, he stood up and made his way over to the scientist.

“Yo, Sci, mah brah,” he called, strolling carelessly with his hands in his pockets. “I figured ‘t out.”

Sci blinked, unsure what the other was talking about. Throwing an arm over the other’s shoulder, Fresh let his fingers wander down to Sci’s collarbone.

“Ticklin’, yo,” he explained before starting to move the phalanges. Sci choked before dragging in a deep breath as the sensation travelled through his bones. He let out a chuckle. The fingers ghosted over his ribcage, Fresh having no idea it wasn’t exactly proper to touch inside someone’s shirt without being _more_ , and he started to laugh.

“f-f-fresh, _no_ ,” he giggled, wriggling in discomfort, yet the fingers didn’t stop.

“Ya are laughin’,” Fresh pointed out, continuing. He was surprisingly good at this, unfortunately, and looked interested with Sci’s reaction. At least Sci thought so, it was hard to tell with the glasses and Fresh’s very constant facial expressions. “Laughin’ is good, ain’t it? Means ya are happy, broseph.”

Choking on his laughter, Sci tried to explain. As his ribs were attacked once more he found he couldn’t. Laughing desperately, Sci realized he’d just have to wait until Fresh stopped tickling him. His eye sockets widened in slight despair.

Whenever that would be.

**Naehja** **said:** **If you write some Dreamswap's thing. Can we have some Errink think where Nightmare and Dream discovering it? And Ink being like "I will not ditch Error even if you order me to do boss"**

_This is half serious half shitpost_

Angry grunts and yells echoed through the hallways as the group marched toward their goal. The chained skeleton was struggling in the arms of the guards carrying him. With an unperturbed expression, Dream didn’t even look at his twin brother. Focusing on nothing but the golden walls and the straight path in front of them. He would get rid of Nightmare immediately to avoid any complications, but he had promised Ink that he’d get to be there. Dream always held his word.

Muffled yells from behind the gag and the synchronized steps of the Justice Reigns-soldiers and their boss were the only sounds. Dream kept his mind carefully blank. A few memories had resurfaced, of happier days before he realized his true purpose. Of their happy naivety when they were still young. They had been immediately suppressed. Such thinking did not belong here; what had to be done had to be done no matter his personal thoughts on the subject.

Reaching his closest employee’s door, the Guardian of Positivity knocked quickly before opening the door. He froze, staring at the sight in front of him. On Ink’s bed, two skeletons lied, staring at him with wide eye sockets. Very close to each other too, although not touching. A drawing pad and a knitwork were abandoned on the floor, obviously quickly and carelessly dropped.

“Wh-“ he began, gaping. Nightmare let out muffled yet confused sounds from behind him as well, and as he glanced back he saw that his brother was looking just as surprised as he felt. Quickly schooling his face back into controlled neutrality, he raised an eyebrow, letting Ink know he was waiting for an explanation.

Error was the first to react, glancing behind Dream and shaking his head exasperatedly. The glitching grew worse, though. He was obviously worried despite the influence of Dream’s aura. Most likely with help from Nightmare’s, or it would not have been possible for such emotions to exist near him.

“S0rRy inK,” he said, throwing a glance at the shorter, before quickly standing up. Strings shot from his fingers, and Dream didn’t even have time to react as they encircled his guards. With loud shouts, the guards fell like dominoes as the glitch pulled. “sERioUSLy, NighTMaRe? CAUghT agAIn?”

Nightmare only glared angrily as he too was snatched up by the strings. Error threw Ink a grin before jumping out the window, Nightmare getting dragged behind him. There was a deafening _crash_ and a rain of diamond fell on the floor after them. Dream stared, shocked, and there were a few moments of silence before Ink slapped his hands before his mouth and began to laugh, tears running down his cheeks.

…

Back in the safety of their home, Error and Nightmare were staring intently at each other. Neither blinked. The atmosphere was tense and silent. Eventually, the black skeleton sighed.

“I ReaLLY LiKE hIM,” he said without breaking eye contact. “hE LikeS mE T00. WhEn He CAN.”

Which was the reason he had been in the castle at all. After all, Ink could only feel feelings when he was near one of the twins. And Dream’s aura was a lot better as a relationship basis than Nightmare’s.

Narrowing his sockets, Nightmare studied him some more.

“Alright,” he finally said, and Error breathed a sigh in relief. “But if something goes wrong with the soulless jerk, then I called it.”

Error smiled. The underlying meaning was clear. Nightmare would be there if he needed it. He nodded.

…

“What the _heck_ , Ink?” Dream growled, pacing the room. The guards had left and he was alone with the artist, who was sitting on the bed and watching him. “Why did you take one of _Nightmare’s friends_ into the castle?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend,” Ink replied simply, falling to his back and staring at the abandoned knitting on the floor. The other froze, staring at him in pure disbelief. If he hadn’t been able to believe his eyes before, then he didn’t believe his ears now. “And I will not ditch Error even if you order me to, Boss.”

Blinking a couple times, Dream did his best to wrap his mind around what he’d just heard. Then he took a deep breath, and sighed. Stopping his pacing he sat down next to his employee (and best friend?).

“Of course I wouldn’t do that, Ink,” he said quietly. He leaned his forehead into his hand and took another deep breath. “I wouldn’t deny anyone happiness, least of all someone who’s got so little of it as you. I thought you knew that.”

Ink nodded once. Sharply. Then he smiled. Just a little. Dream smiled back, brighter, his aura washing over the other and causing Ink to feel something that almost felt like a soul.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are old. I have a couple thousand words more too.


	74. Without Mercy (UF)

His breathing was laboured as he stood his ground. Holding up the wall of bones while it was ambushed by a flood of red spears was exhausting. Sweat dripped down his brow. A battle cry made him look up. His neck ached from the power he used to turn his head quickly. With widening sockets, he quickly threw himself to the side. Papyrus let out an _oof_ as he hit the ground. In the same moment, a rain of spears hit the ground where he’d been a second ago. Quickly on his feet again, he forced bones to pierce the ground where his opponent stood. He gasped in exhaustion. They’d been going for hours.

A quiet groan came from the other. He had hit. It wasn’t enough though. She ran toward him, quick as lightening. Summoning a bone into his hand, Papyrus pressed his feet toward the muddy ground to steady himself. He raised the bone, just in time for it to collide with the spear Undyne was holding. She grinned ferociously as he let out a moan. His entire body twitched with the force from the blow.

It took most of the energy he had left, but she let out a shriek as she rolled to the side. A bone was piercing her arm. Papyrus grinned tiredly, slumping a little now when they no longer were weapon to weapon. With a growl, she turned his soul green. Spears came from every side, and he gazed around frantically trying to see where the next would come from. Just as he parried the last one, arms trembling, he felt an impact from above. He let out a moan, and fell to his knees as the spear scraped his skull. Marrow dripped down, gathering in his scarf. A thousand little wounds all over his body all ached violently.

“I SURRENDER, CAPTAIN” he growled, checking his stats. HP 53/1496. Undyne let out a victorious whoop. She was smiling madly as she walked up to him. With a sigh, Papyrus took the hand she offered to help him up. Flashes of pain blazed through him as he stood. He ignored it. He had had worse.

“Good job, Lieutenant!” she said, chuckling loudly. She dragged him toward her house. “You almost got me there. Next time, maybe. But probably not. Let’s get patched up.”

Following her quietly, Papyrus studied the area around them. As always during their sparring matches there were dozens of monsters hiding in the shadows, watching them. None of them tried to approach though. After the last time, they shouldn’t. He grinned. An Aaron who had thought they’d be too weakened to be much of a match had attacked last week. He had quickly been made an example of.

They never trained hard enough not to be able to fight for real outside the royal castle.

Inside Undyne’s home, the medical kit and food was already laid out on the kitchen table. Papyrus bit down in a cinnabun and felt immediately healing magic rush through his veins. Meanwhile, Undyne held out her hand expectedly. With a sigh, he nodded, put his arm in it, and allowed her to patch him up. He hissed as ice cold alcohol poured over his wounds. It stung like hell.

“Don’t be a baby, Papyrus,” she scolded lightly. Glaring at her, he didn’t bother replying. She wrapped bandages around his arm tightly. The bone was squeezed beneath. As soon as she’d done the same with the rest of his more serious damage, she quickly did the same with herself and poured a pot of golden flower tea into her mouth. Papyrus watched her in slight disgust. She didn’t even use a teacup.

As soon as most of his HP was replenished, enough to safely walk home, he stood. It was soon dinner and Sans would need him to cook. Otherwise he’d just spend the night at Grillby’s. Papyrus didn’t get far though. He hissed again as a hand squeezed over a wound on his wrist. Looking back at his friend, she glared at him.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” she asked. Before he got the chance to answer she shook her head, replying to herself. “No, you’re not. We haven’t had our piano lesson yet.”

With sinking soul, he gazed apathetically at her. Ever since she’d decided she wanted to play duets, he had been in hell. Even more so than usual. Before he could say anything, however, she simply threw him over her shoulder. He sighed loudly, “UNDYNE. PUT. ME. _DOWN_.”

“Nope,” she replied mirthfully. Hanging over her shoulder, Papyrus crossed his arms in exasperation. Why was he friends with her again? Why was she his _best_ friend? Sometimes he wondered. Before he knew it, he fell from her shoulder. He let out a gasp as he suddenly collided with the piano chair and found himself sitting in front of her grand piano.

She rustled through a notebook before setting it down with a thump. With drooping shoulders, Papyrus stared at the song she’d chosen. It was more complicated than anything he’d played before. He stared at it with a hopeless expression before turning to her. “WHY.”

“Play it, Lieutenant. Learn to play it and you can go,” was all she said. With a sigh, he pressed his closed fist over his soul in a salute. When she called him by his title there was no escape.

“AS YOU SAY, CAPTAIN.”

* * *

His fingers were aching and his back was killing him. The melody slowly working its way from his fingers to the piano was pure torture. He never wanted to hear it again. Then again, that was how he felt for most of the music Undyne made him learn. It wasn’t that the piano was a lovely instrument. It was just that he couldn’t stand sitting her for hours, unlike her. Undyne, who usually was so restless, could without problems play for a whole day.

Speaking of Undyne, she was sitting on the kitchen table and playing with her phone. Keeping close track of him so he wouldn’t try to escape. Throw himself out the window, like he’d done before. He wouldn’t, though. She’d made him suffer for it. Training the newest recruits for a whole month and leaving Snowdin in Sans’ hands was not fun.

 Sighing in relief, he pressed down the last keys and the tunes lingered in the room before disappearing forever. Papyrus glanced over toward Undyne, who nodded slowly.

“Good,” she said. “That’s enough, Pap. You can stop.”

His bones cracked as he stood. Plopping back into place. Stretching out his limbs, Papyrus fished up his phone and sent away a text to his brother. He didn’t have any energy left for walking home. Sitting still so long while still wounded and bandaged in wasn’t comfortable at all. Even shortcuts were better, no matter how nauseous they made him feel. Undyne walked up to him and put a cup of tea in his hands. He sipped at it, giving her a grateful look.

“You’re getting good at this!” Undyne exclaimed, dunking his back. Choking as tea got caught in his throat, Papyrus grabbed her arm and coughed. She chuckled awkwardly. “Whoops? Anyway, soon we can play together!”

“SERENADE DOCTOR ALPHYS TOGETHER, YOU MEAN?” Papyrus asked nonchalantly, putting the teacup down on the piano. She gaped at him. He was delighted to see a slight flush on her cheeks. Smiling smugly, he continued, “YES, I KNOW YOU’RE FANCYING THE DOCTOR. YOU’RE NOT EXACTLY SUBTLE, UNDYNE. AND YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND.”

She seemed speechless for a few moments. He basked in it. Then she growled, “Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone.”

Papyrus rolled his eyelights just as a crack echoed through the room. At the previously empty table, Sans now sat lounging and grinning at them.

“I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL,” he promised, and she relaxed. “I HAVE HONOUR, ‘DYNE. UNLIKE YOU.”

“Good. I will beat the shit out of you if you do.”

“uhhh, did i miss anythin’?” Sans interrupted, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. When neither replied, he shrugged. “anyway, th’ taxi’s ‘ere, boss.”

Nodding, Papyrus made his way over. His bones groaned as he walked, and he unconsciously flexed his fingers. He’d have to put healing balm on them overnight if he would be able to use them tomorrow. Throwing a glance out the window, he saw the artificial lights were off. It was coal dark. How long had he been playing? Undyne had no mercy in her body.

“See ya tomorrow, nerd,” Undyne called as he grabbed Sans’ shoulder. He grumbled and nodded, and then he felt himself getting dragged into the Void. Ugh. Shortcuts were as awful as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I craved Papyrus & Undyne so I wrote me some Papyrus & Undyne.  
> I also craved Felldyne so I made it Fellpyrus and Felldyne.


	75. Storyteller (SF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babybones for all our needs

”Once upon a time, when monsters still lived on the Surface, a young prince lived in a tower. A boss monster. They lived there because no one could get in. By this time, battles had started breaking out between humans and monsters. They attacked us, without warning. Burned our villages. Took us prisoners. _Dusted us_. The world was unsafe, and the prince was young. Therefore, his parents had decided that he would grow up in the tower, where no one could harm him.”

“When the war broke out, he was still there. He was not yet an adult. His parents had the only keys to his tower. But they were murdered. Humans attacked one of the last monster bases in the dark of night. There were no survivors. Not even the king and queen. Now the prince, who now was king, was the last member of the royal family, and he was stuck in his tower. Humans surrounded it day and night, making sure no one could get in, or out. We needed to get him out. We needed our king. A brave warrior stepped up. She said that she would let him out, and get him back to the settlements. Alone, she left for the tower.”

The room was completely silent except for Sans’ voice. Papyrus was curled up in his bed. Staring at him with wide sockets filled with wonder. Smiling, Sans gently put his hands on his baby brother’s shoulders and pressed him down into a lying position. He tucked him in.

“But now it’s time to sleep, brother,” he said. Papyrus yawned, but shook his head.

“no! i wanna hear more!”

Laughing quietly at the protest, Sans shook his head and pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead. He shook his head. No, it was bedtime. Father would not be happy if Papyrus didn’t sleep tonight again. Babybones needed to sleep. Yet the other was almost impossible to get into bed. He gave Papyrus the teddy bear he’d found at the dump, and the younger hugged it closely. He loved that bear. Because it was from Sans, Papyrus had said. It warmed his soul.

Humming a lullaby, he sat down on the chair by Papyrus’ bed. He rolled his eyelights when his brother didn’t go to sleep. Instead he just looked at Sans as he took out his sewing kit and a broken doll from his inventory. He’d teared it in rage earlier so now it needed mending.

“Papyrus,” he said with chastising tone. “Good fucking night.”

He frowned as Papyrus stuck out his tongue at him. Still, the other did hug the bear closer and closed his sockets. Curled into a comfortable position. Sans sighed in relief. Perhaps he could get work done tonight. Sometimes he’d spend hours trying to get his insomniac brother to fall asleep.

Incredibly enough, in the same moment as he cut off the last loose thread off the doll, he heard even breathing. Sans smiled. Looking down at the sleeping Papyrus, his soul pulsed softly. The little shit was annoying as hell sometimes – like when he was trying to study – but goddammit if he wasn’t the cutest ever too.

Standing up, he glanced at the clock. It was eight. He didn’t have to go to sleep in another two hours. Good. He’d have time to wash their clothes. If he did it today he’d be able to go to the school’s battle club tomorrow. If he was ever going to be captain of the Royal Guard he needed to train hard, and one day he would. He and Papyrus would be among the Underground’s top. No matter what his teachers and classmates said about a monster with base HP 1’s possibilities. He’d tear his way up with bloody claws if he had to.

After pressing another kiss to his brother’s forehead, Sans left their bedroom. Perhaps if he had food ready when Father came home, and the laundry done, he could persuade him for a few extra golds. He’d seen the cutest dress at the thrift store the other day.


	76. The Hunter and the Forgotten (Deity Sans AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Deep inside the forest an old temple lies. Once it was a holy place. People from the villages would often go here and priests and priestesses took careful care of it. It was a home. For people searching peace. For the priests. For its god. Now it is a ruin. The pillars slowly got covered in vines, the marble floor cracked and flowers grew through the cracks, and the statue was overgrown by moss. No one visited anymore. The last priests died a long time ago and there were no believers left. The god, once loved and worshipped, was forgotten._

Papyrus ducked beneath another branch to avoid being slapped in the face. His stomach growled. Sighing, he kept his eyelights constantly moving through the thick forest. Scanning the area for movement. Constantly staying alert. The hunting bow and arrow lied steady in his hands. He was deeper into the forest than he had ever been before. Yet he continued following the small, overgrown path he had found.

There had been no prey to be found in his usual hunting grounds. After days of no luck, his food would run low, and he was already saving. The year had been bad. Bad harvests plagued the countryside. Most everyone in his village was already running low on food, and it was only October. A torrid October. There had been almost no rain all year. His own small farm didn’t have food to last the coming winter, and he was only one person. The families with children would starve.

Shivers were travelling up his spine. The tree crowns here was so thick he couldn’t see the sky, but he was quite sure night would fall soon. Papyrus had been out all day, with no luck. With sinking soul, he realized he would have to turn back soon. He had been walking all day. There was no telling how long it would take him to get back home, and once night fell the wolves would come out. They didn’t usually attack humans or monsters, but it was best to be safe. _Just a little bit longer_ , he told himself, _and he might find something_. Then he could feed both himself and his poorest neighbours. Both the families and the poorhouse.

The rough bark scratched his bones through the thin fabric of his trousers as he heaved himself over a huge tree trunk which had fallen over the path. Sliding down was uncomfortable, but it was too big to jump from onto such uneven ground. Papyrus had no wish to hurt himself this deep into the forest. Somewhere no one would find him. While he sat on top of it, he blinked. A strong light dazed him. Putting a hand over his sockets, he looked toward it. They widened. A glen. Or perhaps he walked through the entire forest?

Curious, he made his way toward it. He didn’t know many who had been on the other side of the forest before, if that was where he was. Only the village priest and Elizabeth the Smith when her child fell ill. Papyrus’ steps were silent as he avoided any dry twigs and leaves. A hunter never made more noise than necessary while on hunter. It would scare away the pray.

Light attacked his sockets as he stepped out in the sun. He had to close them for a moment to get used to it. The forest had been so dim. When he opened them again, his mouth fell open. Washed in the pink and purple last sunlight of the day, a temple stood. It must be a temple. No other building in this part of the country would be so beautiful. Well, rather, would’ve used to be so beautiful. It was overgrown, the roof half crumbled in, and the formerly white staircase at the entrance full of mud. Yet, it was obvious it had been a rich place once.

Again, his curiosity would not allow him to leave. The sun stood low, sunset already having started. Night would fall soon. Papyrus should go back, he knew that. Despite that, he stepped forward. Staring at the temple, almost mesmerised, he walked toward it. He studied the area. It truly had been a place of dedicated worship once. Even if the old religion were long gone, he knew that the monasteries still were planned the same way. The temple was the main attraction, of course, but there was the cottage where the priests and priestesses had lived. There was an herb garden. A pond, a spring for water and a pump for cleaning before stepping inside the god’s home.

The path turned into cobblestone leading to the pump, the cottage, and the temple. In the red and oranges of the autumn trees leaning in over the glen and the sunlight, it looked like something out of a myth. One of those about ancient heroes and villains the entire village would gather to listen to during the few times a troubadour came. Climbing the stairs, Papyrus loosened the string on his bow and put it on his back. The temple door was open.

His soul beat in excitement and anxiety as he prepared himself to step in. He took a deep breath. The Congregation wouldn’t like this, he knew. Their god wouldn’t like this. The old religions were forgotten for a reason after all. Stories told about cruel blood sacrifice and revenge. A big difference from the gracious God worshipped today. Yet, Papyrus couldn’t resist. His curiosity had always gotten him into trouble as a babybones, and would continue to do so it seemed.

He gaped as he stepped inside. The temple’s inside seemed made of shadows. Vines covered the walls and pillars. A few late flowers grew on them and on the vines. And in the back of the hall, beneath the broken roof, an enormous statue was bathed in sunlight.

“WOWIE,” he exclaimed, unable to help himself.

Breathlessly he stepped forward. The statue, who must be the temple’s god, sat cross-legged with their hands clasped in their lap. Their head was lowered and they wore a peaceful smile and what must be a robe. On their head, deer antlers sprouted. Or, one did. The other lied on the floor at the statue’s side. Broken. There was a stab of sadness in Papyrus’ stomach. It was such a shame that a place like this would decay so much. Something that had been built with so much care and love.

A warm breeze blew through the hall, caressing his bones. Papyrus studied the statue with a sad smile. It didn’t feel right. Yet not in the way he had expected. It wasn’t fear for old gods, or for his god’s dissatisfaction. Rather a deep feeling that this place should be in better condition.

Suddenly, a whisper, so quiet it was almost inaudible, sounded through the temple.

“ _hello?_ ”

* * *

The temple was quiet. It had been for decades, ever since Sans’ last worshipper died on his stairs. Already a century ago the constant stream of visitors had thinned. They’d found another god, like mortals sometimes did. His last worshipper had been an old human who had died childless. He’d used the little powers he had left to bury her in the forest so she would not rot on the staircase. He had spent many, many years by his altar. Waiting. Hoping someone would arrive. Hoping he wasn’t forgotten. Hoping he wasn’t alone. But mortals were fickle. They forgot. They moved on. Eventually, he had been forced to accept that no one would come.

He lied on a thick tree branch, amusing himself with moving his hands over the smaller twigs and making them bloom. Peonies didn’t grow on trees, obviously, but what fun was being a forgotten deity if you couldn’t play a little? A squirrel ran over the branch, stopping next to him. Chuckling, Sans snapped his fingers and a walnut appeared in his fingers. He stretched out a hand, stroking the little thing’s head before giving it the nut.

“there ya go, buddy,” he told it. Claws scratched against the bark as it scurried away. Laughing quietly, Sans rolled of the branch.

Gently floating down to the ground, white robes wallowing around him, he smiled as more peonies bloomed where he stepped. They immediately disappeared once he left. He didn’t have power to make them stay, not anymore. Yet, they made him happy. Peonies were his favourite flower. And nowadays, they reminded him of when his temple was filled with them. It had been a common offering from people searching blessings, rich harvests, and successful hunts.

A crunching was heard. He froze. That was not the sound of hooves. It wasn’t a deer or rabbit. He knew those noises.

Curious, he floated toward the source. His soul was beating slower. Full of a vain hope he tried to ignore. Sans gasped as a skeleton stepped out in the glen. His soul speeded again. He hadn’t seen a mortal for so long. Hiding behind a tree, he studied them. They seemed surprised, but were smiling. Odd. They must be a believer of the new faith. Everyone in this area was. The believers of that god were quite hostile against any reminder that Sans’ kind had ever been the major powers around here. Had been the ones people came to for advice and good luck.

They made their way over toward his temple. A flash of fear came over him. They didn’t seem antagonistic, but you never knew. They could be here to destroy his home. It was already half-destroyed, ever since the last priests disappeared, and he didn’t want to see the day the temple fell into complete ruin. Nervous, Sans followed them. As a god without any worshippers, he no longer had any power to stop them if they were planning on harming it.

* * *

Papyrus’ soul skipped a beat. He twisted around, almost stumbling in his hurry. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open as he stared. In front of him, someone was _floating_. Someone who looked identical with the statue. White and blue robes, a flower crown on their head, _antlers_. A god of old.

Unconsciously, he backed a step. His foot hit something hard, and he stumbled. Papyrus let out a short shriek as he fell, waving his arms wildly. Pain flashed through his arms as his elbows hit the hard ground. The god’s sockets widened, and they floated closer.

“careful, pal,” they said. Their voice was soft, but they were smiling. “don’t wanna hurt yourself on this old, broken floor.”

“ _Who are you?_ ” Papyrus exclaimed, unable to help himself. He stared wide-eyed at the other. Their smile quickly fell. Replaced by something melancholic, and it made Papyrus’ soul pulse painfully. He didn’t like to see anyone sad, even if _anyone_ was a god.

“the name’s sans.” Slowly, he floated toward the ground. Papyrus gasped as his feet hit the ground and flowers shot up through the cracked floor. “i’m the god of this forest. did i scare you?”

For a moment, Papyrus felt like running when the other confirmed they were an old god. A brief moment. Then he smiled, and fought his way back to his feet. Rubbing his elbow, he thought quickly. The gods of old were supposed to be cruel creatures. The Congregation taught that they were tricksters and demons pretending to be gods for sacrifices and power. Yet, Sans didn’t seem to be anything like them. He had imagined gruesome creatures, immediately attacking. Not a graceful being who told him to be careful after falling. The priest always said he was naïve. Too trusting. They said it out of concern, to make him more cautious, even if it hurt slightly. And perhaps he was. But Papyrus didn’t think Sans wanted him anything ill.

He held out his hand, “GREETINGS. I AM PAPYRUS.”

His soul fluttered in nervousness as the god stared at him. Neither moved. Then, the smile returned to Sans’ face and he grabbed his hand gently and shook it. Papyrus sighed in slight relief. It had happened too often that he meant to shake the hand of someone he shouldn’t. Like the new priest, when they arrived. Back then, Papyrus had learnt that apparently not everyone could initiate body contact with a servant of their god. The same applied to the noble owning their village and farms.

As Sans let go off his hand, he pressed his teeth together. Taking a deep breath, Papyrus asked, “I DIDN’T KNOW THERE WERE ANY GODS OF OLD LEFT?”

He watched in horror as Sans’ expression fell again and waved his hands frantically. The god’s shoulders sank and his eyelights dimmed.

 “I’M SORRY IF THAT WAS RUDE, I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SAD,” he quickly exclaimed, coaxing a startled laugh out of the other. He shook their head. As he began to speak, they fiddled with the wide sleeves of their robe.

“don’t worry. yeah, there’s not many of us left. after you mortals went over to your new god many decided to leave this world. i stayed.” He fell quiet for a short moment before eyeing Papyrus curiously. “what are you doing here? no one’s come to my temple in many years.”

There was a sorrowful tone to his voice. Papyrus imagined that must be lonely. To be without company for such a long time. He tugged lightly at the end of his scarf. It was the only garment in colours outside of greys and browns he owned. It had costed a fortune, but he loved it.

It felt a little dumb to tell the god he has just stumbled upon the temple out of accident. That he had been desperate for prey and just found himself here. But he didn’t want to lie. Grinning awkwardly, he hunched his shoulders slightly and told Sans the truth. The corner of the god’s mouth twitched. Sans looked upwards, through the hole in the roof, toward the sky. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon. Stars was starting to appear. He spread his arms.

“well, papyrus,” Sans said. “it’s night and you’ve got a long way to walk. i can offer you shelter overnight here in my temple. it was a long time since someone lived here, but the beds should still be alright.”

Papyrus hesitated, and his grin widened. “don’t worry. i’m not gonna ask you for a virgin or something in return.” At the hunter’s surprised expression, Sans chuckled. “yeah, i know the stories your church tells about us. my last worshipper made sure i knew. that was a long time ago, of course, but i can’t imagine they’ve changed their minds. i’ve never taken a human or monster blood sacrifice, i assure you.”

An orange blush burned Papyrus’ cheeks as he nodded mutely. He followed obediently as Sans waved for him to come. It was in fascination he watched flowers bloom and wilt in seconds for every step the other took. It was a small miracle. Like nothing he’d seen before. Sans let him out of the temple, into the priest cottage. For a second, he hesitated. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea? Then Sans turned to him with questioning expression, and he shook it off.

He trusted Sans. And he didn’t care if it was naïve or stupid.

The room he was shown into was very empty. There were a few beds, a drawer, and three small statues of Sans. It was obvious no one had been in here for a long time. He dragged his knapsack off his back and put it down on the bed as he sat. Sans nodded, and turned around to leave.

“WAIT,” Papyrus exclaimed before he could think of it. Sans froze, and turned back to face him. One of his eyebrows were raised. Lowering his head, Papyrus held out his ransack. “DO YOU WANT TO EAT DINNER WITH ME?”

Sans blinked, gaping slightly, before leaning forward. “really?”

As Papyrus only nodded, his smile widened slightly and he lifted from the ground. The bed swung slightly as the god sat down next to him. He seemed excited. Slowly, Papyrus took up the food he’d taken with him. Two sandwiches with moose beef and a bottle of water. He stretched out one of them toward Sans.

“IT’S NOT EXACTLY FOOD FOR A GOD…” he said hesitantly, but Sans took it without hesitation and bit down. Papyrus watched with wide sockets as a few flowers bloomed on his antlers. Following his expression, Sans lifted a hand to them and dragged it over the antlers. He smiled in what looked like surprise.

“it was years since my antlers flowered,” he mused. He took another bite from the sandwich and another few flowers grew. He looked toward Papyrus with sockets filled of wonder. “It must be because of your offering.”

As Papyrus frowned in confusion, he held up the sandwich. “thank you.”

Letting out a bewilderment, Papyrus stared at him.

“YOU’RE WELCOME. BUT I SHOULD BE THANKING YOU. FOR BEING SO KIND TO ME, A MERE MORTAL.”

Sans chuckled, “believe me, papyrus. i am infinitely more grateful that you’re here than you are.”

* * *

They’d stayed up late and talked. Sans seemed to take great joy in listening when Papyrus spoke about everyday things like farming and how the village baker had gotten a kid last week. Papyrus, on the other hand, felt amazed as he listened while Sans told stories about the past. About the stars and about the people who had lived here a thousand years ago. Sans was so _old_. Eventually, though, Papyrus had been forced to go to sleep. He wasn’t used to staying up late. He went to bed with the sun, normally, and woke up with it as well.

Sans floated around the room as he made himself ready to leave. If he was honest, he didn’t want to. Yet, he must. He had a cow to take care of and the neighbour’s children would be worried. Perhaps, he thought hopefully, someone else too.

“so you’re leaving, huh?” Sans asked, sounding down. The flowers on his antlers had disappeared. Papyrus nodded.

“YES, I’M AFRAID SO,” he replied, dragging a leather boot up on his leg. He stood, and made himself ready to leave the cottage. Then he stopped. Biting down on his tongue, Papyrus opened his knapsack again and fished up a small amulet for good luck he carried around. He held it out.

“FOR YOU, IF YOU WANT IT,” he said, swallowing. Perhaps Sans would be offended that he offered up an amulet from the Congregation which had run out his kind. Yet, he wanted to give Sans something and it was all he had.

That didn’t seem to be the case, though, as Sans carefully took it from his hand. He smiled and hung the amulet around his neck. A warm breeze blew through the glen. “thank you. what can i give you in return? a blessing? i’m afraid i no longer have power to grant a rich harvest, but i can surely give you something small.”

Shaking his head quickly, Papyrus smiled shyly.

“I DON’T NEED ANYTHING.” He did. So much. “IT’S A GIFT.”

 Sans’ sockets widened, and so did his smile. He floated up and grabbed Papyrus’ hand, squeezing it slightly before letting go. Quietly they walked toward the edge of the forest, where Sans stopped. He couldn’t leave anymore, he’d told Papyrus. Papyrus’ soul ached at the thought of not seeing the other again. He’d been so nice to talk with. He had actually listened and been interested in what Papyrus had to say.

No. He wouldn’t stand for not seeing Sans again. At least not unless the other didn’t want to. Determined, he looked at Sans. The god looked curious.

“CAN I VISIT YOU AGAIN?” he asked. For a moment, Sans didn’t know what to say. Then his smile turned brighter than Papyrus had seen before and he nodded eagerly. They said their farewells, and Papyrus promised to come back as soon as possible.

As he made his way through the forest, almost back at the village, Papyrus froze. A clopping of hooves was heard. Carefully drawing his bow, he searched for the source of the noise. His soul pounded. A roe deer walked out on the path, in plain sight. It only stood, staring at him. As he let the arrow fly, it twitched and prepared to run. Before it could, the bow hit just above the heart. It took a few steps, before falling to the ground with a _thump_.

Birds sang in the trees above as Papyrus walked up to it. Staring at it. It was the biggest roe deer he’d seen. The fur was of highest quality, soft as he stroked it. He was grinning in relief and slight bewilderment as he heaved it over his shoulders. Looking around the forest, he smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Sans.”

Perhaps they’d all live a little longer at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who owns this AU but it's beautiful and you should all check it out. Search "Deity Sans" on Tumblr and you'll see pretty art.  
> The ending of this was a lil' rushed but...
> 
> I still can't do titles
> 
> EDIT: I did some changes in the story, to make a few things more clear: Papyrus' religion isn't one of ours, even if it might've seemed to be Christanity or Judaism. It's a little, little based on the religion in a fantasy book I have, and Papyrus' priest is vaguely based on the priest in that book. His religion isn't a bad thing either. They truly do believe the old gods are dangerous and (most of them) wants the best for humanity and monsterkind. But I have changed i.e. the word church to Congregation to make it more clear. I really did not mean to offend anyone or their religion.


	77. Doomed from Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in the end tags this time

_We never should have loved each other. It was doomed from the beginning. Yet we did. The prince and the beggar. It sounds like a story, does it not? A fairy tale with a happy ending. When we first met, we were only children. I, in my golden carriage, and you, clothed in rags and carrying a babybones half your size. I stopped my carriage and gave you a coin. A golden coin. I think I saw something of myself in you, despite our differences. Despite my birth being celebrated across the realm while you were an orphan. A nobody, in the eyes of society. Not in mine though. Not in your brother’s._

_When I gave you the coin, you bowed deeply and you said, with thin and rash voice, “Thank you, my prince.”_

_The disbelief and joy in it was obvious despite how it sounded like you hadn’t had a drink in days. You must have, though. You wouldn’t have been alive if not. I stepped back into my carriage, I had a meeting. I was only a child, but already my political duties had begun. In fact, they began the day I was conceived. They became real when I was born, and the first suitor appeared on my parents’ doorstep._

_Some years went by, and the next time we met you were no longer a beggar. Still poor as a church rat, but an apprentice in the royal stable. You took care of my horse for me. I recognized you, and asked about the child. You told me it was your baby brother. I came back to the stable, again and again until you no longer feared me, and we talked. I told you about the castle life and you told me about yourself and your brother. You called me by my name, instead of my title. It made me happy._

_One day, I realized I loved you. You were a stable boy, a former beggar. I am a prince._ The _prince. It was doomed from the start. The first time we kissed was hidden behind the walls of my horse’s stall. You grinned at me, and gave me a mischievous gaze. You leaned forward, and you asked, “Can I?”_

_You could. The kiss was awkward; it was the first either of us had. But it was good. Many kisses followed. Sneaked kisses, behind closed doors. Behind the stable. Anywhere no one could see us. You told me once you were afraid. Afraid of what they’d do if they found out. I told you not to be. We were only young teens at the time. Naïve and in love._

_Our first time making love was years later. We were both grown, but not old enough to marry. I sneaked you into my bedroom through the servants’ secret hallways. It was bad, but perfect. Many times followed. You always left my chambers before the maids came to wake me in the mornings._

_For a while, things were perfect. For years, actually. We felt such joy together, in the too few too short moments we could share. Sometimes these moments lasted for hours, but they were still too small. I was so happy, and you were too. Your eyes shone when you saw me. You smiled so brightly. I love your smile. It was the most perfectly imperfect part of a whole perfectly imperfect you. A little crooked with too many teeth according to social rules, but oh so lovely._

_Then things went down._

_Rumours started about me having a lover. One of lowest standing, at that. I still don’t know where they came from, or why they started_ now _, after such a long time. I probably never will. Father didn’t like this, obviously. Me, the kingdom’s Star, the kingdom’s Future, couldn’t let myself be maculated this way. They hunted for you. Meanwhile, we couldn’t see each other. Not outside of when you readied my horse. We exchanged quick, longing gazes. But that was it._

_It went on this way for months. There was no contact. You had to be safe. Me, well. I wouldn’t get hurt. Not more than a slap or so. For being so irresponsible and idiotic and naïve. You? You were a nobody in the eyes of everyone. No one would hesitate to hurt you. Punish you for your crimes. Yet, despite that we both knew this, we couldn’t stand being apart. Despite how it would hurt your brother if we got caught. We met inside your little loft where you slept. Your brother was out for the day._

_We got caught._

_I was screaming as the guards hauled you in front of my father. You didn’t say a word. Your eyes were empty and your expression terrified. But you didn’t speak until you were on your knees in front of my father. In front of your king. Your neck and back was bowed, your entire body trembling in fear. You did not speak a word until he outright asked you whether you were my lover or not._

_You did not lie. I am glad, it would only have made things worse for you. You replied, loud and clear despite how your voice shook and you couldn’t seem to muster the courage to look at him, “Yes, Your Majesty.”_

_The trial was short and you were dragged into the dungeon. To wait for your execution in its chilly depts. Father told me I was to be married. To cover up this disgrace, it would happen as soon as possible. I had no other choice than to tell him yes, whatever he wished._

_Today, I walked up the altar. Lead by my mother, since my father would lead the ceremony. The whole way, despite my act of a smile and of pride, I could only think of one thing. As I said my vows, only one thing existed in my mind. This one thing being the last words you said to me._

_A couple days ago I sneaked down into the dungeons, to talk to you one last time. You were huddled in the corner with only an old, ragged blanket to keep the warmth in. The dungeons are freezing, even in the summer. Beneath ground, without sunlight. Only stone and dripping water and rats. You sat in a corner when I came but went to hold my hand through the bars as you saw me. You made me promise that your brother would be fine. He will. I won’t break this promise. You told me you were scared. That you didn’t know what awaited you._

_Then you said, “I only know two things. I love you.”_

_I replied, even as my voice was trembling and I was holding in tears, “I love you too.”_

_“What is the other thing?” I then asked you, and you smiled. You smiled that beautiful, lovely smile that I’m never going to see again. A single tear ran down your cheek as you spoke those last words._

_“You just said it.”_

_I was speechless. Then, footsteps echoed between the stone walls. The warden’s rounds were over, and he was coming back. I ran._

_The last time I saw you, you walked to the gallows. I couldn’t watch as you died, but I felt I had to watch as you left for them. Like it was the last thing I could do. Tears ran down my face as I saw you climb upon the small, ratty carriage which would carry you there. I sobbed into the pillow I held in my arms. Yet, ten minutes later, there was no signs of tears on my face. No one could know I cried over you. No one can know I love you. That I always will._

_I’m sorry_

A tear tickled Blue’s cheek as he put down the quill. Behind him, he could feel the presence of his husband. The king of the neighbouring country. He forced a smile on his face as he stood up. With the paper in his hand, he walked toward the crackling flames in the fireplace. His wedding heels clicked against the marble floor.

“Are you alright, beloved?” his husband said, and Blue looked over toward him. Smiled his brightest smile. Nodded. Outside, night had fallen. It was time for bed. Looking back at the fireplace, he threw the paper in. Watched its edges turn black before it curled inwards and burst into flames. Soon none of it was left. The clock on the wall told them it was ten.

His husband stood up from the armchair he had been sitting in, and took Blue’s hand. Led him toward the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Blue followed obediently. His husband was a king. He was a prince. It was not him who called the shots in this marriage. Once his father died, they’d be equal. But not yet.

When his face was tilted upwards, and soft lips pressed against his teeth, he kissed back. It was his wedding night. His ‘first time’ – or it should’ve been. Had he not been so stupid. If he hadn’t been, Sans would still have been alive. And as his husband began to slip the dress off his shoulders, he helped. Just as he should. Just as his duty was.

* * *

It took a long time for Blue to fall asleep that night. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t find rest. He lied in the arms of his husband, staring at the bed’s roof. Closing his eyes, and pretending, just for a moment, that it was Sans’s arms he was embraced by. The illusion did not last for long. They were much too soft for a skeleton.

His husband was not a cruel man. In other circumstances, Blue would have liked him. Yet, now, he felt nothing. Neither resentment nor love. He turned, staring out the window. Sans had loved the stars. As tears prickled at his sockets, he closed them and rolled around. Faced his husband. Tried to fall asleep. His body trembled slightly from exhaustion and sorrow. His sockets opened, just a little, and he studied the other’s resting face. He looked happy.

Perhaps one day he could learn to love his spouse. Not now though. Not when the wounds and longing for his truest love was still so fresh. Not when his soul still ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, Arranged Marriage. Implied dutiful sex?? if that's something that needs to be warned for. 
> 
> I am feeling angsty today. Wrote chapter 17 of NRS a lot, and dear god it's so much angst and now I did this and yeah. Angst.
> 
> Perhaps I should also point out that 1, this was very inspired by Alicedragon's latest fic, and 2, I put no thought behind this at all. I just wrote. Didn't even know which ship I was writing until over 300 words in.
> 
> And I borrowed their last dialogue from WTNV.


	78. Kindness (SF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for a while ago Shade sent me a request for Angst, and I wrote _Kindness Gone Wrong_ which I realized I hadn't uploaded here. Unless I've missed it while looking through this collection.  
>  A few days ago I wrote an alternative ending, _Kindness Causes Suffering_ , which I forced myself to finish today. So here you go.
> 
> Warnings: Major character death, violence, abuse of authority, physical abuse

**_Kindness Gone Wrong_ **

The hunt was on. The bunnies’ snouts twitched as they searched for the scent before running. Their powerful legs left huge holes in the snow, yet they were almost entirely quiet. The skeleton brothers followed soon behind, allowing their trackers to lead the way. They too moved quickly, quietly, through the forest. With well-practiced ease. The cold, still air and practically untouched snow left a clear trail for the team of royal guards to follow, and so they did.

Running practically on the snow, quick and lithe as a fox, Razz didn’t break a sweat. Hours upon hours of training had assured that he could run for hours straight and fight after. His brother followed, almost as well-trained, guarding his back as always. His mind was carefully blank as they tracked down the traitors who had attempted to assassinate the Queen. Without feeling the cold or seeing more of the black trees flashing past, the grey-specked snow, he ran. The bunnies had increased their pace, yet not running at highest speed. Few were fast enough to follow a bunny at highest speed, and Razz was not one of them, unfortunately. A long ear twitched, and they turned abruptly. They were closing in.

Razz whistled quietly, causing the bunnies to freeze and letting him and Papyrus pass before falling into well-organised lines behind them. The snow creaked beneath their feet. His soul pounded in his chest as he followed the footprints left in the snow toward their goal. Not out of exhaustion, he could’ve continued for a long time, but from sorrow. Forcing the thoughts out of his head, he focused only on their goal. Execute the attempted regicides.

Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, he found Slim’s face just as carefully blank as his own. No emotion. No attachment. Only duty. The hidden caves came into view, and he felt slightly disappointed. He had expected a better hiding place. Razz gestured sharply, ordering the bunny unit to remain behind. They were backup, nothing else.

His heels clicked against the stone as they left the snowy landscape behind in favour of the grey inside. There was no use hiding it; there was nowhere for their prey to go. The sound echoed between the cave walls. The shuffling of Slim’s sneakers followed his own steps. Their expressions were still completely blank as they came face to face to the traitors to the Crown.

Could they be counted as traitors when they weren’t from their universe? The fleeting thought flew through Razz’s head for a short second before he shook his head slightly. He could debate the law with Alphys later; now he had a job to do.

Locking eyes with Blue, he summoned a sharp bone into his hand. His counterparts – because Sans was there too – flinched, and their eyes widened. He didn’t change his indifferent expression as he turned to Slim.

“PAPYRUS,” he said shortly. It was all that was needed, and Slim’s eyes flashed orange as he checked the two. His voice was just as emotionless as Razz’s face as he announced his Judgement.

“guilty.”

The two Sanses’ faces flashed of pure shock as they heard it. Of hurt. Razz almost chuckled. They really hadn’t believed that he’d have the Judge of Monsters declare their attempt of regicide, had they? They’d never understood the complete loyalty the officers of the Swapfell Royal Guard had for their ruler. How ruthless, tyrannical and cruel she may be, she was the last stand between the Underground and complete madness.

“BY THE LAWS OF THE UNDERGROUND,” Razz declared, completely monotone as he stared down his friends, “YOU ARE SENTENCED TO DEATH FROM IMMEDIATE EXECUTION. BE GRATEFUL IT’S PAINLESS. THERE’S ALWAYS TORTURE.”

He was honestly surprised Toriel hadn’t commanded him to take them back to the Capital for public torment before their death. To make them an example. And infinitely grateful for it. He wasn’t sure he could’ve handled that. Razz’s soul ached as he snapped his fingers, allowing sharpened bone float behind him.

“SURRENDER, OR FIGHT. YOU WILL DIE EITHER WAY.”

“RAZZ, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS,” Blue pleaded, staring at the bones in fear. Blue knew exactly what he could do; they used to have regular training sessions together. Blue had seen him obliterate metal dummies with a single attack. Had applauded him for it. Razz grinned humourlessly at him, and he heard Slim chuckle behind him.

“YOU REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?” he asked quietly, yet his voice was loud in the small room. His socket flickered bright purple as he readied himself to fire. “I DO HAVE TO, OR CHAOS WILL BREAK OUT. IMAGINE IF THE PEOPLE GOT TO KNOW THAT THE LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD ALLOWED ATTEMPTED QUEEN-MURDERERS TO GO FREE. THE REAL QUESTION-“ he had to interrupt himself as he felt a tear tickle his cheek, and he wiped it away furiously. It didn’t help, as another few followed. He was crying. He hadn’t cried since he was a babybones.

“THE REAL QUESTION,” he continued, voice breaking slightly, “IS HOW YOU COULD BE SO  _STUPID_  AND TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT.  _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,_ YOU _IDIOTS?_ ”

“that she’s hurting you,” Sans replied quietly. His voice was almost inaudible. Razz trembled at his words. “the other day you came to ‘swap completely black and blue ‘cause of her. punishment for a failed mission. ‘n’ slim was forbidden to heal you, you said.”

Razz laughed. He couldn’t help it. The bitter sound stayed in the cave even after he had stopped, bouncing between the walls. Staring at them in disbelief, he clenched his fist around the bone he was holding. A broken sob escaped him, and a hand squeezed his shoulder in quiet support. He threw Slim a grateful gaze.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Razz lifted his hand to dry of his sockets again. He smiled sardonically, and his voice cracked as he spoke, “AND DID YOU THINK OF IT’D FEEL FOR ME TO EXECUTE TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO KILL MY QUEEN?”

None of them seemed to have anything to say about that. Both opened their mouths, trying to find words, but closed them again. He sighed.

“GUESS WE’VE FINISHED TALKING. GOODBYE.”

Within the blink of an eye, the bones were flying. Sans’ and Blue’s sockets widened. Throwing themselves to the side, they avoided being hit by millimetres. Not a second passed before another attack was sent their way, and he heard Slim snap his fingers next to him. A gigantic Blaster appeared in the air. Its gigantic maw glowed of magic before it fired.

Sans grabbed Blue, teleporting. Where they’d stood, only bones and a huge hole in the floor remained. Standing completely still, Razz scanned the area for where they would reappear. Sans didn’t know this Underground, he wouldn’t shortcut somewhere else. His soul pounded in his chest, and as soon as he saw the flicker of static in the air, he sent a rain of sharp bones there. There was a shrill cry of pain, and Blue fell to the ground. A  _thump_  was heard as his knees hit the stone floor.A bone was sticking out of his shoulder.

Razz’s soul was aching. Tears were still running down his cheeks, but not muffling his sight. Never restricting his senses in battle. When Blue looked up at him, his starry eyes turned into white dots, Blue smiled. A sad smile, understanding. An apology. Razz smiled back. A mournful smile. He accepted the apology as the Blaster fired again.

* * *

Slim hummed behind him as they stood in front of the piles of dust. Tears were freely running down Razz’s cheeks now, and down Slim’s as well. His throat was tight and his chin trembled. Memories flashed through his mind. Cooking together, training together, joking together. He’d have to tell Red he had killed their best friends without mercy. Without bothering to wipe of the tears now reaching the end of his face and dripping down on his armour, he grabbed Slim’s hand tightly.

“m’lord?” his brother said quietly, and he shook his head. Not yet. The cave was quiet except for the low sniffling coming from him. He smirked slightly. Perhaps this was for the best, being friends with them had truly made him weak. Crying over a kill – pathetic. Even if it was his best friends outside of Alphys.

His bottom lip trembled, and he bit down hard to stop it as footsteps echoed through the cave, “Lieutenant?”

Razz immediately straightened his back, and wiped of the last tears. Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to stop trembling. Strength, power, control. That was the only things that counted in a world like theirs, and what he had reinstated by killing Sans and Blue. He had stopped anarchy.

With a whistle, he allowed the bunny unit to approach them. He closed his sockets for a short moment before turning to them. Snowball, the leader, saluted him.

“Is it done, lieutenant?” they asked, and he growled slightly, making them visibly flinch as he glared them down. Ignoring the thickness in his throat, he nodded sharply.

“OBVIOUSLY.”

* * *

**Alternative Ending:  
**

_**Kindness Causes Suffering** _

He was on one knee. Head bowed. Forced himself not to tremble. The throne room was completely silent, except for the quiet noises from the Queen’s tea drinking. It was a hard silence. Full of faked calm. He could hardly breathe, but forced himself to. To breathe with the soldier’s calm, collected rhythm as he waited for the judgement. Razz could do nothing but wait for her verdict. Wait to get punished for his failure. As he should be. Just like he would correct his soldiers’ behaviour, the Queen would correct his.

A low slurping came from the throne. Resisting the urge to look up, Razz bit down on his lower lip. The waiting was the worst part. He’d been here before. And the Queen was creative, to say the least, when it came to punishing her subordinates. He hated not knowing what would happen, and she knew that very well. She knew  _him_  very well. It was a dangerous situation to be in, but expected. One could not trust a stranger, and she needed to be able to trust her Guard. Especially her high-ranked officers. A metal spoon clinked against porcelain. Porcelain hit silk. She must’ve put the cup down.

“Lieutenant,” Her Majesty said calmly. Her voice was icy, and Razz could feel his soul sink. “Do you know why you are here? Speak.”

“YES, MY QUEEN,” Razz replied now when he had permission. His voice was subdued, respectful, but as loud and steady as always. He couldn’t let it waver. Couldn’t let any weakness to be shown. He took in a deep breath before continuing. “I AM HERE BECAUSE I FAILED YOU, YOUR MAJESTY. I ALLOWED THE ATTEMPTED REGICIDES TO GET AWAY. I WAS INCAPABLE OF FINDING THEM AGAIN.”

_He lowered his hand, dispelling the sharp bones hovering above. They shattered, falling to the ground. His breath trembled as he sank to the ground, and wide eyelights watched him in shock._

_“I-I can’t,” he whispered. His brother froze behind him, and he could feel the insecurity and confusion rolling of Slim in waves. Blue took a step forward, reaching out a hand. He flinched backwards. Glaring at his friends viciously, he hissed, “Get out.”_

_Sans opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head. Razz growled loudly. “Get. The_ fuck  _out. Before I change my mind.”_

_They ran._

“Correct. Look at me, Lieutenant.”

A blitz of pain flashed through Razz’s neck with the force he used to look up as quick as possible. His soul felt lighter once he could see what was going on. Despite the knowledge that he was about to go down, he was overcome with relief. It must’ve shown on his face, since the Queen’s mouth twitched in cruel amusement. Other than that, however, her expression was frigid. He almost shivered. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth a thin line, and she clenched the sceptre in her hand hard.

Razz knew he was one of her favoured warriors. One of her favoured  _subjects_. The entire queendom knew. Normally it was something he was proud of. Yet, in this moment, he wished he wasn’t. When she stared at him like that, with all the hidden fury and disappointment. Being her favourite meant she had higher expectations, and higher expectations meant worse punishments when they weren’t met.

“Shed your armour.”

The order was straight to point, and Razz hurried to comply. After scaling the light iron plates of his upper body, he put them down on the floor, and saluted her.

Meeting her gaze right on, he forced himself to continue to breathe. His hands clenched and he felt marrow drip as his claws pierced the bone. Despite this, the pain was non-existent. Her mouth twisted into a cruel smirk, and she stood up. He stood frozen in attention as she slowly sauntered up to him with her long, purple cape dragging behind. For a few moments, she simply stood in front of him quietly. Regarding him with a disappointment which hurt his soul. Then, before he could brace himself, a white paw came flying.

His head was thrown to the side as it collided with his cheek. Tears gathered in his sockets. He stumbled backwards, fighting to keep himself upright. For now, he was too much in shock to feel the pain. Razz knew it would come, though. Lifting a hand, he wiped some marrow off his cheek and took a deep breath while preparing for her next blow. Without warning, the pain blossomed up, hot and burning. He chipped after air as her paw came flying again.

* * *

The throne room was silent once again. Just like before, Razz was on the floor. The Queen was on her throne. She was smiling contently. Marrow dripped from Razz’s mouth, hitting the dead flowers on the ground and turning them crimson. Like in that human fairy tale he’d read when he was a babybones, he remembered, wheezing out a laugh.  _Alice in Wonderland_. His ribcage ached at the laughter. He was quite sure multiple ribs were broken.

One of his arms was pressed tightly against his ribs, broken as well as bruised. How hard didn’t you have to hit to bruise bone? He chuckled at the thought. He didn’t have to wonder. With every breath, pain flashed through his entire body. Her Majesty hummed happily.

“I trust you have learnt your lesson, Lieutenant?” she asked calmly, like she hadn’t just beaten him half to death, and he bowed his head in confirmation. A huff. “I want an answer.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he gasped out. “I won’t let you down again.”

She smiled. A kind, understanding smile. Razz wasn’t sure whether it made him feel better or worse. That she would smile like that after beating him half to death. That she would smile like that after he had betrayed her. That she would smile like that proved she had forgiven him. At least enough.

“Good,” the Queen nodded. She stepped down from her seat, and he held back a flinch as she walked toward him. Her hands glowed green, and he relaxed. Soft paws pressed against his ribs, and he felt them attach back together. He sighed in relief. Not all the pain left, not even most of it. But enough for him to be able to defend himself, at least. Her Majesty straightened. “You may leave. You know the rules, Lieutenant. Your dog – and everyone else for that part – is not allowed to heal you. I want you to learn from your mistakes.”

“I KNOW, YOUR MAJESTY,” he said, standing up. He bowed deeply, despite how the movement made him lose his breath. She nodded again, dismissing him. Once he had gathered his armour, he bowed again, feeling a few bone chips dig into his spine, and backed out of the room.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, Slim was by his side. The taller growled as he studied his wounds. Yet he made no movements to heal him – he knew what the consequences would be if he tried to. Both would receive an even worse punishment if they went against the Queen’s direct orders.

“are you okay, m’lord?” he asked, worry too apparent in his voice. But what did it matter, really, Razz thought. He was pretty sure the entire Underground knew the skeleton brothers would kill and die for each other. It was both a danger and an asset.

Razz only stared at him with tired eyes before holding out his arm. Slim grabbed it, and they teleported home.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in the living room, he sank down on the couch. Normally he wouldn’t let himself to be so lazy, but he was so tired. So tired, and everything hurt. He’d just sit down for a few moments and then he’d get back. to. Business. His thoughts got slower, and he felt his eyelids drop…

A loud yell made him sit up with a start. He gasped in pain, but ignored it as he searched the room for dangers. As a familiar face appeared, the tension ran out of his body and he sank back into the couch. Razz sighed and obediently opened his mouth as Alphys shoved a burrito into his face. The taste was indescribable – no it wasn’t, it was  _awful_ , he had spent too much time around this weaklings in the Taleverses who didn’t dare to tell the truth – but he chewed and swallowed anyway. A rush of magic went through his bones, immediately making him feel better. Healing magic was forbidden, but food wasn’t.

“You  _f-fucking_ idiot!” Alphys yelled, making his head pound violently. He winced, but she took no notice. “I kn-know p-perfectly well t-there’s  _no way_  those tr-traitors actually g-g-got away. You k-know Snowdin like  _your own g-goddamn pocket, Sans_. You  _let th-them_  go!”

She continued to rant, and Razz only vaguely followed. The room was spinning slightly. Eventually he sighed, and leaned back heavily. Very quietly he said, “It was Sans and Blue.”

Her eyes widened and she fell quiet immediately. Alphys stared at him in disbelief. “ _W-what?_ ”

“To protect me from her,” he explained, voice no louder than before. A bitter chuckle made its way up his throat. “Those  _fools_  actually believed they’d make the Underground better by killing the Queen. Even better-“ he was grinning humourlessly now, “-the morons thought they could actually  _do it_.”

They laughed. The sound was empty and bitter and cold. Razz shook from it. Squeezed his arms over his still-hurt ribcage to keep the pain at a minimum. Once they trailed off, Alphys put another of her burritos in front of his face, which he ate. After only a couple bites, his HP was back to full even if his injuries remained. Just like Her Majesty wished.

“So w-what h-h-happens now?” Alphys eventually asked. Her voice was a little softer, just enough for the compassion to be audible, and Razz shook his head. Drawing his legs up on the couch, he curled into a ball and hid his face in his legs. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to see Blue and Sans ever again after this. His voice was quiet,  _weak_ , as he replied.

“I don’t know.”

 


	79. Adoption (Tangled AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney's _Tangled_ AU

His stomach growled. Red clutched it, trying to keep it quiet. He’d already had dinner and the caretaker didn’t like when he disturbed the other kids. She didn’t like when anyone disturbed someone else. The other kids didn’t like him particularly either, he knew. He was weird. Too quiet. Not like he could help it, though. He had tried to talk. To make noises. It didn’t work. He did it best to ignore it, turning back to the pretty pictures in his book. Some nice people had given them to the orphanage the other day. He couldn’t read them, but he liked the colours. He smiled as he turned page and traced the picture of a chameleon. Sometimes he wished he was one. Chameleons were cool, and fit in everywhere.

The bedroom was quiet, but the playroom next door was loud. Therefore, it was easy to hear the other children laugh. Red’s stomach hurt a little, only partially from hunger. Doing his best to ignore them, he looked at the next page. A horse. While scratching his arm – his wool jumper was itchy – he imagined riding one. To have it run fast in the wind and sunshine. That was only fine folk who did though. Not street kids like them.

Suddenly the door opened, and he looked up. It was Miss Hanna, their caretaker. She smiled at him. Red smiled back. She was nice. “Hey, Red, come with me.”

Nodding, he slipped out of the bed. As he walked over to her, he had to tie the rope holding his trousers up a little tighter. They were a little too big. She waved him with her, though the wooden hallways of the house. A few of the older kids who helped cleaning the floor greeted him. Shyly, Red waved back. The older kids were often kind. They called him ‘cute’.

He frowned as they walked into the office. Why was he here? Only those who would be adopted came here. But no one would want a kid who couldn’t talk. That was what the other children said. Even the older ones. And they were big, they must be right. A woman sat in the chair next to the desk. Red blinked, staring at her with wide eyes. Black, big hair and a sharp nose. She was pretty. But she also looked a bit scary. He grabbed Miss Hanna’s skirt, staring up at her. She smiled reassuringly before turning to the lady.

“This is Red, Madame,” she said. “He’s mute, and quite shy. Will he do?”

Without a word, the lady stood up. Red stumbled backwards a step before bracing himself under her scrutinizing eyes. Unable, to help himself, he only held her gaze for a few seconds before averting his eyes. He fiddled with the sleeve of his grey shirt.

“Let’s see,” she finally said. Her voice sounded strict. Red forced himself to stand still as she knelt in front of him. Her dark green dress rustled as she did. It was a lovely dress. She grabbed his face, and he obediently followed as she turned his face, studying him. It was uncomfortable. She held a little too hard. But then she smiled as she stood up. She had a nice smile. “Yes, I think he will. My daughter will love to have him as a brother.”

Miss Hanna smiled, and nodded. She looked down at him. “Red, scurry up and gather your things. Madame Gothel here is going to adopt you. She’ll be your new mother.”

Gaping at her, Red turned to stare at Madame Gothel instead. She _would?_ He would get a mother? A sister? She nodded sharply, and he smiled widely and ran back to the bedroom. There he quickly gathered his few belongings; another wool jumper, a book, and a teddy bear. When he came back, Miss Hanna bowed down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged back tightly.

“Bye, sweetheart,” she told him, letting go. “Be good to your new mother, okay?”

Nodding in confirmation, he walked up to Madame Gothel. She smiled, and took his hand before telling Miss Hanna goodbye. Red followed her outside, blinking as the sunlight blinded him for a second. He held up his other arm to shield his eyes as she didn’t stop. He gasped as she led him toward a big, brown horse and threw his things into its saddlebag. A _horse_.

“Alright, Red, you just sit in front of me and don’t fall off,” she said as she grabbed him and hoisted him up on the saddle. Red’s eyes widened at how high up he was. The horse was so _big_. He grabbed the mane tightly as Madame Gothel swung herself up on it. Before he could quite process what was happening, she steered the horse out on the street.

* * *

Red stared at the room, wide-eyed and in awe. The ride here had been scary, and the tower he apparently should live in was so _big_ , but this room was so pretty. Wide and open and so much colour. The lower parts of the walls were splattered in paint and there were so much _toys_. He’d never seen something like it. As he kept staring, Madame Gothel hung up her cape on a hook.

“Blue, my flower!” she called out, voice cheery and loud. Red spun around as a shuffling noise came, wondering from where. Was it his new sister? “I have a surprise for you!”

“What is it, Mother?” a light voice came from upstairs, and the door creaked as a little girl stuck in her head. She had the most golden hair Red had ever seen. It almost shone. The girl’s eyes widened as she caught sight of him and she almost ran downstairs. She faced him, studying him curiously. She wore a huge smile. “Who’re you?”

Red only shrugged. He couldn’t reply to that question. To most questions, really.

“Who _are_ you, flower,” Madame Gothel corrected sternly, and the girl blushed slightly. “This is Red. Don’t expect a reply, he can’t talk. Red, this is Blue. You’re to keep her company and keep her happy. Do you understand?”

Nodding obediently, he looked at Blue. She held out her hand, and he couldn’t help but smile as he shook it hesitantly. Her own brightened.

“Hello, Red!” she said cheerfully. “I’m glad to meet you! We’ll have so much fun together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is Pascal, if anyone's wondering. Just a kid instead of a chameleon, and Mother Gothel knows about him. There to keep Blue company, because she got lonely and sad.


	80. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Val's Day-specials I wrote after asking for requests on my Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings in the beginning of each story

**Warnings: Cannibalism**

Humming loudly, River moved around the lab tables. Mixing together milk and blackberries in a bowl (they _thought_ they were blackberries at least, it _might_ be nightshade), they nodded their head to the quiet beat coming from the television. Little Sans had newly gotten obsessed with the newest star of the Underground, Napstabot, and had played it so much that even River had to admit the robot’s music was catchy.

 _Let’s see_ , they thought. _Cakes usually have flour, do they not?_

Looking around at the messy table, they blinked. Welp. No flour here. Perhaps- With a few quick steps they stood by the lab equipment storage. They opened the doors, searching the shelves quickly. Perfect. Since they didn’t have flour, perhaps dust would do? It had a similar texture. Shrugging, they threw it into the bowl.

Now, the question was, how much sugar went into a cake? As the music changed in the background, River grabbed a beaker, pouring it full of sugar. That seemed to be a good amount, didn’t it? Probably. And what else? A few echo flower petals, perhaps. They ought to have a few lying around. They’d been using them for an experiment the other day. Glancing around the room, they nodded. Ah, there they were. On the Fallen monster in the corner.

-

Staring at the piece of cake which had been shoved into his face, Gaster narrowed his sockets suspiciously. River seemed proud enough over it. Which was adorable honestly. Not that he’d ever admit that. But anything that had been cooked in the true lab couldn’t possibly be edible.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” River exclaimed. “Now eat it, you asshole.”

Carefully, he grabbed it and lifted it to his mouth. Taking a bite, he allowed himself to actually taste it. His eyes widened. _Bad idea_. Starting to cough violently, he leaned toward the table for balance as he hit his ribcage to get it up. His eyes watered as he stared up at his partner. Or where his partner’s lab coat was floating, since he couldn’t actually see him.

 ~~“What the _actual fuck, River,_~~ ” he growled, spitting out the last piece on the floor. “ ~~That’s worse than _Papyrus’_ cooking~~.”

 “I’m not surprised. I can’t cook,” came the other’s answer. The lab coat shrugged as he spoke. “But you ate it. Even if you spit it out on my floor after.”

Sighing, Gaster straightened his back and looked down at where the other’s head ought to be. He shook his own, and smirked. “ ~~I did. It felt like you were trying to poison me~~.”

“I suppose it was nightshade then, not blackberries.” The voice was thoughtful, and Gaster gaped. _Fucking Belladonna_. If he hadn’t been a skeleton that might’ve actually killed him.

Snorting, he smirked. “ ~~You’re evil, you know that?”~~

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Laughing, Gaster bowed down to press his teeth against River’s lips. Within seconds, he’d forced his summoned tongue into the other’s mouth. When the kiss broke, they were panting lightly.

“ ~~Happy Valentine’s Day, you maniac~~.”

* * *

**Warnings: Smoking**

Humming in amusement, Sans regarded the cat in front of him. He rolled his cigarette between his fingers whilst blowing out a cloud of smoke through his teeth. The other didn’t even react as it hit his face. Then he held it out to Burgerpants.

“take ‘t,” he offered, grinning widely. “ya look like ya need ‘t, darlin’.”

Seemingly grateful, the cat grabbed it, immediately sticking it in his mouth and inhaling deeply. His trembling ceased slightly. Sans leaned back at the wall behind him. The back-alley was dark, and the only light came from his burning eyelights. The flickering crimson only seemed to make the other more nervous. He wouldn’t look at Sans. Odd, he thought. It was Burgerpants who had asked for them to meet here in the first place, so MTT wouldn’t find out. Mettaton wouldn’t ever go into such a dirty place, after all.

As Burgerpants kept fiddling with the cigarette, Sans chuckled deeply. He stared at the other in anticipation. “so? are ya gonna spit out what has got ya tremblin’ like a wet goddamn dog?”

He raised an eyebrow as his boyfriend’s ears pressed back against his head. Even though Burgerpants did grimace at being compared to a dog, which made Sans’ grin widen. But honestly. He hadn’t seen the other this nervous for a good while. What had brought this on? It was almost making him concerned.

Burgerpants inhaled deeply again, and then he exclaimed, “ _WillyoubemyValentine_?!”

Blinking in confusion, Sans stared at him. He absentmindedly fished up another cigarette and lit it as he tried to make sense of the quick words. Eventually, he gave up. “what? care ta repeat wha’ the fuck ya just said?”

“Will-“ Burgerpants’ voice broke, before he seemed to steel himself. “Will you be my Valentine?”

For a short moment, Sans stared at him. Surely he’d heard wrong. _Valentine?_ As in Valentine’s Day-date? That sappy holiday his brother for some reason liked? Yet, with how the other stared at him, it didn’t seem like he had. He laughed quietly, exhaling another cloud of smoke. Who knew that Burgerpants would care about such a thing.

Shrugging, he grinned again. “sure. why th’ hell not.”

Apparently it wasn’t the answer the other had expected, because he jumped high and stared at Sans in disbelief. Sans just stared back, still amused.

“R-really?”

“i jus’ said ‘t, didn’ i?” he replied nonchalantly. Then he pressed himself up from the wall, stepping closer to Burgerpants until their faces were only centimetres away from each other. The cigarette was still between his teeth. Sans smirked as the other stopped breathing. “so what’ve ya got planned fer val’s day, _sweetheart?_ ”

* * *

 

**Warnings: implied violence, blood/wounds, underage drinking**

**This isn't actually Undertale. This is Canon Natéa (NRS-verse), but correlating with the characters in NRS it's;**  
Rahil - Red  
Fiya - Fell  
Samiha - Undyne

Furious shouts echoed through the alley. Cradling his bleeding sister to his chest, Rahil ran. His sandal-clothed feet smattered against the stone street, and he didn’t look behind him. Yet he knew they were following him. He could hear it. Without turning his head, he magically grabbed the closest one and hoisted them into the air. He threw them, and a scream rang out. Probably they’d hit something painful, then. Without bothering to check, he just kept running. His beige shirt was beginning to stain red from Fiya’s blood, and he didn’t care. Just held her closer.

Samiha was just behind him. Hunting their persecutors off, with her hands and tail and poisonous fangs. It must be nice to be a naga, Rahil thought. She was naturally much stronger and more flexible than he and his twin could ever be, with their human-like bodies and limits. His heart pounded in his chest and he let the thought go as he began pushing himself through a well-dressed crowd. Most of them shouted angrily at him for disturbing. A few gasped when they saw the bloody young woman in his arms. Rahil didn’t ask for help. They wouldn’t do anything that could inconvenience their day to help a filthy gutter rat. That was a lesson he’d learnt long ago. They could only trust each other. He glanced down at Fiya. Her eyes had fluttered close and her breathing was shallow. They could only trust each other. And now he might _lose_ her.

“Don’t ya _dare_ die on me,” he muttered, fighting to keep the thickness in his throat from his eyes. He didn’t have time to cry. His sister needed his help. Cry he could do later, when she was safe. Because she would be. She _must_.

From the other side of the square, Samiha called his name. Holding Fiya even closer, he hurried toward her and their camp. His breathing was almost as shallow as Fiya’s when he reached her. Yet he didn’t even bother to pay attention to his exhausted body. On the ground, Samiha had put out the only clean blanket they had. She was already building a fire when he reached the back-alley in which they lived for the moment.

Pain shot through him as his knees hit the ground hard. Rahil ignored it. Kneeling by the blanket, he gently put her down. After a quick look, he found that most of the blood came from her stomach. He ripped her shirt open. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at the long, bleeding gash across her stomach. Growling, he pulled his own shirt over his head. “Th’ fucker had a _knife_.”

Behind him, Samiha swore loudly. He quietly agreed as he began ripping up the shirt into bandages. The fight was supposed to be _unarmed_. Breaking the rules of street fights was the most dishonourable someone like them could do. Which they technically had done by stopping the fight, but no way in Hell was he going to let Fiya die.

“Hold ‘er wound t’gether,” he instructed the other and she obeyed without question. Fiya hardly made a noise whilst Samiha’s clawed fingers pressed the flesh closed and he began to tie the rags around her. First stop the blood flow. Then he could clean it. His hands shook as he tied the ends of the improvised bandage together. He forced them to stop. It wasn’t something he could afford now. Now he needed steady hands. And clear eyes, he thought as he wiped away a few tears. They’d forced their way out.

…

“Hey, _hey_ , _Rahil_ ,” Samiha’s voice came from nowhere. Mumbling blearily, Rahil turned his back against her. Let him sleep. The stones beneath him was so pleasantly warm. A cold hand was placed on his bare arm, shaking him hard. “Wake the fuck _up_. I think Fiya’s going to.”

That got his attention. With a jerk, he was sitting up. Staring past her, into the end of the alley where his sister slept. She was breathing calmly. Steadily. A huge difference from her light breathing the day before. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to her. Sinking to his knees by Fiya’s side he realized that Samiha probably was right. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly, and she mumbled restlessly.

“I woke you up as soon as she began,” Samiha assured him as she slithered over. Her voice was concerned, and Rahil only nodded in return as he anxiously watched his twin. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the night, after constantly watching Fiya for hours. He gasped in surprise as her eyes flew open, revealing the brilliant red of her iris.

Despite her unfocused eyes, Fiya stared between them in bewilderment. She grimaced. “Rahil? Samiha? Why does everythin’ hurt?”

Rahil laughed. He couldn’t help it, and the sound was quite hysteric. Fiya looked quite bewildered as he grinned. He probably looked quite insane. “’Cause ya got stabbed ‘n’ almost died.”

“I _wha’_?” She moved to sit up, but Samiha caught her in time. Too weak to do anything else, Fiya was forced to lie down on the improvised bed again. “But ‘t was supposed ta be an _unarmoured_ fight.” She winced. “Ugh. I can’t remember anythin’. ‘N’ everythin’ hurts.”

“So it was,” Samiha agreed, growling. The sound would’ve been terrifying, hadn’t they both been used to it. It certainly _had_ been when they first met her. All those sharp fangs, bared. “But the coward didn’t abide by the rules.”

Suddenly, laughter echoed through the alley. Both young women stared in bewilderment at Rahil. His grin had turned more sincerely amused as he reached out a hand to pet his sister’s hair. She had recently decided to grow it out, for the first time in their lives, and it was beginning to get long.

“Happy Elythava,” he said, to them. Elyth’s day. The Day of Platonic Love. It was today. Gods, what a timing. Normally they’d spend the day hanging around the festivals and hoping that someone was serving free food. But they could hardly do that today; Fiya couldn’t be moved yet. Even if she probably would insist she was fine.

Samiha and Fiya stared at him, before his sister’s mouth twitched. “Happy Elythava, ya idiot. Ya scared me there. Almos’ thought ya’d lost ‘t.”

“Happy Elythava,” Samiha laughed.

…

Stroking Fiya’s hair gently, he smiled. Fiya was still in pain – quite extremely so, he assumed – but she hadn’t said a word in complaint. They couldn’t afford any painkillers, after all. So it wouldn’t do much to complain. And she would survive, which was the important part. She was purring lightly where she lied. Samiha ought to be back soon. She’d done the usual route around the festivals and markets to find some festive food. Most of them would give out at least a little free food. Although for free food, Alithava was the best. The Day of Sweets. Those days they were guaranteed to get to stuff themselves full of pastries and cakes.

Just then it knocked on the stone wall. The familiar sound of a snake’s tail – or rather, a naga’s tail – against stone appeared just seconds before Samiha emerged. Grinning widely, she put down her kit bag on the ground. She picked up a bottle, and put it down on the ground before start pulling up food.

“I had to do some stealing,” she said, unbothered, “but I think we’ll have enough food for a celebration. And some wine, both for us two and to make the pain a lil’ more bearable for you, Fiya.”

“Oh thank Sathre,” Fiya exclaimed, referring to the deity of healing. She put a hand lightly over her bandaged stomach, grimacing. “’T hurts like hell. Gimme.”

After getting handed the bottle, she uncorked it quickly and put it to her mouth, downing a third of the bottle. Then Rahil chuckled and wrestled it out of her still weak hands. “Save some fer us, too, won’t ya.”

It wouldn’t to do get completely shitfaced, after all. At least not this early in the morning, and when she was injured. When she was healthy again they could go to a bar and get drunk. Fiya muttered angrily, but conceded the bottle. Instead she was handed a peach cake. Samiha handed Rahil one too, and he smiled as he bit down into it. The sweetness spread in his mouth and he had to keep himself from moaning. Such a rarity, this kind of food was. Pastries were a luxury they couldn’t afford.

“Hey, hey,” Rahil said, snickering. When both looked at him, he continued, “We’re like black humour. We won’t ever get old. But we ought to enjoy what we’ve got.”

Lightly inebriated giggling came from Fiya, and Samiha grinned widely. She nodded in agreement and raised the wine bottle into the air. “Cheers to that.”

And as they sent wine bottle around and feasted on stolen or donated pastries, Fiya still hurt but healing, and Rahil and Samiha laughing madly, life felt pretty good.

* * *

**No warnings**

**Dreamswap - in the version where Nightmare becomes a positive entity**

“What’s that behind your back?”

”Nothing!”

Snorting quietly, Ink regarded his boyfriend. The way the other was hiding rockets behind his back wasn’t exactly subtle. He shook his head slightly. Really. He had expected better from Nightmare. Not because Nightmare was a subtle person. But because he must’ve survived _somehow_ before he met Error and Cross. Exactly how was still a mystery to him.

The innocent expression on Nightmare’s face was a joke. A joke Ink recognized well. He’d worn it himself after all. Many times. The other was trying to hide the rockets, and failing miserably. Nevertheless, Ink shrugged. Put on an oblivious face.

“Alright,” he said. Why, he wasn’t sure. But he didn’t want to see the disappointment the other would have if he said anything else. Throwing a glance on the clock on the wall, he blinked. Whoops. “Dammit. I should’ve been at the boss’s office ten minutes ago. Gotta go!”

Nightmare’s face immediately flooded with relief. Holding in his snickers, Ink turned around and ran. Not because he wanted to hurry to Dream, though. As soon as he reached a corner, he stopped. Sinking to the floor, he wheezed with quiet laughter. Stars. How was Nightmare so _adorably_ oblivious? Soon, however, the mirth began to fade. He blinked as all his emotions felt just a little less clear. Paler, somehow. Seemed like Nightmare had left, then.

Shrugging, he stood up. Well, if Nightmare’s aura no longer affected him, then he’d just have to go get Dream’s instead. So useful he was supposed to be there anyway. He grinned. Now he was fifteen minutes late. Dream was not going to be happy with him.

…

On the courtyard, Nightmare and his friends were running back and forth. Ink leaned toward the window frame, chuckling loudly. Rockets, plaids, what looked like candles and a couple more things he couldn’t identify from here were dragged over it by them. It was amusing. How in the multiverse did Nightmare think he was subtle?

Behind him, Dream cleared his throat. As Ink turned around, his boss glared at him. “Am I boring you?”

“Yeah,” Ink replied honestly, shrugging. He didn’t much care for the politics of Justice Reigns. Why Dream insisted on updating him on them was beyond him. Snickering at the offended look on the other’s face, he turned back to the window. Now Nightmare and Cross were arguing over something. A big box marked _EXPLOSIVES_ stood on the ground between them.

A loud groan came from his side. Glancing there, he found Dream by his side, staring at them. Pure exasperation filled his eyes. “They’re going to destroy something again, aren’t they?”

“Nah.” Ink smiled widely. “Night is preparing a Valentine’s Day-‘surprise’.”

“Huh.” Dream sounded surprised. “I would ask you to make sure he doesn’t blow something up. But you would rather help him, wouldn’t you.”

“ _Vrai_.”

…

Gazing out over the hill, Ink was surprised. On the plaid were pillows, and a few candles stood on the ground. It was romantic. There was even a bottle of what might be wine. He hummed. This was far more than he’d expected from Nightmare. Neither of them were really the romantic type.

“Error helped me plan it,” Nightmare confessed when he noticed Ink’s surprised expression. “Said what I was planning wasn’t enough for Valentine’s Day.”

Chuckling, Ink grabbed his hand and tiptoed to kiss the other’s head. Because why not? When they now had such a romantic setting, why not be stupidly sappy for once? It absolutely was Nightmare’s aura, which probably was turned on a little higher than usual, but his chest felt like it was overflowing with positive emotions. Ink certainly didn’t mind. Nightmare grinned down at him.

Obediently following the other, he was dragged to the plaid and shoved down. He shot Nightmare a slight glare, which only was returned with another grin. A piece of pie was shoved into his hand. Then Nightmare sat down next to him. Above them, the star sky twinkled. It was splattered with millions of stars, and with the influence from the other, Ink had to admit it was pretty. Like an enormous canvas painted by the universe. The very first piece of art.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments. Ink wondered when those rockets would come into play. Then his boyfriend grabbed him gently, making him lean into his side, and smirked down at him. “Error told me to say this, so; you’re beautiful.”

Ink laughed. Muffled groaning came from the bush a few meters away. It startled both. Nightmare frowned in the same moment as Ink rolled his eyes. Of course Nightmare’s annoying friends would be here, spying on them. Neither of them had a life.

“Go away!” Nightmare yelled, sounding comically offended. Ink watched in amusement as he picked up a pear from the picnic basket and threw it into the bush.

Cross swore from inside it, before standing up, holding onto Error’s arm. He grumbled, “fine.”

Once they were finally alone again, Nightmare sighed deeply. Long-suffering. Then a grin lit up his face, almost as though nothing had happened.

“Now watch,” he said loudly, pointing at the sky. Ink watched, curious. So what exactly had Nightmare been doing with all those rockets? Then Nightmare narrowed his sockets, glaring toward the ground on his other side. “ _Cross_.”

“oh, _now_ you want my help,” Cross’ voice came from Nightmare’s. Ink raised an eyebrow as he noticed a walkie-talkie there. Yet suddenly there was a fizzling noise, and rockets shot toward the sky. First only one, then many, many. Ink watched in awe – a feeling he hadn’t even known he could feel – as they exploded. It was something else entirely than the usual JR fireworks.

Especially as they spelled out, _Think positively. The better job you do, the more your boss earns_.

Staring at it in disbelief, Ink turned to Nightmare, who was grinning like a madman. For a short moment, he did nothing. Then his mouth twitched, and he laughed loudly. They were still close enough to the castle. Everyone would see those fireworks. Clutching his ribs, he imagined Dream’s face when he looked out the window to see those words written in the sky.

“I knew you’d like it.” Nightmare sounded smug. “Error said it should be something sweet, but I thought this would be much better.”

Calming his breathing, Ink grinned up at his boyfriend, leaning more into his side. His chest was warm in a mix of amusement and the still very strange feeling of affection. “I think I might love you.”

Nightmare’s grin turned softer, and he pressed a skeleton kiss to his head. “I think I might love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's one more, which I'll post in its own chapter because it got so long. 
> 
> Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day!


	81. Valentine's Day pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: prositution, suggestiveness/16+

This place was far too quiet. Outside of the occasional creaking of the pink-painted walls, the only noises were muffled by the walls. Hunching as he walked through the almost empty lobby, Blue kept his gaze at the receptionist’s desk at the front of the room. He didn’t know what he was doing here. This was a  _bad idea_. Yet here he was. The receptionist gave him an uninterested gaze as he reached forward the card with the number which had been put into his phone the other week, simply because the one who’d done it had been so persistent and wouldn’t let him go before he had written it down. Then he had simply forgotten to delete it.

“Room 231,” the receptionist said after glancing at the card, their voice detached and bored. “And you’re in luck. He’s free right now.”

They pointed him toward a staircase. After thanking them, Blue swallowed and made his way up. Noises he’d rather not think about became audible each time he passed a door. In this part of the motel, the colour of the walls had mostly disappeared. Instead they were a disgusting shade of dirt grey. Once he reached the second level, he counted the doors. 206. 217. When he reached door 230, he stopped. This was wrong. Immoral. He was sure his brother would be ashamed of him if he knew what Blue was doing.

Despite his conscience trying to stop him, he walked to the next door. Anyway,  _why_  was it wrong? Blue wasn’t completely sure why he thought so. Just that he did. Taking a deep breath as he read the sign on it,  _Room 231_ , he knocked. Frankly, Blue had had enough of being alone on Valentine’s Day. He had had  _so much_  planned for today, and then his datemate had left him only last week. He didn’t blame her, of course. If she wasn’t happy in the relationship then she did right who left. It still hurt. Especially when his brother left to go stargazing with his fiancé and he was alone in their big house. None of his friends were free, either, so he had no one to keep him company.

The hallway was loud around him as he waited. The direct opposite to the silent lobby. He could hear the wind whine outside and the scratching of what must be rats beneath the floorboards. Then footsteps came from the other side of the door, and it opened. Although he mostly felt like running, Blue stood his ground as another skeleton’s face came into view. They were fanged and scarred, wearing a torn red dress, just a few centimetres taller than him, and wore an annoyed expression on their face. As soon as they saw Blue, however, the frown melted away. A seductive smile took its place.

“Why, hello, sweetheart,” they murmured. Blue could feel their eyelights travel over his body, and he both wanted to shudder and do the same to them. “Ain’t you pretty? Come in.”

They didn’t step to the side. It was more like they floated out of the way, so Blue could step inside the motel room. So gracious. Steeling himself, he walked in determinedly. He was here, and it was too late to back out. He did want this. Being busy studying the room, he hardly noticed the door being thrown shut. It was spartan. A wardrobe, a small desk with a chair, an old carpet on the floor. The most luxurious thing was the huge bed. He did notice when arms draped themselves over his shoulders, though.

Glancing to the side, he saw the skeleton smiling at him. Their expression was positively lewd. “I’m Razz, but you probably knew that already.”

Blue nodded. That was the name which had been in his phone. There was something odd with the other’s voice – so seductive, but there was a definite dispassionate tone beneath it. It was doubtful anyone who wasn’t as perceptive of others as Blue would have picked up on it.

Razz didn’t seem to notice his thoughts as he continued, “And you? What should I call you? Sir? Pet?  _Master?_ ”

While he spoke, a hand caressed Blue’s collarbone causing him to shudder pleasurably. He let out a small gasp. Between pants he forced out, “How about just Blue? Since that’s my name.”

The grin on Razz’s face couldn’t be described as anything but amused. “Alright, then,  _Blue_. Most prefer to not give me their names but whatever you want. Sub or dom?”

Fangs scratched against his throat, and Blue didn’t even attempt to hide his moan. Amused chuckles echoed in his ears.

The bed shifted subtly, and suddenly it felt much colder. Rolling around, Blue opened his eyes just in time to see Razz sweep his naked body into a torn, red bathrobe. He heaved himself up into a sitting position, gathering the blanket so it covered his bare pelvis. A blush covered his face as Razz faced him again, and he quickly looked away. The other didn’t even comment. A glass of water was shoved into his hands before Razz sat down at the chair by the wall.

“That’s fifty g,” he said. There was nothing seductive left in his voice. It was just matter-of-factly.

Hesitating, Blue felt his soul squirm at the thought of being alone again. The night was still young and his brother wouldn’t return home until dawn. And he truly doubted he’d be able to sleep until then, no matter how tired and satisfied he felt right now.

Of course Razz’s company wouldn’t actually mean anything. He was a prostitute. People paid him for sex. Or, for company, perhaps? Blue straightened. Razz raised an eyebrow at his hesitance, appearing a bit confused. Then, something seemed to dawn on him and he relaxed from the stiff pose he’d held, the lewd grin back on his face.

“Or perhaps you’re not satisfied?” he asked coyly. Blue bit his lip. How did he explain this? No, he didn’t want more sex. Yes, he wanted to stay here – or even better, go somewhere else together with Razz. This place was still making his stomach squeeze uncomfortably.

Taking a deep breath, he said, quite pitifully, “Do you- Can I pay you for just keeping me company? No more sex. I just don’t want to be alone.”

The other gave him a stunned gaze. With open mouth, Razz just stared at him for a short moment. Any seduction had slipped away. Then he shook his head, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You just want me to keep you company? Are you desperate enough to pay a  _whore_  to stay with you?”

Flinching, Blue stared down on his lap. He gathered the black blanket in his arms as he curled up, and nodded. The use of that word didn’t feel too good either. But he supposed it was Razz’s word to use as he wished. He was talking about himself after all, and Blue didn’t know him. He couldn’t tell the other what to do. Razz laughed. The sound was both surprised and bitter.

“Sure. Whatever. As long as you’re paying. But I’m a sex-worker, not a kindergarten-teacher. I’m not nice.”

Blue wondered what that meant. They were silent for a few moments. Blue slipped out of the bed, still using the blanket to cover up as he quickly dressed again. Shirt and jeans, both back on, and then shoes. After a moment of not moving, Razz walked up to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes before doing the same. Blue turned away as the other dressed, to give him some privacy. Razz only scoffed at that.

When the other told him he could look again, his eyes widened. Woah. Razz had been hot when he was naked, and in that red dress from before. But now he was beautiful, in a leather jacket, torn (from age, not fashion, Blue noticed) black jeans, black shirt, and purple scarf. Razz only rolled his eyes when he noticed Blue ogling, and Blue’s soul skipped a beat before he looked away. They stayed silent.

“So what exactly do you want to do?” Razz broke the tense atmosphere. Blue flinched at the sudden, harsh words. “You’re paying, so you’re calling the shots.”

Swallowing, Blue wondered if he would come to regret this. Nevertheless, he shrugged, glancing out through the spring between the dark curtains. It was just after sunset outside. “Well… I’m hungry. Do you want to go and eat something?”

“If you pay,” came the indifferent answer. Yet Blue could see both distrust and confusion in the other’s eyes. “I can’t afford it. The only sort of eating out for me is the one I’m paid to do.”

“Of course!”

The cheeriness was almost completely faked. His stomach squirmed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

The restaurant was one of Blue’s favourites downtown. Down in the clubbing quarters, where the partying went on until morning. He had loved it ever since he was old enough to start going out alone with his friends. The way it pulsed with life and energy, and the laughter never stopped echoing through the narrow streets. His brother, on the other hand, didn’t especially enjoy being here. He didn’t like the chaos, nor did he enjoy being near strangers.

Razz, on the other hand, seemed to relax the deeper they got into the busy parts of the city. He had seemed to be highly on edge after they left the motel. Now, however, he almost seemed to enjoy himself. Almost.

As Blue steered them toward the entrance of  _Ils Mangent_ , Razz stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the building, which flashed from multicoloured lights. With doubtful voice, he said, “This place is one of the most expensive restaurants in town.”

Blue tilted his head, staring questioningly at him. “Yeah. So? I’m paying, remember?”

Razz was quiet for a few seconds, before he shrugged and shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Do you have any family?”

Razz twitched at the sudden question, Blue noticed. He smiled in apology for startling him. He had spoken a little too loud, trying to speak over the band playing in the background.  _Ils Mangent_  often took in amateur-bands for entertainment. Blue himself had played here when he was a teenager. It had been great, but then they had decided that perhaps music wasn’t for them.

“A brother,” Razz replied shortly once a moment had passed.

Brightening, Blue nodded eagerly as he stabbed his beef with his fork. “Me too! A little brother, four years younger than me.           He’s at university for a PhD in mechanical engineering, and is getting married next summer! So cool. What does your brother do?” He went quiet. If Razz was a prostitute, then perhaps his brother did something similar? Carefully, he added, “If that’s an okay thing to ask?”

Carefully, Razz put down his fork on the table. He seemed to be considering something. Then he replied, “He’s at uni as well. After they made it free of charge two years ago I could actually send him. He’s going to be a scientist.”

Pride sneaked its way into his voice as he spoke. Blue couldn’t help but smile wider. The other’s voice was truly soft for the first time this evening. It was sweet. Then Razz straightened his back and put a potato in his mouth, and the half-scowl which seemed to be a near-permanent fixture on his face was back.

Humming, wishing to see him smile again, Blue asked, “Do you have a favourite book? Mine’s  _The Hobbit_.”

“What is this?” Razz asked in return, although he did sound slightly less defensive than before. “Twenty questions?”

Blue shrugged, and as a pink spotlight washed over them he sipped on his wine. Razz had opted on soda instead, which had surprised him. He didn’t quite seem like the type not to drink alcohol. But perhaps it had to do with either the prices of  _Ils Mangent_ , which he had seemed a bit horrified about, or he was worried that Blue was trying to get him drunk. He couldn’t blame him if that was the case. He doubted Razz’s job was very safe.

“I just thought that if we’re going to spend Valentine’s Day together – even if it’s just a job for you, then we’d get to know each other a little.” He bit his summoned tongue lightly and sighed. “Plus I just really hate uncomfortable silences. I’m a social person!”

Those last words came out a little more defensive than he had meant. Razz chuckled as Blue blushed, and it seemed to be true amusement this time. It was very different from those chuckles before they had sex. Blue liked it.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure whether Razz was going to answer the question. He just sat there, staring at Blue in a mix of entertainment and something else, something softer. Then, “ _The Kite Runner_.” When Blue blinked, he grinned and elaborated, “My favourite book. It’s  _The Kite Runner_.”

* * *

 

Yawning, Blue gazed at Razz under half-lidded eyes. The multicoloured lights of the club washed over him as they sat by the bar. They were the only source of light in the dark club. And perhaps it was just Blue’s sleep-deprived brain, but he was gorgeous. Blue tilted his head. Where had that thought come from? Sipping on his drink, he realized he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He chuckled. Guess he’d drunk too much then. Yet he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Razz raised an eyebrow as Blue chuckled. Gave the glass in his hand a meaningful gaze. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Giggling, Blue shook his head. Then he quieted, staring intensely at his companion. The loud music in the background made his head pulse slightly, but he grinned. “You’re beautiful. And smart and funny.”

Shocked silence was all that met him. He tilted his head again as Razz stared at him. Then the other shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

“Only a little,” Blue protested, shrugging. His grin widened. “Doesn’t change anything. You’re amazing. I haven’t had this much fun in ages. Have you had fun too?”

“Yeah,” Razz admitted, seeming like he’d rather not. Then a smirk appeared on his face. “For a work night, at least.”

“I’m glad!” As soon as he’d said that, Blue narrowed his eyes. That last part added on was a little suspicious. He discarded the thought. Probably just a thing Razz did – Blue had learnt during the night that he didn’t seem to like to admit to not hating  _anything_. It was oddly charming.

Blinking a couple times, Blue grinned wider as an idea came to mind. He hummed slightly, some doubt pressing at his consciousness in the back of his head. He ignored it. Searching through his pocket, he found the little notepad and pen he always carried. One never knew when you’d need it, after all. He scribbled down a few symbols. Holding it out to Razz, he waved it impatiently as the other stared at him  _again_. He did that a lot.

“My number!” he explained. When there was no response he elaborated, voice wavering a little in worry. “I thought- if we both had a nice time- perhaps you’d like to go out with me again? Like, not as a work-thing. Perhaps even-  _doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?_ ”

“Excuse me?”

Inhaling deeply, Blue repeated, “I had fun. And I like you already. So do you want to go on a date with me? Or just a friendly meeting! That’s fine too!”

He almost thought Razz would refuse to take the note. His soul was already sinking in disappointment. But suddenly the note was yanked out of his hand. He glanced at Razz, who had a half smile on his face.

“Fine,” Razz said. “I suppose it could be fun, and you  _are_  quite cute. But you’re not getting any sex without paying for it.”

A smile lit up Blue’s face, and he nodded eagerly. He clapped his hands. “Yay!”

“You’re still totally drunk.”

* * *

 

Waking up with a headache wasn’t fun. Groaning, Blue sat up in his bed. He had drunk too much. Bad Blue. The room spun slightly as he looked around. He sighed in relief when he saw a water glass and a painkiller on his bedtable. Thank the stars for his brother. The night before was slightly dizzy. He’d gone to a prostitute, he knew. One of those who used to hang around the corner. And- they’d spent the night together? On town? Yeah, that seemed right.

His phone vibrated on the nightstand, signalling he’d gotten a message. Despite how his head pounded when he moved, Blue stretched out his hand to take it. The screen was too bright. It hurt his eyes. After blinking a couple times, he could finally see through the light.

The message read _, If you’re still interested, I’m off work on Friday_.

Staring at it in confusion, Blue scrolled down. He’d gotten another one from the same person earlier, it seemed. The former said,  _I imagine you’re feeling terrible now, huh? Razz._

Gasping as the night before came back, he smiled. Right. He  _had_  spent the night with Razz. And then asked him out on a date, which he had  _accepted_. His soul fluttered in his chest at the thought. He was already excited, despite not knowing the other especially well. There just was something about Razz. Now when he could remember him, at least. It gave his stomach butterflies to think about.

Ignoring the way his eyes and head ached from looking at the screen, he slowly wrote,  _Friday sounds perfect. Want to go bowling?_

Was bowling a good thing to do on a first date? He had no idea. His soul squeezed nervously, even as it continued to flutter. Was this a good idea? He didn’t actually know Razz? Yet. Even though he’d spent half the night a little drunk, or very drunk at the end, he realized he liked him. A lot. So… why not take a chance, just this one.

He hit  _Send_.

…

 _Sure, shortie._ _Why the hell not_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope y'all had a good Val's Day! I spent mine snowboarding


	82. Last Chance (SF, US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: threat of murder, violence, bullying
> 
> Don't mess with Slim's brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing I wrote instead of going to bed. It's 23:30 now. I am irresponsible. I'll do better tomorrow.

Growling, Razz stared at his brother’s alternate. His arms were crossed over his chest. Partially as an intimidation-tactic, which wasn’t working, it seemed. It was also partially a try to comfort himself. It wasn’t that what Stretch said was true. Well, technically it was. But it was so much more complicated than that. Standing his ground, he glared viciously at the taller. Stretch only smirked back. It was infuriatingly smug. Like he knew he was finally getting to Razz.

The room had gone silent a while ago. Other than Stretch’s constant comments, of course. Unfortunately, Blue wasn’t here or he would’ve dragged his younger brother out by the hood a long time ago, Razz knew. Only Slim and Sans were here, outside of the two of them. Neither of them had said a word. Squeezing his arms tighter, he swallowed as Stretch came with another remark about the way Razz ruled Snowdin. He wasn’t sure why it hurt. He didn’t give a flying fuck about what Stretch thought about him. The other was _pathetic_.

Yet it did. It hadn’t before, but it did now.

Behind him, he could hear Slim murmur something. What, however, he couldn’t make out. Finally, as Stretch spit out another humiliating, cruel comment, this time about how he wasn’t good enough for Blue, wasn’t good enough for his _boyfriend_ , he’d had enough. He couldn’t wound him. Blue would never forgive him if he killed his baby brother. Without a word, he turned on his heels and marched out of them room. Without looking back, he ordered, “COME, BROTHER.”

“’m comin’, m’lord,” Slim quietly replied. The couch he’d been sitting curled up in squeaked slightly as he stood up. Razz took comfort in the sound of his untied sneakers shuffling against the floor behind him. The familiarity made his soul feel a little less heavy. Sticking his jaw into the air, he threw the door open, leaving the room behind.

Since he had his back turned, he didn’t see the furious gaze Slim gave his counterpart.

* * *

The room was dark. Not strange, since the lights were off. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall, Slim crossed his arms and put a foot against it.  His hood was put up over his head. It shadowed his face even more than the switched-off lamp did. Smirking slightly, he waited. The house was completely silent; there was no one home. Well, no one but him anyway.

After a good while, he could hear the front door being opened. Good-natured talking came from downstairs. He didn’t move. Not even a muscle (heh). Eventually, the staircase creaked as sneakers walked up it. A sound Slim recognized perfectly from his own home. Stretch was only slightly shorter than him after all. Their body mass was more or less the same, and so were the sounds they made.

The door squeaked as it slid open. Just like Slim’s own used to do before his brother forced him to oil it. His smirk turned into a wide grin. A sneaker being put down on the wooden floor was heard, before Stretch gasped. Slim could only let out a light snort as he glanced up under his hood.

Stretch was staring at him with wide sockets. Suddenly, he seemed to regain his composure, exclaiming, “ _what the hell_ , buddy? what're you doing in my room?”

Without a word, Slim pressed himself off the wall. He slouched as he walked over to the other. Due to it, he seemed shorter than Stretch, despite actually having a few centimetres on him. Shrugging, he took his hood off.

“did the asshole take your smokes again?” Stretch suddenly asked, sounding slightly amused. His smile was compassionate as he patted Slim’s shoulder. Fury flashed through Slim. Not giving the other a warning, he grabbed Stretch’s arm. With a swift movement, he had it behind the other’s back. One wrong movement, and it’d break. His counterpart seemed to realize this, and froze. Before he could say anything, though, Slim hissed, “dontcha _dare_ speak ‘bout my brother.”

He hadn’t missed that Stretch had made his brother miserable. Hadn’t missed the way Razz shoulders were set in the same way they used to when he and Alphys had had a fight. Hadn’t missed that Stretch had _hurt_ his _brother_.

Staring at him in fearful bewilderment, Stretch opened his mouth to speak. Slim didn’t let him. Summoning a sharp bone into his hand, he pressed it against the other’s cervical vertebrae. A single drop of marrow slid along it, until it fell to the floor.

“blue’s warned ya. _i've_ warned ya,” Slim said, now calm, “but did ya listen? no. _stop_ _bullyin’ my brother_.”

Pressing the bone a little closer to Stretch, he smirked again. His counterpart’s sockets were wide, his hands grasping desperately at his hoodie in an attempt not to panic. To ground himself. Slim chuckled quietly. “listen ‘ere, stretch. i like ya. really. but yanno wha’ i won’t tolerate? people makin’ my bro sad. _believe me_ , i’ve killed fer less tha’ wha’ yer done. but again, i lika ya. ‘n’ even more, yer blue’s bro. so i won’t. for now.”

Dispelling the bone, he stepped away. With a loud gasp, Stretch sank to the floor. Yet he didn’t stop staring at Slim. Good. He would’ve been disappointed if the other had been stupid enough to do that. Quickly reaching into his inventory, Slim picked out a bottle of caramel, throwing it at the other.

“’ere,” he offered as it hit the floor with a _thump_. “drink ‘t. fer th’ trouble. haven’t got any honey, ‘nfortuntely. ‘n’ don’ worry. ‘s not poisoned.”

Raising a hand to snap his fingers and teleport away, Slim sent stretch a dark look, grinning widely, coldly. “ya’ve got one last strike, stretch. hurt my bro again, and ya might not live ta see th’ mornin’. oh, ‘n’ be a pal ‘n’ don’t tell blue ‘bout this lil’ visit. i don’t think he’ll ‘ppreciate ya bullyin’ his datemate. do ya?”

Before the other got a chance to reply, he snapped his fingers. Then he was gone.

* * *

“BROTHER?” Razz asked, turning around to face Slim. As he spoke, he slid his first glove off his hand. At his words, Slim immediately looked up from his book. Attentive and obedient as usual. “STRETCH WAS ACTING WEIRD TODAY. WOULDN’T EVEN LOOK AT ME. DO YOU KNOW IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED?”

Slim only smiled placidly, shaking his head as glanced back down into his book. “i’ve got no idea, m’lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I like making Stretch an asshole. Why?


	83. Birthday (Tangled AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to _Adoption_
> 
> Mostly domestic fluff with some tones of Gothel's terrible parenting (child neglect, child abuse, nothing graphic)

Blinking, disoriented, Red felt himself being shook. He let out a small growl, turning around in his bed. Closed his eyes again. Not yet. He didn’t want to wake up yet. Hugging his pillow tighter, he ignored the shaking for as long as he could, but then he felt a light slap on his arm. A warning. Groaning noiselessly, he opened his eyes for real again, yawning as he sat up. _Fine_. By the bedside, Gothel only gave him a quick glance before ordering him to come. After quickly dragging on a pair of trousers over his nightshirt, Red stumbled out of his small bedroom, still half-asleep.

Quietly, he began to pick up the dishes from whatever she had been cooking this morning. The dish water was pleasantly warm today. Luckily. Doing the dishes with cold water was abhorrent. Red stroked a coil of hair out of his face. He’d need Blue or Gothel to cut it soon, it was getting far too long for his tastes. Unable to help himself, he chuckled silently. _His_ hair was too long.

Once the dishes were done, she was waiting for him. Gothel gave him an impatient look, pointing at the food tray on the table. Obediently, he picked it up. As much as he didn’t like her, it served absolutely no purpose to defy the witch. That was a lesson he’d learnt quickly enough after coming here. Following her steps, Red made his way upstairs, carefully balancing the tray so the overfilled cocoa cup wouldn’t spill anything.

“Happy birthday, my flower,” Gothel sang out as she opened the bedroom door. Her voice was a thousand times friendlier than it was when she spoke to Red. Not that he cared. He’d stopped trying to please her many years ago. Only Blue mattered to her, and even then, Red felt the concern wasn’t entirely sincere. He didn’t know why, it just felt wrong. Far too different from how the orphanage caretaker had cared for them, and they weren’t even her children.

In the bed, the covers moved. Soon, a bright-eyed Blue sat up. She laughed as she looked at them, and at the gift in Gothel’s hands. “Good morning, Mother! Good morning, Red!”

Feeling his slight frown melt into a smile, Red nodded back. Carefully avoiding stepping on the golden locks which spread across the floor, he walked up to the bed to put the tray on the night table. His sister grinned at him, excited. It only grew as Gothel came up to the bed as well, holding up the gift. She bounced in place as she waited. Red could feel his heart warm in his chest. Gods. She was the sweetest.

For a few moments, Gothel held the gift too high. Then she smiled as well, finally giving it to Blue. With a happy gasp, Blue quickly peeled the paper off it. Out fell a small jar, filled with something pink, and another with sunny yellow. Paint.

“Happy birthday,” Gothel repeated as Blue studied it.

After thanking her gleefully, Blue turned to Red, gesturing for him to sit down. Complying, he sank into the soft mattress. Such a soft bed. He smiled at her, pointing at their ‘mother’. _What she said_. Nodding happily, Blue took the cup of cocoa, sipping at it. Then she held it out to him. Offering him half, as always. Shaking his head gently, he pressed it back to her. It was her birthday. Furthermore, Gothel didn’t like when Blue did that very much. Said it was ungrateful. Red didn’t want her to get into trouble on her birthday.

“Now, Blue, how do you want to celebrate your special day?” Gothel asked sweetly, immediately moving Blue’s attention to her instead. Blue seemed to think, and Red’s eyes widened as she glanced toward the window. No. Don’t ask that. Shaking his head as much as he could without Gothel noticing, he stared intensely at her. Blue didn’t seem to see.

“Can’t we go out, Mother? I’m fifteen now – isn’t that old enough?”

Resisting the urge to sigh loudly, Red watched Gothel carefully. She never reacted well when Blue mentioned going outside. He really had no idea why, the outside wasn’t that bad. But it wasn’t like he could ask, and even if he _could_ he doubted she’d answer. Gothel’s smile froze on her face. Tensely, she petted Blue’s head lightly.

“Oh, no, my darling,” she protested, suddenly squeezing Blue’s cheeks behind her hands. Pecking Blue’s cheek lightly, Gothel shook her head. “We don’t go outside. It’s dangerous. Just ask Red – he’s been there.”

As Blue looked over to him, pleading, Gothel glared at him. Biting his lip, Red nodded. Agreed with Gothel. She’d warned him; encourage Blue’s ‘antics’, and he’d get thrown out. Then he’d be on the streets, and Blue would be alone with Gothel. The disappointment in her eyes made his stomach ache, but he smiled reassuring. They would stay inside, but she’d have a great birthday.

Slowly, Blue nodded, defeated. For a moment, she stayed quiet, before a small smile showed up. “Then… can we have one of those cakes with the purple berries? Red too.”

The corner of Red’s mouth twitched. Good Blue. Whenever she didn’t clarify that, Gothel always tried to pretend like it’d slipped her mind. When both Red and Blue knew perfectly well she just didn’t want to ‘spoil’ him. Like he’d forget he was only here to keep Blue happy if he was given more than necessary. That if Blue grew tired of him, he’d get thrown out without a second thought. It had given him a lot of anxiety when he was little, but by now he knew Blue wouldn’t. Siblings didn’t do that.

Despite still seeming disgruntled, Gothel agreed. Blue’s smile grew, and she quickly jumped up from the bed to hug her. Gothel smiled, embracing her. Yet her smile seemed just a little too sharp for Red’s taste.

* * *

“When is your birthday, Red?”

Smiling, Red shrugged as he continued to brush out the long locks of golden hair. The question came every year, and every year Blue got no reply. Honestly, he had no idea, even if he’d been able to answer. He’d been too little to remember dates when he left the orphanage, and Gothel had never bothered to tell him. It wasn’t like it would be celebrated, even if he knew. So it didn’t matter. The hair was soft beneath his hands, oddly enough. They never could wash it properly, and it did spend its days on the floor, so he didn’t know how it stayed so shiny and healthy. Magic, probably.

Blue tilted her head backwards, looking up at him with huge sky-coloured eyes. Pretty. Looking considering, she reached out a hand backwards, brushing it over his. “I’d say it’s a shame you’re mute, so you can’t tell me about the outside, but then you’d never come here. I know Mother doesn’t want to scare me.”

With a soft sigh, Red petted her cheek and nodded. Even then, he grimaced at the thought of Gothel, and Blue giggled. “She’s not that bad. She only wants my best.”

Yeah, sure. Whatever she had to believe for them to stay together. Siblings did that, after all. Stayed together.

* * *

“Here’s your cake, flower,” Gothel sang as she handed the piece over to Blue. As her daughter gave her an expectant gaze, she rolled her eyes, quickly handing one to Red too. Unable to help himself, he grinned. Felt a little triumphant; it was always fun when Gothel didn’t have any choice but give him stuff or be ‘the Bad Guy’, as she said it herself. Still, he nodded in thank you. She only scowled.

As he dug in, he couldn’t help but smile. The taste of berries and sugar spread in his mouth. Delicious. At her annoyed gaze, he leaned backwards a little, made himself smaller. Ate quieter. But it was marvellous, and absolutely worth her disgruntlement.

* * *

Blue sighed happily as they curled up in the window, looking up at the sky. Blankets covered their bodies as the cool summer breeze fanned them. It was turning dark outside. Night was falling. Taking the last bite of his cake, Red grinned. This was the best part of Blue’s birthday. When Gothel had gone to hers, and the shining lights appeared on the sky. He knew they came from the capital, although he could not remember why. He remembered seeing them up close. Yet somehow, this was better. Prettier than seeing them from the street outside the orphanage, and homelier than seeing them with fifty other orphans.

Suddenly an excited _eek_ came from Blue, and she pointed at the horizon. Shining lights were beginning to appear. “Look!”

Soon, the sky was covered in the lights. In lanterns. Yellow against the dark blue heavens. Smiling, Red watched as they rose, occasionally stealing a glance of his sister’s enchanted expression. Gods. No matter how much he disliked Gothel, he’d be forever grateful that she brought him here. This was life. Blue turned to smile at him, and he carefully mouthed the words, even though they were foreign on his lips, _Happy birthday_. She happily applauded his attempts.

Yeah. This was life.


	84. Edgelord Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-apocalyptic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I didn't think I'd ever write one of these but here we are. Never say never.

Ivy grew over the house walls. Shining green, fresh. In through windows, through doors. Grass sprouted between the cracked pieces of asphalt, a few flowers sticking up as well. In a few places, trees were inside the buildings. Despite the beauty of nature, it was omnious. One of the apartment complexes had crumbled. Through the broken walls, what had once been a home was visible. A TV, a couch, photos on the walls. All covered in ivy and cobwebs. Things the residents hadn’t been able to take with them. Or perhaps they had never left. Perhaps their bodies were still in there, taken back by nature as well.

Leaning against the back of his motorcycle, Fell crossed his arms. Shivers were rising along his spine, and he tried to ignore it. Nevertheless, it was near impossible. Being in the Lost Homes was always… chilling. There was no other way to describe it, despite it not being quite right word. Yet sometimes there was nothing else to do. Sometimes they needed more resources. It wasn’t always possible to get enough in the safe zones. His eyes flickered to the side as he heard a creaking. Without moving, he watched. You never knew when what came wasn’t a rabbit. When it would be something much worse.

After a few seconds of silence, he relaxed again. As much as he could, at least. As much as was safe. Never stop being on your guard outside a safe zone. It was one of the first things children were taught as they got older. As well as drilled into all settlement guards. Something snapped behind him. He froze. Slowly, he turned around. Fell was met by the sight of his mate climbing over a fallen tree. Razz had returned. Thank the stars.

On the other’s back, a sack hung. Probably filled with necessities from the building he’d come out from. Razz’s eyes were haunted, and his stature was stiff as he walked. Yet he gave Fell a quick smile as he threw the sack to him. Catching it, Fell smiled back. Full of relief.

“Are we done?” he whispered, receiving a short nod. Good. They could return home. Swinging onto the black motorbike, he could feel his soul hammering in his chest. Now for the most dangerous part. Getting out unnoticed. Motorcycles were loud, but they were the only mean of transportation through the wastelands. Didn’t mean they were safe. Only the best alternative.

He exchanged a gaze with Razz, before setting off. Driving went slowly in the city, but far faster than walking. Carefully, they manoeuvred between the trees and huge cracks. The wind whined between the houses, making the broken downspouts whistle. Feeling his body crawl, Fell glanced over at Razz. The other looked entirely concentrated, yet he, too, wore an uneasy expression. Hopefully no other raiders were here today, or worse, the Failures.

It didn’t sound especially scary, he would admit to that. However, the reality was other. During the pandemic, scientists had been desperate to find a cure. They’d succeeded. And created something worse as they did. Fell shuddered at the thought. Those were the reason the Lost Homes existed. Every place the Failures lived had been attacked, giving the denizens a far too short amount to get out beforehand. Many had lived, but even more had been brutally killed. At least that was what the stories said. Fell himself had been too young to remember it. No more than a toddler. There were only vague, nearly foreign flashes of a sunny home, of a father with eyelights the same colour as his, of a fluffy blanket when he tried.

The air was warm, humid. It was the middle of summer. The motorcycle almost purred beneath him as they neared the city border. Then, a small scream. They weren’t going fast, so he almost stopped dead before throwing his leg down on the ground for balance. A few meters in front, Razz stopped as well, looking back at him with a bewildered countenance. Ignoring him, Fell listened. Another one. Now he knew it wasn’t a human or monster scream. But it sounded helpless. Scared.

“Fell. What’s going on?” Razz hissed, annoyance and concern mixing in his voice. Parking his motorcycle, Fell held his hand, wiggling his phalanges. The sign for _wait_. Giving him an indignant gaze, Razz climbed off his own motorcycle but didn’t move. Especially as Fell slowly went into the dense grove by the side of the road.

There might’ve been a city park here before, or perhaps it was just a better place to grow at than the rest of the city. Another side effect of the strange weapons the government had flung on the Lost Homes was that it seemed highly beneficial for the plant life. It grew incredibly fast.

Careful not to step on any twigs, or anything that might alert someone of his presence, Fell moved aside some bushes. The screaming was getting louder now. Every sense was on the alert, searching his green surroundings. Always ready to bolt. Then, he stepped around an enormous tree, and froze.

A kitten. A small grey kitten was lying there, bleeding from one leg. It couldn’t be older than a few days. Still blind. And still screaming. Carefully, he stepped closer. Fell’s soul ached as he watched it. Such a tiny thing. He shouldn’t touch it, but he couldn’t just leave it. His brother always, _fondly_ , said he was too sentimental. Too empathic. But he couldn’t just leave it. It’d die.

Bowing down, he gently took it in one hand. So small. So fragile. So soft. Its screaming got louder, more fearful, and he hushed it. Stroked its back. Its fur was like silk. He held it between both his hands as he made his way back out of the grove, using magic to heat it up. It had stopped screaming now. As he stepped out, he could see Razz’s shoulder sink.

“Where did you go, idiot?” Razz demanded, still quiet. Worry was prominent in his voice, and Fell felt a little guilty. Without a word, he held out the kitten. Razz’s eyes widened. “What’s _that_?”

“I found it,” Fell admitted, knowing that Razz knew perfectly well what a cat was. They had them at home, to keep away the rats. “I couldn’t leave it.”

“You can’t take it home,” his mate protested, although he seemed more hesitant as Fell pressed it to his chest. Around them, the city was silent. Uncannily so. Razz put his hands on his hip, trying to look strict. “It might be infected.”

Sighing, Fell nodded. It might. But it was so small. So helpless. It was a stupid thing to do, and yet- “I can’t leave it.”

It was just a little thing. One of many thousands, millions, that had been killed and would be killed. It truly was the Survival of the Fittest that ruled today, except in the settlements. In the settlements, people cooperated. It was the only way to survive. But outside of them those laws didn’t apply. Normally, Fell didn’t mind. He was one of the strongest, he _liked_ being one of the strongest. Power was delicious. Nevertheless, Fell knew that he wouldn’t forgive himself if he left the cat behind. He would, if Razz ordered it. While Razz was his mate, he was also his superior and right now they were on duty. But he really didn’t want to.

He might not be able to save many. He might’ve been forced to kill. He might’ve _enjoyed_ some of those kills, when it was war criminals, murderers, and settlement raiders. But he could save this kitten.

Seeing this, Razz’s body relaxed. He looked almost defeated, but gave Fell a soft smile. “Fine. Keep it. But it’s your responsibility, lieutenant.”

Without a word, Fell pressed the kitten closer to his chest and bowed down. He pressed a kiss to Razz’s cheek. “I appreciate it.”

“Yes, yes,” Razz muttered, but he was smiling. He went back to his motorcycle, swinging up on it again. “Now let’s go home.”


	85. It Started With a Song (Blackcherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 1920's. Alcohol is illegal, skirts are shorter, and this particular town is ruled by the Gaster Family mafia.  
> In a speakeasy owned by them, two brothers makes a living performing.
> 
> Mobfell with Swapfell thrown into the mix
> 
> Wordcount: 5002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Kyuko for proof-reading because I was too tired to do it

The piano began to play, and Razz took his place on the scene. The short flapper dress he was wearing swept around his legs, and he could feel members of the audience appraising him. They always did. It was practically a part of the job. Smiling at everyone beneath the stage, he grabbed the microphone, and when Slim hit the right tones on the piano, he began to sing.

The soft tunes carried out over the crowded room, climbing and dipping. The microphone turned warm in his hand. As the song floated around the bar, he studied today’s crowd. The usual rogues, mobsters in fancy suits, their spouses- His eyes widened, breath hitching. Slim threw him a concerned glance from beneath the stage as his voice trembled. Razz shook himself, forcing his voice back to normal. Forced the tunes to remain steady and beautiful. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but stare at the three skeletons sitting by the biggest table, just beneath the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The Boss. The owner of this speakeasy, and the leader of the city’s most powerful mafia. Ruby red eyes glowed in the dark beneath the stage, staring at Razz. Their owner was wearing an amused smirk, as though he knew why he had stuttered. By his right, a skeleton his height sat, this one with orange eyelights, and by his left, a shorter, sturdier third skeleton was. This one didn’t sit as straight as the other two, instead leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Didn’t make him any less intimidating, however. His eyes were bright crimson, and they, too, were settled on Razz from beneath a black hat brim. Staring straight into his own eyes, in fact. A huge grin covered his face, a single gold tooth shining in the faint light of the bar.

Swallowing, Razz broke the eye contact. He was trembling from adrenaline. This was the chance of a lifetime. The only chance he’d ever get, probably, to get out of the hell that was being a hired performed in a city like this. The song ended, and he inhaled deeply. If he impressed them, perhaps he could expect a permanent employment. Even a place like this was better than nothing. Subtly, he signed to Slim which song to play. When lively tones began to flow from the piano, he knew the other had understood.

He gripped the microphone harder, and sang.

* * *

Razz recoiled in shock, bumping into the wall behind him. He stared at the mobster who stood leaning against the same wall, grinning widely at him. He was one of the best dressed guests in the speakeasy, witnessing of his wealth. A completely black suit with a blood red vest, and a black hat with a hat band in the same red. In his left hand, he was holding a fat cigar. After a moment, Razz managed to collect himself. He couldn’t resist glaring at the other, but didn’t speak. Didn’t want to risk getting thrown out for being rude to the Boss’ brother.

“Hiya, dollface,” Red drawled, apparently not realizing he was too close for comfort. Or not caring. The latter was likelier, from Razz’s experience. “Loved yer singin’. Ya’ve got a good voice.”

Inhaling deeply, Razz studied the other closely. What did he want? If it was anything unsavoury, he’d get a fist to the face, no matter the consequences. Despite his suspicions, he smiled pleasantly and replied, “Thank you, sir.”

Nevertheless, he crossed his arms over his chest, grateful for the false sense of protection it gave. Waiting was awful, when the other didn’t speak for a moment. He would’ve preferred just to ask what the hell the other wanted, but that’d be stupid. Only as a last way out could he afford being less than pleasant. Going back to cleaning strangers’ houses for a few pennies an hour wasn’t an option. Absolutely not.

Razz threw a glance to the side. Despite his ability to throw a punch, he was acutely aware that he was in a very vulnerable position. Being a performer at these places wasn’t a safe occupation, not at all. No one looked this way. Not even his brother, who was preoccupied at the piano. Swing music drowned out most sounds. Wait. There was one pair of eyes on them. Gleaming red ones. The Boss. But he only seemed amused. There was no protection to get from there, of course. A shiver travelled up his spine.

“Calm down, darlin’,” Red suddenly said, startling him. He was smirking. “’M not gonna hurt ya. Promise. Just wanted to know yer name.”

Blinking, Razz told him it. He didn’t trust him for a second, but there was little harm in that, right? Anyway, if Red wanted to know it, he’d find out. He blinked again, staring after him, as Red grinned, tipped his hat politely, and left without another word.

Well. That was weird. After a few seconds, Razz shook himself and returned backstage. Whatever. Time to get his pay, wait for his brother to finish playing, and then get the hell out of here.

* * *

Holding his breath, Razz splashed water over his face before drying it off with a brown towel. The towel turned almost black from all the makeup he was wearing. Stars. He hated all those layers of it. It made his face feel smudgy. Nonetheless, it was what the audience wanted. And what they wanted, they got. It paid the bills, after all. The fabric was rough against his cheeks as he rubbed. In his lap, a second towel lied to catch any stray liquid or powder before it stained his robe.

Once he was done, he glanced into the dirty mirror in front of him. Like all performer’s dressing rooms in this sort of places, this one was the absolute minimum. The almost yellow mirror, a small makeup-table, a wardrobe. Nothing luxurious, nothing that was actually clean. Stained wallpapers, water-damaged ceiling. It had been a disappointment the first time he’d been in one. Nowadays, it was just how it was.

It knocked at the door, and after looking himself over, he stood. Sweeping the robe tighter closed, Razz went to open the door. His right hand went to the small switch-blade in his pocket. A small safety measure. A necessary one, at that. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to assault him. Emphasis on _tried_. No one ever expected a singer to be able to fight. Slipping the door open, just a little, Razz studied the person behind it. He sighed in relief, opening it entirely, he allowed Grillby to come in. The bartender was responsible for the speakeasy, and had this far been more gentlemanly than Razz expected. He nodded politely at his employer.

However, Grillby only took a single step inside, and handed him a letter. Humming in surprise, Razz opened it using a claw as letter knife. He raised an eyebrow at the elegant script as he began to read.

 _Best Mr. Serif_ , it said. _It is obvious that you are an excellent singer and performer. Therefore, I would like to offer you employment in this very establishment. Permanently, of course. You may negotiate your pay with Grillby, but I assure you, you will find it satisfying. If you accept, your pianist will find himself employed as well._ It was signed, _Fell Gaster_.

Unable to help himself, Razz slapped a hand before his mouth. He stared at Grillby, wide-eyed. The elemental wasn’t helpful, and only smirked in reply. The Boss himself had written him a letter of employment. _The_ _head of the Gaster family_. When he’d hoped for employment if he impressed him, this was far beyond what he’d deemed realistic.

“So? Do you accept the offer?” Grillby asked him, grinning. His voice was amused, and this was only a formality. The elemental knew perfectly well that he would – even if he hadn’t hoped for this, only someone with a death wish would deny Fell Gaster anything. Shutting him mouth hard enough for his fangs to clack, Razz nodded.

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

“Did you get me employed?” Razz demanded, his arms crossed over his chest. Red twitched, turning around to stare at him. When he realized who it was, he grinned widely. When he cocked an eyebrow, Razz resisted the urge to sigh before adding, “Sir.”

Every night he’d performed, the other had been there. Grinning at him, winking, but never approaching. While Razz had been grateful for that at first, it had quickly become disconcerting. Red wanted something from him. He had no idea what, but there was no way the Boss’ brother had just decided to do this out of the kindness in his soul. Razz doubted he had any.

Red took a swing from his whiskey before smirking down at him. The crowd around them seemed to move away, out of respect or fear Razz wasn’t sure. “Sure did, dollface. Like I said, ya’ve got a good voice, an’ a pretty face. Perfect fer my bro’s lil’ establishment ‘ere. Can’t let ya run ta th’ rivals, can I?.”

Huh. That made a surprising amount of sense. More than Razz had expected. He nodded, and moved to leave. A hand grabbed his wrist, making him twist around in alarm. His soul pounded as he pulled, and Red let go off it with an amused chuckle. “Hey now, dollface. I said I wouldn’ hurt ya, didn I? I jus’ thought ‘t kinda rude ta jus’ leave like tha’.”

Rubbing his clothed wrist, Razz glared at him. That only seemed to make the other’s grin grow. In the corner of his eye, he suddenly found a red spot on the other’s cheek. As he stared at it, Red lifted a hand to the spot, drying it off with a finger. When he held it up, he let out a chuckle. “Well fuck. Thought I’d gotten ‘t all.”

He snapped his fingers, and seconds later one of the servers were by his side. After drying his fingers and cheek of on the server’s towel, he tilted his head as he watched Razz. “What, sweetheart? Scared of by a lil’ blood? Ya won’t survive in thi’ place fer long if tha’s th’ case.”

A flash of anger, and Razz spoke before he could think. “Certainly not, _sir_. I watched my parents being brutally murdered when I was fifteen. So I am certain I can handle it.”

Red stared at him, eyes wide in shock. Probably unused to someone speaking like that to him. Meanwhile, Razz wanted to die. _Fucking hell_. He hadn’t told anyone that, and now he just blurted it out to a goddamn _Gaster_. By the _angel_ what was wrong with him? Much to his shock, Red’s face softened, ever so slightly.

“’M sorry, dollface,” he said, causing Razz to growl. Clenching his fists, he stuffed them into his suit pockets.

“Don’t be. It was ages ago, and not even your family.” He moved to leave, and this time Red didn’t stop him. It was true. It hadn’t been the Gasters. In fact, the family who had done it had been eliminated as the Gasters took power over Ebott City. The one good thing they’d ever done, outside of employing him and his brother. Razz gestured at his black suit. A much cheaper, ill-fitting version of the one Red was wearing. “As you can see, I need to change, and my show starts soon.”

Neither said anything else as he left.

* * *

When Razz left the stage, Red was leaning at the wall to his dressing room. He froze, panic making his breath hitch. His switchblade was inside, since the dress didn’t have pockets. He should go wait for his brother- no, Red had seen him. The mobster looked up from the metal orb he’d been throwing between his hands, smiling at him. Slowly, Razz made his way up to him, heels clicking against the wooden floor. Ready to scream, should it be needed.

Much to his relief, however, Red didn’t move to grab him. Not even touch. Or tried to get alone with him. Razz exhaled deeply as he watched him, waiting. In the background, he could still hear the jazz band playing. The other grinned, rubbing his neck. The motion was weirdly awkward, Razz thought. Almost as though he was embarrassed. But that definitely couldn’t be. What reason would Red have to be embarrassed around _him_?

“Hiya, dollface,” Red greeted, giving Razz a slight déjà vu of their first meeting. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the reason he was there. “Great show, as always.”

“Thank you,” he replied stiffly, still confused. Why on earth was Red here? To be honest, every interaction with the other had been weird. At first, he’d just assumed the other wanted sex, and he still hadn’t ruled it out, but by now he was starting to wonder. Someone like Red would’ve just taken what he wanted, right? It wasn’t like Razz actually could stop him; not in here. Not in a speakeasy belonging to Red’s brother. No matter how much he’d like to think otherwise. He would just be deceiving himself.

“So, Razz,” Red continued, and he couldn’t help but boggle. It was the first time the other had used his name. He didn’t say anything else for a while. Impatient as he was, Razz cleared his throat. If the other wasn’t going to speak, could he go change perhaps? Red seemed to realize he was stalling – or whatever he was doing – and fished up a cigar from his pocket before continuing, “Would ya like ta go on a date wi’ me? Perhaps dinner an’ a movie, or sumthin’.”

Gaping in disbelief, Razz was silent for a moment. Then he let out a laugh of disbelief, slapping his hands for his mouth. Red just stared at him as he chuckled into his hands, chewing on the unlit cigar. The other had stuck his hands into his suit-pockets, and stopped leaning at the wall. He didn’t laugh. Razz blinked, ceasing. “Wait. You’re serious, sir?”

When Red nodded once, he couldn’t help but let out another chuckle, this one from pure disbelief. What the hell was the world coming to? Red was an asshole, sure, but he was a _rich_ asshole. A _powerful_ asshole. Razz… well. His and Slim’s rundown apartment witnessed of where they were in life. He considered the offer. Again, Razz was a douchebag. And it might just be a plan to use him, somehow. But it wasn’t like Red couldn’t do that anywhere. Perhaps he could at least get a nice dinner out of this.

Smirking, he nodded. “I accept.”

* * *

“Ye did _what_?” Slim’s voice was unusually loud. It took a lot to get him to raise his voice. Especially inside their apartment; the walls were thin and the landlady wouldn’t hesitate to throw them out if they were a disturbance. Generally, though, Slim was a soft-spoken individual. Therefore, Razz couldn’t help but huff at his exclamation.

“Accepted a date with Red Gaster, brother,” he repeated, sitting down on the armrest of their couch. He crossed his arms. “Not that you’ve got anything to do with it. That’s my life.”

“Ye’r gonnae be killed, Razz,” Slim nearly yelled. A loud knocking came from the wall, and he lowered his voice when he continued, “A _Gaster_ , bro.”

Razz nodded sharply, and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could, however, it knocked on the door. Exchanging a gaze, they went to open. Together, for you never knew who it’d be. When Slim slid the door open, they were surprised to find a nicely dressed carrier outside. They gave them a distasteful gaze, but asked, “Is there a Razz Serif here?”

“That’s me,” Razz replied slowly, unsure why they were here. Those clothes were much too fine for these parts of the city. Without a word, the carried shoved the package they were holding into his arms and left. They stared after him.

Once he was gone, Razz let out a confused noise. Putting the package on the kitchen table, he carefully opened it. His eyes widened as he pulled out a black fur coat, and then a wine-red maxi flapper dress. In the corner of his mouth, he saw Slim stare at it with open mouth, and he shared the sentiment. What. The hell. A note fell out of the coat when he held it up. Picking it up, he read, _Wear this. Red Gaster_.

For a moment, he felt offended. How rude to order him around. Yet, when he turned to the dress again, he couldn’t help but smile. It was lovely. Nothing he could ever afford on his own. Smoothing out the fabric, he felt warm. Joy, he realized. That was what this feeling was. Stars, he’d always loved pretty things.

“Fine,” he murmured to himself. “I’ll wear it. But just because it’s beautiful.”

* * *

The night of the date arrived. They were going to eat dinner, and then go to the movie theatre, as Red had said. It’d be a restaurant of Red’s choice, of course. Normally Razz would’ve protested, but he realized that if they went to one of his regular places they’d be eating hamburgers at the corner. So this was probably for the best. Once Razz was dressed, however, he realized they hadn’t made up how and where to meet.

Watching himself in the mirror, he knew he couldn’t walk or take the bus to the speakeasy. In these clothes, it’d be an invitation to being robbed – at the very least. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw himself, though. Gorgeous. There was no other word for it. He wore the dress and coat, and a thin layer of makeup. He’d never been this beautiful before. No matter how this evening went, he’d cherish it forever.

Slim stuck in his head through his bedroom door. He looked bewildered, and scared. Razz gave him a concerned gaze, trying to see what was bothering him, but he quietly shook his head and pointed toward their combined kitchen and living room. Huffing, Razz followed him out. He didn’t get far, freezing in the door. In their living room, two well-dressed monsters in suits stood. And neither of them were Red.

Fell and Rus Gaster.

Swallowing, he took a tentative step forward. His heels clicked against the wooden floor. It caused the married couple to immediately turn his way, and Razz forced a polite smile on his face as he curtsied lightly. How else to greet the most powerful monsters in town, he had no idea. An amused chuckle came from the orange-eyed skeleton.

“Don’t worry,” he said. His voice was gentle, and he smiled at Razz. He seemed almost out of place next to the other, pointier skeleton. “I know my husband can be a little intimidating, but we mean no harm.”

“Rus is correct, Mr Serif,” the Boss said, placing a hand upon the other’s, which was resting on his arm. Despite the calming words, Razz’s soul didn’t slow down. It was pounding in his chest, drowning out most other sounds. Except the skeleton’s words, which he heard clear as day. “In fact, we are here to reassure you that if you decide not to pursue a relationship with my brother, there will be no consequences. His previous partners have worried, you see. With all right, I suppose. We have quite the reputation, and we protect our own. However, love is a matter in which we do not search revenge, I assure you.”

As Razz tried to gather his thoughts enough to answer, the Boss seemed to take a closer look on the apartment. A small grimace was on his face, and Razz had the strangest urge to apologize for his home. Even if it wasn’t his fault they lived like here. Rather, it was the mafias. They were the ones who kept the lower classes so poor.

“Your home is…  somewhat quaint, Mr Serif,” he eventually continued, and Razz couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. Even if his soul dropped after. Luckily the other didn’t seem to have minded. No, his home wasn’t quaint. It was run-down. But it was what they had, so it’d have to do.

“I appreciate it, Mr- Boss,” he replied, unsure on how to title the other. He wasn’t a part of the Family, after all.

“You may call me Mr Gaster,” the Boss told him, much to his relief. He glanced toward the door, before smiling at his husband. Rus smiled back. He seemed to be glowing. Wait. With the small bulge, and that expression- “We ought to get going, though, we have a rese-“

“Are you pregnant?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Goddammit, Razz. _Think_ before you speak, he scolded himself. The two froze, and he could hear Slim stop breathing behind him. Swallowing, he waited. Would they be angry?

Then, Rus let out a loud laugh, grinning at Razz. He felt his shoulder sag in relief. “I am. You’re the first one to notice. Red has chosen a perceptive partner, for sure. Make good use of that with the asshole.”

“Congratulations?” Razz wished them, still shocked over this entire thing. This wasn’t how he’d expected his evening to go. ¨

The Boss smiled at him, nodding. “Thank you,” he said. “Now, as I was saying, we have a reservation. So I am afraid we must leave, Mr Serif. Thank you for your hospitality. Oh, and I would appreciate if you did not tell Red about our visit.”

Razz could only nod as they left. When the door closed behind them, he had to lean against the wall, breathing heavily. By the Angel. Slim seemed to think the same, sinking to the floor.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes, it knocked on the door again. Slim went to open, as Razz doing it in his expensive clothing would be a bad idea. It might give someone ideas. They didn’t want to deal with any more burglars. The last one had stolen half the jewellery he wore while performing, and it had cost a fortune to replace it. When Slim came go get him this time, he smiled already when he left his bedroom. Red was standing in the door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He was even more handsome than usual. Because he always was, Razz had to admit. Very nearly beautiful, even. His suit was black like always, but he had a crimson shirt and black vest and tie, instead of the inverted scheme as usual. He grinned when he saw Razz, eyes travelling over his body. For once, it didn’t feel predatory, as those gazes often did. It felt like he was watching _Razz_ , not his body.

“Lookin’ good, dollface,” Red said, holding up the bouquet. Lilies. Woah. Razz took them, the scent immediately hitting him. It was lovely. “Yer gorgeous. Knew ya’d look good in tha’ dress.”

Snorting, Razz handed the flowers to his brother. Slim took them, even as he was staring at Red with a mix of suspicion and fear in his eyes. Completely understandable. Even now, Razz himself felt worried over how the evening would go. The Boss had promised no harm would come to him over romance, but there were many ways things could go wrong anyway. Nevertheless, this was his one chance at getting out of his boring, grey life. It couldn’t slip away.

“Thank you,” he replied, taking Red’s arm when it was offered. After waving his brother goodbye, he followed the other outside of the apartment complex. On the road, a slick, black car stood, very out of place. There was a driver in the front seat, who kept glancing around. They were obviously scared. Razz couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh. There was reason to be.

He studied the car appreciatively. Beautiful. Allowing Red to assist him, he sat down in the seat. To little surprise, it was black leather. When the car began to drive, he twitched. Stars. He hadn’t been in a car for years.

Red laughed at his reaction. However, when Razz glared at him, he didn’t say anything. Just smirked. They soon entered the nice parts of the city, before stopping outside of a high-end restaurant. While the driver stepped out of the car to open the doors for them, Razz stared. The building was white stone, perhaps marble, with enormous windows. Through them, he could see people dining in dim light.

“Watcha think, sweetheart? Nice enough fer ya?” Red asked as they slid out of the car.

Tearing his eyes away, Razz nonchalantly replied, “It’ll do.”

Apparently the other wasn’t fooled. With a chuckle, he led them inside. The interior was even more impressive than outside; the walls were decorated with paintings, the tables with white tablecloths. On every table, candles stood, and both customers and servers wore clothes which were easy to see had cost a fortune. A server greeted them at the door, bowing lightly.

“Mr Gaster,” they greeted politely. Red grinned, waving lazily at them. If the server thought anything about it, they didn’t show it. They were shown to a table, and as the server helped Red with his chair, Razz simply slid down into his.

“Aw, dollface, ya should’ve waited. Now Daniel ‘ere will think he failed his job,” Red drawled. Razz didn’t even bother answering that.

* * *

The food was delicious. Razz dug in eagerly, the salmon almost melting in his mouth. Amazing. The prices had been unreasonably high, but he wasn’t paying, so he didn’t give a fuck. Red was watching him, eyelights strangely soft. Though it was probably amusement. How undignified he looked, Razz honestly didn’t care. This was the best food he’d ever had. Once he stopped to breathe, Red grinned at him.

“What do ya call a soldier who survived mustard gas?” he asked, eyes glimmering.

Razz blinked, tilting his head. “A veteran?”

“Close. A _seasoned_ veteran.”

For a few seconds, Razz just stared at him. Then he processed, slapping his hand for his mouth and bowing his neck to hide his laughter. Snorts escaped through them, so he didn’t manage very well. When he glanced up, Red grinned, triumphant. Still smiling, he attempted to look disapproving. “That’s _terrible_.”

“But ya liked ‘t, didn’t ya?”

He was silent. Then his smile grew. “Fine. It was funny.”

* * *

“Can I ask ya ‘bout yer parents?” Red suddenly said. Razz almost choked on his alcohol-free cider, staring at him. Red didn’t look like he expected him to answer. Rather like it was an honest question, out of curiosity. It was a relief. If the other had demanded an answer, he wouldn’t have a choice about it. They were quiet for a while. Finally, he sighed. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

“When I was fifteen, we lived in Salastown,” he began, staring at the golden cider in his glass. Due to alcohol being illegal nowadays, there was no inebriation which might’ve made this easier. Red nodded, recognizing the district’s name. “We were poor, obviously, since we lived there. And at that time, the area was controlled by the Lindere family. Every month, they would demand rent of outrageous sums, and certain… _favours_. It came a time when we couldn’t pay, though, so they sent a hitman to our two-room apartment. Me and my brother hid in a wardrobe, but our parents were shot. I saw the entire thing through a gap between the planks.”

“’M sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was years ago. And your family exterminated the Linderes so I don’t care anymore.” Despite his hard words, Razz clenched his hand around the glass’ foot. It creaked, sounding as though it might crack.

* * *

“Give me your hat.” Razz held out his hand, staring at Red. The other frowned, but as Razz wiggled his fingers he handed it over. Grinning, Razz put it on his head, fishing out a pocket mirror from his inventory. He held it up, peering at Red over the edge.

“Well? How do I look?” he asked. Red chuckled, but his eyes were bright.

“Pretty fuckin’ good.”

* * *

When they left the restaurant, Razz was feeling cheery. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. They chatted the entire way to the movie theatre, and when they reached it, Razz felt excited. _Nosferatu_ was the film being shown tonight, and he’d wanted to go see that for ages. It was apparently terrifying. He loved horror novels, so he imagined he’d like a film as well. He buried his cheeks in the fur coat against the cold night breeze, and smiled at Red.

Red smiled back, suddenly yawning loudly. Razz huffed in amusement as his arm came to embrace him, but leaned into his date’s side. Above them, a few stars twinkled. They were hard to see through the city’s lights, but they were there. Angel, he was tired. Yawning, Razz leaned more into Red’s side. He was oddly warm, and his embrace was soft. He’d just close his eyes a short moment before they reached the movie theatre-

The last thing he heard was soft chuckling, and the last thing he felt was someone gently squeezing his arm. Then everything went black and calm.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he had to blink against the bright lights. Lifting an arm to protect his eyes, he found that they were outside the theatre. He yawned again, and crimson eyelights peered down at him. He smiled sleepily at Red, who laughed quietly.

“Wake up, dollface,” he said, poking at his arm. “The movie would’ve started now if I hadn’t told ‘em ta wait.”

“Well, I guess there’s good things wi’ datin’ a mobster,” Razz mumbled, slipping back into his accent from tiredness, as they made their way inside. Another laugh was the only reply he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, I'm declaring this oneshot-collection closed. If you'd like to read more of my writing, just visit my Tumblr, or keep an eye on this account, just not this work. I haven't stopped writing, nor have I stopped writing Undertale, after all. I just feel like this collection is done.  
> Thank you to everyone who've commented and left kudos! It has meant the world! I appreciate it incredibly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd get infinitely happy if you left a comment! I might not reply to every comment, but I love them all, and spend a lot of time re-reading old ones. So that'd make my day. ^^
> 
> If you're interested, I've also written a [Disbelief Papyrus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11309910)-one shot and one about [Undyne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11159844).
> 
> Feel free to come visit my [Tumblr](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
